


Learning to love again

by stroumfita



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 157,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stroumfita/pseuds/stroumfita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do your remember the scene in episode 10 of season 1, when Elena got out of the car and told Stefan that she loved him? I don’t know about you, but personally I was thinking “don’t you dare walk away!” Oh, the joy I felt when he turned around, and kissed her!<br/>But come on… I’m sure that I’m not the only one who’s turned from a Stelena, to a Delena fan! So, what if Stefan actually walked away? What if he left town, like he’d already said that he would? And what if Damon stayed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The turning point

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, in this story Logan Fell wasn’t turned into a vampire, instead he died, when Vicky fed on him. As a result, Damon never found out that there was another way to open the tomb.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

Elena’s Point Of View

“No,” I said firmly, as I got out of the car “you don’t get to make that decision for me. If you’re gonna walk away, it’s for you, because I know what I want. Stefan, I love you.” For a few seconds none of us moved, or spoke, and when I saw him turning around, I felt relief washing over me. His words, however, caught me off guard “goodbye, Elena,” he breathed, and disappeared in the woods. I stood there immobile, staring at the spot where his eyes were a little while ago, trying to wrap my mind around what had just happened.  
“What are you doing here, Elena?” Damon’s voice said, and I jumped out of my skin, since I hadn’t heard him approaching. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked blurring to stand in front of me “What happened? Why are you crying?”  
“He… he left,” I replied, and if he wasn’t a vampire I doubt he would be able to hear me “I told him that I love him, and he just walked away,” I explained, and desperately tried to hold back a sob.  
“Let’s get you inside,” Damon said picking me up bridal style. If it was any other time, I would have complained, but the truth is that I could already feel my legs shaking, and I would no way be able to walk. My mind was too occupied by thoughts of Stefan, and the time we spent together, so I leaned my head on Damon’s shoulder, and let my tears ran freely, without thinking of all the horrible things he had done ever since he came back to Mystic Falls. Damon carefully sat down on the brown leather couch, still holding me in his arms. I could feel him staring down at me, and when he lightly traced my cheek with the tips of his fingers, I felt fresh tears pooling in my eyes, and I pressed my forehead against his chest. This couldn’t be happening, it was just too surreal, it had to be a dream, a nightmare. The Stefan I knew wouldn’t abandon me, and leave Damon to comfort me. Why did he even do it? He can’t know what’s best for me, am I not the one who’s supposed to be the judge of this? Thoughts like that kept forming into my mind, as the image of Stefan vanishing in the dark forest was the only thing I could see.  
Some indefinite time later, I realised that I could no longer cry. With a final sniff, I sat up straight, and couldn’t help but frown.  
“I ruined your shirt,” I murmured in a hoarse voice.  
“I’m sure it looks better than you,” Damon joked “your eyes are blotchy, your nose is red, and your hair is a mess… yeah, my shirt is definitely better.”  
“Thanks, Damon,” I said sarcasm coloring my voice “you’re helping very much,” and tried to stand up, but he grabbed my shoulders, and forced me to stay still.  
“Hey, I’m sorry,” he apologised, and I could see the honesty in his eyes “I was just trying to lighten up the mood.”  
“I know,” I replied, and sighed “I shouldn’t have snapped at you, actually I should be the one th..” but he put his index finger on my lips, and silenced me.  
“Don’t even think about it,” he whispered “after all, look at what I’ve achieved,” he added in his usual playful voice “Elena Gilbert is sitting on my lap, willingly, who would have thought this would happen?”  
“You know, for a moment you made me think that there was something wrong with you. You spent like what? Ten minutes of being serious, and not using your flirty voice? That’s a first!” I replied rolling my eyes, and I felt a small smile forming on my lips.  
“See, I made you smile!” he said, and picking me up once again, threw me on the couch, not so gently I should add, and walked to a cupboard to the other side of the room. I watched as he grabbed a bottle of scotch, and poured himself a drink. My eyes widened, when he drained it in one gulp, and refilled it.  
“So, Stefan left?” he asked glancing at me, and took a sip. My heart clenched as I remembered the reason why I was there talking with Damon, and not trusting my voice, I nodded.  
“I can’t really bring myself to believe this,” he said, and I looked up at him confused. “Come on, Elena, we both know that Stefan doesn’t trust me, how could he ever leave you here on your own, when I’m still in town?”  
“He doesn’t care for me, Damon,” I said in a trembling voice “this is the answer to your question. He probably never really did.”  
“It’s his loss,” he breathed as a tear ran down my face “now, will you please stop crying like a baby?”  
“You know what?” I said angrily wiping off the tear “you’re right. He didn’t care enough to stay here, and fight for me, fight for us. He just said that he was doing it for me, and disappeared, but this was all a lie, and he only proved to me what a coward he is. I shouldn’t be crying over this anymore.”  
“That’s my girl!”  
I took my eyes off his piercing blue ones, and glanced at my watch. “I should go home, Jenna will be worried,” I murmured, and stood up.  
“You could always crash here,” Damon said waltzing towards me “you could keep me company for the rest of the night,” he added in a husky voice, and wiggled his eyebrows.  
“I’d rather spent the night on my own,” I said walking past him.  
“Your loss,” he replied shrugging his shoulders, and I chuckled.  
“Good night, Damon.”  
“Good night, Elena.”

 

“Elena?” Bonnie’s worried voice came through my cell phone “I’ve been trying to reach you for hours now, what happened are you okay?”  
“No, not really,” I replied sitting up on the bed, and resting my head on the headpost.  
“What is it?”  
“Stefan,” I whispered “he left.”  
There was a long pause, an awkward one, and then Bonnie asked for clarification “what do you mean he left?”  
“He…,” I took a deep breath searching for the right words, “he left town, Bonnie, just like he had said he would. I tried to persuade him that he’s done more good, than bad in my life, but he insisted that he was doing it for me.” Now that I’d started, I couldn’t stop “Then I told him that I love him, and he said ‘goodbye Elena’ and disappeared. Just like that. And now I feel so silly for actually believing that this would have worked out. I mean he was never completely honest to me, Bonnie. There was always something that he would keep from me, something that he thought I wouldn’t be able to handle. How is a relationship supposed to work like that?” My voice had almost turned into a scream towards the end.  
“Do you want my opinion, Elena?”  
“Of course.”  
“I think it’s better that he left, no matter what the reason. Let’s be realistic, what kind of future would you have together? He’s a vampire, and you’re a human!”  
“I don’t know, Bonnie,” I replied shaking my head “right now, I don’t know anything. When did our lives get so complicated?”  
“Everything will be normal in time.”  
“Do you think so?”  
“I hope so.”  
“Goodnight, Bonnie, I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”  
“Sleep tight, Elena.”

 

A week later found me knocking on the door of the Salvatore mansion.  
“And to what do I owe the pleasure?” Damon asked smirking as always.  
“Can I come in?”  
“Be my guest.”  
“Thanks.”  
“So, what brings you here, beautiful Elena?”  
“I just didn’t want to be alone,” I replied honestly, and sat at the edge of the couch.  
“And you came to see me?” he asked me again, an incredulous look in his eyes.  
“Bonnie’s at her Grams’, Caroline is with Matt all the time, and Stefan is…”  
“Gone,” he finished my sentence “okay, so what do you want us to do?”  
“I don’t really know,” I replied gazing at the fireplace, and shrugging.  
“First of all, we’ve got to make you happy again, and that’s going to take us some time, so call Jenna, and tell her that you’ll be spending the night at Bonnie’s.”  
“Damon!” I exclaimed “I’m not going to sleep here.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I don’t trust you.”  
“If you didn’t really trust me, Elena, you wouldn’t have come to me.”  
“That’s not true,” I contradicted him in a weak voice, because deep down I knew that I was the liar this time. During the last week I’d spent a lot of time with Damon, and not even once did he do something to hurt me.  
“Come on,” he complained plopping down next to me “we both know that you’re going to stay here in the end, so why make it an issue?”  
“Fine,” I huffed, and taking my cell phone out of my pocket, sent a message to Jenna. “Now what?”  
“Now, we’re going to dance!”  
“Seriously?”  
“Mmmhhmm,” he said, and disappeared to another room of the house. In less than five seconds, music started playing, and when I recognised the song, I chuckled.  
“Pink, Damon? You’re listening to Pink?”  
“I like some of her songs, why is this so funny?” he replied coming back to the room, and making me stand.  
“I don’t know, I figured that since you’re about a hundred and seventy years old, you’d be listening to music of your time,” I said taking off my coat.  
“Ouch,” he exclaimed, resting his hand above his heart “you hurt my feelings, Elena.”  
“Yeah, sure!” I replied, and walking to the centre of the living room, I started dancing to the rhythm of Funhouse.  
“This used to be our funhouse, but now it’s full of evil clowns, it’s time to start the countdown, I’m gonna burn it down, down, down,” I sang as I ran around the room.  
“God, I’m glad you’re not very often trying to sing,” Damon murmured loud enough for me to hear. He was currently on a coffee table, shaking his body in a way that made it very hard for me not to laugh.  
“Are you implying that I’m not a good singer, Damon?” I asked as I started climbing up the stairs.  
“Your voice is terrible, my dear,” he replied catching up with me “your dancing on the other hand, is breathtaking,” he whispered leaning towards me, and I winked at him.  
We were dancing on the hall of the second floor, when Damon’s cell phone rang.  
“I’m afraid I have to answer that,” he said pouting, and after spinning me around, blurred downstairs.  
I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, and smiling like an idiot. Never before had I realised how much dancing can improve your mood. To be honest, I hadn’t felt so alive in a very long time. I glanced around, and that’s when I noticed that towards the end of the corridor, there was a half-open door. My curiosity got the better of me, so I quickly approached the room. I hesitated for a second, but then I remembered how Damon never respects anyone’s privacy, so I opened the door wider, and walked inside. There was a bed at the farthest corner, and the walls were covered with bookcases. There was only a small window, and in front of it stood a black desk. It was covered with books, and notebooks…my heart skipped a beat, when I recognised one of the notebooks as Stefan’s. So, this was Stefan’s bedroom. Looking around more carefully, I also saw his school bag that was thrown at the feet of his bed, and one of his jackets at the back of a chair. I took a deep breath, being in his room without him, made the fact that he left me even more real, even more painful. Why was I even doing this to myself? I shook my head, and started moving towards the door, when something grabbed my attention. There was something lying on the carpet in front of the body-length mirror. I walked closer, and picked up what seemed to be a piece of paper. I turned it around, and found myself staring at a very old picture of a girl. She seemed to be dark skinned, and she had long curly brown hair. She looked vaguely familiar, and I gasped when I realised why. She looked just like me.  
“Elena?” I heard Damon’s voice calling me, but I couldn’t find it in me to turn around. On the right corner of the picture there was written: Katherine, 1864. I let the picture fall from my hands, as if it had burnt me. Almost on automobile I made it to the corridor, where I met Damon.  
“There you are!” he said as soon as our eyes met. He was holding a bottle of wine, and two glasses in his hands.  
“Why do I look like her?” I asked firmly, and he stopped dead in his tracks.  
“Excuse me?” he blurted out.  
“Why do I look like her?” I repeated “don’t even try to deny it, I just saw her picture, and it’s like we’re the same person.”  
“Stefan never mentioned this little detail?” he asked in a grave voice, and I shook my head negatively. “Oh, dear,” he murmured, and sat down on the floor, his back resting on the wall.  
“What are you doing?” I asked him confused.  
“I’m pouring you something to drink, I’m sure you need it right now.”  
“I don’t need to drink, I need to know why I look like her,” I demanded, losing my patience.  
“I don’t know, Elena,” he yelled “okay? Don’t you think it was a shock for me too, when I came back to Mystic Falls, and saw that there was a human that was identical to the vampire who turned me, to the vampire I loved, to the vampire I wanted to get back, and now I never will? Do you think that you’re the only one, who’s searching for some answers? Because then you’re an idiot.”  
I looked away from him, as I felt tears gathering in my eyes.  
“I’m sorry,” I whispered as I sank on the floor “I forgot how much you loved Katherine, and how much it cost you that you lost her.”  
The next minutes were spent in silence that was only broken by the sounds of Damon drinking glass after glass of wine, and me sobbing. I couldn’t help but wonder who I was to Stefan. Did he think that he could use me to replace her? Did I really know him that little? Was I so mistaken? And how did I end up looking exactly like her, anyway? Was I her descendant? Did that make me part vampire?  
“I know Stefan for a very long time,” Damon said out of the blue, and interrupted my train of thoughts “I’d bet that after he noticed the resemblance between you, and Katherine, he spent a lot of time researching about the two of you, and your connection.”  
“But he’s gone, so it’s not like we can ask him.”  
“My brother has always kept a journal,” he said fixing his eyes on me, and I couldn’t believe how much pain I saw in them “if he found out something, I’m sure he has written it down.”  
“So, we’re going to have to read his diary,” I asked, but it came out more like a statement than a question. Even at the bare thought, I felt guilty. I knew that I would never want someone to read my diary, but what if Stefan had in fact found out something?  
“Can I have some wine, too?” I asked pointing at the bottle that was now only half full. I couldn’t deal with all these right now, I just wanted to relax, and forget about everything.  
“Huh, looks like we found what can make Elena Gilbert to succumb to alcohol,” he said smiling, but I noticed that it didn’t reach his eyes. I crawled to the other side of the corridor, sat next to him, and picked up the glass. As I brought it to my lips, I made a promise to myself, for one night I wouldn’t think about any of this stuff, for one night I would just be numb, tomorrow I’d try to find out the truth.


	2. Secrets revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like you to tell me if you're enjoying this story, and if I should keep updating, or not!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

My head was pounding, and I was almost a hundred percent sure that if I opened my eyes, the world would start spinning around me. I tried to bring back to mind what exactly had happened before I passed out. I remembered how I came to see Damon, and we danced, then I walked into Stefan’s room, where I found a picture of Katherine. I confronted Damon about it, and after a little screaming from both sides, we spent the rest of the night drinking silently on the hall. That would mean that I fell asleep on the floor, but I was definitely lying on something soft right now, instead of a hard wooden floor. I slowly ran a hand over the surface, and I almost gasped when I touched something silk. This wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all. Finally opening my eyes, I found myself staring at Damon’s face. Shit. Why had I drunk, since I’ve already proven to myself, and everyone else that I am not in control of my actions, when alcohol gets in my system? But if something actually happened between me and Damon last night, how come I’m fully dressed? I took a closer look to the vampire that was lying on his side next to me, and noticed that he was still wearing the same black button-down shirt. Between us was an empty bottle of scotch, and I could see the neck of another one on the nightstand. I trailed my eyes back to Damon, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. He’s always guarded when he’s awake, and trying to make everyone believe that he’s not capable of feeling, of caring. Last night, however, I realized that this is far from the truth. He is just suffering, and doesn’t want to admit it to anyone, probably not even to his own self. I sighed, and rolled around to get out of the bed. For one night I had relaxed, but now it was time for some answers.

 

I made a short trip to the bathroom, and then to the kitchen, where I took a painkiller to somehow ease the headache. After pouring myself a glass of orange juice, I made my way up the stairs again and straight to Stefan’s bedroom. Leaving aside the glass, I piled the notebooks that were scattered around the desk. Now, where would I keep my journals, especially if I was a one hundred and sixty something years old vampire, which means that I would have lots of them? I glanced around the room, and a cupboard opposite the bed caught my attention. I quickly approached it, and opened the door. Bingo! My hand ghosted above the spine of the diaries that were dated from 1860 up to 2009. I’d known that Stefan, and Damon are old, but only at that moment did I comprehend how many memories, how many experiences they have. I carefully took out the diary of 2009, and made myself comfortable at the office chair. Unlike yesterday, I didn’t feel as if I was doing something wrong. It was Stefan’s secrecy that brought me here, it was his own fault. I flipped through the pages, and only stopped when I found the entry of the first day of school.

 

Monday 30th August 2009

 

For over a century, I’ve lived in secret, hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I know the risk, but I had to know her.

 

When I saw her today, I could finally talk to her. She is beautiful, but I can see the pain in her eyes. I spent all the classes that we have together staring at her, because I knew that as soon as she would notice it, she would blush, and smile warmly at me. Oh, that smile… how much I love it, how much I’ve missed it… I still can’t stop following her around, and this is how I found myself in the cemetery. She was scared, running away from something, and she had hit her leg. It’s been a long time since I’ve last tasted human blood, and I almost lost control. Everything I’ve kept buried inside, came rushing to the surface. But I can’t hurt her, I can’t lose her… I can’t lose her too… She doesn’t understand how important she is to me, though, she believes that we just met today, when the truth is that the first time we met was very long ago… on May 23rd of last spring.

 

Not hesitating for a second, I turned the pages until I found the one that I was looking for.

 

Saturday 23rd May 2009

 

This evening I was hunting in the woods, by old wickery bridge, when I heard a car going off it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Without thinking about it, I threw myself in the water, and swam to the car. The driver was the only who was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn’t let me help him, until I helped the girl that was sitting at the back seat, probably his daughter. I went back for him, and the woman, but it was too late. I couldn’t save them. When I pulled the girl out, I looked at her face. She looked like Katherine, I couldn’t believe the resemblance. I struggled to keep back all the different kinds of emotions that came rushing down on me, and after calling for an ambulance I ran here. For hours now I’ve been trying to understand how this is even possible, but in vain. That girl can’t be Katherine, I saw them taking Katherine away, and she was burnt in that church along with the other vampires. But what if everything I saw wasn’t real? What if she managed to get away, what if she’s still alive?

 

Sunday 2nd August 2009

I’ve spent months trying to make sure that she isn’t Katherine. I’ve watched her, I’ve learnt everything I could about her. I’ve tried to explain the resemblance between them, but it didn’t make sense to me at first. Elena is a Gilbert, Katherine was a Pierce. Only today did I found the truth, Elena is adopted. Her birth certificate of the city records says Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls general, but there’s no record of her mother ever being admitted. I want to go further, but to do that, I’d have to look into the Pierce family, and I can’t do that. It’s too much of a risk.

 

I want to leave town, but I can’t leave without knowing her. She seems to be a very kind person, and she looks just like Katherine…maybe through her I’ll be able to find happiness again. At least I have to try.

 

I threw the diary on the desk, and pulled my legs on the chair, hugging them with my hands, and resting my chin on my knees. How do you handle the fact that everyone you loved has lied to you? Stefan never really cared for me, he just thought that my similarity to Katherine would ease his pain, make him feel as if she was still alive. And my parents never told me that I was adopted, I didn’t suspect it, not even once. I’d never before felt so betrayed, and to my surprise my second strongest emotion at that moment wasn’t sadness, or disappointment, but anger. Anger towards all those people who hid the truth from me, who left me in the darkness.

 

I tiptoed to Damon’s room, and saw that he was still fast asleep, so I drove back home, attempting –not really successfully - to keep my hands from trembling, to avoid having an accident. I shat the door of the car with much more force than what was actually needed, and walked into the house. I was intending to go straight into my room, without talking to anyone, but Jenna rushed out of the kitchen, blocking my way.  
“I don’t set a lot of rules, Elena, not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Bonnie called a few minutes ago, asking for you. Where were you, why would you lie to me about it? I thought we were closer than that.”  
“Now, is not the time you want to talk to me about lies,” I replied through clenched teeth, glaring at her.  
“Don’t do that,” she complained “don’t turn this back on me. I didn’t do anything.”  
“Okay, question,” I said walking closer to her, finally having lost my patience “am I adopted? I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell me? I thought we were closer than that.” I saw her eyes filling with regret, but I was too furious to care.  
“Elena, I didn’t…” she murmured “they asked me not to.”  
“I don’t want to hear it,” I said firmly, and climbed up the stairs.   
I threw my bag on the floor, took off my shoes, and jacket, and made my way to the bathroom. I spent a good thirty minutes, standing under the hot water, hoping that it would help me calm down. To tell you the truth, it didn’t. I angrily turned off the faucet, and wrapped a towel firmly around my body. Walking back into the bedroom, I put on a clean pair of jeans, and a long sleeved green blouse. I spent the rest of the day dodging Bonnie’s calls, and catching up with my homework. In the end, I managed to get my mind off everything that I’d learned, and when the night came, I collapsed on my bed, and instantly fell asleep.

 

“I think you should just talk to Jenna,” Bonnie said simply, staring at me from the other side of the table. It was late at the evening of Monday, and we were hanging out at the Grill.  
“I don’t know…”  
“First of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad.”  
“And second of all?”  
“You recently found out that you were dating a vampire, and that your best friend is a witch, so unless your birthparents are aliens, how bad could it be?”  
“You’re probably right,” I replied, toying with my napkin.  
“So, you never told me,” Bonnie quickly changed the subject “where were you the whole weekend?”  
“Hm, I was actually with Damon,” I breathed, bracing myself for her reaction.  
“What?” she screamed, and several people that were sitting on the nearby tables turned to stare at us.  
“Bonnie,” I scolded her, giving apologetic looks to those around us.  
“Why would you be spending time with him, Elena? Are you completely out of your mind? Or did you forget everything that he’s done?” I could hear the anger, and the hurt in her voice.   
“Bonnie, I know that Damon tried to hurt you…”  
“He tried to kill me,” she corrected me in a grave voice.  
“But he was upset,” I tried to reason with her “I understand that he’s responsible for some very horrible actions, but there’s more in him that just the cocky, evil jerk he wants us to see.”  
“Are you listening to yourself right now?”  
“Bonnie, he’s been through a lot, don’t judge him too hard.”  
“Why are you defending him?”  
“Because I know how much he hurts, and despite everything else, he was there when I needed a friend. He was there to comfort me, and help me feel better.”  
“I don’t believe that this is really happening,” Bonnie murmured shaking her head.  
“Please, Bonnie, will you just give him a second chance?”  
“Listen to me, Elena, Damon might have fooled you, but I won’t fall for his tricks. He hurt Caroline, he turned Vicky, and he tried to kill me. He’s a monster, why can you not see this?”  
“Bonnie…”  
“No, Elena, I won’t give him a second chance, and right now, I’m warning you to stay away from him. He’s dangerous, and he will hurt you, don’t think for a second that he won’t. Stefan left, and this is your chance to get away from all this craziness. If you get close to Damon, this chance will slip right out of your hands. I know you’re a smart girl, and I trust you to make the right decision. So, please do yourself a favour, and stay the hell away from him.” Having said that, she swiftly stood up, grabbed her jacket, and stormed towards the door.

 

I sat there for a couple of minutes, letting everything that she’d said sink in. She was right to be afraid of Damon, he’s unpredictable, and this often makes it unsafe to be around him, especially when he’s not in a good mood. Then again, I couldn’t just forget the sadness I saw in his eyes. Sighing, I glanced at the cell phone for what was probably the hundredth time today. No new messages, no missed phone calls. I couldn’t help but frown; I was expecting Damon to try to reach me, after he’d woken up yesterday, and understood that I’d left. Maybe he didn’t really care whether I was fine, or not. Why would he anyway? I kept struggling to force myself to accept that this was the case during the drive back home, but I just couldn’t. I had this annoying nagging feeling, that something was wrong. I slammed on the brakes, and the car came to an abrupt halt. Not wasting another second, I made a U-turn, and drumming my fingers on the steering wheel, I drove to the Salvatore house. By the time I got there, I was positively freaking out. I chuckled at my weird behaviour, what could have possibly happened? I was probably just overreacting. I knocked on the heavy door, and started passing up, and down the front porch, hoping that Damon would answer the door, his annoying smirk in place. I knocked again, still no reply. I took a deep breath to regain my composure, and pushed the door lightly. Sure enough, it opened, I guess being a vampire, Damon doesn’t really feel the need to lock his front door. As soon as I set my foot on the hallway, I was assaulted by the smell of alcohol, and I easily came to the conclusion that the house hadn’t been aerated for a while.  
“Damon?” I said closing the door behind me, and making my way to the living room. I found no sign of him, but I couldn’t miss the shattered pieces of a glass close to the wall. I searched the rest of the first floor, and when I came up with nothing, I ascended the stairs. His room looked pretty much like I had left it yesterday, with the only exception of him not being in there sleeping calmly. I couldn’t help but smile at that memory. Getting back to the long corridor, I scowled to the direction of Stefan’s bedroom, as I remembered what I had discovered in that room. Then, a thought crossed my mind, and running there, I violently opened the door. A loud gasp escaped my lips, as I took everything in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinion!


	3. We'll get through this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

The doors of the cupboards were open, books were lying on the floor, several of their pages torn off. The curtains were no longer hanging in front of the window, the sheets were tangled, and thrown far away from the bed, while the pillows were destroyed, which resulted in feathers having covered almost every surface of the room. In the middle of all this mess, I spotted Damon. He was sprawled on the floor, a piece of paper clutched in his hand, and several –empty- bottles around him. I approached him slowly, trying not to step on anything, and break it, or hurt myself.  
“Damon,” I whispered, letting my hand rest on his back “what happened?” He turned his head around, and stared at me behind his half-closed eye-lids. I’d never before seen him so wrecked.  
“What is it?” I asked gently, taking a strand of his black hair out of his eyes.  
“She never loved me,” he said in a barely audible voice “it was always Stefan.”  
“Katherine?”  
“Get out of here, Elena,” he mumbled, ignoring my question.  
“No,” I replied firmly, which earned me a glare.  
“I haven’t fed in three days, I could hurt you.”  
“You won’t scare me away, Damon. You need me.”  
“I don’t need anyone,” he sneered.  
“Keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel better. But you, and I both know the truth. So, stop acting like a stubborn six year old child, and let me take care of you.” Even I was shocked with the determination behind my words. Believe it or not, Damon strained to get up, but his arms failed him, and groaning, he collapsed on the floor again.  
“Come on,” I urged him, as I threw one of his arms around my shoulder to carry some of his weight. We finally made it to his room, and I let him fall lightly on the bed. He had his eyes closed again, and his face was extremely pale. If I hadn’t known better, I would have regarded him as dead. Like, really dead.  
“You have to…”I swallowed audibly, struggling to hide my inconvenience “eat something.”  
“You don’t have to do this,” he said disregarding my suggestion, “just leave,” he added in a defeated voice.  
“Stop saying that!” I said emphasizing every word. Sure, I wasn’t an expert in nursing a drunk starving heart-broken vampire, but at least we had one thing in common; we had both been betrayed. I wanted to help him, I needed to help him, because somewhere deep inside my heart, I knew that in the process my heart would be healed as well. It wasn’t something I could explain, it was pure instinct.  
“In the basement there is a cooler. Just grab me a couple of blood bags,” he said, and opening his left eye, peered at me, to judge my reaction.  
“Blood bags?” I asked surprised, and he nodded “okay, I can do that.” I easily found my way there, inhaled deeply, and after opening the door, I picked up -using the tips of my fingers- five bags. I had to admit that I’d always assumed Damon would feed in the ‘traditional’ way, if I may call it so. Especially after I’d seen those bitemarks on Caroline, I didn’t expect that he would drink from blood bags. Yes, it is still gross, it’s human blood we’re talking about here, but at least he’s not hurting anyone this way.  
When I stepped into the bedroom, he had sifted, so that his head was lying on the headpost. “Here,” I said softly, and placed the bags next to him. I watched him stretching out his hand, and grabbing one of them. I could see the effort behind this small move, he must have been completely worn out. His look sifted from the brown comforter, to my face, and our eyes locked. I wanted so bad to avert my gaze from him, I didn’t feel prepared to witness what was about to happen. But for some odd reason, I couldn’t. I heard him taking the lid off, and my eyes flickered momentarily to his lips, as they wrapped around the straw, and then travelled back to his eyes. To say I was bewildered at the fact that he remained so calm, would be an understatement. He didn’t get all primal, he didn’t even change into his vampire face. By the time he had drained the first bag, he already looked a lot better.  
“You really need to take a bath,” I said eyeing his ruffled clothes.  
“Will you join me?” he asked smirking, and I rolled my eyes.  
“Okay, now I am sure that you’re back to normal.”  
“I know you want to.”  
“Want to what?” I asked as if I had no clue what he was talking about.  
“Take a bath with me,” he explained wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Get over yourself, Damon,” I chided, and started gathering the numerous bottles that were lying around. After I had put them in a black garbage bag, I proceeded to making the bed. That was where I discovered the piece of paper that Damon was holding earlier, when I found him in Stefan’s room, and it was most likely safe to assume that this was what had caused him so much anguish. I checked to make sure that the water was still running in the shower, and picked the paper in my hands. It was a letter, written in neat handwriting, that probably belonged to a female.

 

26th November, 1864

 

Stefan,

 

I’m writing this letter, while you’re lying next to me, sleeping peacefully. I’m looking at your beautiful face, and my heart breaks at the thought that I’ll have to leave you back. For years, for entire centuries I’ve been travelling around the world, just spending my time. Then, I met you, and everything changed. You were so kind to me, and this didn’t even change when I revealed to you my little secret. I admire you for this, Stefan, and it makes my love even stronger. I’ve gotten so close to you, that I don’t believe I’d ever be able to live in a world where you wouldn’t exist. I have eternity, and I’m going to give you this gift, too. You’re too important for me to let you die.

 

I am aware that you’re worried about me spending time with your brother, but you have to understand that he’s nothing compared to you, nothing. The only reason I’ve gotten involved with him, is because I know how much you love him-despite your being jealous at him-, and I am sure that you’ll want him to be there for the rest of your existence. But the truth is, Stefan, I’ve never loved him, it’s always been you, and it will always be you. It’s for you, for your happiness that I’ll turn him as well.

 

The town knows about us now, and they’re getting craftier with every passing day. I’m afraid that very soon, I’ll be separated from you. I want you to remember, however, that we will meet again. I apologize for the fact that you’re going to have to get through the transition on your own, along with your brother of course, but without me. I promise that I will make it up to you, by spending the many years of our lives together. When it will be safe for both of us, we will be together again. I’m giving you my word.

 

Until we meet again, remember that I love you with all my heart, and to the end of time,

 

Katherine.

 

Despite my shaking hands, I managed to place the letter on the nightstand, and continue tidying up, as if I’d never read it. I couldn’t keep from thinking of it though, or what it meant, since it clearly changed everything. Katherine was just using Damon, she never really cared for him, exactly like Stefan was using me, without really caring for me. Now, everything made sense, especially the time he decided to walk away from me. I imagine that after he found that the tomb couldn’t be opened, he was too disappointed to stay here, and keep pretending. It was disgusting, and I was finding it very hard to believe that the kind, and sweet Stefan that I’d met, and thought I was in love with, was in reality such a big liar. I felt my eyes tearing up, but I wouldn’t let myself cry for him again. He isn’t even worthy of my tears. Yes, he succeeded in fooling me, yes, he shattered my heart, but I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of giving up, because of what he did to me. No, I would move on with my life, and only remember our time together, to make sure that I will never again trust someone so easily, that I will not repeat my mistake. After all, our relationship was only short-lived, he hadn’t affected my life that much. As I bent down to rearrange the pillows, Damon’s scent hit my nose, and my eyes trailed to the door of the bathroom. I had to be strong for him, too. Katherine’s words were much more significant for him. I don’t think that anyone would be able to handle well the fact that the woman he’d loved, and missed for over a century, never loved him back. My train of thoughts was interrupted, however, when a barely dressed Damon emerged from the bathroom. His hair was still wet from the shower, and it seemed that he hadn’t really bothered to dry his upper body, which was covered with drops of water. A white towel hang loosely from his waist, and his feet were bare.  
“Do you like what you see?” he asked suggestively, and I instantly felt my cheeks flushing.  
“Nothing I’ve never seen before,” I replied calmly, contradicting my body.  
“Is that so?” he murmured, blurring to stand in front of me.  
“Damon,” I started in a serious voice “I want you to know that I’ll be there for you.”  
“Huh?”  
“I read the letter,” I explained, and his eyes lost all emotions “and I know exactly how you feel, so please don’t shut me out. Don’t you see what they did to us? They did the same thing, both of them. But don’t worry,” I added “we’ll get through this together.” We will get through this, I repeated in my mind.  
“Damon,” I said firmly when he kept looking at me with his eyes cold “we will get through this,” and with that I wrapped my arms around his waist. He stiffened at first, forcing me to consider the possibility that perhaps he didn’t want us to fight this together. But then his arms closed around my body, firmly enough to make me feel safe. Firmly enough to make me feel that I wasn’t alone, that not everyone had abandoned me. “Thank you,” he whispered in my ear, and I nodded, knowing that if I tried to talk, my voice would most probably break.

 

When I arrived at the house, it was a little past ten, and I was exhausted. Cleaning up an enormous house, is no easy feat, trust me in this.  
I walked into the kitchen to drink some water, and found Jenna already there, working on her laptop. “Hey,” she said hesitantly, and I nodded at her general direction. An awkward silence fell in the small room, one that I interrupted by blurting out “Why didn’t you tell me, Jenna?” I couldn’t keep it in me anymore.  
“Your mom was gonna do it eventually,” she replied in a small voice, crossing her arms “I’d never thought I’d had to.”  
“If my mom were here right now, and I asked, she’d tell me the truth.”  
“Your dad was about to leave the office one night, when this girl showed up. She was sixteen, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later she disappeared. And there you were,” she said motioning at me “Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby, it just wasn’t happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom.”  
“Well, why were my parents’ names on the birth certificate?” I asked confused.  
“Your dad was a doctor, Elena,” she replied matter-of-factly “he took care of it. They didn’t want to lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible. But if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation.”  
“What else do you know about her? The girl?”  
“Just her name, Isobel.”  
“Isobel,” I repeated.  
“I could do some digging, that’s if you want me to,” Jenna suggested.  
“Would you do that?”  
“It’s the least I can do.”  
“Thanks,” I said offering her a small smile “I think I’m going to get some sleep. It was a long day.”  
“Okay, goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, Jenna.”

 

The next days passed by in a blur. My life seemed to be falling in a routine again, I would wake up every morning, go to school, try to get Bonnie to talk to me again, spend the evening with Damon, or with Caroline at the Grill, and then drive back home, and call it a day. I had started warming up again towards Jenna, because I realised that the last year was very difficult for her too. She practically had to grow up in a day, and be a parent for us, when she was supposed to be a college student. I still hadn’t gathered the courage to talk to Jeremy, though. I was very concerned about how would the fact that I was adopted affect our relationship, which hasn’t been particularly good, or easy, since the death of our parents.  
“Are you leaving?” I asked him, looking up from the magazine I was reading.  
“I’m meeting a friend at the Grill.”  
“Someone I know?”  
“No,” he replied annoyed “Anna is new in town. Are we done with the questions now?”  
I wanted to apologise, explain to him that I was just trying to be friendly, not nosy, but Jeremy fled the room, and slammed the door, causing me to wince.  
“You haven’t talked to him, yet?” I jolted in surprise, when I found Damon sitting next to me.  
“Will you stop doing this?” I complained, hitting him playfully on the arm.  
“Doing what?” he asked, grabbing the magazine, and glancing at the article I had been reading “I didn’t know you were interested in the theory of multiverse.”  
“Sneaking up on me!” I explained, snatching it out of his hands, and throwing it on the coffee table “And no, I haven’t talked to him, yet.”  
“Why not?”  
“I don’t know how he’ll react,” I replied honestly.  
“Do you know what’s your problem, my beautiful lady?”  
“What would that be, Mr. Salvatore?” I asked batting my lashes.  
“You’re thinking way too much,” he breathed resting his hand on my shoulder “you should relax a little, get used to acting without having everything planned beforehand. You’re seventeen, Elena, you are supposed to be laid- back, enjoying your life, and even being a little bit irresponsible, it’s not that bad.”  
“I don’t think I can do this, Damon,” I said in a small voice.  
“Sure you can! Come on, I want you to tell me, if you closed your eyes for a second, and forgot about all of your problems, what would you like to do?”  
“Get out of this town,” I whispered, before I had the time to control myself.  
“Perfect! Tomorrow, you, and me are driving to Georgia.”  
“What? No!” I screamed “we can’t do this.”  
“Why?”  
“Because…”  
“There’s no because, Elena! You need a time-out. Trust me, your problems will still be here, when you come back home. Look, just step away from your life for five minutes. That’s all my asking, five minutes.”  
“This is a bad idea,” I murmured shaking my head from side to side, wondering how the hell did he manage to persuade me.  
“I’ll take this as a yes,” he said, with an ear-to-ear grin on his face “I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning at nine thirty!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinion!


	4. There and back again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own TVD, even though I’d love to!

I took a sip of my strawberry cocktail, and sighed in satisfaction. This trip was probably one of the best choices I’d ever made. I had already been in Hawaii for about a week, and I wasn’t planning on leaving any time soon. Straightening the straw hat that was resting on my head, I glanced around the beach. Children were making sand castles, couples were walking hand in hand, and a group of friends –probably slightly older than me- were playing volleyball. There was one of them, a boy, that particularly caught my attention. He was as good as a professional player would be, and he was tall, and well-built, with messy black hair. Unfortunately, he was standing with his back towards me, so I couldn’t even take a glimpse of his face, no matter how hard I tried. Suddenly, I heard a beeping sound from my right. I decided to ignore it at first, hoping that the handsome boy would finally look towards my direction, but when the sound went on and on, I huffed, and turned around. I found myself staring at an alarm clock, the very same alarm clock that I had left back in Mystic Falls, I should add.

 

With a quick move, I sat up on the bed. Running a hand through my hair, I struggled to remember where I was. When my eyes finally got used to the bright sunlight that was coming through the window, I noticed that I was still in my bedroom, in Mystic Falls. No Hawaii, no gorgeous black-haired boy. With a sigh, I pushed the covers off me, and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and dressed in a pair of jeans, and a black shirt. Glancing at the clock that was placed on my nightstand, I realized that I still had about twenty minutes before Damon would pick me up. I’d better get something to eat, I thought to myself, and walked out of the room. I couldn’t help but frown in confusion, when I heard voices coming from downstairs. Jeremy isn’t really a morning person, and Jenna doesn’t talk to herself.  
“Good morning, Elena,” a soft voice called before I was even inside the kitchen.  
“Damon?” I asked puzzled “what are you doing here?” He was comfortably moving around, a towel thrown over his shoulder. Jenna was perched on the counter, holding a cup of coffee in her hands, and smiling.  
“We’re cooking breakfast!” Damon replied handing me a cup of coffee, too. I raised an eyebrow at Jenna, but she just shrugged her shoulders.  
“Okay,” I mumbled, and sat down on a chair. Damon immediately approached me, and placed a plate, and a glass with orange juice in front of me. I spent the next few minutes enjoying the unbelievably tasty pancakes that Damon had made, and listening to their conversation mostly about Jenna’s studies. I was astonished at Damon’s good behavior, normally he’s not that kind around humans.  
“So, what’s today’s schedule?” Jenna asked glancing from me to Damon.  
“We’re going to drive to Georgia, and just hang out for the rest of the day. Don’t you agree that our Elena needs some time to relax?”  
“When will you be back?”  
“Probably around midnight, if that’s okay,” he answered politely.  
“I don’t want you driving in the night,” Jenna murmured, and then her eyes lit up “why don’t you stay there for the night?” she suggested, and I chocked on the last mouthful of pancake. Damon watched me with an amused look in his eyes, as I took a sip of the juice.  
“Are you all right?” he asked me, and when I nodded, he turned to look at Jenna. “If that makes you feel better, we can stay in a hotel tonight, and come back tomorrow.”  
“Separate beds,” she said sternly, pointing her index finger to him, and he nodded obediently.  
“You don’t mind, do you?” Jenna asked turning towards me, as if she had only at that moment noticed that I was there, or realized that I should be a part of this conversation, too “I mean, I’ve seen how much time you’ve been spending together during the last weeks…” she trailed.  
“It’s okay,” I said offering her a small smile. To be honest, we’ve already slept under the safe roof, even though you don’t know that. I just never expected you to make such a suggestion.  
“Thanks for making breakfast, Damon, it was delicious.” I stood up, and made a move to grab the plate and glass, but Damon was faster, and picked them up.  
“Why don’t you go get your stuff ready, while I’m cleaning this up?” he offered smiling at me.  
When I came back downstairs, I was carrying a bag with some clothes, and the toiletries that I would need. I found Damon helping Jenna to put on her jacket, and I swear she was blushing.  
“Let me take this,” he said after he was done, and taking the bag, walked out of the door, and straight to his car.  
“He’s so hot,” Jenna whispered leaning closer to me “I don’t understand why you even started dating Stefan, when you could be with this man. God, he’s amazing.”  
“Jenna, we’re just friends,” I said laughing.  
“How can you ever be just friends with this creature, Elena? He’s not only gorgeous, he also has good manners, and knows how to treat a woman, he is an excellent cook, and he has this long fingers,” my eyes widened “just imagine what he can d..”  
“Enough!” I screamed making her stop babbling. She smiled apologetically at me “it just slipped,” she breathed, and ushered me out of the house.  
“Are you ready, Elena?” Damon asked opening the passenger’s door for me, and the smirk on his face told me that he had heard every single world of our conversation in the hall.  
“Of course,” I replied “goodbye, Jenna.”  
“Goodbye, guys, call me when you get there.”

 

I plopped down on the bed, the moment we walked into the room. I was always nauseous after long car drives, and today wasn’t an exception.  
“How are you feeling?” Damon asked gently.  
“Awful,” I replied, and groaned “but I’ll be better in a few minutes.”  
“You’re not fun, when you’re like this,” he complained, and I opened my eyes to glare at him.  
“I’m sorry I’m human, Damon.”  
“I forgive you,” he answered, and I rolled my eyes.  
“Can’t you go do something, while I’m getting some sleep?” I asked him as I shifted, so that I was lying on my side.  
“Wait, you’re kicking me out of the room, I’m paying for?”  
“I told you I could pay too, Damon, and you were furious about me even thinking of it.”  
“Right,” he muttered “anyway, I’m sure I’ll find something to keep me entertained while you’re resting, your highness,” he added sarcastically, and got out of the room banging the door behind him. It took me less than a minute to fall asleep.

 

It could be seconds, or hours later, when I felt someone tugging on my leg.  
“Get off me,” I murmured, and hid my head under the pillow.  
“Elena, wake up.”  
“No.”  
“Come on, you’ve been sleeping for three hours. I’m bored!” Damon complained, and I could easily picture the pout that was certainly forming on his face.  
“Go away.”  
“You asked for it,” he said, and before I had enough time to understand what he was talking about, my body was turned around so that I was now lying on my back. I squinted my eyes, and saw Damon sitting on his knees next to me grinning evilly.  
“What ar…” and then he was tickling my ribs “stop it,” I breathed in between giggles “Damon…please…stop it…” I could hear him laughing too, and this only made me laugh harder.  
“If I stop, do you promise to get out of the bed?” he asked his hands never leaving my sides.  
“Yes, yes,” I screamed.  
“Perfect!” he exclaimed delighted, and laying down next to me, closed his eyes. A smirk developed on my face, as I swiftly straddled him, and attacked his ribs.  
“My turn.”  
His eyes opened in surprise, and for a few seconds I watched him amused as he tried to suppress his giggles. Then, without a warning, he rolled us, so that he was hovering above me.  
“Don’t ever do that again,” he whispered threateningly into my ear.  
“Or what?” I challenged him, and his face instantly started changing. My mouth hang open as blood rushed to his eyes turning them red, and small veins protruded around them. He smirked, and I noticed that his canines had lengthen into fangs.  
“You should tell that heart of yours to slow down,” he said calmly, changing back to his human face.  
“Does it hurt?” I blurted out.  
“Does what hurt?”  
“When your fangs grow…”  
“Only the first time. That was long ago though, I don’t really remember the whole experience,” he replied shrugging his shoulders, and looking away from me “now, get up, chop chop!”  
“You’re on top of me,” I muttered, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with our rather intimate position, and he silently climbed off me.

 

About twenty minutes later Damon parked his blue Camaro in front of a bar.  
“You brought me to a bar?” I asked him incredulously “I’m not old enough, they’re not going to let me in.”  
“Sure they will,” he replied getting out of the car, and I followed him quickly.  
“So, this is your girl,” the barwoman said loudly, when we walked inside. She was tall, dark-skinned, with long black curly hair. “I’m Bree,” she introduced herself as we sat on the bar stools.  
“I’m…”  
“Elena, I know,” she continued, catching me off guard. I glanced questioningly at her “Damon was here earlier, and told me about you,” she explained.  
“Yes, while you were ignoring me,” Damon said leaning closer to me.  
“I was sleeping.”  
“You were still ignoring me.”  
“Yeah, whatever,” I murmured, flipping through the short catalogue. I was starving, which was something I should have expected, given that I hadn’t eaten for more than seven hours. Bree brought us our burgers, and as I watched Damon eating his fries, a question popped into my head.  
“How can you even eat? If technically you’re supposed to be…”  
“Dead,” Damon finished my sentence “it’s not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally.”  
“You’re not feeding on humans anymore, right?”  
“No, but if you’re offering a vein…” he replied smirking, his expression became serious again, however, when I glared at him. “I only drink from blood bags now. It’s not the same as fresh blood, but it’s way better than animal blood. I would never do animal blood.”  
“Why did you change your… eating habits?” I asked taking the pickles off my burger.  
“I’m planning on staying in Mystic Falls a little bit longer, and I definitely don’t want the council on the alert for vampires.”  
“Why are you staying?”  
“Do you want me to leave?” he asked me back, staring deep into my eyes.  
“I didn’t say this, all I asked is why you decided to stay. I mean, you came back to get Katherine out of the tomb, and now you know that this is not going to happen, and I’m not even sure you actually want to see Katherine anymore, so I can’t help but wonder what’s your new plan.”  
“The whole point of this trip is to get you to relax, and stop overanalyzing everything, Elena, in case you forgot,” he said, clearly dodging my question “what’s wrong with you? You don’t like pickles?” he added glancing at my plate, and throwing one of them in his mouth.  
“Here you go, honey,” Bree interjected, placing a bottle of beer in front of Damon.  
“Thank you.”  
“I’ll have one, too,” I stated in a determined voice.  
“Hmm?” Damon hummed, and turned to look at me dumbstruck.  
“Time out, for five minutes, remember?” I explained, using the words he’d used last night “yeah, well, that five minutes are going to need a beer.”  
“There you go,” Bree said handing me a beer as well.

 

During the following hours, I drank about six beers, and countless shots.  
“What is it Damon? Do you need a bib?” I asked, and giggled uncontrollably.  
“Sorry I can’t unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol,” he replied, sarcasm coloring his voice.  
“Whatever,” I shrugged him off “who’s next? Another round, Bree!”  
“Honey, you should be on the floor,” the somewhat tipsy barwoman commented.  
“I am not even drunk, my tolerance is like way up here,” I said jumping a little. The truth was, however, that I was already starting to feel a little dizzy. I knew that I should take it easy, because soon I wouldn’t be able to control my actions, but I didn’t find it in me to stop drinking. I was having fun, and after all, if I tried to do anything reckless, Damon would stop me. Or at least I hoped so.  
“Your cell phone is ringing,” a young girl, I think Jessica was her name, told me. I searched into my pockets, and finally found it.  
“Hello?”  
“Elena?” Jenna’s voice came from the other side.  
“Jenna? Hold on, it’s too loud in here.”  
“Elena? Where are you, are you okay?”  
“Huh? Yeah, no, I’m good,” I mumbled as I made my way out of the bar “hold on, I can’t hear you.” After successfully making it out of the back door, though, I tripped over my own feet, and fell on the wooden floor. Groaning, I stood up, and brought the phone back to my ear.  
“Hello?” was all I managed to say, before someone grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth with his hand. I struggled against his grip, the adrenaline that was pulsing through my veins washing out the effects of alcohol quicker than I ever though possible. We passed a couple of sheds, and he abruptly pushed me against a wall. I turned around alarmed, but to my great confusion I didn’t see him anywhere around. What was this sick game?  
“What do you want with me?” I yelled, feeling more alert than ever.  
“I want nothing with you,” a male voice said from my right side, causing me to jump out of my skin. He was tall, and brown-haired “it’s him I want.”  
“Damon?” I asked my eyes widening. He didn’t answer my question, and I took that as a yes.  
“Be silent now, or I’ll kill you, too,” the man breathed, and disappeared in the shadows. I stood there perplexed, until I heard footsteps approaching. Damon, I thought, and a second later I saw him a few meters away from me.  
“Damon, no,” I screamed, as the man blurred to him, and startling him, started hitting his legs with inhuman speed.  
“What the hell?” Damon uttered in shock as he collapsed on the ground. The man dropped out of sight for a split second, and then came back carrying a barrel of gasoline, which he spilt on Damon. I ran towards them, not even thinking of the danger I was putting myself in, but stopped dead in my tracks when he turned around, and growled at me, his fangs bared.  
“Who are you?” Damon asked.  
“That’s perfect, you have no idea,” the man spat out.  
“What are you talking about? What did he do?” “He killed my girlfriend,” he explained “what did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?”  
“Nothing,” Damon answered in a weak voice.  
“I don’t understand,” I exclaimed. This couldn’t be happening.  
“My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and he killed her. Got it?” Damon tried to stand up, but the man beat him on the head, and forced him to stay put.  
“Lexi?” I asked, finally understanding “Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you. She said you were human.”  
“I was,” he replied in a pained voice.  
“Lexi turned you?” I asked again, trying to buy us some time, because I saw that he had taken a box of matches out of his pocket.  
“If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever.” When Damon moved again, the man kicked him hard, and I almost winced in pain, too.  
“She loved you,” I was no longer aware of what I was saying, I was just speaking the first thing that was coming into my mind, hoping that it would be enough to change his decision “she said ‘when it’s real, you can’t walk away’.”  
“Well, that’s a decision that you’re not going to have to make,” he said glaring at me.  
“Don’t, don’t, please don’t hurt him…”  
“I’m doing you a favour,” the man whispered. Tears gathered in my eyes, as I saw him lightening up a match.  
“Lexi loved you,” I said in a trembling voice, silently praying to God for some help “and she was good. That means you’re good, too. Be better than him. Don’t do this, I’m begging you, please.”  
He stared at me for a few seconds, and then let the match fall from his hands. Leaning down, he grabbed Damon by the shirt, and threw him at the door of one of the surrounding buildings.  
“Thank you,” I breathed, when he turned to look at me again.  
“It wasn’t for you,” he blurted out, and ran away.

 

It took me a couple of seconds to recover from the shock, and rush to Damon. He was lying with his face on the ground, his jean-clad legs covered with blood, and his whole body wet from the petrol.  
“Damon, can you stand up? I’ll help you,” I whispered, and turned him around. He groaned, and I heard him take a sharp breath. Wincing from the pain, he sat up, supporting his body with his hands. I quickly threw his left arm on my shoulders, and placed my right hand on his waist. He swore under his breath, when after a lot of strain I managed to get him to stand on his feet. When we finally made it to his car, I was covered in sweat, and Damon was exhausted from the effort to not let me carry all of his weight. I fished the keys out of his pocket, and unlocking the car, placed him on the passenger’s seat.  
“I’m going to get our stuff from the bar. I’ll be back in a minute,” I murmured, and he nodded slightly.  
I hurriedly walked into the bar, and grabbed our jackets from the bar stools.  
“Where is Damon?” Bree asked, carefully coming closer to me.  
“He’s waiting for me at the car, we… we have to go.”  
“He’s alive?” My eyes locked with hers, and I saw fear, and rage in them.  
“You know what happened,” I said coldly.  
“I called Ben,” she clarified.  
“Why would you do that?”  
“Lexi was my friend. How could he?” she exclaimed, her voice breaking, and tears pooling in her eyes.  
“What Damon did was wrong,” I started “there’s no doubt about that. And I know that he has done a lot of wrong choices throughout the years, choices that have hurt numerous people, but he’s changed, or to be more exact he is changing. I don’t expect you to forgive him for killing Lexi, I can’t do that either, and I only knew her for a few hours, but I’m asking that you give him a second chance. You’d be amazed at the kindness he has hidden in his heart.”  
“Damon is not capable of kindness, my girl. What you see in him, is nothing but what he wants you to see, it’s nothing but a very nice act. But it’s not real. It’s nowhere near real, so stop fooling yourself. You can’t trust him.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong,” I replied calmly “his kindness is not an act, Bree, his apathy, and hostility are.”

 

Later that night, I found myself lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. After a lot of hours, I was finally able to calm down, but this resulted in everything that had happened earlier that night to start sinking into my mind. I never expected that there would be something that would scare me more, than someone threatening me. When Ben -as I recalled was the vampire’s name- grabbed me, I was obviously enough frightened. I thought that he would be a drunk man, wanting to kidnap me, rape me, kill me, or all of the above. I didn’t let myself get too panicked though, because I was sure that Damon would soon notice my absence, and come to my rescue. Everything changed, however, when I realised that Ben had used me to lure Damon out. Damon would be able to save me, but what could I do to protect him from a vampire? I was nothing more than a human. I held back a sob, as the images of Damon lying on the ground, severely injured, passed in front of my eyes. It was at that moment that I realised I didn’t want to lose Damon, I couldn’t lose him. After the events of the last month, I couldn’t deny that we had come very close to each other. And even though a couple of weeks ago I would have laughed loudly at this thought, I could now trust him. I turned my head around, and gazed at his face that was barely illuminated by the moonlight. There was a frown on his forehead that told me he was still in pain, and his lips were slightly parted. His chest was rising, and falling rhythmically, and I figured that he was already asleep. After all, he needed to rest, so that he could heal completely. Trying not to make too much noise, I moved closer to him, and placed a small kiss on his cheek.  
“I thought I’d lose you tonight,” I whispered to his sleeping form “don’t you dare scare me like that ever again. Because I can’t afford losing you, not anymore,” I concluded, as I felt a single tear running down my cheek. I wiped it off with the back of my hand, and resting my head on his chest fell asleep.

 

I opened my eyes, and I couldn’t help but smile widely when I sensed strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up, and my eyes met Damon’s blue ones.  
“Good morning,” I breathed.  
“Good morning, beautiful,” he replied smirking “so, what’s the conclusion? Am I good as a pillow?”  
“No, not really, pillows are supposed to be soft, you know.”  
“Well, you didn’t seem to mind that much. I tried to get out of the bed, but you wouldn’t let me!”  
“Comfortable or not, I don’t like my pillows straying away from me,” I joked “What time is it anyway?”  
“A little past one.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeap, even though it isn’t a surprise to me that you slept for so long, after yesterday’s episode.”  
“I saved your life,” I said proudly, choosing to look at the bright side of last night’s events.  
“I know.”  
“And don’t you forget it,” I advised him, and he rolled his eyes.  
“Come on, sleepyhead,” he said standing up “we need to get you some breakfast, and then we have to head back home.”  
“Are you all right now?” I asked in a serious voice, following him with my eyes to make sure that he was walking properly, and without flinching in pain.  
“Yeap, I told you that blood, and some hours of sleep would do the trick,” he replied moving towards his suitcase “I’m going to take a shower.”  
In the short time that Damon was in the bathroom, I changed into my clothes for the day, and put the pyjamas into my bag. When he walked back into the room, I was running a comb through my hair.  
“I do remember Jenna mentioning something about separate beds,” I murmured gazing at him through the mirror.  
“What Jenna doesn’t know, won’t hurt her,” he shrugged me away, and grabbed his jacket.  
“Where are you going?” I asked, turning around alarmed.  
“I have an issue that needs to be taken care of.”  
“What issue?” I demanded.  
“Do you think that he found us accidentally, Elena? Bree had a part in this, I’m sure she did,” he said hurrying towards the door, but I blocked his way.  
“No.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You’re not going to hurt her,” I explained in a firm voice.  
“And why would I do that?” he asked again, and I could tell that he was starting to lose his patience.  
“Lexi was her friend, Damon, and she feels hurt, and betrayed. I know that you’re angry at her, and I’m sure that by taking care of, you mean killing her, but I won’t let you do this. The old Damon killed Lexi, and he would have killed Bree now, too. But you’re not that person anymore, I can see that you’re not, and I’m asking you to think clear, and let her be,” he opened his mouth to protest, but I didn’t give him the chance “Killing Lexi almost got you killed, Damon. I don’t want to have to get through something like that again. So, just don’t hurt Bree, okay? Don’t even go there.”  
He stared at me for some long seconds, and then he shook his head.  
“What?” I asked confused.  
“There I was, thinking that you actually enjoyed saving my ass last night.”  
“Don’t get me wrong, I really did,” I replied, a smile spreading on my lips “but let’s not make it a habit, okay?”  
“Okay,” he said, nodding his head in agreement.  
Soon after that, we left the room, and had omelettes for breakfast. On the drive back home we were bickering about everything, but I actually found myself having a great time.  
“So, did you enjoy our little trip?” Damon asked, side-glancing at me, as he parked the car in front of my house.  
“I did,” I replied honestly “thank you.”  
“Any time you want, if I’ll be rewarded with waking up having you snuggled by my side,” he said smirking, and I hit him playfully on the arm.  
“Shut up, I was just cold.”  
“Yeah, right, you were cold,” he repeated, as I got out of the car, and took my bag from the trunk. “I’ll call you later,” he breathed through the half open window, and I walked into the house, with a huge grin on my face.  
“Someone had a great time at the road trip?” Jenna said suggestively, winking at me from the entrance of the kitchen.  
“That would be me!”  
“Perfect! Can you come inside for a second?”  
“Sure,” I whispered, letting the bag fall on the ground, and following her into the room.  
“Do you remember that I promised to do some digging about the adoption?” she asked turning on her laptop. “Your dad kept everything from his medical practice- records, logs, old appointment books. I found an entry from the night you were born, patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson.”  
“Do you think that's her real name?”  
“Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name, maybe. But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So, I binged it,” she trailed as she typed on the laptop “I searched for all the Petersons in this area, born the same year as Isobel. I found three, two men, and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill Virginia.”  
“That’s not far from here,” I commented.  
“Well, watch this,” Jenna added pointing at the screen. I looked closer, and I saw a picture of two girls, a blond, and a black haired. Their names were written under the photo. Trudie Peterson, Isobel Flemming.  
“Isobel,” I breathed smiling “she was a cheerleader.”  
“Trudie still lives there. This is her address,” she added handing me a yellow post-it.  
“What about Isobel?”  
“I couldn’t find anything about her,” she replied looking away from me. I was about to stand up, and leave the room when she spoke again, hesitantly. “Listen, there’s something more. Mr. Saltzman, Rick, his wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel.”  
“Wait, ‘was’ as in…”  
“She died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to know what your thoughts are about this story...!


	5. The match in the powder barrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

I stood in front of the door, my heart beating quickly, wondering whether I really wanted to do this, or not. Taking a deep breath, I hesitantly raised my hand, and rang the bell. I waited for a couple of seconds, and when no one answered, I turned around intending to leave. I hadn’t even taken a step though, when the door opened, and glancing behind my shoulder, I saw a middle-aged blond woman at the doorstep.  
“Trudie?” I breathed “Trudie Peterson?”  
“Yes,” she replied, the smile never leaving her lips.  
“Hmm, my name is Elena Gilbert,” I said facing her “I wanted to talk to you about… Isobel Flemming.”  
“Well, I haven’t heard that name for years. How do you know her?”  
“I think that I…”I inhaled deeply, struggling to find the correct words “Do you know if she had a baby that she gave up for adoption?” I watched her as she froze, and her eyes widened. So, she knew.  
“Oh, my God,” she exclaimed “you’re her daughter.” Her eyes travelled on my body, from head to toe, and then she took a step back “I was just gonna make some tea. Would you like some?” she suggested.  
“Sure.”  
“The kitchen’s this way,” she said pointing at the direction with her thumb, and I gave her a small smile as I walked inside the house.   
“I wasn't gonna come. I didn't think I was, but I was driving, and I hit this stoplight, and it made me think about when I was learning how to drive, and then my mom would always warn me about this blind turn on the left-hand side, and then I was thinking about my mom, and I had your address. I'm sorry for barging in,” I apologised.  
“It's no problem. Just a surprise, though. I haven't thought about Isobel in years,” she said sitting down on a chair.  
“When was the last time you saw her?” I asked imitating her move.  
“About seventeen years ago, when she left to go have you. We kept in touch for a while, but, well, you know, people drift apart.”  
“And you don't know where she ended up?”  
“She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy,” she answered in a small voice.  
“Do you have any idea who my father is?”  
“I could never get her to fess up,” she replied quickly, a little too quickly as a matter of fact “anyway, she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship.”  
“Where did she go?” I asked, choosing not to press her further.  
“Somewhere in North Carolina, Duke, I think. Smart girl, smart school. Let me just grab the tea,” she said standing up, and leaving me alone in the room. I gazed around, and everything was normal. Her house gave me the impression that she was living on her own, since there were no wedding, or baby photos. I couldn’t help but feel that there was something off, however, her behaviour, the way she was answering my questions, it wasn’t entirely natural. I could sense that she knew more than she was revealing.  
When she came back, she was carrying a small box on her right hand, and a cup of tea on the left.  
“There you go,” she whispered as she placed the cup in front of me, and opening the box started searching for something. I saw her picking up a photo, and smiling, before she handed it to me.  
“They came to the games for us,” she said as I glanced down at the same picture that Jenna had found on the internet “the football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars. Well, Izzie was, but I was a damn good backup.” I laughed lightly, as I traced Isobel’s face with my finger.  
“This is great, thank you.”  
“You’re welcome,” she replied, and I saw her eyes trailing towards the cup “you haven’t touched your tea.”  
“Oh, yeah,” I muttered, completely having forgotten about that. I picked it up, and took a sip. That’s when the familiar aroma hit me. “What is this?” I asked innocently.  
“Oh, it’s just a herbal mixture,” she answered, avoiding looking me in the eyes.  
“Vervain?” I asked, but she remained silent “you know.”  
“Know what?” she asked pretending to have no idea what I was talking about.  
“You didn’t invite me in, and you’re serving vervain tea, you know,” I concluded in a firm voice, wondering what else she was hiding from me. Were any of her answers even true?  
“I think that you should probably leave,” she said abruptly standing up, and glaring at me.  
“Wait,” I breathed placing down the cup.  
“Please leave, now,” she almost screamed at me, and I quickly picked up my bag, and jacket, and all but ran to the front door. As I made my way to the car, I was trying to understand what exactly had happened. She knew, and she knew that I knew, so why didn’t she tell me the truth? What was the truth? And why would my birth mother’s best friend know about vampires? This was just insane, and I couldn’t understand a single thing. I opened the back door of the car to toss my bag on the seat, and as I closed it again, something caught my eye. I span around panicked, and noticed a man standing at the beginning of the road. Our eyes locked, and he started walking towards my direction. He could be someone living in the neighbourhood just heading to his house, but that didn’t stop me from freaking out, so I hurriedly got into the car, and drove back to Mystic Falls. I was halfway there, when my cell phone rang. Glancing at the screen, I saw that it was Jenna, so I parked at the side of the road, and turned the engine off.  
“Elena?”  
“Hey, Jenna, is everything all right?”  
“Yes, everything is fine, I just…I found something, and I thought you would like to know.”  
“What is it?” I asked bracing myself for whatever I was about to hear.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to be here when I tell you?”  
“Yes, Jenna, just spit it out,” I said ramming my fingers against the steering wheel.  
“I showed Isobel’s picture to Rick,” she trailed. I fought back the tears that were about to escape my eyes, and after about a minute of silence I said in a very unsteady voice “and she was his wife.”  
“Yes.”  
“So, she’s dead.”  
“Elena, I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s okay, Jenna. Thank you for helping me with this. I…. I got to go now, I’ll see you later.”  
“Elena…”  
“I’ll be fine,” I breathed as I hang up.

 

It was already dark outside, when I made it to the house of the only person that I could actually talk at that moment. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but it was already open, so I just pushed it a little more, and got inside the hall.  
“Damon?” I called out. Glancing at my wrist watch, I saw that it was nine thirty, so he would most probably be in the living room, drinking his favourite scotch. That was exactly what I needed at that moment, alcohol. I walked into the living room, and glanced around. No sign of Damon on the couch, or on any of the armchairs. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a figure laying on the floor, in front of the fireplace, and then fear was replaced with confusion, because I realised that it wasn’t Damon, but Alaric. I carefully approached him, and gasped when I noticed that there was blood in his chest, right above the place I knew that his lungs were. With trembling hands I searched for a pulse on his wrist, but there was none. He was dead. I sat back on the floor, trying to figure out how my dead birth mother’s ex husband had ended up dead, or to be more accurate killed inside the Salvatore mansion. Everything was so confusing, how was I even supposed to understand any of these? I glanced at his still open eyes, and I shook my head in disappointment. He was probably the only one that could talk to me about Isobel, and now he was dead as well.  
“Elena?” Damon’s voice came through the entrance “what are you doing here?”  
“What happened in here Damon? Why is he dead?” I demanded standing up.   
“It wasn’t really my fault,” he defended himself “he’s been bugging me for days, and tonight he came in here, holding a stake intending to kill me. I guess you’re going to have a new history teacher again,” he added shrugging his shoulders.  
“How can you be so indifferent?” I screamed, and he looked at me surprised “how can you be so calm after you’ve killed an innocent human?”  
“All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it,” he replied raising his voice, too.  
I was about to question why Alaric would ever ask him about Isobel, when I heard someone struggling for air. Puzzled, I glanced on the floor, and saw that Alaric was trying to stand up, while coughing, and clenching his fist on his chest.  
“You turned him?” I yelled looking at Damon incredulously.  
“Why would I ever turn him?” he replied in a small voice, and walked closer to us, a look of utter confusion in his eyes.  
“How are you feeling?” I asked Alaric, leaning down.  
“I feel fine,” he managed to say, as he finally sat up.  
“How can you be fine?” Damon said loudly “I killed you, I saw you dying. You’re supposed to be dead, not sitting on my floor, and talking to me.”  
“Isobel,” he breathed “the ring…the ring protected me,” he added, as he touched a huge ring that was on his right hand.  
“That’s impossible,” I commented. How could a ring revive him?  
“I know,” he whispered nodding his head.  
I followed Damon with my eyes, as he walked to the bar, and poured himself a drink with his back towards us.   
“Will someone please tell me what’s going on?” I said walking to the nearest couch, and plopping down. Obviously enough, Damon, and Isobel were somehow connected, or at least Alaric thought so, but I just couldn’t figure out how.  
“Mr. History teacher came to town,” Damon started saying as he turned to look at me “knowing about vampires, and looking for me, wanting to kill me.”  
“Why would he want to kill you?” I asked confusion colouring my voice.  
“Because I saw him draining the life out of my wife,” Alaric said in a grave voice, leaning against the wall. My breath caught in my throat, as I turned to glare at Damon.  
“You did what?” I demanded through clenched teeth.  
“Why do you even care that much about it?” he yelled at me.  
“Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother, the one that gave me up, the one that sucks –as you so kindly put it? Her name was Isobel,” he immediately stiffened at my words “go ahead, reminisce about how you killed her,” I spat out, as I felt tears running down my cheeks, and ran to the door.   
Damon was in front of me in less than a second, holding my arms tightly “let go of me,” I screamed, as I hit his chest with my fists “let go of me.”  
“Elena, I didn’t kill her,” he said looking deep into my eyes, and my moves instantly ceased “she came to me, desperately looking for a vampire. She wanted me to turn her.”  
“And you did?” I asked in a hoarse voice.  
“She practically begged me, Elena, what was I supposed to do? I’m sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am, but I didn’t know who she was.”  
“I want to go home,” I said in a cold voice.  
“Elena, I’m so sorry.”  
“You said that already.”  
“Please, Elena.”  
“Damon, what part of I want to go home you don’t understand?”  
“I’ll drive you,” Alaric said standing next to me, glaring at Damon.  
“I can find the way to my own house,” I replied roughly, and getting out of Damon’s grip made my way to the door, with Alaric close behind me.   
“Elena,” he breathed as soon as we were out of the door “can we talk?”  
“Not right now, I can’t,” I answered, unlocking my car.

 

I entered the silent house, and not really bothering to turn on the lights, climbed up the stairs, and collapsed on the bed, my forehead pressed against the mattress. Knowing that I was alone at the house, I allowed myself to cry, without having to muffle my sobs. I wasn’t crying for something in particular, but for everything that has been going on in my life during the last year. Why do all the bad, and ugly things have to happen to me? What great sin have I committed, why is God punishing me like that? I turned on my side, and lay in a fetus position, making my body as small as possible, hoping that I would succeed in making myself invisible, so that no more problems would come my way. A whimper escaped me, and I shut my eyes firmly closed, praying that when I would open them again, everything would be fine. I knew that it was pointless, though, you cannot escape your problems, even if you try to run away, they will always found you. I hastily sat up, when I heard the front door opening, and closing. I wiped out my face, and put my hair in a ponytail in a feeble effort to make myself presentable.   
“Goodnight,” Jeremy called not even looking at me, and he slammed the door of his bedroom behind him.  
Fresh tears formed in my eyes, as I thought that maybe everything would have been better, maybe everyone’s life would be easier, if I had just died the night of the accident. If Stefan hadn’t intervened, I would be dead now, perhaps I was supposed to be dead after all. Despite my trembling feet, I walked to the wardrobe, and changed into a pair of pyjamas. I brushed my teeth, avoiding staring at my reflection on the mirror, since that only caused new tears to gather at the corner of my eyes, and feelings of self-pity to engulf me.  
I got back to my bedroom, only to find myself staring at Damon’s blue eyes that were full of guilt, and regret.  
“I’m tired, Damon,” I whispered, as I sat on the edge of my bed, facing the wall ahead of me.  
“I know, but I can’t let you go to sleep when you most probably hate me.”  
“Right now, I want nothing more than to hate you, Damon, and I should probably hate you, but I can’t, and to tell you the truth, I don’t think I could, I just…I feel overwhelmed by everything that’s been going on lately, and finding out that you turned my birth-mother, was just the match in the powder barrel. I can’t deal with all these, I don’t want to.”  
“Elena, please, let me help you, I know it’s difficult for you right now, and I want to be there for you. Especially since my actions have played a great part in making you so sad,” he said, kneeling in front of me.  
“You can’t help me, no one can,” I whispered, my eyes still locked on the wall “I’m just doomed to be hurting all the time, I guess.”  
“No, no, don’t say that,” he breathed grabbing my face “you will be happy again, everything will be fine. You’ve panicked, and that’s normal, but get rid of all those pessimistic thoughts, and believe with all your heart that you will finally be better. Because you deserve to be happy, Elena,” he said his voice almost breaking “more than anyone else you deserve that, you’ve earned that, because you’re an amazing person.”  
Our eyes finally met, and my vision blurred by my tears.  
“Oh, Elena,” he whispered, and sitting next to me, enveloped me in a strong hug, and placed me on his lap. I resisted for a few seconds, but then my hands wrapped around his shoulders, my face hidden at the crook of his neck.  
“I don’t want to get through this, Damon, it’s too much, it hurts, please, make it stop, make all of them stop.”  
“I know, sweetie, I know,” he whispered into my ear, as his hands were moving in circles on my back. He started rocking us back, and forth, as I was sobbing uncontrollably. When I could not shed any more tears, I glanced at the clock, and saw that it was already three o’clock.   
Damon leaned back, and stared into my eyes. “Elena, I’m so sorry, for everything that I’ve done to hurt you.”  
“What do you know about Isobel?” I asked in a trembling voice, startling him.  
“She was a parapsychologist, she spent her life researching paranormal activity in the area. She was great in her job, and she found out about me, she was even able to locate me. When she came to me, she was sure about what she wanted. She wanted to be a vampire, and I couldn’t find a reason not to grand her wish.”  
“How does Alaric know everything?”  
“I guess from her research,” he replied shrugging his shoulders “it’s not like we talked about it, though.”  
“You shouldn’t have killed him.”  
“He’s alive.”  
“Because of some strange ring, Damon. If it wasn’t for that, he would be dead.”  
“I know,” he said in a small voice, casting his eyes downwards “it’s just that in that moment, when I saw him coming into my house, stake in hand, I wasn’t thinking clearly.”  
“Just, try not to kill anyone else again, okay? Not even if they’re supposed to come back.”  
“I’ll try to,” he replied, and I could hear the honesty in his voice “what were you doing the whole day, anyway?”  
We spent the next two hours discussing about Isobel, and why would Trudie know about vampires, but we couldn’t come to a conclusion. Still, by the time we were finished, I wasn’t feeling so upset anymore, but I was definitely worn out.  
“Let’s get you to bed,” Damon murmured, as he effortlessly picked me up, and gently placed me under the covers. I sighed in contentment when my head hit the pillow, and I vaguely heard his chuckle. He traced my jaw line with his finger, and turned around to leave, but I grabbed his wrist with whatever strength was left in me.   
“Stay, please,” I whispered. He hesitated for a second, but then kicked off his shoes, and got under the covers with me. He wrapped his arms around me, and I snuggled at his chest. I breathed in his scent, and a tiny smile crept on my lips, as I realised that maybe Damon was right, perhaps I could be happy again. As long as I had someone in my life that could help me calm down, and relax, someone that could make me feel safe, and loved. Someone like him. I sensed warm lips pressed on my forehead before I fell asleep, or it might have been just a dream, I couldn’t know for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinion!


	6. A long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

"You are aware of the fact that I wouldn't mind paying a visit to your school, and compelling everyone to know that you were there today, but somehow I already know that you'd be against that," Damon whispered, his cool breath hitting my neck, and causing goosebumps to appear on my body "so, you'd better get up, because your first class starts in less that forty five minutes."

"Unfortunately, you're right," I mumbled in his chest.

"Aren't I, always?" he said cockily, and I rolled my eyes at the typical Damon answer. Groaning a little, I pushed the covers off my body, and started getting ready for the day. When I came out of the bathroom, I found a tray on my desk with a cup of steaming coffee, and two slices of bread with honey. My mouth watered, and I realized that I hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch time. I took two longs sips, and sighed in satisfaction. Suddenly, my phone buzzed, and I picked it up with my free hand, only to find a text from Damon.

Don't get used to that.

I smiled as I quickly typed a reply, I wouldn't even dream of it.

In less than ten minutes, I was walking down the stairs, my bag thrown over my shoulder.

"Good morning," I gently told to Jeremy, when we met at the front door. He barely nodded at me, and opening the door headed towards my car. The drive to school was silent, and as soon as I had turned off the engine, Jeremy got out, not even glancing towards me.

"Well, you definitely don't look good," Caroline said falling in step with me.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," that wasn't a lie, right?

"Were you doing something… interesting?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"No," I replied laughing "who would I be doing something interesting with anyway?"

"I don't know…let me think…." she trailed taping her index finger against her cheek "you do seem to be spending an awfully long time with Damon recently."

"Caroline," I whispered, standing still. I was expecting to have this talk with her sooner, or later.

"Hey, the guy was awful to me," she said facing me "he was a complete jerk, and I don't even know how I let him treat me like trash, anyway."

"Caroline…"

"But," she interrupted me again "he was never an ass towards you," I raised my eyebrows in surprise "I mean except for when he was hitting on you, while you'd made it pretty clear that you were dating Stefan. Still, I can't ignore that Damon has been there for you ever since Stefan… well, you know… and from what you've told me, he's been nice, and not trying to force himself on you-even though I can't really grasp my mind around that one. What I want to say is," she took a deep breath, and looked me square in the eyes "if you're okay with it, I'm okay too, and I will support you. I trust you, Elena, but I'm also asking that you'll be careful, because I don't completely trust him, okay?"

"Okay," I mumbled, still too dumbfounded by the way this conversation had developed. It was nowhere near any of the scenarios I'd imagined.

"Perhaps we could go on a double date," she suggested with a thoughtful look in her eyes "you know, me, and Matt, you, and Damon. It would be kind of kinky, with so many ex-s all together, don't you think?"

"Caroline!" I screamed, and she just shrugged her shoulders innocently "we aren't even dating."

"Yeah, right," she commented rolling her eyes.

"Seriously, we're just friends."

"Wait a second, you are trying to tell me that you're not affected at all by his good looks, his piercing blue eyes, his well-defined muscles, his sexy smirks?"

"Yes," I replied in a small voice, and staring at the ground between us.

"It's me, and you, Elena, you can tell me the truth."

"Okay, maybe I am," I admitted in a defeated voice, and a wide smile formed on her lips "but only a little, and who isn't? After all, I think that neither one of us is in the mood for starting a new relationship right now."

"That wouldn't be a problem, you could be fuck-buddies."

"Okay, that's enough, end of discussion," I stated firmly, raising my hands in surrender.

"As you wish," she said smirking "but if it comes to you two being together, like… a couple together, don't hesitate in asking me for any kind of help. All right?"

"All right," I replied, as the bell rang, and we walked side by side to our first class.

By the time second period was over, last night's long hours of discussion with Damon finally took their toll on me. I could feel my head throbbing, and my eye-lids closing, despite my feeble attempts to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. I was more than grateful, when the final bell rang, and I would be able to get some sleep at last.

"Elena," Alaric called my name, just I was putting my notebook inside my bag "can we talk for a second?"

"Sure," I replied, and watched him closing the door after the rest of the students had left the classroom.

"How are you doing?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Trying to handle everything, but I'll probably need some time before I fully accept the fact that my birth mother is now a vampire." He winced at my words, and as I took a closer look, I noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes. I guess going to sleep isn't easy, after you've just came back from the dead.

"I know, it's hard for me, too," he whispered staring out of the window "but there's something else that I can't understand either, Elena," his gaze shifted at me "you know what Damon is, you know what he has done," I sighed, already knowing where this was heading "why can't you see that being around him is dangerous?"

"Listen, Alaric, I understand how you're feeling, but what Damon did in the past, cannot change. He's a different person now, though. Yes, he is still a vampire, and yes, he will occasionally go back to his previous methods, like when he killed you yesterday, but… he has helped me a lot lately, and I can see how much he wants to change, so the only thing I can, and will do is be there for him." The look on his face was one of confusion, mixed with revulsion. "I don't expect you to fully comprehend this, but I want you to not provoke him again. I know that he regrets hurting you last nigh, and I know that your ring can save you, but just don't push him, okay? After all, you can't really blame him for what he did to Isobel."

"He turned her into a monster," he said through clenched teeth.

"Because she asked him to," I clarified, and the look in his eyes was now one of pain.

"I can't understand why she would like to have a life like this," he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I can't really help you with that one," I said letting out a soft chuckle "I haven't even met her." A small smile crept on his lips, and shaking his head he said "I didn't want to talk to you about that, however. I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should take a look at it." I glanced at the papers he gave me, and my eyes widened when I read the title Fact or fiction: The truth about vampires in Mystic Falls.

"Jeremy wrote this?" I breathed handing it back to him.

"It's very clear that he didn't think it was real," he tried to comfort me.

"I really hope you're right, because I've done so much to protect him from all of this."

"So, how do you deal with it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"With all the lies, and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone, who's important to you."

"It's not safe for them to know the truth. So, yes, I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them," I said, and he nodded in understanding.

"I think you should go get some sleep," he suggested nodding towards the door.

"I could pretty much say the same thing for you," I added.

"Will do," he murmured, as I got out of the class.

I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow, and didn't wake up until my cell phone rang. With my eyes still closed, I started searching for it on the nightstand. I heard a loud thumb, as the clock slipped off the table, and hit the floor. Cursing under my breath, I was finally able to locate the phone, and press the accept button.

"Elena!" Caroline's high pitched voice said, and grimacing I held the phone a small distance away from my ear.

"What?" I grumbled.

"You were sleeping?"

"Yeap."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, I need you to get up, and come at the Grill.'

"Why?" I groaned covering my forehead with my hand.

"Just be here in twenty minutes, Elena!" she ordered, and hang up.

I tossed it onto the bed, and seriously considered the possibility of overlooking her invite, and going back to sleep. However, I couldn't deny the fact that I was feeling way better than earlier, plus I was in desperate need of some girl time. Reluctantly, I stood up, and quickly changed into a pair of jeans, and a clean shirt. I applied some make up, and mascara, ran a comb through my hair, grabbed my pursue, and cell phone, and drove to the Grill.

I spotted Caroline right after I got inside. She was sitting at a table, an adorable smile on her face, as she followed Matt with her eyes.

"Hello, my love-struck friend," I greeted her happily, taking a seat next to her. She jumped in surprise, and blushed.

"I'd really zoned out, hadn't I?" she asked ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Yeap, but it's not something bad, Caroline. You're in love, you're supposed to be like that."

"You would know," she said suggestively, and I glared at her.

"I'm not in love."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetie," she added, patting my hand comfortingly.

"It's the truth, Caroline."

"And I believe you," she said sarcastically. Before I had the chance to say anything else, though, a figure that was approaching us caught my attention. I sat up straighter, when I realised that it was Bonnie. Caroline sensed the change in my mood, and noticing Bonnie, motioned for her to come over.

"Hey," Bonnie said in a small voice sitting across the table.

"Hi," I breathed, instinctively crossing my arms.

"Do you want us to order something to eat?" Caroline proposed, glancing from me to Bonnie.

"Yeah, I'll just have a burger, and some fries," I mumbled staring at the wooden table.

"I'll take a Caesar's salad," Bonnie added.

"Okay, then I'll just go give our order, and I'll be back in a while." With that, Caroline stood up, and left us alone. I glanced around the room, making sure that our eyes wouldn't meet, trying to ignore the awkward silence that had fallen between us.

"So, how have you been?" she asked in a weak voice.

"You know, I'm dealing. You?"

"Same old, same old," she replied, playing with her napkin.

"Come on, guys, I'm sure you can do better than this," Caroline said disapprovingly as she sat down again, but neither one of us talked.

"Can you tell me how did this even started? I mean one day you were inseparable, and the next one you aren't talking to each other." I looked up, and my eyes locked with Bonnie's. We both knew that we couldn't exactly explain her what had happened.

"Seriously?" she screamed, and if the waiter hadn't come at that moment, I'm sure she'd give us a speech about how we can't ruin our friendship for a silly reason, after everything we've been through together.

We all started eating our dinner, not even acknowledging each other's presence. I was almost done, when Caroline once again broke the silence.

"So, the Founder's Court is in a few days, and they announced it today."

"The Founder's Court?" I asked confusion colouring my voice.

"Yeah, you know Miss Mystic Falls," she trailed, giving me time to understand "they announced it today, and you, and I are both on it."

"Oh my God, we signed for this so long ago. I completely forgot," I mumbled, putting down the fork.

"So, are you dropping out, then?" she asked trying not too effectively to hide her joy.

"I can't," I breathed stealing a glance at Bonnie, who looked back at me sympathetically.

"No?"

"Her mom is the one who wanted her into this," Bonnie explained in a small voice.

"Oh," Caroline breathed "I didn't know that. But, since you'll definitely need an escort, I think that this might be the perfect chance for you to come in terms with your real feelings about someone."

"Caroline," I said warningly.

"What feelings?" Bonnie asked quickly "feelings about who?"

"Well, you know how our dear friend, Elena, has been spending a far from negligible time with our… not so dear friend, Damon."

"Caroline," I breathed, trying to make her stop. This was no way going to end well.

"Hey, Bonnie is your friend, she'll understand," she replied calmly "so, they've come very close, and I know we thought that he was an A class jerk, but he's in good behaviour around Elena, I don't believe anyone can argue against this. Thus, I told her, that she may think that they're just friends, but I'm, like, more than a hundred percent sure, that they're going to end up together. And I know I don't trust Damon, but I'm sure Elena will do nothing that will put her in risk."

"Caroline, what are you talking about?" Bonnie spat out "have you completely forgotten what he did to you? How he called you a swallow stupid waste of space?" tears gathered in Caroline's eyes at those words.

"Bonnie, stop it, you're hurting her."

"I'm not the one who hurt her, he is, and if you keep acting so childishly, you will get hurt, too," she snapped at me.

"How is my behaviour childish?" I asked involuntarily raising my voice.

"Listen, Elena, I know that you thought that you loved Stefan, and that deep down you're suffering, because he left you. I get it, and I can understand that you want him back. But spending time with his dangerous brother, will not bring Stefan back."

"Do you really believe what you're saying?"

"Yes, Elena, I believe that you can't handle Stefan's absence from your life."

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but words just escaped me at that moment. I had never seen this coming.

"See, I'm right," she added, mistaking my lack of response for admittance, and throwing my napkin on the table, I stood up, and stormed to the bathroom. I leaned against the sink, taking deep breaths, struggling to compose myself. The door opened, and a devastated Caroline joined me, imitating my posture.

"I don't believe she actually said that," I finally huffed out.

"I know," she said in a trembling voice.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked wrapping my hand around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess," she sniffed "I just didn't expect her to throw those words on my face like that. I have moved on, I really have, but it still hurts thinking back at those days, and what he did to me."

"I know, Caroline, I'm sorry."

We sat for a couple of minutes, lost in our thoughts, until Caroline hastily wiped her face, and turned around to stare at her reflection on the mirror.

"I look horrible."

"You look fine," I reassured her, and practically dragged her out of the bathroom. We were a few tables away from our own, when someone violently grabbed my arm, causing me to stay put.

"Katherine," a man with a beard said.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person," I breathed, trying not to panic.

"Elena, come on," Caroline urged me, a hint of worry in her voice.

"My mistake," the man apologised, smiling politely, and slowly let go of me.

When I sat down again, I glanced at his table, but he was no where to be seen. It would be safe to assume that he was a vampire, otherwise he wouldn't know Katherine. This of course meant that there is at least one more vampire in Mystic Falls apart from Damon. And this is just not good. Not good at all.

"Elena," Bonnie said softly, precisely the same time Damon called my name, too. Her regretful gaze turned into a glare addressed to Damon, who ignored her, and walked closer to me.

"We've got a problem," he said in a low voice, his eyes full of fury "and by problem, I mean global crisis."

"I'm out of here," Bonnie said through clenched teeth, and quickly ran away.

"Bonnie," Caroline yelled, and then looking at me apologetically added "I'll go with her. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered, and watched her leaving as well.

I turned my attention to Damon, who had grabbed my bag, and was helping me, or should I say forcing me to put on my jacket.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked worried.

"Not here."

"Then where?" I demanded as we stepped into the parking lot.

"Somewhere we won't be overheard."

The drive to my house was shorter than I ever thought possible, and I'm sure that if it wasn't for Damon's vampire reflexes, we would have died in a horrible car accident. I had never before seen him so angry, and freaked out. His hands were holding the steering wheel so firmly, that his knuckles had turned white. I didn't dare talk to him, instead decided that I would wait until he was ready. He took the keys off the ignition, and blurred to open my door, and help me out. We half walked, half ran in the empty house, and to my bedroom. Once in there, I sat on the bed, my legs curled beneath by body, as I watched him pacing up, and down, his hands shoved deep inside his pockets.

"Normally," he said after a good five minutes "I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you, but since it's really inconvenient to me, I'll squib," he concluded turning to stare at me.

"Okay," I answered hesitantly.

"The tomb was opened, and all the tomb vampires are now free."

"What?" I blurted out.

"Now, I will explain," he said leaning against the wall "back in 1864 Katherine had a friend, named Pearl. Pearl was trapped along with the rest of the vampires inside the tomb, but the humans never got her daughter, Anna. Anna recently came back to Mystic Falls, knowing about the tomb, and the crystal. She watched me screwing up every chance to open that tomb, and set her mother free. Then, she found out that there was another way to get in there, so, she found a witch willing to do the spell, and the tomb was opened."

"So, Katherine is out there?" I asked, shivering at the thought.

"Huh, that is one of the funniest parts," he said chuckling.

"How can it be funny?"

"You see, Katherine was never into that tomb."

"What?"

"She persuaded the guard to let her go, so Katherine has been roaming the earth all those years, when we all thought that she was turning into a mummy under the ground."

"There was a man at the Grill earlier," I whispered, knowing that he would be able to hear me "he called me Katherine." His eyes shot up at me, and in an instant he was by my side.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No, he just apologised, and let go of me."

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know, he was of medium height, brown haired, and he had a beard."

He stayed silent for the next minutes, standing as still as a statue, with his eyes closed.

"Damon," I breathed, wrapping my fingers around his wrist. His eyes snapped open, and instantly met mine.

"They will try to hurt you," he said in an anguished voice.

"Why?"

"The original families are responsible for the fact that those vampires spent the last century, and a half locked in a tomb, Elena. What do you think they'll want to do? They'll want revenge."

"But we're not responsible for what our ancestors did," I tried to reason with him, but he just shook his head.

"They don't care about that."

I covered my face with both of my hands, and took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself down. I heard Damon sigh, and then felt him sitting down next to me, his arms wrapping around my body.

"What are we going to do?" I asked quietly staring at his eyes.

"Protect you," he replied simply.

"But it's not just me, Damon. They'll not only be after me, but after all of the founding families. Jeremy, Caroline, and her mother, Mayor Lockwood, and his family, they're all in danger," I whispered, the dangerousness of the situation finally sinking in.

"Hey," he said firmly grabbing my face with both of his hands "I know, I know. I'll take care of it." I nodded, even though I couldn't help but wonder, how could Damon protect us against twenty seven vampires. "I think it's high time I gave you this," he added taking something out of his pocket, and placing it in my hand.

"This is Jeremy's pocket watch, how did you get it?" I asked confused, as I recognised the object in my palm.

"I took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you." I carefully opened it, only to find out that it was destroyed, or at least it looked like it.

"What happened to it?"

"Well, it's not just a watch. It's a sort of compass, But it points to vampires," Damon explained, and following the hand with my eyes, I saw that it stopped moving pointing at him.

"Why did my father have it?"

"As you already know, Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864 they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us. I want you to keep it. That way you'll know, if you're in danger."

"Okay," I replied, and rested my head against his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinion!


	7. Let the right one in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

My heart pounding, I took a deep breath, and started walking towards the front door of the house. I knew that it was risky, I didn't even have a plan, but I had to go. Jeremy, and Caroline were in danger, and I wouldn't let those insane vampires harm them anymore. It had already been two days since they took them, for all I knew, they could be dead by now. I shuddered at the thought, but quickly pushed it off my mind. If I wanted to succeed in saving them, I couldn't let my fears get the better of me. Suddenly, I was shoved on the ground by Damon.

"You can't go in there, Elena, they'll hurt you," he breathed, his eyes glistening for the first time ever since I'd met him.

"I have to help them," I said stubbornly, and attempted to stand up, but he wouldn't let me "Please, Damon, they need me."

"You will go back to your house, Elena, and stay there, until I tell you it's safe. I can't risk losing you."

"They'll kill them."

"No, they won't," he replied shaking his head "I'll get them out, I promise, Elena, I'll save them, but you have to go now."

"Damon…"

"Just go, and trust me."

"Okay," I mumbled, and he finally got off me. I hesitated for a second, but he nodded reassuringly at me, so I turned around, and hastily made my way back to the woods. I was almost there, when I heard a voice full of malice saying "how dare you come here, Salvatore? How dare you think that you will be able to fight against all of us?" My heart skipped a beat at these words, and I quickly span around. My mouth hang open, when I noticed that Damon was surrounded by ten vampires, who were growling at him, their fangs bared.

"Damon," I screamed, and he turned to look at me, his eyes full of regret.

"Elena," he called back, and terrified I saw the man that I'd seen at the Grill driving a stake right through his heart "run," Damon mouthed, and then collapsed on the ground, black veins protruding on his face.

"No," I shrieked, he couldn't be dead, this couldn't be happening. In an instant, the man was standing in front of me. I felt a sharp pain at my stomach, and I realized that he had stabbed me, but at that moment I couldn't find it in me to care. Damon was dead, soon I'd be dead too, and no one would save Jeremy, and Caroline, since no one else knew where they were. As I fell on the forest floor, I closed my eyes, and pretended that like vampires, I had a switch, which I turned off, so that I wouldn't feel the pain anymore. I was only a human, though, so when the stake hit my heart, I couldn't help but let out a cry of pain, my final cry of pain.

\---

 

"Elena, Elena, wake up, you're scaring me," a voice said, as strong hands were shaking me. I knew that voice, but it wasn't possible for me to hear it again. I had seen him dying, I had seen his lifeless body dropping on the ground.

"Elena, please," the voice pleaded, and my eyes opened "thank God," he said, and exhaled in relief.

"Damon?" I breathed raising my hand to touch his face. I had to make sure that this was real, that he was real.

"It's me, Elena, everything is okay," he whispered back to me.

"You're alive, how are you alive? I saw you dying."

"It was just a nightmare, Elena," he explained, as he sat on the bed again.

"It felt so real," I mumbled running my hands over my face. To my surprise I realized that it was wet, had I been crying in my sleep?

"But it wasn't," Damon said in a firm voice "so, go back to sleep, and don't freak me out like that again."

"No, I don't want to sleep again, I just don't," I stated, sitting up, too "I'll have nightmares again."

"Okay, we can always get involved in more… entertaining activities," he suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up," I scolded him, covering my face, hoping that he wouldn't notice the blush that his words had created. What was wrong with me? Never before had I reacted like that, when he had made comments of this kind.

"Why?" he asked, forcing me to lay on my back again, and hovering above me "it's obvious that you like me," he breathed next to my ear "I can see how your body responds to me," staring into my eyes, he pushed my hair away from my forehead "I can hear your heart beat increasing," he whispered, trailing his finger down my neck, causing me to shiver. His eyes fixed on mine, he started leaning down. When his lips were only a few inches away from my own, he added "now you can go back to sleep, I'm sure your dreams will be really enjoyable, and nowhere near nightmares," and with that moved away from me.

I stayed there, immobile, struggling to regain my composure, and wondering why I was feeling disappointed. Did I want him to kiss me? Would I kiss him back? I glanced at him, and he was smiling smugly. Okay, this was embarrassing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Damon," I said in the more stable voice I could master, and turned on the small lamp that was standing on the nightstand "so, how did you find out about the tomb?" I asked changing the subject, before I would further humiliate myself.

"Pearl, and her daughter decided to pay me a visit. Not bothering to knock, I should add," he answered, and I chuckled. He looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Like you ever knock!" I explained rolling my eyes.

"It's different with me."

"Yeah? How?"

"I'm Damon Salvatore," he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"You're so full of yourself."

"I'm just realistic. I am extremely handsome, sexy, irresistible, and all in all, special. I have to thank mother nature for this."

"Oh God," I murmured shaking my head. He was never going to change "so, what did they say?"

"Pearl demanded that I give her a list with the names of the members of the council, their families, and everyone that I've supplied with vervain," he explained letting out a sigh "she made it clear that she wants to rebuild the Mystic Falls of 1864. They want their lives back. Look, I don't want you to worry about this, okay? I'll protect you, and everyone else who's in danger."

"What if you get hurt in the process?" I asked in a small voice, the image of his body collapsing on the ground appearing in front of my eyes again.

"I won't," he said grabbing my hand "I'll be fine."

\---

To my surprise, I actually fell asleep a little after that. I woke up to the loud sound of thunders, and the rain tapping against the window. I glanced to my right side, and noticed a piece of paper on the pillow next to me. I carefully picked it up, and smiled, when I recognized Damon's neat handwriting.

I have some things to do, so I won't be able to see you until afternoon. Stay inside, and be careful. Don't invite anyone in, and if you need anything call me immediately.

Damon.

Grateful at the fact that it was Saturday, so I wouldn't have to go to school, I took my time showering, and having breakfast. Jenna had already left, leaving me a note that she had some job in town, and wouldn't come home for lunch. Jeremy walked into the kitchen to eat some cereal, and after he told me that he'd be back in two, or three hours, left the house, slamming the door behind him. I washed the dishes that had pilled in the sink, and decided to catch up with my homework. When I was done, it was already half past three, and it was still raining heavily outside. It was so dark, that you could easily believe it was night. I made a sandwich, and ate it while flipping through the channels on the TV. I glanced at the clock, four thirty. Jeremy should have been home by now, shouldn't he? Five o'clock, and still no sign of him. It was five thirty, when I made my mind, and called him, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Damon," I breathed pacing up, and down my room. It was already six o'clock, and I couldn't keep out of my mind all the horrible scenarios that could explain Jeremy's disappearance.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately recognizing the tone in my voice.

"Can you come here?"

"Give me two minutes."

Sure enough, two minutes later, he appeared at the door of my bedroom. His hair was wet, and his shirt was clinging to his chest. Perhaps some other day I would have stared at him breathless, but not today.

"Jeremy left this morning, saying that he'd be back in a couple of hours. He hasn't come, though, and I tried calling him, but it goes straight to voicemail. And I'm trying not to panic, but all I can think about is the tomb vampires."

"Don't jump to the worst conclusion, Elena. He could be with some of his friends, and just have lost track of time. Why don't you call them instead?"

"Jeremy doesn't have any friends, not anymore," I replied "only recently he started meeting with this girl, Anna. From the little he told me, and Jenna, she's new in town, and she helped him with his paper in history. I haven't personally met her, so I don't have her number."

"Anna?" Damon growled, and glancing at him, I noticed that he had stiffened.

"Yes, Anna, wh.. Oh, my God," I breathed, my eyes widening in terror "Anna, Pearl's daughter. Why didn't I think of that earlier? What are we going to do, Damon? They're going to hurt him," he blurred to stand in front of me, and grabbed my head with both of his hands.

"You are going to stay here, I am going to track Jeremy down. If he comes back, call me. Okay?"

"Okay," I mumbled as I watched him opening the window, and disappearing into the storm.

\---

When he came back, he sat on my bed, scowling at the wall.

"What happened? Where is he?" I asked, willing to keep my tears from falling.

"They have him, I can't get in," he huffed out in annoyance.

"Why not?"

"Because the woman that owns the house is compelled to not let me in."

"I can get in," I offered, but he glared at me.

"You're not going in there."

"I'm going," I repeated in a strong voice, not at all affected by his angry look.

"You're not going in there," he said abruptly standing up, and towering above me.

"Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?" I cried out, even though I already knew the answer.

"Revenge, they want revenge," he exclaimed.

"We've got to do something," I breathed.

"I know."

"We can't let them hurt him, we've got to do something," I repeated almost frantically.

"I know, Elena, I know, but I don't know how to get him out."

"I can help you."

"That's not going to happen." I was straining to find something that would help us, a way to get in there, but my mind wasn't working properly. Just at the thought of what they could do to Jeremy… I didn't even want to continue this train of thought, so I glanced back at Damon. He was obviously searching for a solution to our problem, his eyes darting around the room, not really paying attention to what he was seeing. All of a sudden, his eyes lit up, and he turned to look at me.

"Let's go," he ordered, and grabbing my arm led me to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused. It was raining so hard, that I couldn't clearly see out of the window.

"To find Mr. History teacher," he grumbled.

\---

When the car came to an abrupt halt, I got out, only to find myself standing in the parking lot.

"Come on, Elena," Damon urged me, and I quickly followed him inside the building. We silently made our way to the history classroom. I gently knocked on the door, and Alaric turned to look towards me puzzled.

"Mr. Saltzman, we need your help," I breathed even though I didn't know what exactly our plan was.

"What is going on?" he asked standing up, when his eyes fell on Damon.

"There is a group of vampires that have caught Jeremy. They keep him in a farmhouse, a little out of the city. Damon is a vampire, he can't get in. We need you. I would go, but…"

"But, your life is valuable," Damon finished my sentence "yours on the other hand…" he trailed smirking at Alaric.

"Damon," I said warningly, and his expression got serious again.

"What I want to say is that your ring will save you, if any of the vampires tries to harm you. Whereas Elena, doesn't have this kind of protection."

"Please, Alaric," I begged him as I felt tears gathering in my eyes "it's Jeremy."

"Okay, I'll do it," he said a few seconds later, and I exhaled in relief. I followed him with my eyes as he leaned down, and picked up his bag. He swiftly opened it, and started placing different kinds of… weapons?... on the desk.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night," Damon murmured coming closer.

"I have you to thank for that," he replied calmly.

"What are these?" I asked carefully fingering one of them.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain."

"Just get me in, I'll get Jeremy out," Damon instructed him.

"That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself?" I asked him incredulously, as the image of that man staking him came to my mind.

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully," he shrugged me away.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Alaric asked me when I picked one of the darts in my hands.

"I'm going with you guys," I announced.

"No. No. No. No. No way." That was Damon.

"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Jeremy out," I clarified.

"You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there."

"I'm going," I repeated stubbornly.

"So, when you get me in," Damon told Alaric completely ignoring me, "get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way."

"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger." "Run," Damon mouthed, and then collapsed on the ground, black veins protruding on his face.

"Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house," he stressed.

"You can't stop me. It's Jeremy we're talking about here. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand, I understand," he said sarcastically "he's your little brother, you love him, you can't let anything bad happen to him. I get it."

"Can't you just be serious for two seconds?" I yelled at him.

"I can't protect you, Elena," he breathed staring at me intently "I don't know how many vampires there are in there. That's" he snapped his fingers "how long it takes you, or Jeremy to get your heads ripped off. I have to be able to get in, and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety, or this will end up in a bloodbath that none of us will walk away from... including Jeremy. I know. I get it. I understand."

"If we're gonna go, let's go," Alaric intervened, and Damon nodded at him.

\---

All three of us got into Damon's car, and he gave me the directions to the house. I parked a safe distance away from it, and watched them running away. Damon had made it pretty clear that I wasn't to step into the house, but there was no way in hell I wouldn't try to help Jeremy. I waited about five minutes, and then searched into the bag that Alaric had brought with us for one of those syringes with vervain. I took a deep breath, and walked out in the rain. By the time I made it to the house, my clothes were completely soaked, but I didn't really care. I leaned against the brick wall to catch my breath, and glancing around noticed some stairs that were leading under the ground. Figuring that this is where they would probably keep Jeremy, I crouched down to avoid being seen, and quickly descended. There was only minimal light down there, and after I took a few steps, I met a door that was blocking my way. I attempted to open it, but when I was unsuccessful, I broke the glass using my elbow, and unlocked the door from the inside. So far no one seemed to be aware of my presence, and I was even a little surprised that I hadn't run into any vampire. Perhaps I was wrong, and Jeremy wasn't down here? I forced myself to focus on my surroundings again, when I came to the end of the corridor. My heart was hammering as I glanced around the corner, and caught sight of a man that was sitting on a chair at the other end of the corridor, loud music coming from his earphones. How was I supposed to get past him? I gripped the syringe even tighter in my hand, and looked again towards him. I couldn't help but gasp, when I realised that he was coming my way. I pulled back, but I knew it was too late. He had seen me. I waited for him to approach me, but instead I heard a low thump, as if something had fallen on the ground. I risked another glance, and saw Damon standing there, openly glaring at me.

"Are you insane?" he sneered at me "let's go," he added, and I followed him obediently. We didn't meet another vampire, and without hesitation I got into the cellar that we came across. My heart clenched, when I spotted Jeremy. Thick ropes were tied around his wrists, and he was hanging from the ceiling. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his chest, and arms were badly injured, and covered with blood.

"Elena, undo the knots," Damon ordered me, as he wrapped his arms around Jeremy's body. "You were supposed to stay in the car," he complained, as I fumbled with the ropes, and finally untied them.

"All right," he breathed as he placed Jeremy on the floor "clothes on, and let's go."

"Is he… is he okay?" I asked in a trembling voice, as I helped Jeremy put on his shirt. He looked very pale, and although he was weakly breathing, he didn't seem to be aware of us.

"He's going to be, after he drinks some blood, but we don't have enough time now. Can you get him in the car?"

"Yeah," I murmured, as I stood up taking Jeremy with me.

"All right, go."

"What about you?" I asked taking a few stumbling steps towards the door.

"You rescue, I'll distract. Go!"

Walking down the corridor was the easy part, but we had to climb up the staircase too.

"Elena," Jeremy called in a strained voice.

"Ssh, Jeremy, it's going to be okay. I'm gonna take you out of here," I breathed, as I put my feet on the first stair. I could vaguely hear the sounds of fighting from inside the house, but I couldn't know exactly what was going on. However, when we finally made it to back porch of the house, an eerie silence fell upon the whole place. This could mean either that Damon, and Alaric had killed the vampires, or that the vampires had killed them.

"Elena, get inside," Jeremy whispered. Confused, I turned around facing the yard, and that's when I saw them. About ten vampires were forming a circle around the house, leaving us no way out.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, as I hastily opened the door, and got into the house. What was I supposed to do now? I knew that the chances were minimal, but maybe we would manage to get out using the front door. This time Jeremy was conscious, and able to carry some of his weight. We got out of the kitchen, and into the corridor.

"Damon?" I said, when I recognised that the figures standing across the hall were none others than him, and Alaric.

"Elena?" Damon called back at me, and span around. He was holding a stake in his hand, and fortunately I couldn't see any wounds on his body "why are you here? You're supposed to be taking him at the car."

"There are more of them in the back yard," I explained, as I bent down, and placed Jeremy on the floor "we wouldn't get past them."

"They've circled the house," Alaric murmured "damn it." Blood was running down his neck, but other than that, he too, looked fine.

Suddenly, a voice from outside the house said "Stop. What's going on here?" We all turned to stare at the front door, and a tall woman followed by a girl around my age walked into the house.

"What did you do?" the woman spat at Damon, as she took in the bodies that were thrown on the floor.

"Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing the Gilbert boy," Damon sneered at her.

"Jeremy?" the girl cried out, a look of pure horror in her eyes, as she caught sight of him. "Oh, my God, Jeremy, what did they do to you?" she whispered, as she blurred to us, and leaned towards him.

"Stay away from him," I screamed. She was responsible for what they did to him.

"Anna?" Jeremy muttered opening his eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt him," she told me quickly "It's going to be okay, Jer, it's going to be okay," she murmured to him, as she let her fangs grow, and bit down on her wrist. I stood there perplexed, as Anna put her wrist on Jeremy's lips, and he started eagerly drinking her blood. Why was she trying to save him?

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them," Damon said, and my attention sifted to the woman, who I guessed was Pearl. Her eyes were fixed on the floor, and I could tell from her posture that she was embarrassed. "You want your life back? I'm okay with that. But you will stay the hell away from the founding families. They are not to blame for what their ancestors did a century, and a half ago. Got it?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well, it did," he snapped at her.

"Trust me, the parties responsible for this, will be dealt with," she assured Damon, finally locking eyes with him.

"We don't want to hurt you," Anna said staring at me, her eyes full of tears "it's not revenge we seek, but our lives back. I would never do something that would put Jeremy in danger. I had no idea they were planning something like that. If I'd known, I'd staked them myself." And she sounded like she really meant it. But was she?

"Let's get the hell out of here," Damon whispered, approaching us "are you all right, buddy?" he asked Jeremy, who was no longer drinking from Anna, and who looked a lot better.

"Yeah, it still hurts a little, but I think I can walk this time," Jeremy murmured, using his hands to stand up. Anna quickly moved next to him to help him. Damon glared at her, but she didn't even flinch.

"I can bring him home for you," she offered.

"We don't need a delivery girl," Damon replied sarcastically "we can do it by ourselves."

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Anna said kissing Jeremy on the cheek, and he nodded.

Damon grabbed Jeremy's arm to steady him, and together they started walking out of the house, followed by me, and Alaric. None of us spoke until we made it to our house. Thankfully, Jenna wasn't there yet, so we didn't have to deal with questions like where have we been, or why Jeremy was covered with blood. Alaric quietly bid us goodbye, and Jeremy went to take a shower, while I plopped down on the bed, with Damon lying by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was mostly dialogs, and action in this chapter, we didn't really get to see what Elena's emotions were about this whole incident, but I believe that this was necessary, and realistic. Since this story is from her point of view, and she was afraid, and worried about her brother, there wasn't really time for her to decipher her feelings, or think clearly. Now, that Jeremy is safe, she'll have the chance to understand exactly what happened, and even talk to him, since he obviously knows about vampires (something Elena wasn't aware of so far). All these will happen in the next chapter, because this one is already long!
> 
> I hope you liked it, guys… I can't say I'm completely pleased with it, though… what do you think?
> 
> Feel free to review, and tell me your opinion!


	8. Emotional turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way better than the previous one, at least that's what I think! Hope you'll enjoy it as well!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

I hesitantly walked the small distance from mine to Jeremy's bedroom, shortly after he was done showering. The door was slightly open, so I peeped inside, and saw him lying on the bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked approaching him.

"I'm fine."

"Jeremy, can we talk about it?"

"Talk about what, Elena?" he huffed at me, and I flinched at his angry tone. We didn't get along lately, but he had never been that harsh towards me.

"About everything," I whispered "about Anna, and what she is, about what happened today."

"Why don't we talk about what happened to Vickie, instead?" My head shot up at his words.

"What do you mean?" He couldn't know about Vickie, right? Damon had compelled him to forget, those memories couldn't come back. Or could they?

"I mean why don't you tell me the truth?"

"Vickie left town, Jeremy," I breathed fixing my eyes on the wooden floor.

"Really?" he said crossing his arms "because I am sure that in your diary there is a completely different version of this story."

"You read my diary?" I asked him incredulously.

"Yes, Elena, I did, and I don't regret doing it, because I'm sure you wouldn't have told me the truth."

"You had no right to do that…" I mumbled.

"Oh, yeah? I had no right to read your diary? But you had the right to ask Damon to erase my memories?"

"This is different, Je…"

"Different how, Elena?" he interrupted me.

"I was trying to protect you," I almost screamed at him "the night that Vicky died, it was like mom, and dad died all over again. It was all over your face, and it hurt so much to see you like this. I just wanted to take away your pain. I was only trying to help you, I'm sorry."

"Get out, Elena," he said in an awfully calm voice.

"No."

"Get out of my room, now."

"I'm not leaving, Jeremy," I said stubbornly, and sat down on his bed across from him "we're supposed to be able to talk about this."

"No, we're not, Elena, not if you're going to lie to me."

"Jeremy, I won't lie to you anymore, I swear," I vowed looking him in the eyes, begging him to believe me.

"The truth is, Elena, that I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

And he was right, of course. I had given him every reason to not be able to accept that what I was telling him was the truth. Perhaps asking Damon to compel Jeremy to forget was wrong, and judging from how my own brother was glaring at me right now, it definitely was. However, he had to at least understand that I was only trying to help him get better. Watching your brother getting involved with drugs, and every day resembling less, and less the sweet, kind boy he used to be is not an easy thing. What was I supposed to do, stand aside, and let him destroy his life? If he knew what happened to Vickie, if he knew that she tried to kill both of us, he'd be devastated. What if he tried to do something crazy, something stupid? I made a wrong choice that day, one that resulted in Jeremy being mad at me, and I could fully comprehend this. But I was sure as hell not going to let this ruin our relationship in the long term. No matter what I would need to do, we would at some point get back to how we used to be.

"I am familiar with that feeling of not being able to trust anyone, Jeremy. I know how betrayed you feel, when the people you always thought would be honest about everything, in reality lied to you, and kept you in the dark," he kept his eyes locked on the wall at the other side of the room, as if I wasn't there. Was he even listening to what I was saying?

"I understand that you are furious about what I did, and that you don't want to talk to me about this, or about anything else. Because I have been in your place, Jeremy," I concluded, tears gathering in my eyes, and blurring my vision. I was about to tell him something that had completely changed my life, and he wasn't even acknowledging my presence. I deserved it, but it still hurt a lot.

"I recently found out something," my voice broke, as a sob escaped my chest "I found out that I'm adopted."

He turned his head to look at me so quickly, that his neck cracked. "What?" he whispered "Elena, if this is a story you came up with, j.."

"Do you really think that I would make up something like this?" I snapped at him, my sadness turning into anger. "Do you know me that little, Jeremy?" Shaking my head, I abruptly stood up to leave, but he was quicker, and grabbing my arm forced me to sit back.

"I'm sorry," he said honestly, his voice was no longer cold, and detached "I know you wouldn't lie about something like this, I have no idea what I was thinking, blaming you about that." I nodded, as fresh tears pooled in my eyes. He remained silent, giving me time to calm down.

"When I found out, I was angry. Angry to mom, and dad, angry to Jenna, angry to anyone who knew, and didn't bother telling me. I wanted to be able to confront them, and ask them why they lied to me. But they are dead, Jeremy," I whispered, looking him square in the eyes "and I will never be able to talk to them about this. And the only thing I can do, is imagine what their thoughts, or feelings were about this issue. And it hurts. A lot. I'm telling you this, because I know you hate me right now. But just… give me the chance to explain myself, before it's too late," I saw his eyes tearing up as well "last year we found out the hard way that anyone's life can come to an end sooner than we expected. In case something bad happens, I don't want you being mad at me, without knowing why I made that choice. You probably don't care about this right now, Jeremy, but I love you. You're my little brother, and no matter what, I'll always love you, and try to protect you. I just hope that in the future I'll do this without hurting you in the process. Taking away your memories, I was wrong. And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it. I understand that you will need some time, probably a lot of time. Take all the time you need, Jeremy, but just know that when you'll be ready, I'll be there to talk with you honestly, about everything." Having said that I carefully pushed my body off the bed, and walked to the door. I glanced at him behind my shoulder for one last time, and made my way to my room. Congratulations, Elena, I thought to myself you've succeeded in making one more person hating you. Keep this up, and you will finally end up alone. I felt sick at the thought of how many people had turned against me because of my choices, first it was Bonnie, then Jeremy.

"Elena," Jeremy called my name, and I span around puzzled. He was standing awkwardly right outside of this room, staring at me, with a look I couldn't decipher. He opened his mouth for a couple of times as if he was trying to say something, but he never did. Instead, he closed the distance between us with three wide steps, and firmly wrapped his arms around me. I was too shocked to react at first, why was he hugging me? Wasn't he mad at me?

"I forgive you," he breathed into my hair, and I let my own arms lock around his waist. We stood like that for what could have been hours, just holding onto each other for dear life, and sobbing. I knew that it wasn't over, I knew that he would still be guarded around me, but at least he didn't hate me.

"Thank you," I breathed taking a step back to look at him.

"And I thank you," he added "what you did tonight, coming to help me. You could have been killed."

"I know."

"I'll go get some sleep, I'm still a little tired. Goodnight, Elena," he said, and offered me a small smile before turning his back to me.

"Goodnight, Jeremy."

\---

"See, it wasn't that bad," Damon said from where he was laying on the bed, as soon as I walked inside.

"It could have been much worse," I agreed, closing the door behind me.

"He already understands your motives, Elena, don't worry, in time the two of you will be fine again."

"I hope so," I murmured as I sat down next to him.

"Jeremy was right though," he said, and the expression in his eyes was one of fear "you could have been killed."

"I know," I replied shrugging my shoulders "but he, and you, and Alaric, you could also have been killed. I had to help him."

He didn't say anything, just played absentmindedly with the ring that was on his middle finger. I wasn't used to him being like that, so serious, so broody, so not-Damon. We still had a lot of issues to deal with, some tomb vampires were still out there, but I was sure that we wouldn't find a solution overnight.

"Come on," I said punching his arm lightly "let's do something, let's have some fun." He turned to look at me, a fire in his eyes that I'd never seen before, and a smirk started forming on his lips. "Something like this?" he asked in a low voice, as he trailed one finger from my knee up to my thigh, causing me to shiver.

"Damon," I breathed. I wanted it to sound firm, and warning, but it came out more like a moan.

"Yes, Elena?" He rolled on his side, and moved his hand on the inside of my thigh. My breath hitched in my throat, and I closed my eyes as I felt him going higher, and higher, inch by inch, painfully slow. I bit hard down on my lip to avoid letting out another moan, when his fingers found the hem of my rather short pyjama shorts. He teased me, running his finger right next to where the clothe ended, before ever so slowly placing his hand under my shorts, and moving even higher. My mind was clouded, I could no longer think, the only thing I knew was that I desperately wanted him to move to where I mostly needed him. I audibly gasped, when the door of my room snapped open, much like my eyes did. I could feel the blood that was rushing to my face, as my eyes met Jenna's, who looked back at me confused.

"Hey, are you all right?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hm…yeah, yeah, I'm fine, everything is fine," I croaked out in an extremely weird voice, wondering where the hell Damon had disappeared, and why he hadn't warned me. I was sure he'd heard Jenna approaching, so he probably wanted to embarrass me. Ass.

"Oh, because you look kind of… flushed?"

"I'm fine, Jenna," I repeated trying to regain my composure.  
"Okay," she murmured, her tone suspicious "I'm going to sleep, I have to get up early tomorrow morning."

"Okay, goodnight, Jenna," I said smiling at her.

"Goodnight."

When she closed the door, I couldn't help but exhale in relief. That was until I noticed Damon, who was standing behind the door, and smirking.

"Are you out of your mind?" I whispered-yelled at him.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently, as he waltzed to the bed, and plopped down facing me.

"Seriously?" I was making an effort to keep my eyes off his hands, knowing that this would only lead to memories of where they were less than two minutes ago, or scenarios about where they would have been by now, if Jenna hadn't barged into the room. I swallowed hard, realising what kind of thoughts I was having, and more importantly about who. Could Caroline be right? Was something more going on between us?

"Can I give you an advice?" he asked bringing me back to reality.

"What?" I grumbled.

"You really need to find a boyfriend, and soon," he explained, and I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

"And why would you say that?"

"Come on, Elena," he complained "you were practically moaning, when I was barely touching your leg, isn't it obvious that you need to get laid?" I immediately blushed at his words, and I didn't fight the urge to throw him a pillow. Of course he caught it easily, and placed it on his lap. I was looking everywhere around the room, making sure that our eyes wouldn't accidentally meet. How could I explain to him that I hadn't lusted for any random guy recently, that I didn't feel attracted to anyone else? How could I tell him that he was the only that had ever caused me to react like this with a simple touch, he was the only one that I'd been dreaming of lately? No, I could no way tell him this, because there was no way he would be feeling the same thing for me. After all, we'd both been hurt recently, none of us would want to take the risk of getting through that again. Right?

I looked up at him, only to find him staring at me questioningly. Was he expecting some kind of answer? Well, I definitely couldn't tell him exactly what was going on inside my mind, so I went for the most logical reply I could think of at that moment.

"How will I even find a boyfriend, Damon?" I questioned him in a small voice, meticulously avoiding meeting his eyes, by pretending to be suddenly very interested at the hem of my shorts, the very same hem that he had touched earlier…Stop it, Elena. "I don't even remember how a date is supposed to play out."

"We can always fix this," he suggested calmly, and I could imagine how he probably shrugged his shoulders when he spoke those words.

"Oh, yeah? How?"

"Go on a date with me," he said, and I looked up at him surprised.

"Excuse me?" I blurted out, as I sensed my heart beating faster.

"Go on a date with me," he repeated "and I'll teach you everything you need to know about dates, so that when you come across a guy you really like, you won't feel awkward, or anything."

"Damon, I…" I murmured looking away from him again, willing to cover my disappointment. He really had no idea, did he?

"Come on, Elena," he said pouting "it will be just two friends, pretending to be having a first date. I'll teach you how it's supposed to go, and then bring you back home, and everything will be back to normal."

I stared into his blue eyes, and decided that I should make the best of it. If a fake date was the only thing I could have with Damon, I wouldn't miss the opportunity. For one night, I would really pretend that he cared about me, and I would laugh, and have fun, and do everything you're supposed to do in this case. And then I'll be back to being his friend, his friend, and nothing more.

Perhaps after that I will realise that what I thought I was feeling about him, was nothing but the result of Caroline's words. She sounded so sure when she said that there are romantic feelings between me, and Damon, and she made me really believe this. But this didn't mean that it was real, right?

Then why did I feel so excited at the idea of going on a date with Damon Salvatore? And why could I still feel my skin tingling where he'd ran his fingers?

I sighed as I realised how confused I was. I had to go on this fake date, to understand what was going on, and what my real feelings about Damon were. And then, I'd deal with whatever I found out.

"Okay," I breathed, and a grin formed on his lips. A grin that seemed very genuine, and probably was, since he'd managed to persuade his friend let him help her get a boyfriend. Because that was his plan, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, Elena is so confused! And I'm sooo excited about their fake date!
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinion!


	9. Thirteen yellow roses with red tips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! Just so you know, from now on the chapters are going to be longer than the previous ones, and from time to time there will be "lemony" scenes. Of course I'm not going to turn this story into a completely ploteless smut, but it's Damon we're talking about, so I feel like it's only natural to include some adult scenes in there. Anyway, on with their date! Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

Monday evening found me laying on my stomach on my bed, finishing my homework. The whole day had been relatively normal, nothing major had happened. No crazy vampires tried to kidnap me, or anyone else –well, as far as I knew-, Bonnie was still not talking to me, and I had yet to figure out my feelings. My thoughts were interrupted, when I felt my cell phone buzzing. Letting the pen that I was holding, fall from my hand, I picked the phone up, and read Damon's not vague at all text: Tomorrow after school. I rolled my eyes, and quickly dialed his number.

"What's tomorrow after school?"

"You, and I, our date, tomorrow after you come home from school," he explained.

"Damon, it's a school day, how am I…"

"We'll be back by midnight," he interrupted me.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Elena, so just make sure that you wear something comfortable, and take something warm with you, as well. I'll pick you up at 4 o'clock."

"Damon, wh…"

"Goodbye to you, too, Elena," he said, and I could practically picture the grin on his face. I huffed out in annoyance, as I tossed the phone on the mattress, and rolled to lay on my back. During the day I had thought that perhaps he was fooling around yesterday, and he wasn't really planning on having that date with me. It was clear, now, however, that this wasn't the case. I felt a grin forming on my face at the thought of the two of us being on a date, even a fake one, but it was short lived. What was I supposed to wear? Damon, being Damon, he hadn't told me where we would be going. He'd said wear something comfortable, but what did that mean? Should it be formal, or casual? I ran a hand through my hair, and groaned, as I remembered why I hated dates in the first place. Well, okay, not hated, but definitely tried to avoid them. Most of the times, you spend so much time getting ready, and then it ends up being a total disaster. Still, I couldn't really accept the fact that a date with Damon Salvatore could ever be a disaster.

I stood up from the bed, gathering my books, and notebooks, and placed them on my desk. I couldn't believe how my life had changed during the last few months. At first I was dating Stefan, and Damon was using Caroline, and now Stefan was gone, I was going on a date with Damon, while Caroline was encouraging me to face my feelings about him. I chuckled at the ridiculousness of the situation, and when I turned around to make my way to the bathroom, I gasped loudly as I noticed the vampire that was standing at the foot of my bed.

"Sorry, Elena, I didn't mean to scare you," she said in a soft voice.

"It's okay," I replied shrugging my shoulders "did you want something?"

"Actually, yes, I wanted to talk with you. First of all, we haven't officially met, so I'm Anna," she said offering me her hand, and I took a few steps to her direction to shake it. Her handshake was gentle, but firm at the same time.

"I'm Elena," I introduced my self, and motioned towards the bed "we can sit down."

"Yeah, sure," she agreed smiling.

As soon as we were settled, she placed her hands on her lap, and fixed her eyes on them. I took advantage of her hesitancy to take a closer look at her, last time I was too preoccupied by trying to save Jeremy, that I hadn't really noticed her appearance. She was shorter than me, and slim. Her hair was long, and black, falling in her shoulders in soft curls. Her skin was pale, no surprise there, and she wore a bottom silver ring, with a light green stone in the middle. I couldn't help but blush, when she caught me staring at it.

"Emily enchanted this for me," she explained as she touched it with her fingertips.

"How old are you?" I blurted out, and instantly my hand flew to cover my mouth "that was tactless," I murmured shaking my head.

"It's okay," she replied calmly "I was born in 1450, and turned in 1464, when I was fourteen years old."

"Oh."

"Yeap," she said staring at me with an amused look in her eyes.

"Look, Elena," she was serious now "I know you're concerned about my relationship with Jeremy, and I completely understand it. This is the reason I came to find you." I nodded urging her to continue "When I met him, he was just a part of my plan to get my mother back, but things changed. All the time we spent together..." she trailed with a determined look in her eyes "I would never do anything to hurt him, not now."

"How was he a part of your plan? What did he do?" I asked hesitantly. There was something inside me telling me that I wouldn't like the answer she'd give me, and this feeling only got stronger, when she ducked her head, and remained silent. "Anna?" I breathed a few seconds later.

"I was planning to take him at the tomb, and offer him to Mother," she whispered, and I inhaled sharply "but I didn't Elena," she continued fixing her watery eyes on mine "back then, I wanted revenge, I wanted Gilbert blood to bring her back, it was Gilbert blood that trapped her down there in the first place. But my mind was screaming to me that I was about to make a grave mistake. I never brought him to the tomb, Elena, I just grabbed a few blood bags, and gave them to Mother, so that she could regain her strength."

I glared at her, trying to hold back my own tears. Yes, she cares for Jeremy now, but the thought alone that he had come so close to death, because of her…

"I know you are furious at me, if only you knew how angry I am at my own self, when I think back at those days. For what it's worth, I will never let anything hurt Jeremy, I will die instead of him, if it comes to this, but I'll always make sure that he is okay. Please, believe this."

"You love him…" I breathed in a shaking voice.

"With all my heart."

\---

When I came back from school the next day, I could barely contain my enthusiasm. I had spent the whole night trying to guess, where Damon would be taking me, but I just couldn't. If it was any other guy, I would immediately assume that he would do the usual: dinner at a fancy restaurant. Make sure that you wear something comfortable, and take something warm with you, as well, his voice echoed in my mind. I took my precious time showering, and saving my legs, I didn't leave the shower, until the water had ran cold. I glanced at the clock to make sure that I wasn't running out of time, and after wrapping a towel around my body, and another one on my head covering my wet hair, I made my way back to the bedroom. I sat on the edge of my bed, and opened the first drawer of the nightstand to take out my straightener, when I noticed that there was a white envelope resting on my pillow. Frowning at it, I picked it up, and turned it around in case whoever had put it there had written his name, but in vain. Sighing, I tore it open, and extracted the piece of paper from the inside of the folder. I quickly unfolded it, and chuckled at what I saw.

Tips for the perfect first date,

by none other than Damon Salvatore!, the title read.

1\. Wear clothing that you are comfortable, and confident in! First dates are uncomfortable enough without a tight belt biting you around the waist.

2\. Easy on the perfume! You want to knock his socks off, but you don't want to knock him out!

3\. Don't forget to brush your teeth before you go out!

I didn't even try to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

4\. Don't be late!

5\. Turn your mobile phone off! If you're taking calls from your friends, or reading texts, your date will soon lose interest. Only keep your phone switched on, if you're expecting a VERY important call.

6\. Approach the date with the aim of having fun; forget about whether he is Mr. Right, and focus on just enjoying yourself, and having a good time.

7\. Keep the conversation light! Don't talk, or ask about old boyfriends, girlfriends, problems at school, work, family drama etc. This is a first date, not a therapy session.

8\. Be attentive! There is nothing worse than a date peering over your shoulder making you feel as if they are looking for something better.

9\. Take an interest in his interests! Don't just talk about yourself, and what you like to do.

10\. Compliment a man, the things he is doing for you, the choice of meal etc – men love this!

11\. Say thank you - in fact you should say it twice; at the end of the date as you're saying goodnight and then either in a follow-up 'phone call, or by text message the next day! Even if you don't want to see him again (in which case, thank him by text), you don't want to give him the impression that you have no manners.

P.S. Make sure that you memorize these tips. I'll pick you up at 4, and from then on, I'll be an admirer of yours, taking you out on our first date!

I smiled softly as I placed the letter back onto my pillow. I proceeded to straightening my hair, and just as I opened the door of my wardrobe to decide what I should wear, Jenna walked inside the room.

"Are you going out?" she asked me confused.

"I…I'm… yes, I'm going out," I managed to say after a lot of struggle "with Damon." Although the last part was only a whisper, Jenna caught it, and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

"You finally realised that you've been blind all this time, and you're going on a date together!" she exclaimed beaming.

"No, it's not like this," I said in a disappointed voice, and she eyed me carefully.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just a kind of a fake date, so that he'll show me how a first date is supposed to play out. He suggested this so that he could help me find out a boyfriend," I huffed in annoyance.

"How can you both be so oblivious to each other's feelings?" she questioned shaking her head from side to side in disbelief "this is not a fake date, Elena, he's just too imperceptive on this issue to see that you like him as much as he likes you."

"I don't like him," I mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm sure about that," she replied shrugging her shoulders "I've seen how you look at each other, Elena, and don't tell me that there's nothing going on between the two of you."

"Why would someone like him ever like me?" I breathed, my eyes fixed on my bare feet.

Jenna closed the distance between us, and gently raised my chin to look me square in the eyes.

"You're an amazing woman, Elena," she said in a small, but firm voice "gorgeous, and smart, sweet, and caring. Anyone who is given the chance to stand by you, should consider himself lucky. Don't ever let anyone make you believe that you deserve anything less than an amazing man loving you back." She brought her free hand on my cheek, and brushed away a lone tear that I hadn't even realised I had shed. "No one deserves your tears, and the people that do, will never make you cry, Elena. Stefan hurt you, and I've been in your place, I know how it feels, but don't let this keep you from moving on. You're only seventeen, your whole life is ahead of you, and right now, you have a guy around you, and he cares about you, even though he hasn't admitted it, yet. If you like him back, grab the opportunity, and be happy with him. You deserve to be happy." She concluded, stressing the last words. She smiled warmly at me, and without a second thought, I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Jenna," I whispered as she stroked my hair.

"Anytime," she replied as she broke free from my arms "I'll leave so that you can get ready, you don't want to be late on your first date, oh, wait… on your first fake date," she added sarcastically, and I stuck my tongue at her. Chuckling, she span around, and closed the door behind her.

\---

It was 4 sharp, when I heard the bell of the front door ringing. I stood in front of the floor length mirror, and quickly inspected my reflection. After some minutes of indecision, I had put on a pair of black jeans, a white buttoned-down shirt, and black flats. A black cashmere sweater was thrown over my shoulders, in case I would need it later. My hair was perfectly straightened, and falling on my back, and shoulders. I had applied a small amount of make up, some mascara, and lipstick. My eyes then fell on my neck, where the vervain necklace Stefan had given me was hanging. It was supposed to protect me from Damon, to keep him out of my head, but I now knew that he wouldn't try to hurt me, or force me do something I didn't want to do. I slowly raised my hands, and unclasping it, placed it in the small jewellery box my mother had bought me for my fourteenth birthday. Goodbye, Stefan, I thought, and my chest felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from it. I walked back to the mirror, and smiled to myself. I was going on a date with Damon Salvatore.

I ran down the stairs, and found him sitting in the living room with Jenna. They both stood up as soon as I appeared on the door, and Damon smiled warmly at me, as his eyes trailed over my body. I glanced at Jenna, who was standing behind him, and she winked at me. Only when he walked closer to me, did I notice the bouquet he was holding in his hands.

"Thirteen beautiful roses for you, Elena," he said in a husked voice "but their beauty is nothing compared to yours."

I felt blood rushing to my face at his words, and I carefully took the flowers in my arms. Of course they weren't the typical red roses, no, they were yellow, with red tips instead. I was mesmerized by them, and as I leaned down, their amazing aroma hit my nostrils. I inhaled deeply, and as a smile formed on my lips, I glanced up at Damon.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"You're very welcome," he replied, obviously pleased with himself.

"I'll go put them in a vase," I mumbled, but Jenna quickly approached us, and took them from my hands.

"I'll do it," she suggested "have a great time."

"Thank you, Jenna," Damon replied politely "Elena will be back by midnight."

She nodded in agreement, and he offered me his arm, which I accepted.

"Shall we?" he asked after Jenna had left the room.

"Sure," I whispered, and let him lead me to his car.

\---

"Seriously?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him, not even trying to hide my surprise, and enthusiasm.

He didn't respond, just got out of the car, and gave me his hand to help me get out. His hand was warm against mine, and they perfectly fit together.

"Did you really think that I would do the usual dinner- first date?" he whispered leaning closer to me "come on, Elena, you know I am by far more creative than this."

"Yes, you are." He was still holding my hand, and I was enjoying the sensation too much to let go of his. Thus, I intertwined our fingers, and took a few steps forward to glance around. The amusement park was very large, with many different kinds of rides. It was at that moment that I realised I hadn't been in a fun park for almost two years.

"Come on, let's go," I urged him, and I heard him chuckle softly at my reaction. We stopped at the entrance, and I made a move to take out money to pay my ticket, but Damon was faster, and caught my hand mid air.

"Don't even think about it," he said almost threateningly, and with his free hand reached at the pocket of his jacket, and took out his leather wallet.

"What?" he asked me confused as he caught me grinning, and handed me my ticket.

"You have no idea what a big mistake you made, bringing me here," I said my grin widening.

"And why is that, Mrs. Gilbert?" he asked again, as he put a strand of my hair behind my ear, lightly touching my cheek with his fingers.

"I will make you get on every single ride, Mr. Salvatore."

"I'm counting on that," he breathed smirking evilly, and throwing his hand around my shoulders, we started walking towards the rides.

My eyes widened when we came across the Demon drop, and I almost ran to stand in the line.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Elena?" Damon asked me concerned.

"You'd be amazed at what I can handle, Damon," I found myself breathing into his ear. When I looked at him again, he was staring at me with astonishment, and I immediately blushed. I had never acted so flirty towards him, and whispering into his ear was definitely a first.

"Will you go up there, love birds?" the man that was in charge of the ride yelled at us, breaking us out of our thoughts.

"Come on," Damon said in a calm voice, taking my hand once again.

I could feel the excitement rolling of me, as the bars locked in front of my waist, and I gripped them tightly with both of my hands. I was nowhere near frightened, just thrilled at what was coming. I'd missed feeling this adrenaline rush through my body, and I was planning on changing this tonight. My eyes trailed to Damon, who was casually sitting back, not really bothering to hold the bars.

"We know that if there is an accident you are going to be the only who will survive, Damon, you don't have to rub it into our face," I joked, and he just winked at me.

I saw the bars of the last car locking, and I grinned. "This is going to be great," was the only thing I managed to say, before the car climbed to the top of the tower. It happened so fast, that I didn't even have time to react. As the car slowly inched forward into the drop area, I took a deep breath, and clutched even harder on the bars.

"You're so scared," Damon accused me.

"You've no idea how much I enjoy this," I replied. My heart was beating quickly inside my chest, it almost felt as if it would jump out of it any second now. We had been suspending for what felt like an eternity, and I knew that this would come to an end very soon.

Sure enough, the car plummeted without warning, and I was unable to hold back my scream. I screamed with everything I had, ignoring the ache in my lungs, and throat, and I could hear Damon's laugh from next to me. I joined him as soon as I started experiencing the deceleration g-forces when our cur entered a pull-out curve. By the time the car had stopped, I was hyperventilating, and my giggles didn't really help me in catching my breath. The bars lifted above my head, but I couldn't move from my seat. Damon appeared in front of me, a highly amused look in his eyes, and resting his hands on the sides of my waist helped me stand up. Dizziness hit me the moment my feet touched the ground, and if it wasn't for his strong hold on me, I would have fallen flat on my face.

"Easy there," he mumbled as I swayed a little, and I giggled in response.

"That was fucking great!" I exclaimed as we made our way to the next ride.

"I never expected you to like something like this. I didn't know you were so… adventurous, for lack of a better word," he commented, and stopping dead on my tracks, I turned around to stare into his blue eyes.

"You have no idea how adventurous I can be, Damon," I said in a low voice, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" he asked coming closer, so that we were only inches apart, and I could feel his warm breath fanning over my face "and in what activities do you express the adventurous side of your personality?"

"You will have to find that on your own, handsome," I replied smiling suggestively at him, trying to keep my eyes locked in his, and not in his full lips that were unbelievably close to mine.

"Don't think for a second that I won't," he vowed smirking devilishly. My heart fluttered at his words, and the mental images that they had created. It took all of my will power to break away from them, and glance at the ride Enterprise that was on our right side. He followed my gaze, and smiled approvingly.

"Let's see how much you'll enjoy this," he challenged me, and I chuckled. If only he knew that this was my favourite ride.

We didn't have to wait long before we sat on one of the 20 cars, and the bars locked around us once again. Immediately the wheel started spinning rapidly in a clockwise direction. I fought to keep my eyes open, and the rest of the park started passing in front of my eyes so quickly, that it actually blurred. I could no longer make out the different rides, or the people that were wandering around. Everything was nothing more than colours that were merging together, red, and blue, and yellow, it almost felt as if I was no longer on earth, but rather lost somewhere in the universe. I felt free! When the cars were risen in a vertical position, I tried to catch my breath, since I would need it for the second part of the ride. I shrieked out the whole time our car was spinning upside down, I had never figured out why I was so scared at this move, but I can't remember a single time I was relaxed during this. As abruptly it had started, the spinning stopped, and the wheel turned us to an horizontal position. I glanced at Damon as the wheel slowly turned so that we could get out of the cars, and to my surprise I found him grinning like a small child.

"That was awesome," he exclaimed, causing me to burst into booming laughter.

When we made it to the ground, Damon gently took my hand, and lead me to a nearby bench. I was more than grateful for this, since I could feel everything around me still spinning, and it would probably take me some time before I could get into another ride.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, and I leaned against his shoulder.

"Will be in a few minutes," I mumbled, as I felt him wrap one arm around me. I kept my eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of us so close together. I couldn't believe how safe, and content I felt with him, especially knowing how dangerous he could be. I hadn't felt that secure since the accident, only my dad's hug could provide this amount of protection.

"I used to go on the Enterprise with my dad," I whispered. There was no reason to speak in a loud voice, he could hear me anyway "mom was too scared, and every time she tried to persuade me against going up there. I never listened to her, though. The Enterprise was like a bonding activity with my dad, and today was the first time I went up there with someone else instead of him." His hand that was running up, and down my arm stopped moving, and at that moment I would give anything to know what was going inside Damon's mind.

"Rule number 7," he finally murmured "keep the conversation light." I took a deep breath realizing that he was right, I wasn't supposed to be talking about this right now. We were supposed to be having fun.

"Let's go," he said pulling me off the bench.

"Where are we going now?"

"Right there," he said pointing at the next ride, that was actually a roller coaster. We took our sit at the car, and as the bars fell in front of us, Damon made himself comfortable, and threw his arm behind my shoulders.

"You're enjoying this very much, don't you?" I asked turning my head at the side to look at him.

"Especially the part where you start screaming," he admitted, and carefully pushed my hair out of my neck. My breath hitched in my throat as he leaned closer to me. "Although I would prefer it, if you were screaming out my name," he whispered causing me to shiver, and after placing a small kiss right beneath my ear, he sat back again.

"Don't you think you're being a little too forward for a first date?" I asked him, quickly recovering from my shock.

"Tell me to stop, and I will," he dared me, as if he knew that I would never ask him something like this. Thankfully, the car started moving, and our conversation came to an end.

I gripped the metal bar as the car started climbing up a hill slowly. I inhaled sharply as we made it to the top, and I let out a cry as we dropped, climbed up a smaller hill, and dropped again. Damon's hand pressed on my arm, bringing me closer to him, and I let out another scream as we turned so sharply, that I'd thought the car would get of the railings, and collapse on the ground. The rest of the ride was full of twists, and turns, and we even turned upside down at some point.

With shaking legs I managed to get out of the small car, and Damon was immediately standing in front of me staring at me intently.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I replied avoiding his eyes.

"No, you're not, Elena, it scared you," he stated more than asked.

"It just reminded me of the accident a little," I admitted in a small voice.

"Let's get you out of here."

We spent the following hours on the remaining rides. Dark Ride was ridiculously fun, especially when Damon started complaining about the creators of the ride having no idea how to depict a vampire. It was around nine o'clock, and we were at the Ferris wheel. The sun had dawned about half an hour ago, and the view from the top was amazing. I spent a couple of minutes gazing around, enjoying the magnificent scenery, and all the lights from the park, and the nearby town, that seemed so small at that moment. Suddenly, I felt Damon's eyes on me, and I slowly tore my eyes from the ground.

"What?" I breathed.

"I am just very happy that you're enjoying yourself tonight," he whispered never taking his eyes off me.

"How could I not?" I asked softly, as a small smile formed on my lips "tonight was amazing, thank you, Damon." I saw his eyes flickering to my lips, and I froze. I gulped loudly as he started leaning closer to me, and I stopped breathing when he was so close to me, that if I moved even a tiny bit, our lips would touch. Then, he did something I never expected him to, he placed a kiss on my cheek, and whispered "it's not over yet, Elena, our date isn't over." I raised my eyebrow at him, as the wheel started turning again, bringing us closer to the ground.

"We're going somewhere else, too?" I asked, but he just replied with a "Mmmhmm," and a smirk.

\---

"Are we there yet?" I asked, my voice full with annoyance. As soon as we had made it to the car, Damon had insisted on making me wear a blindfold. No matter how hard I tried to resist, he wouldn't listen to me, and he even threatened to tie my hands, too, if I even thought about taking it off. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, but I just didn't like lacking my eyesight.

"You have to learn to be patient, Elena," he replied, and the tone in his voice revealed how much he was enjoying this. When the car came to a halt, I moved my hands to the back of my head, but Damon instantly grabbed my wrists, and forced them on the sides of my body.

"I will take this off you, Elena," he whispered "are we clear?" when I nodded, he added in a casual voice "I am going to get out of the car, I'll be back in three minutes. I want you to stay put, and no peeking allowed. Okay?"

"Okay," I replied, and the next moment I heard the door being shut. I exhaled, and rested my head against the seat. I loved the idea of the blindfold, as much as I hated it. It made me think that wherever we were, whatever Damon had prepared, it would be amazing, so even though I was dying to untie it, and see where he had brought us, I didn't, because I didn't want to ruin the surprise. A small smile crept on my lips, as I thought back to our evening at the amusement park. I hadn't had so much fun for a very long time. And the idea that ever since I started hanging out with Damon I've been much happier than before, scared me. He was slowly, but gradually becoming a very important part of my life, a necessary part of my life. Who was I kidding? He already was. Any doubt I had about my feelings towards him disappeared, the moment I found my mind crying out in joy, when he leaned towards me, his eyes fixed on my lips. I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted this, I wanted us, despite everything that he'd done, despite how complicated it would be, I wanted it to happen. He didn't though, and this was just another sign that our feelings weren't mutual. No matter what Jenna had said earlier, no matter what I wanted to believe, I was nothing more than a friend to Damon.

I jumped up in surprise, when the door snapped open, and I felt Damon's strong arms lifting me up effortlessly. The cool air that brushed my face, and neck made me realise that we were somewhere outside. Gently, he put me down, and shifted, to undo the knot of the blindfold. His moves were gentle, and when I was finally able to see again, I found myself staring at the dark ocean. I took some time inspecting my surroundings. We were in a long beach, that was deserted with the only exception of the two of us. There were no lights around, causing the stars above us to shine even more brightly. The only source of light was a small fire that Damon had probably lit, and we were sitting on top of a warm blanket that was laid close to the fire. When our eyes met, I could tell that he was waiting for a comment, for my approval, for me to say something.

"This is very sweet, and romantic," I breathed in the more stable voice I could master at that moment. He exhaled in relief, and lay down, taking me with him. I snuggled close to his body, because I was both cold, and aware of the fact that this night was coming to an end.

"I've always loved speed," Damon said in a small voice, and started stroking my hair "when I was human I always made sure that I'd have the fastest horse of our stables. I remember my favourite one, he was very tall, and black, he didn't get along with most people. He didn't get along with anyone, except for me."

"What was his name?" I whispered, shifting so that I could stare at his face. Never before had he talked to me about his past, and at that moment I realised how much I wanted him to open up to me, to feel that he can talk to me about it.

"Voukefalas, like Alexander's the Great," he replied smirking, and I chuckled softly. He was gazing at the stars, but I could feel that he was elsewhere, he wasn't seeing the stars anymore, but images of his life as a human. "My mother taught me how to ride a horse," his voice was only loud enough for me to hear "my father never found out of course, a woman was never supposed to teach something like that. After she died, I used to spent most time of my day, riding in the countryside. I still do from time to time, although now my need for speed is not exactly satisfied by horse riding. I mean, I can ran faster than a horse," he concluded staring down at me. "What did you use to do, when you were younger?"

I rested my head back on his chest, and closed my eyes. "I used to cook with my mother," I breathed, as I was flooded by memories of my mother's laugh, and smells of the fresh baked cookies. "She would place me on the counter, and I was reading the instructions from her cookbook. I remember the first time she let me help her. She handed me a bowl, and asked me to stir the ingredients that were inside. I was delighted that I finally got to do something more than just reading from a book, and then suddenly the bowl slipped from my hands, and landed on the floor," his grip on me tightened "I cried so hard that day, but she wiped away my tears, and cleaned the floor. After that, she prepared another bowl, and this time she was holding me in her lap, her hand covering my own, and guiding me. After she died, I've never really cooked again. I'm afraid that it will be too hard, being in the kitchen without her."

I felt his lips pressing on the top of my head, and I hummed in satisfaction.

In an effort to lighten up the mood, I asked him the first question that popped into my mind "What is your favourite colour?"

"Black."

"Figures," I replied chuckling against his chest.

"Yours?"

"Blue," I breathed without second thought. He remained silent, but a few seconds later, his free hand sneaked, and grabbed my chin. I allowed him to lift my head, and our eyes locked for yet another time that night. Ever so slowly, he cradled my face with both of his hands, and I could barely breath by the intensity of the moment. Never breaking eye contact, I closed the distance between us, inch by inch. I knew that it would have a completely different meaning for the two of us, but I couldn't resist anymore. I gently brushed my lips against his, and I was astonished at the warmth that immediately spread to my body, starting from my lips. I leaned back, still looking at him, and praying that he would react, that he would grab my head, and kiss me firmly, and passionately, like I wanted to kiss him. But he didn't. I could feel that if we stayed any longer like this, I would burst out in tears, and I didn't want this. With shaking hands, I took his own off my cheeks, and glanced at my watch.

"We should probably head back," I said looking away from him, and turning into a sitting position "it's almost eleven thirty."

He followed my lead, and as I started folding the blanket, he proceeded to put out the fire. We walked back to the car, and the drive back to Mystic Falls was silent. When he parked in front of my house, and opened my door to help me out, I knew that it was over. And what hurt the most was that I now knew what our feelings were for each other. I allowed him to walk me to the front door, and I carefully turned around.

"Thank you, for tonight, Damon," I breathed hoping that my voice wasn't revealing my feelings "it was beautiful."

He stared back at me, his eyes full of an emotion I couldn't understand, and gently cupped my face with his left hand.

"I'm glad you had a nice time, Elena," his thumb was stroking my cheek, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold back my tears for long "I'm sure you'll find a person as great as you one day, and you'll be happy together," he added in an even smaller voice, as he pressed his lips against my cheek.

"Goodnight, Damon," was all I managed to say before I span around to hide the tears that had gathered in my eyes.

"Goodnight, Elena."

I walked into the dark house, and stumbling, I made my way to my room, shutting, and locking the door behind me. I leaned against it, and slowly slid down, until I was sitting on the cold floor. Tears where now running freely down my face, and I was sobbing, as the same blue eyes appeared in front of my own again, and again. I could feel the pain in my heart, and it only got worse, when I noticed the roses that were on a vase on my desk. I wrapped my arms around my torso, and started shaking back, and forth, hoping that I had never seen Damon as nothing more than my friend. Everything would have been better, easier, if only Caroline, and Jenna hadn't opened my eyes, and forced me to see the truth. I was in love with Damon, and after today's events it was more than obvious that he didn't feel the same way for me. I knew Damon, and he was impulsive, and passionate, if he had even the slightest romantic feeling towards me, he would have kissed me back. I cursed myself for being so foolish, and actually believing that he cared about me.

Suddenly, there was a breeze of air, and the next thing I knew, Damon was kneeling on the floor in front of me. I should have tried to hide my face, I should have pretended that everything was okay, but I had no strength left in me to do so.

"I'm tired, Damon," I whispered staring into his eyes "what do you want?" He said nothing for a few moments, and then unexpectedly his lips were on mine. My eyes widened in shock, but any coherent thoughts I had, flew out of the window, when his tongue trailed my bottom lip. Something inside of me stirred, and everything that I was feeling for him, everything that I'd tried to ignore, came rushing to the surface. I opened my mouth, and kissed him hungrily, as I stood up on my knees to get closer to him. His hands grabbed my face firmly, and I locked mine behind his neck. I couldn't think, I couldn't even remember my own name, so all I could do was enjoy the feeling of his tongue battling against mine, while one of his hands trailed to the side of my neck, and brought me even closer to him. Reluctantly, I pulled away to breath, and he rested his forehead against mine. We were both breathing heavily, our lips swollen, our hands still on each other's body.

"I'm in love with you, Elena," he said eventually "all this time I've been trying to persuade myself that it was just something that would fade, but it only got stronger." He met my eyes, and I saw pain "I tried so hard not to kiss you today, because I knew it would be wrong. I don't deserve you, Elena. There might be something good, something human left inside of me, but I'll always be the immature, snarky, arrogant vampire you met, when I first came back to Mystic Falls. And you worth more than being with someone like me, you deserve something better."

"You don't see yourself clearly, Damon," I murmured stroking his cheek "I know you, and I understand that you will make mistakes, like all of us do. I don't expect you to change for me, I don't want you to change. I like you now, just the way you are. It's your sarcastic comments, and self confidence, that helped me when I was weak, it's your impulsivity, and dry sense of humour that made me fall in love with you." His eyes lit up.

"Say that again," he whispered, and I inwardly smirked.

"You don't see yo…"

"Not this," he interrupted me, and this time I didn't hide my smile.

"I'm in love with you, Damon Salvatore," I repeated in a firm voice, and placed a soft kiss on his lips to stress my words. He gave me a genuine smile, and hugged me tight against him. I wrapped my arms around his strong body with as much strength as I could, and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I'm in love with you, Damon," I said again "and even though the intensity of my feelings is scaring me, I won't hide it anymore. I won't hide from us anymore."

"Thank you, Elena," he murmured into the crook of my neck, his warm breath causing goosebumps to appear on my skin.

"You're welcome," I replied, failing miserably in holding back a yawn. Obviously Damon heard it, and stood up quickly, but carefully, forcing me to stand, as well.

"You should go to sleep," he said in a soft voice "it's late, and you have school tomorrow."

"Oh, look at you, you immediately turned into a sweet, caring boyfriend," I cooed at him.

"I can always turn back to the evil, rough vampire," he said in a low voice, backing me up to the wall, and harshly pressing his body against my own.

"You'd still be my boyfriend," I noted, biting my lip to keep myself from moaning loudly. He noticed this of course, and he leaned closer to me.

"I can't wait to be able to hear you moaning my name, girlfriend," he whispered, and started placing small kisses on my neck, from my ear, to right above the first button of my shirt. My breath hitched when he touched my lips with his index finger, and then trailed it to the hollow of my neck. At that point he stopped moving, and when I opened my eyes, I saw him frowning.

"Where is your necklace, Elena?" he asked me in a serious voice.

"I... I took it off earlier," I whispered.

"Why the hell would you take it off?" he asked, his eyes furious, as he placed his hands against the wall at the sides of my head, trapping me there.

"Because I didn't want it on me anymore," I replied losing my patience. Was it so difficult for him to understand this? "Stefan gave it to me, Damon."

I felt two of his fingers raising my chin, and when our eyes met again he breathed "I'm sorry for snapping at you, but you shouldn't be walking around without vervain, especially when there are revengeful vampires out there who want to hurt you. I'll bring you something else, so that you will have vervain, without having to wear Stefan's necklace, okay?"

"Okay," I murmured, and he pressed his lips against mine.

"As much as I would like to keep doing this, Elena, you really have to go to sleep," he whispered against my mouth, and I nodded. He slowly let go of me, and I made my way to the wardrobe to grab a pair of pytzamas. I was already walking to the bathroom, when I turned around, and saw him approaching the window.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure," he replied stopping dead on his tracks, and smiling.

I tried to be as quick as possible, and when I got out of the bed it was already a quarter to one. Damon was lying on my bed, shirtless I should add, and his eyes roamed up, and down my body as soon as he saw me. I lay down at the other side of the bed, at which he chuckled.

"Come on, Elena," he complained "we've slept closer than this, and I wasn't even your boyfriend back then."

I silently turned off the lamp on the nightstand, and moved closer to him, dropping my hand over his well-toned stomach. Immediately he wrapped his arms around me, and sighed contently.

"Goodnight, boyfriend," I murmured smiling.

"Goodnight, girlfriend," he replied softly, and I could feel him smiling against my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?
> 
> Okay, let me explain something. Damon gave Elena thirteen yellow roses with red tips. There is a special meaning both in the number, and in the colour. Thirteen means secret admirer, while yellow with red tips roses mean falling in love.
> 
> I hope you liked how Damon, and Elena finally got together!   
> Feel free to tell me your opinion!


	10. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some scenes with adult content. Consider yourself warned!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

I woke up feeling something soft, and warm pressing on my cheek, jaw, neck. A smile formed on my lips, as I remembered yesterday's events, and realized that Damon's lips were creating this amazing sensation.

"Mmm, I could get used to waking up like this," I whispered, as his hand traveled from my toes to my waist, causing me to shiver.

"You'd better," he replied in a husky voice.

Still smiling, I opened my eyes, and found him hovering above me, his piercing blue eyes locked in mine. Ever since I first met Damon, I was always afraid of staring into them for too long, but now that I finally did, I was mesmerized by their beauty, and their depth. It felt that if I stared any longer, I would drown in these pools of breathtaking ocean blue.

"Good morning, my gorgeous girlfriend," he murmured breaking my train of thoughts. Having said that, he slowly leaned forward, and kissed me softly. I moved my hands to his biceps, and gave his muscles a gentle squeeze. His hands trailed upwards, taking my T-shirt with them. He was moving at a torturously slow pace, lightly touching my skin, and making me wonder how it would feel when he'd really touch me. When his fingers grazed my lacy bra, he let out a hearty moan. He swiftly flipped us, so that I was now straddling his waist, and took my shirt off. I instinctively threw my head back, when his long fingers ran from my neck to the place between my breasts. Before I could even blink, Damon had removed my bra, and cupped my breasts with his warm hands. My mind was clouded, I had never thought that someone could make me feel so amazing, so aroused, in such a short time. I locked eyes with him, and to my great satisfaction, I found in them the same lust I was sure that was clearly depicted in my own. Closing the distance between us, I roughly pressed my lips on his. I didn't even have to ask for permission, his mouth was already open, waiting for me, and I didn't hesitate to stroke his tongue with mine. It didn't take his hands long to move to my now bare back, where he ever so slightly traced my spine. I was getting more, and more excited, my body needed more of him, I could feel it in my hammering heart, in the blood that was rushing in my veins faster than it was supposed to, and in the increasing ache, and heat between my legs. I sucked on his bottom lip, and gave it a soft bite, but I knew that what I really craved for was more friction in our lower bodies. I ground my hips against his, moaning at the sensation of his body pressed on mine in all the right places. Using his vampire speed, he rolled us over again, and his lips immediately found my neck, while his hands locked my legs around his waist. He lightly bit the soft skin, and then lapped it, as he steadily moved towards my chest. I could tell that he knew exactly what he was doing, he was teasing me, making me want him even more that I already did, was that even possible? He slowly kissed, nibbled, and licked the skin on the base of my chest, forming a circle around my nipple. He moved a few inches closer, and repeated the same pattern. I was now breathing in gasps, and seriously losing my patience, so I arched my back trying to force my almost painfully hardened nipple into his mouth. He finally covered it with his lips, and started licking, and sucking. My heart skipped a beat, when he gently nibbled at it, and suddenly, there was a knock on the door. My eyes snapped open, and I felt all blood leaving my system, as I heard Jenna's voice from the hall.

"Elena, come on, it's time to go to school, I even made breakfast today!"

I tried to stand up, but Damon quickly pushed me back on the mattress, while he fisted my breast with his other hand, never stopping his ministrations.

"Elena, is everything all right?" Jenna asked worried. I was trying to gather the strength to answer her question, but I just couldn't think clearly with Damon doing what he was doing.

"Will you stop it?" I whispered, doing my best to glare at him. His head moved upwards, and his eyes were full of mischief as he shook his head in refusal, and then turned his attention back to my chest.

"I'll be there in…" his hand that was holding me still, was now tugging on the waistband of my shorts "in a few…" he kissed his way lower to my body "minutes," I breathed as he placed his lips on my clit over the thin material of my shorts, and I threw my head against the pillows.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now?" he breathed seductively, licking my earlobe. I gasped when he rubbed against me, and I felt the smirk that formed on his face at my immediate response.

"As much I'm enjoying this, I really have to get up, and go to school," I whined, causing him to groan loudly.

"Why?" he complained nuzzling my neck.

"Because," I said trying to push him away "today is the interview for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, and the first practice."

"You're in the pageant?" Damon asked surprised, finally looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, I am," I grumbled surprisingly managing to slip from under his arms, and standing up. I found my shirt, and bra thrown at the nightstand, and quickly put them on "and I am also in desperate need of an escort." Of course Damon had been my first, and only choice from the beginning, but given the awkwardness of our relationship until last night, I was a little hesitant to ask him.

"Mrs. Gilbert," Damon said standing in front of me, one hand resting low at his back, the other one extended towards me "would you like me to escort you to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant?" For a few moments, I just stood there, analyzing the way his waist was slightly bent down, resulting in him looking at me from under his thick black laces, his eyes full of mischief concealed by chivalry, and it was at that instant that I realized how old he really was. I quickly broke out of my thoughts, and did the best curtsy I could master. "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Salvatore," I replied in a small voice, raising the skirt of an imaginary dress, and then placing my right hand in his. His smile widened, and then he wrapped his arms around me, bringing us both to reality, and the 21st century.

"What time is the practice?"

"Four o'clock at the gym."

"I'll see you there, then, okay?" he asked planting a small kiss on my forehead. I nodded in agreement, and kissed his bare chest in return. God, was he always so well-shaped?

\---

By the time I was dressed, I had less than twenty minutes to grab something to eat, and get to school. I hastily ran down the stairs, and entered the kitchen where Jenna was placing some omelets on a plate for me. I poured myself a glass of juice, and took the plate from her giving her a small smile.

"Don't think that you're not going to give me all the juicy details," she said, her hands resting on her hips "first of all, you're glowing today, which, unless you turned into an angel, or something, is a definite sign of being in love –in your case, admitting that you're in love, since all of us already knew that– and second of all, I'm not deaf, Elena."

I audibly swallowed at her last words, and turned to look at her petrified.

"What do you mean you're not deaf?" I asked for clarification, terrified to accept that what I was afraid of, was actually the truth.

"Oh, come on, Elena," she whined taking a seat next to me "I was at the other side of the door, and you weren't even trying to be quiet."

"Oh, my God," I murmured covering my face with both of my hands.

"Hey," she breathed forcing me to look at her "I don't want you to be embarrassed, or keeping secrets from me. I was in your age, Elena, and not too long ago, I should add. I know how it is, you need to explore yourself, to learn more things about everything, including sex. I'm okay with it, I did it, and I'm still here, still alive. It won't kill you, but it could hurt you. I fully understand the fact that you're in love, and I really think that Damon is a good, and mature guy, who honestly cares about you. Don't expect me to pretend that I have no idea what's going on, when the two of you are locked in your bedroom, because I won't. I will not advice you to stay away from sex, and wait until you're married. I know that you were intimate with Matt, and you have some experience in the field, but I want to remind you to be careful. As much as in love you are with Damon, everything will change, either for the better, or for the worse, but surely for the hardest, if you end up being pregnant. That's all I'm asking you, okay?"

"Yes, Jenna, I understand," I replied stroking her hand. Even though there's no such risk with Damon, anyway.

"And if at any point you are worried about something, keep in mind that you can always come to me. I will be there for you."

"Thank you," I whispered trying to hold back my tears. She sounded so much like mom at that moment that it really hurt me. When Jenna first came to live with us, she was almost horror stricken, she couldn't believe that she would be able to handle two teenagers. She has done such an amazing work with us, though, and she has developed as a person, too.

"Thank you, Jenna, for everything," I murmured as I hugged her.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked puzzled as he walked into the kitchen.

"We're just talking about how Elena, and Damon are finally together!" Jenna exclaimed, and got out of the room. Jeremy slowly turned around, and glared at me. I was waiting this kind of reaction from him, to be honest.

"Are you out of your mind, Elena?" he said in a hushed voice "Damon? Seriously? Damon Salvatore, who turned Vicki, and is therefore responsible for her death, and the death of God knows how many other people?"

"Yes, Jeremy, Damon Salvatore, who risked his life, to save you," I almost spat at him. I was tired of everyone blaming Damon all the time, and not taking into account the good, and selfless things he's done "the one who supported me, when I needed him, the one who's becoming a better man, day after day." His eyes softened at my words, but I could tell that he wouldn't give up, yet.

"Elena, he could always hurt you, he's a vampire."

"Please, tell me you're not trying to play this card, Jer," I mumbled as I carried my plate on the sink "because you know that Anna is a vampire as well, and she could also hurt you, but I've never complained to you about her. I trust you, Jeremy, to make the right decisions in your life," I said leaning against the sink "why can't you do the same for me?"

"You're right," he replied sighing in defeat "I'm being a hypocrite, and I'm sorry. It's just that, everything happened so quickly, and I haven't really come to terms with the whole vampire thing. I'm doing my best."

"I know it's a lot to take in, don't think that it was easy for me, but if you need anything, I'll help you."

"Thank you, sis," he said smiling, and I couldn't help but smile in return.

\---

"Come on, Jeremy, we have school! Walking at the door now!" I screamed a few minutes later, as I stuffed my books into the bag.

"You forgot this," Jenna said catching up with me, and handing me a notebook.

"Thank you," I replied, opening the door. I internally groaned, when I saw Uncle John on the other side, his hand raised as if he was about to knock. With everything that had been going on lately, I had completely forgotten that he would be staying with us.

"Elena!" he greeted me happily.

"Uncle John, hi," I breathed, trying to sound as excited as I could.

"John, you made it," Jenna added, when his eyes fell on her, not really bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I said I'll be here by nine," he shrugged her off, and walked into the house.

"Well, what you say, and what you do are typically two very different things," she snapped at him.

"Uncle John, what's up?" Jeremy called as he ran down the stairs.

"Hey," he said smiling at him.

"I had some business in town, I thought that a visit was in order," John explained looking straight at me.

"How long are you staying?" I asked him, hoping that I didn't sound completely hostile. Not that I really cared, but, I was raised to be polite, even at the people who don't deserve it.

"I don't know, yet."

"Okay, I've got to go to school, I'll see you later," I whispered, giving a sympathetic look at Jenna, and quickly making my way to the car.

"I really hoped he'd change his mind, and not come," Jeremy said as soon as I closed the door behind me.

"Trust me, I'd wished the very same thing, unfortunately we'll have to deal with him for a couple of days."

"Hopefully, not so many days."

"Hopefully," I trailed turning on the engine.

Uncle John was never one of my favorite persons, okay, that is not really true. Uncle John is nobody's favorite person, but I've learned to suffer his presence over the years. Still, the guy is just so nosy, that gets on my nerves. Whenever he appears, he wants to know everything that's going on in our lives, and help us make decisions. Or to be more accurate, influence us, so that we will make the decisions that he wants us to.

\---

"Oh, my God!" Caroline exclaimed running towards me from across the corridor "you had sex!"

"Caroline!" I scolded her mortified. I could feel practically everyone's eyes on my back as we walked to our English class.

"Oh, come on, it's written all over your face! So, what did you think? Is sex with Damon marvelous, awesome, mind-blowing, as I remember it?"

"A) we didn't have sex," I interrupted her babbling.

"You didn't? Why not?" then her shoulders slumped "please don't tell me you're taking it slowly, when you are in love with each other for so long..."

"and B)" I continued as if she had never talked "do you really have to remind me that you two used to be together?"

"Sweetie," she said, resting her hands on my arms "what me, and Damon had, can hardly be considered 'being together'. We just met, had steaming sex, he was a complete asshole to me, and then we took our respective ways. So, you really don't have to worry about that."

"I'm not worried," I replied honestly "it's just awkward."

"Hey, I'm dating Matt, your best friend since you were born, and ex-sweetheart. Isn't that more awkward, than me fucking Damon?"

"I guess it is," I answered chuckling lightly.

"Okay, so tell me all about yesterday."

By lunch time, I had already repeated what happened at my date with Damon twice, and Caroline was still astounded.

"I never thought he had it in him to be so romantic," she mumbled staring into space.

"Damon can be a lot of things, Caroline, he just doesn't like to show them."

"Trust me, he has a little –not at all little- thing that he likes to show at every given chance," she replied wiggling her eyebrows.

"Caroline!" I complained, playfully hitting her arm.

"Just wait until you start having sex with him, you'll find out yourself he's insatiable," she looked around as if to make sure that no one was listening, and leaning closer to me added "and huge. Although, to tell you the truth this isn't really a secret. I mean… you can practically see his great size, even when he's wearing jeans."

"Please, tell me we're not talking about Damon's…" Bonnie trailed with a terrified look in her eyes.

"Yes, actually, I was just telling Elena, th…"

"No, Caroline," I stopped her "there's not going to be any Damon related conversation, when Bonnie is with us. She's made it pretty clear that she doesn't want anything to do with him." I had done some thinking over the last days, and I had come to the conclusion that this would be the best solution. I'd keep hanging out both with Damon, and Bonnie, I'd just make sure that I wouldn't talk to the one about the other, since this would most probably end up in another fight. Although if I wanted to be completely honest with my self, Bonnie is the one who has a strong aversion to Damon. Not that he is particularly fond of her, of course, but at least he has stopped making nasty comments about her. I silently prayed that everything would work out in the end, and they could at the very least be civilized in each other's presence.

Silence had fallen upon us, one that Caroline finally decided to break.

"So, girls, are you going to the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party tomorrow?"

"I'll be spending the night at my gram's place, so, no…" Bonnie replied.

"Elena?"

"I haven't really thought about it, but I guess so. Will you be there, Caroline?"

"Well, of course," she said with a 'duh' tone in her voice "it is a party, a boring one, but still a party. How could I miss it?"

We all laughed, and the atmosphere significantly lightened.

"Have you bought your dresses for the Pageant?" Bonnie asked glancing from me to Caroline, and we both shook our heads.

"Hey, I've got an idea, why don't we go shopping all together, on Friday evening?"

"I'm okay with it," I answered shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on, Bonnie, you will have the chance to try on that amazing dress you've been eyeing all these months," Caroline said smirking.

"Okay, okay, I'll come!"

"Then, it's settled!" Caroline exclaimed, clapping her hands.

\---

"Do you want to go to the Party tomorrow night?" I asked glancing at Damon. The rehearsal was over a few minutes ago, and we were walking back to his car.

"If you'll be wearing a pretty little dress that I'll get to take off you later, hell, yes!" he replied grinning, and I playfully slapped his arm.

"Is this all you have in your mind?"

"Mmmhmmm," he murmured, hugging me, and kissing me gently on the lips. I smiled against his mouth, and took a step back to gaze at his beautiful eyes. That's when I noticed from the corner of my eye a dark figure, and I had a very strong sense of déjà vu.

"That man," I breathed motioning at the man who was standing at the end of the road, but slowly started coming closer "I saw that man, out of Trudie's."

"Wait, Trudie as in Isobel's friend?" he asked, all humor lost from his voice, and I nodded.

"I've been looking for you," the man called when he was a few meters away from us "I have a message for you."

Damon quickly span around, and stepped in front of me.

"What?" I breathed, trying to walk past Damon, but he held his arm in front of my waist, blocking my way.

"Who are you?" he asked in a grave voice.

"Stop looking," the man said ignoring our questions.

"Stop looking for what?" I pressed him.

"She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you," he explained, and at that moment everything clicked.

"Isobel?" I murmured.

"You need to stop looking, do you understand?"

"Did she send you here? Where is she?" I asked, but he just kept staring at me with a blank look in his eyes.

"Elena, he's under compulsion," Damon told me, never tearing his eyes from him.

"Do you understand?" the man went on.

"Yes, I do," I finally said.

"Good, I'm done now," he announced, and took a step back. I looked at him confused, and then I couldn't help but scream, when a huge truck that was passing by, hit him. People who were around, and had witnessed the accident started running towards the man, but we were faster. I watched as Damon kneeled down, and inspected the body, but a silver mobile phone that was lying on the ground caught my attention. I quickly leaned down, and picking it up, shoved it into the pocket of my jacket.

"He's dead, come on, let's get out of here," Damon murmured grabbing my arm, and leading me to his car.

"What was this? Why would Isobel send him to me? And why would she compel him to kill himself?" I asked when I had somehow calmed down.

"I don't know, Elena," he replied shaking his head "she was probably keeping an eye on that Trudie chick, and she found out that you went there, asking about her. The only logical explanation is that she doesn't want you to find her, like that man said."

"I'm just tired of all the weird, and bad things happening to me," I whispered resting my head against the window.

"Hey, don't let Isobel ruin your mood, and your life, okay? I know you probably don't want to hear this, but trust me, she is not worth it." His hand softly landed on my thigh "and after all, not everything in your life is bad. I mean… you have me," he said smirking "and I can guarantee that I will make you forget all of your problems, if only you let me," he concluded letting his hand trail a few inches higher.

"Oh, really, Damon?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"Really," he replied turning off the engine, and to my surprise, his smirk turned into a grimace.

"What is it?" I asked as he got out of the car.

"Your brother and the little vamp are in the living room," he explained opening my door.

"So?" was I missing something?

"They're not just sitting next to each other, and talking, Elena, they're involved in more entertaining activities."

"Oh," I replied as I felt my cheeks burning "maybe we shouldn't go in there," I suggested. Walking into my brother, is definitely an experience that none of us wants to have.

"She heard us, they're getting dressed right now."

"Okay," I mumbled, unlocking the door.

"Jeremy, I'm home," I called the moment I was inside.

"In the living room," he replied, and I slowly walked towards there.

"Hey," I greeted them leaning against the door frame "how are you, Anna?"

"I'm fine," she answered, and the fact that she was a little out of breath didn't slip my attention "how are you two doing?"

Damon approached me from behind, and wrapped his arms around me.

"We just came back from the rehearsal for the Pageant."

"The Miss Mystic Falls Pageant?" she asked, both excitement, and sadness coloring her voice. When I nodded, she turned to gaze out of the window "I was supposed to enter the Pageant, back in 1864, before everything happened."

"Oh, nostalgia is a bitch," Damon said sarcastically, and I elbowed him on the ribs, but he didn't even flinch.

"Anyway, I was thinking that if you don't already have plans for the evening, we could perhaps order pizza, and watch a movie all together," I suggested, and Damon immediately groaned.

"Sure, no problem," Jeremy replied shrugging his shoulders, and glancing at Anna, who nodded in agreement.

"No," Damon protested loudly "it will be like baby-sitting, and we can do much more pleasant things instead of this."

I slowly turned around to face him, and rested my hands on his chest.

"No, Damon, it will be like having fun," I closed the distance between us, and whispered into his ear "and we can do more pleasant things later."

"Ew," Anna said "vampire hearing, remember?"

"Sorry," I murmured without looking at her "please, Damon, for me?" I asked staring deep into his eyes, and I could see that I was about to win this argument.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Oh, my God," Anna exclaimed, and chuckled "she has you wrapped around her little finger, it's almost as if we're back in 1864."

In a split second, Damon had blurred to the other side of the room, his fingers tightly locked around Anna's neck, who was imitating his stance.

"Guys, stop it," I yelled, and met Jeremy's eyes who looked as taken aback as I was. Both of their faces were starting to turn red, and they were making choking sounds, but this didn't keep them from glaring at each other.

"Anna, Damon, seriously, calm down," Jeremy said standing up glancing from the one to the other, obviously unsure of what to do.

"Okay, I give in," Damon finally stated, and they dropped their hands to their sides. I rushed to him to make sure that he was okay, and he nodded reassuringly at me, as he strained to catch his breath.

"Damn, you're strong for a little thing," he breathed looking at Anna, who managed to smirk, while coughing.

"If you're done trying to strangle each other," I said a few seconds later, looking disapprovingly at the two vampires "you can help Jeremy pick up a movie, while I'm ordering pizza."

\---

About an hour later, we had turned off the lights, and we were watching The Lord of the Rings. Jeremy, and Anna were sitting on the floor, their backs against the coffee table, while me, and Damon were on the couch. My legs were resting on his lap, and I was holding my now empty plate. I gave him a small smile, when he softly stroked the top of my foot, and then did the same thing to the sole. I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the sensation of his thumbs moving in a circular motion over the ball, and heel. It was as if he could read my mind, and knew that my feet ached terribly after today's rehearsal. I didn't even want to consider the pain I would be experiencing on Saturday, given that I would be dancing on heels, and not on my comfortable sneakers like today. Damon massaged my right foot, following the same pattern, and then moved his hands to my calves. He lazily ran his fingers up, and down, and then he slowly made his way to my knees. My eyes snapped open when I realized were this would take us, and met Damon's blue ones. They were sparkling in the dark room, and I involuntarily smirked as his fingers travelled higher. Normally, I would have pushed him away, my brother, and his vampire girlfriend were mere meters away from us, for God's shake, but I didn't want him to stop. For one, I knew I would enjoy this, and if this wasn't enough, Damon had woken up a part of my personality that I thought I'd lost a long time ago. Now, I found myself craving for the fear of being caught, and the excitement that the whole situation would create. With a quick move Damon took the plate from my hands, and placed it on the table. His eyes never leaving mine, he grabbed the blanket that was thrown at the back of the sofa, and unfolding it, draped it over both of our bodies, making sure that everything bellow our neck was out of sight, without it being too obvious. He silently undid the button of my jeans, and when he started fumbling with the zipper, I shot him a surprised look, and tapped on my ear motioning towards Anna. He just shrugged his shoulders, and ever so slowly opened it. I bit my bottom lip to avoid moaning aloud, when he gently cupped me over my underwear. He caressed me for a few minutes, taunting me. Two can play this game, Mr. Salvatore, I thought as I stretched my arm, making as less noise as possible, and let it rest just above his knee. He raised his eyebrow, challenging me, and smiling I started forming small circles with the tip of my index finger, leisurely nearing his groin. The pressure he was applying on me with his hand increased, and he momentarily closed his eyes, when my hand wrapped around him. Desire filling his eyes, he hastily shoved his hand under my underwear, and I shivered when it came to contact with my skin. I gripped him tighter, so as not to scream from pleasure, and I was more than startled when I saw Jeremy, and Anna standing up.

"We're going to head upstairs for a while, I have a history test tomorrow, and I'm sure Alaric won't appreciate me writing about the adventures of Frodo Baggins," Jeremy joked, seemingly oblivious to what was going on beneath the blanket.

"Okay," I breathed trying to smile, but I had to force my lips in a firm line, when Damon's fingers found that amazing bundle of nerves.

"Have a nice time," Anna added, not really making an effort to hide her smug smile, as she looked at us knowingly.

"You too, kids," Damon replied causing her to blush, his moves never ceasing.

"Did she... could she hear us?" I murmured as soon as they were out of earshot, at least Jeremy's earshot.

"More like smell us…" he trailed wiggling his eyebrows, and taking the blanket off us.

"What ar…" I started saying, but fell silent, when Damon picked me up, ran up the stairs in vampire speed, and roughly dropped me on my bed. I appreciated the back of his body, as he locked both of the doors, and after kicking off his black boots, he came to hover above me. Eyes locked in mine, he took of my shirt, and bra. Smiling evilly, I cupped his cheeks with both of my hands, and then let them wander on his body. Right before I met the waistband of his jeans, though, he effortlessly grabbed both of my wrists with one hand, and pinned them on the mattress above my head. His eyes travelled on my body, and he licked his lips, as his free hand made short work of my jeans, and panties, leaving me completely exposed. I couldn't help the blush that crept on my face, as his look lingered between my legs. How many women has he slept with? What if he doesn't find me adequate, or good enough?

"Stop worrying your lip, Elena," he whispered in a serious voice. I hadn't even realized I was biting it, not to mention so hard that I'd actually drown blood. "What happened?" he asked, taking a few strands of my hair away from my face.

"Nothing," I replied averting my eyes from him. He gently brought his hand on my chin, and forced me to look at him again. At that moment I felt like he could see right through my soul, through my mind, through my everything.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, Elena," he breathed "everything, from your soft hair, to your delicate toes is amazing, is something that has never, and will never again appear in the whole universe. You are a miracle, Elena, and do you know why? Because you have the purest heart, and the most beautiful soul that God created. This is what makes you unique, and so important to me. In my life I've come across a lot of women, but I never felt for any one of them the way I feel about you, so, stop hurting yourself by having all these thoughts that I know are running through your pretty little head right now. You're gorgeous." Leaning closer, he kissed away my tears, and then softly pressed his lips on mine. It felt more like ages than a few hours, since I'd last kissed him, and I happily opened my mouth to meet his tongue. The kiss started gently, but after a while turned rather passionate. His confession had made my need for him even greater. I wanted to touch him, but when I tried to free my hands, his grip tightened. I opened my eyes to protest, and saw him smirking.

"They're going to stay exactly where they are, my dear Elena," he murmured against my lips, and when I didn't give up, he added "you already know that if I don't want you to get free, you won't, so why do you keep struggling?"

Sighing, I relaxed, and he smiled approvingly. Our lips met again, but this time he let them trail downwards to my chest, stomach, giving me open mouthed kisses. His hold on me loosened, and I shivered when his fingertips brushed down my bare arm, and came to rest on my waist. Locking eyes with me, he parted my thighs, bent my legs on my knees, and shifted so that he was laying between them. He took a deep breath, and moaned, before murmuring "you smell divine, Elena, and I'm sure you taste heavenly, too." My heart skipped a beat at his words, never before had someone talked to me like that, and even though I had expected to feel awkward, in reality I felt… cherished. My train of thoughts abruptly came to an end, when his tongue came in contact with my warm flesh. I closed my eyes, relishing the sensation of his tongue gently stroking me. I involuntarily jumped a little when he first touched my clitoris, forming lazy circles around it with his tongue, and then lightly sucking. All I could think was that this had to be a dream. There was no way I could really be feeling so incredibly, or that Damon Salvatore was responsible for this. I crossed my arms under my head, and glancing down, I was now able to see his messy black hair. As if sensing my eyes on him, he raised his head, and smiled at me, before seductively licking his glistening lips. I gave him a small smile in return, but it didn't last for long. When he slowly, but steadily pushed two fingers deep into my wet core, my mouth dropped in a perfect 'O' shape. Through my half-closed eyelids, I saw him grinning. My hands grabbed the back of my neck tightly, to keep me from moaning, as he started moving in an in-out motion. The thumb of his other hand was rubbing against my clit, and I felt my whole body firing up. I almost lost it, when his fingers moved in a 'come here' type of motion inside of me, in a speed that was gradually increasing. I could feel the tension building up, I knew that I was close, and when he replaced his thumb with his mouth, I finally came, hard. He didn't stop moving his fingers, until my muscles had relaxed. I exhaled loudly, as I allowed myself to calm down, after what was sure as hell the best orgasm I'd ever had in my life. Damon extracted his hand, and licked his fingers clean, before placing butterfly like kisses on my whole body.

When I opened my eyes, he was looking at me lovingly, one hand cupping my face.

"Thank you," was all I managed to say.

"You're welcome," he replied, tipping my nose, and causing me to giggle.

Careful so as not to let his weight crush me, he climbed off me, and lay down on his back. I quickly shifted so that I could snuggle at his side, enveloped in his strong arms, just enjoying his presence.

\---

The sun had set, when I decided to get out of the bed, and take a shower. Surprisingly enough, when I came back to the bedroom, dressed in a clean pair of pytzamas, I found Damon sleeping peacefully. His ankles were crossed, and his lips were partially open. I resisted the urge to wake him up, and cover him with kisses, and instead made my way down the corridor, and straight to Jeremy's room. While I was in the bathroom, I had heard the front door closing, so I figured that Anna had already left.

"I'm coming in, Jeremy," I called, before putting my hand on the door handle, and gently pushing the door open. "Oh, my God," I practically screamed, and quickly took a step back, firmly closing the door again. My mouth was hanging open, and my mind was running a million miles per hour. It wasn't just that I had witnessed my brother, and his girlfriend having sex (I shuddered at this), no, what really shocked me was that they both had one wrist in each other's mouth. Were they exchanging blood? Why would they do this? Except if Jeremy wanted to be a vampire, but wouldn't he have talked to be about it? As if on automobile, I walked back to my room, and rested my head against the door. Damon was now sitting on the bed, his back against the headpost, watching me carefully, no hint of humor in his eyes.

"Do you know what was going on in there?" I mumbled.

"I have a few ideas," he responded "what did you see?" For some odd reason I decided to keep my distance, while I described him the scene in Jeremy's room. Damon was silent for a few seconds, he looked like he was searching for the right words.

"Why don't you come to sit down?" he suggested patting at the mattress. I took a deep breath, and slowly approaching the bed, sat opposite him. "When we are having sex, we have the ability to bite our partner in such a way that won't cause him any pain. The aim of this kind of bite is not to feed, but to increase the intimacy, and satisfaction that comes from the act of sex. It's not a bad thing, as a matter of fact, it's rather pleasant for both parts, under the condition that the human is willingly involved in this."

"Did Katherine do this to you?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper "when you were human?"

"Katherine didn't really care whether I was in pain, or not," he replied "all that mattered to her was her own pleasure."

"How can we know that what Anna was doing to Jeremy wasn't what Katherine was doing to you?"

"Well, he wasn't writhing in pain, was he?" he asked smirking.

"He was more like moaning in ecstasy," I offered, and he chuckled.

"There is your answer then!"

For a few minutes, none of us spoke, and I found myself wondering how this 'biting during sex' would feel. A small voice in the back of my mind kept telling me that I shouldn't want to try it, that it would be dangerous, and I could get hurt, but my heart had a completely different opinion.

"Could you…" I said in a shaking voice "would you like us to try it?" I saw his eyes lighting up, but he quickly covered it, and regained his calm composure.

"Only if you really want to, but I promise that when… if it happens, it will be an unforgettable experience."

"And it's not going to hurt," I asked for reassurance.

"And it's not going to hurt," he repeated opening his arms "come here."

I swiftly climbed on his lap, and hid my face on the crook of his neck. His intoxicating smell was washing over me, and I sighed in contentment.

"I have something for you," Damon said suddenly, and opening my eyes, I saw him taking two small boxes out of his pocket. He handed me the light blue box, and I eyed it carefully.

"What is this?"

"Like I promised you yesterday, vervain."

"Thank you." I took off the lid, and my eyes widened at the breathtakingly beautiful, and certainly ridiculously expensive piece of jewelry.

"Are these diamonds?" I whispered lightly touching the oval locket with my fingers.

"Actually, it's 18ct white gold diamond, and…"

"That's enough, I don't want to hear anything else," I interrupted him, hastily closing the box, and placing it in his lap "I can't accept this, Damon, it must have cos…" It was his turn to cut in, by pressing one finger on my lips.

"It is a gift, Elena, and you're not going to give it back to me. As for its cost, I have earned a great amount of money over the years, so don't worry about it. And honestly, I can't think of a better reason to spent them."

I glanced down at the box that was now resting on his palm, and reluctantly took it in my hand again.

"Thank you," I said giving him a small peck on the lips.

"However," he started again, picking up the black box "I understand that you will not be comfortable walking around every day wearing a diamond locket, so I also brought you this, for… everyday use."

I smiled at how much thought he had put in this, and opened the second box. There was another oval, but this time silver locket inside, and in the middle there was a small blue stone.

"This is beautiful," I said honestly "will you help me put it on?" I asked turning around, and taking my hair off my neck. Damon took his precious time fastening the clasp, and then he lightly kissed my shoulders before tilting my head to the side, so that he could have access to my lips.

"Finally," he murmured a few minutes into the kiss, and I leaned back to stare at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle John finally decided to leave the house," he explained coming closer to me, but I pushed my hand against his chest to stop him.

"John only came to town this morning, and I haven't talk to you about him, so how do you know him?"

"Right, I forgot to mention that little detail," he whispered "well, did you know that your Uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?"

"What?"

"Yeap!"

"So, he knows about vampires," I said "does he know about you?"

"I don't think so," he replied shrugging his shoulders "then, again, he's a Gilbert, and Gilberts have a long history of hunting down vampires, so he could."

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the list of reasons why we want him out of town as soon as possible," I stated bitterly.

"I sense that you don't like him, either?" he asked gathering me in his arms again.

"Not really," I admitted, as he fingered the locket.

"This really looks good on you," he murmured.

"Thank you, Damon, for the necklace, for being here, for everything. I have no idea how I will ever be able to repay you for all these."

"Mmm, I can think of something," he breathed, before attacking my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elena's diamond locket: http://i1229.photobucket.com/albums/ee463/stroumfitaoeo/Learning%20to%20love%20again/diamondlocket.jpg
> 
> Elena's silver locket: http://i1229.photobucket.com/albums/ee463/stroumfitaoeo/Learning%20to%20love%20again/silverlocket.jpg
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinion!


	11. The Founder's Day Kick Off Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

It was the next day during lunch time that I quickly walked down the hall, the fingers of my right hand clutched around the silver mobile phone, as if I was afraid it would disappear any moment now. When I made it to the History class, I knocked on the door to catch Alaric's attention.

"Elena?" he asked looking up from a thick book "what are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"No, no, everything is fine, Mr. Saltzman," I replied closing the door behind me, and leaving my bag on a desk, before approaching him. He remained silent, while I described my visit at Trudie's house, and my encounter with the mysterious man.

"Why are you telling me all these?" he asked standing up, and leaning against his chair.

"Because next to that man's dead body, I found this," I replied extending my hand to show him the phone, and realization downed on him.

"It's safe to assume that in here is the number that Isobel used to communicate with him. Perhaps it is already disconnected, but there is still a chance that we will be able to reach her. I am not completely sure about the reason, but I feel like I need to talk to her. However, I am aware of the fact that if I do actually get a hold of her, this will probably affect you, and your life. What I am asking you is whether you want me to call her, or not. I will understand, and respect it if you don't, but I thought that it would be best to ask you, before carrying out my plan."

He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes never leaving mine as he considered my offer.

"I don't know, Elena, I mean…" he took a deep breath, and gazed out of the window for a few seconds. "I keep thinking that I want to know why, when, you know, the precise moment when my wife decided life with me wasn't enough, but I am afraid that no answer will be enough. I am sure about one thing, though, I can't stop you from getting the answers you want. I don't know if it's a good idea to keep searching for her, when she obviously doesn't want you to find her, but I will not stand in your way, except to protect you. Honestly, though, I have no idea what she'll do, I do not know if she's still the person I fell in love with, and got married to, or somebody else."

"Okay, then," I whispered, opening the lid of the phone, and navigating to the list of recent calls. There was only one number, over, and over again, 919-399-2507.

"Elena, are you sure you want to do this? There is no guarantee that you'll find what you're looking for," Alaric said in a small voice, coming to stand next to me.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for, Rick," I murmured, and hitting the call button, brought the phone to my ear, in such a way that it was close to Alaric, as well. I drew in a long breath as it rang once, twice, and then someone picked it up.

"Was there a problem?" a female voice said, and Alaric immediately stiffened at the sound.

"Did you find her? What's going on?" she asked again.

"Isobel?" I called in a shaking voice, but the only reply I got was silence, followed by a 'click', indicating that she had hang up.

\---

"You look good, sis," Jeremy said looking at me through the mirror.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I replied admiring him dressed in black suit, and purple tie.

"Thanks," he murmured. He was no longer smiling as he went on "listen, Elena, about what you saw yesterday…"

"Jeremy," I interrupted him, turning around "I should have knocked, before barging in like that, but you should have locked the door, you know. What if Jenna was the one to walk into you? How would you explain to her what was going on?"

"You are right," he whispered casting his eyes downwards "we were just too caught up in the moment, and I didn't really think about the possibility of something like that happening."

"I understand this, Jer," I said smiling to comfort him "it's okay, just try to be more careful next time." He nodded in agreement, and I hugged him tightly against my body. I couldn't even begin to describe how relieved I was with the way my relationship with Jeremy had worked out. I don't know what I would have done, had he decided to hate me for ever. Even though in reality I felt that I deserved it.

"Do you think it's fair for Jenna?" he questioned me, effectively bringing me back to reality.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked putting some distance between us, to look him straight in the eye.

"I just wonder whether it would be best if she knew, Elena. You saw what happened, when I found out what you've been hiding from me all this time. I have no idea how she'll react when she'll understand that practically every single person in her life has been lying to her. No one has been honest to her, not you, not me, not Alaric. Perhaps she can han…"

"What are you two talking about?" Jenna's voice caused both of us to jump in surprise.

"I was just asking Elena whether she can drive Anna to school tomorrow, as well," Jeremy responded casually, and I tried to hide my surprise at his words.

"I thought Anna was home schooled….?" Jenna trailed raising her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, she was, but she talked with her mom, and they decided that it would be best if she enrolled in high school. To spent time with me," he added smugly, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's great," Jenna exclaimed, smiling widely.

"It's awesome," he whispered, and after giving a small kiss at Jenna, made his way down the stairs.

"God, I don't think I'll ever get used to this new Jeremy," Jenna mumbled walking inside, and sitting on the bed "don't get me wrong, I more than prefer it, especially given the state he was in a few months ago. Still, I can't help but dread the day that he'll get back to his old habits."

"Jeremy is not the kid he used to be, Jenna," I reassured her "he has matured, and I believe that you shouldn't worry about him, not anymore. He is past the drugs, and the depression."

"Amazing what a woman's love can achieve, huh?" she asked smirking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I would love to take responsibility for his improvement, but let's face it. Anna was the one that saved him, Elena, and no matter what, I'll always be grateful for what she did. She's an amazing girl, and I can see that they're happy together."

"Yes, they are," I agreed, as I put on my coat, and grabbed my purse "wasn't John supposed to drive all of us to the party?"

"John is selfish, and irresponsible. He never keeps his word, and truthfully, I've never met someone that makes excuses more often than him," Jenna huffed, turning off the lights in my room, and following me to the hall "he called me about an hour ago, claiming that something came up, and he would meet us there."

"As if we'd choose to spend the night with him. Jeremy, are you coming?"

"I'm right here," he replied meeting us at the foot of the stairs.

The drive to the Lockwood Mansion was mainly filled by a comfortable silence, which gave my mind the chance to wander to Isobel. Given the message she had sent me through that man, I didn't expect her to be thrilled at me calling her, but I wasn't prepared for that degree of indifference either. Sure, she most likely had no idea who she was talking to, so it probably wasn't something personal, but what kind of person hangs up without a second thought? Even her voice sounded so cold, almost cruel. I involuntarily shivered at the thought that perhaps she had turned off that infamous switch, completely shutting out her humanity. Only when Jeremy lightly nudged my ribs, did I realize that Jenna had already parked the car. I quickly got out, and took a deep breath to calm myself down. No matter what Isobel had decided to do with her emotions, she was far away from here, and judging from her actions, she wasn't planning to pay us a visit any time soon. Thus, I would take her out of my mind, and do my best to enjoy this evening.

"What's wrong with you?" Jeremy asked me, his voice barely a whisper, as we slowly started walking towards the house.

"Nothing, I just got lost in my thoughts," I explained honestly.

The Mansion was already packed with people dressed in their nines, drinking champagne, and chatting happily. Jeremy strayed away from us the moment we where inside, and Jenna motioned for me to follow her in the living room.

"Are you meeting Damon?"

"And Caroline, actually," I replied, scanning the room with my eyes "although it seems that neither one of them is here. Anyway, what's up with you, and Mr. Saltzman? You haven't talked about him lately."

"I won't lie to you, Elena, I like him very much, I really do, but I am not sure that he feels the same way," her eyes were filled with disappointment "after the truth came out about his wife being your birth mother, he hasn't really talked to me. I get that he is shocked, but I guess he could have told me that he needed some space, instead of disappearing just like that, right?" My heart ached for her at that moment, and I wanted nothing more than to console her. If she knew the truth, the real reason why Alaric was acting the way he did, she might be able to see the whole situation more clearly. Was this the right thing to do, though, or would it completely mess up with her life? Could Jeremy be right?

"It's very hard for him, Jenna, and if you want my opinion, he is a good guy, nothing compared to Logan, or anyone else you have dated in the past. If I were you, I'd give him a second chance, I think that he deserves it." That the was the best, and most sincere answer I could come up with at that moment.

"You really think that?" she asked, failing to hide her enthusiasm, and I nodded. It was at that instant that I understood that the only thing she needed was a small push from me. She really is into him, I thought trying to suppress a giggle.

"Then, I guess this is a very good chance to do so, given that our boys are at 3 o'clock, and heading towards us," she breathed, straightening her dress "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," I reassured her, turning around, only to come face to face with Damon. He was smiling, but I noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Good evening, Elena, Jenna," he greeted us, placing a kiss on my cheek, and resting his hand on my waist.

"I've been looking for you," Alaric said hesitantly at Jenna.

"Here I am," she replied smiling "I haven't seen you in a while," she added more seriously.

"Yeah, well… things have been a little crazy," he offered, glancing at me, before fixing his eyes back to Jenna "but I'm here now. Do you want to get a drink?"

"Sure," she said, obviously taking my advice.

"Okay, great," he whispered, and after nodding his goodbye at us, he took her hand, and led her to the bar.

"I really hope that they're going to get together in the end," I breathed looking up at Damon "how was your day?"

"It has considerably improved, ever since the moment I saw you. Do you know that you look gorgeous?" he said in a low voice.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Dance with me?" he suggested, taking my hand anyway, and leading me to the centre of the room, where a few more couples were already swaying at the soft music that was coming through the speakers. For a few minutes we simply stared at each other's eyes, my hands linked behind his neck, and his lightly touching the small of my back. It felt like everyone around us had disappeared, nothing else mattered, except for this amazing creature in front of me. He was dressed in black suit, and black shirt, and I have to admit that he looked even sexier than any other day. As if he could read my mind, he smirked, and leaning down whispered into my ear "if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask, Elena."

"Shut up," I scolded him, even though deep down I was more than tempted. In the few days we'd been together, I never got the chance to see what was hidden beneath those annoying clothes, and my imagination was running wild about what his body looked like. And these thoughts were definitely not helping me to control the lust that was starting to brew inside of me.

"Tell me, what happened today?" I asked in an effort to clear my head of the images of a naked Damon, that I'm sure were not doing him any justice.

"The Council is back on vampire alert," he all but growled, no hint of flirt in his voice anymore, and my eyes shot up to meet his.

"What?" I asked breathlessly, and he nodded as he inhaled deeply.

"They are playing house with half of a tomb of really pissed off vampires, I should have known that something like that would happen," he murmured more to himself than me.

"Wait," I stopped him "you're talking about Anna, and her mother?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" he snapped at me, but I ignored his angry tone.

"What do you think that happened?"

"They are robbing the nearby blood banks dry, Elena, and the Council is on to it. Not to mention the number of missing hikers, and hunters."

"I'm sure that Anna, and Pearl are being careful," I tried to reason with him. After all, they have been around for centuries, they certainly know how to lie low.

"Well," he paused, knowing that he couldn't fight against my argument "then maybe it's one of their others."

"The others are gone, Damon," I whispered, standing still, and he raised his eyebrow questioningly "it's only Anna, and her mother, now." His eyes grew distant as he considered my last words, and a few seconds later his jaw clenched, while a deadly look crossed his eyes, making the hair at the back of my neck rise. He seemed scary, and even though I knew he would never hurt me, I couldn't help, but worry about what he might do to someone else. Damon didn't exactly have a history of thinking reasonably, or rather thinking at all, when being furious.

"Then I guess we have company," he stated in a grave voice. Before I had time to make any kind of comment, Caroline appeared to my side, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry for interrupting you, love birds," she said giggling, but stiffened the moment Damon's angry eyes met hers "I… I just wanted to talk to you, Elena," she mumbled choosing to fix her attention on me instead "it won't be long, I promise."

"I'll go get a drink," Damon whispered glancing at me, and with that he walked towards the bar.

"God, he can be creepy sometimes," Caroline said in a small voice, shuddering.

"Yeah, sorry about that, he's dealing with some issues, and he's not in the best mood right now," I attempted to cover for him.

"Just remember what I told you, Elena, okay," she said leaning closer to me "be careful. I know that you care about him, and I can see that he feels strongly about you, too, but I wouldn't want to see you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine, Caroline, you don't have to worry about me," I reassured her, and just like that she was back to her normal chirpy self.

"I need you to do me a favor," she said, and I didn't miss the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Anything, Caroline, tell me."

"Not here," she replied motioning towards her mother, who was standing a few feet away from us, and watching us from the corner of her eyes. She gently grabbed my wrist, and made her way towards the bathroom.

"Okay, spill," I demanded after she had firmly closed the door behind her, and made sure that we were alone.

"You know how I've been seeing Matt, right?" she asked, and I nodded "so, tonight he suggested that I spent the night at his place, I mean, it's practically a bachelor's pad, but mom has been kind of breathing down my neck ever since she found out I was with Damon, and I need you to cover for me."

"Sure, of course," I answered laughing at how stressed she sounded "everything is going to be fine, Caroline, just relax, and enjoy yourself."

I hugged her, and she exhaled loudly.

"I can do this," she said giving her reflection a confident nod. I chuckled, and she scowled at me, before giggling.

"So, the plan is supposed to go like this: we are having a sleepover tonight at your place," she told me, while applying some lip gloss on her lips "and tomorrow we'll drive together to school. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect."

\---

Apparently, Caroline's good mood affected me, and I found myself spending the rest of the night laughing, and dancing with her, Matt, and Jenna, even Alaric. I was having fun, but every now, and then my mind would drift to Damon. I couldn't brush away the feeling that he had taken another spur-of-the-moment decision, and from experience I knew that it wouldn't be something I would particularly like. The fact that he had disappeared a long time ago, and I hadn't seen him since, didn't exactly help me keep cool.

"Do you want to hear the bad news, or the really bad news?" Damon, suddenly, whispered into my ear, causing a shiver to go down my spine. I looked at him, and the expression on his face told me that my fears were indeed right.

"Actually I don't want any news, Damon," I replied in a small voice "can't we just use this party as a distraction? I promise that tomorrow we will return to our regularly scheduled drama."

"All right, let me rephrase," he said giving me a tight smile, and evidently ignoring my request "do you want to hear how your Uncle John knows everything about me, and the tomb vampires, or how I just killed him?"

I felt like all blood left my system at his words, and I took a step away from him, while I pondered this new turn of events. Sure, John wasn't even close to my favorite person in the world, he was actually a pain in the ass, but when would Damon finally realize that killing people every other day isn't the solution to our problems? I had clenched my fists in an attempt to remain calm, and I was gazing around the room, when the French door opened, and a very familiar figure walked inside. I squinted my eyes, straining to get a better look in the dim light, but it was nearly impossible. As he made his way towards a group of people, though, he stepped right into the light, and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Okay, Damon," I murmured as I met his eyes again "I always knew that you have a unique sense of humor, and normally I like it, but even you have to admit that this wasn't funny, at all."

"I'm serious, Elena. I snapped his neck, and pushed him off the balcony," he said stressing every word.

"Damon, cut it. I'm telling you, I know you didn't kill him," why was he still lying?

"Elena," he whispered, grabbing my head with both of his hands, an almost desperate look in his eyes "I understand that it might be difficult for you to actually believe it, and I'm sorry if it hurts you, but I really killed him."

"Damon, look at your left," I instructed him, tired of his game.

"What?"

"I said, look at your left," I repeated taking his hands off me. I followed him with my eyes as he slowly turned around, and saw John standing at the other side of the room, staring back at him, with an annoying smirk on his lips.

"You've got to be kidding me," Damon muttered, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. What was that supposed to mean?

"Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you," the Mayor's voice came from the farthest corner. I wasn't paying attention to his words, though, my mind was reeling from the effort to figure out what had happened between Damon, and John. Clearly, Damon killed him, or he thought he killed him, but somehow John survived. How does someone live after having their neck snapped, and taking a fall from God knows how many meters high?

"Thank you all for joining us tonight. In just a few minutes, we will officially begin the countdown for our upcoming Founders' Day celebration, and it's a very special one this year. The one hundredth, and fiftieth birthday of our town," the Mayor continued, while everyone in the room clapped their hands "and, and I would like to welcome back, one of our town's favourite sons, to do us the honours of ringing our official bell. John Gilbert, will you please join me up here?" I didn't miss Damon's gesture to Alaric, who albeit confused, approached us, and stood by Damon's other side.

"One hundred, and fifty years, of community, prosperity, family," John said glancing around the room "we take care of each other, we look after each other, we protect each other," he continued, his eyes landing on Damon, and my breath caught in my throat at the intense hatred I saw in them "it's good to be home." With that he moved towards the bell that was positioned a few meters away from him, and wrapped his hands around the rope.

"Look at his right hand," Damon grunted.

"Who?" Alaric asked puzzled, but I didn't wait to hear Damon replying "the town's favourite son, look at his ring." My eyes fixed on John's silver, and black ring, that looked vaguely recognizable.

"Well, it looks like mine," Alaric whispered, and my eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence, if he hadn't come back from the death five minutes ago," Damon replied in a harsh voice "where the hell did you get that ring?"

"I told you, Isobel, my wife," Alaric explained straightening up, and glancing at me. I was breathing heavily, as I struggled to understand what was going on.

"Huh," Damon chuckled humourlessly "who gave birth to Elena," he said dipping his head to my direction "under the medical care of the esteemed doctor Grayson Gilbert, John's brother."

"Do you think John knew Isobel?" I blurted out, finally regaining my ability to form words.

"I think John knows a lot of things," Damon answered gazing back at him.

None of us spoke for a few seconds, we were just standing there dumbfounded, staring at John, who was making small talk as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"If I hear one more person praising his arrogant ass, I'm definitely going to throw up," Jenna snorted joining us, clearly not taking notice of our confused expressions "let's go home, Elena," she all but pleaded me, and I nodded, turning to look at Damon. I stood up on my toes to press a kiss on his cheek, and whispered in his ear "I'll be waiting for you in my room."

"Sure."

"Damon," I called, wrapping my fingers around his wrist to get his attention, and eventually he tore his eyes away from John, and focused on me "please, don't do anything rush." I practically felt his body relaxing, and his eyes held much less hostility, and more calmness, as he gave me a smile, and a tiny nod.

I said goodbye to Alaric, and walked with Jenna to the car, where Jeremy was already waiting for us. He immediately realised that something was wrong, but let it drop after I mouthed "later" to him. Jenna kept muttering how much she hates John, and what a jackass he is. Under normal circumstances, I would have found it amusing, but right now, I just couldn't do that.

"I'm not so excited that we have a whole month of these Founder's Day events," she finally changed the subject after we entered the house.

"Tell me about it," I groaned taking out my heels. I stared at her, while she made her way to the kitchen, and the moment she was out of sight I turned my attention to Jeremy who was standing with his arms crossed, and his eyebrows raised. I motioned for him to be silent, and quickly climbed up the stairs. Once inside my room, I threw my pursue on the desk, and sat on the bed.

"Uncle John is in the Council," I started in a hushed voice, deciding to skip the prologue "and apparently he knows a lot more than the rest of them."

"A lot more..?"

"Well, he knows that the vampires didn't die in 1864, he knows that Damon is a vampire…"

"He knows about Katherine, Isobel, and everything about Mr. History teacher," Damon's voice interrupted me. Both me, and Jeremy gasped at his sudden appearance, but quickly shifted, so that we could look at him "we talked to him after you left, and he admitted that he knows Isobel. He gave her the ring that Alaric has."

"Wait, what… what ring?" Jeremy asked confused, glancing from me to Damon.

"Mr. Saltzman has a ring," I explained "when Damon tried to kill him, it brought him back to life."

"Why would you kill Alaric?" Jeremy questioned Damon, who just shrugged and muttered "it doesn't matter."

"John has a similar ring," I went on "it saved him as well."

"You killed Uncle John?" Jeremy asked again, a hint of relief, and joy in his voice, causing Damon to chuckle in response.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who dislikes the guy. And there's more," he added seriously, fixing his eyes one me "he sent Isobel to me, when she wanted to be a vampire." I swallowed audibly at his words, as I added this piece of information to my mental list of reasons why I hate John.

"I thought he resented vampires, why did he send her to you, if she wanted to be one?" Jeremy phrased the same question that was in my own mind.

"I don't know," Damon breathed defeated, and plopped on the bed "like I don't know what he wants, or why he decided to come back to Mystic Falls right now. What I do know, is that he is bad news, and that we have to be extra careful while he's around, because it seems that he has a strong influence on the Council. Which is something, let me add, that I don't like. So, tell that girlfriend of yours," he said looking straight at Jeremy "to be extra cautious, since apparently we've got newcomers in town, who're being extremely careless. We have to keep a low profile. No killings, no breakings in the local blood bank, nothing that will draw attention to us. Nothing, or it will be like 1864 all over again." My breath hitched in my throat at his words, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by Damon, who looked at me apologetically. In less than a second, he had me wrapped in his arms, and he was planting a kiss on my temple.

"It's going to be okay, Elena," he whispered, running his hand up, and down my arm.

"Okay, that's my cue to leave," Jeremy mumbled smirking, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"You said you wouldn't kill anyone again," I accused him as soon as we were alone.

"No, I said I'd try not to kill anyone, but John's attitude doesn't really help me in remaining calm. And the fact that he knows so much, is kind of… distressing, and inconvenient."

I closed my eyes, making every effort to gather my thoughts, and feelings that were currently all over the place. Do I have to say that I was unsuccesful?

"I'm afraid," I finally stated after a couple of minutes of silence.

"You don't need to be afraid. I'm here, next to you, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," he answered resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm afraid of something happening to you," I clarified in a soft voice, as tears gathered in my eyes, and I felt him stiffen behind me.

"No one can hurt me, Elena, I'm Damon Salvatore," he said arrogantly.

"You are not invincible, Damon," I exclaimed, and my voice cracked "what if one day you make an enemy that will actually be stronger than you, and able to harm you?"

"That's not going to happen, end of story," he dismissed me shaking his head from side to side.

"How can you be so sure of that?" I snapped at him getting out of his hold, and turning around to stare at his eyes "you are not a God, Damon, there are things that can hurt you. Why can you not see this?"

He looked back at me, but said nothing, as I angrily wiped away my tears "I understand that you have enemies from the past, because of what you did back then. Why can you not at least try to not make new ones, as well? You didn't have to kill John, now he'll t…"

"Yes, I did have to kill him, Elena," he said in a determined voice, cradling my face in his hands "John knows far too many things, he's threatening me, and Pearl, and Anna, even Alaric. Or do you thing that witchy friend of yours will get out of this unharmed, if we don't stop him? They'll burn her right next to us, when they find out. Trust me. "

"He's still alive, though, Damon, and now he'll hate you even more. He'll do his best to take you down."

"But he won't succeed."

"What if he does?" He opened his mouth to protest, but I was quicker than him. All the emotions that I'd been suppressing suddenly morphed into fear, and worry so intense, that my heartbeat skyrocketed. "Do you remember our trip to Georgia, Damon?" I asked, and he cringed "Do you remember how close you were to dying? Do you remember how close I was to losing you? You were a flick of Ben's wrist away from your death, Damon. All he had to do was throw that match to your gasoline wrenched body, and you would die. Can you remember that? Because if you can't, I can. I can clearly remember you lying on the ground, bones broken, blood, and petrol covering your whole body. You were barely able to talk, not to mention fighting for yourself, for your survival. I remember how you couldn't even stand on your own two feet, I remember all the different feelings that I experienced that night. I was almost paralysed by horror, I didn't know what to do, how to save you. I was in pain, do you know why? Because you were hurting, and every time he kicked you, he might as well had been kicking me. And do you know what else I was? I was terrified. I was terrified of losing you, of having to live without you there, without you by my side. You don't get to do this to me, Damon, I won't let you. You don't get to walk into my life, make me care about you so much that I've never cared for anyone else before, and then act so recklessly, take one risk after the other, as if your life means nothing. Because your life doesn't mean nothing to me, Damon. It means something to me. It means everything to me, and don't you dare endanger it again. Do you hear me? Have I made myself clear enough? Because I don't allow you to make me feel so miserable again. Do you hear me? You have to stay safe, Damon, if not for you, then for me. If you care about me at all, then please, stop playing with the fire," my voice had dropped to a whisper by now, I didn't have the strength to speak loudly "I can't afford losing you, not anymore. Not now, not ever."

I searched into Damon's eyes, I searched for anything indicating that he had taken my words seriously, that he'd realised how important he is to me, how essential it is that he starts acting less carelessly. To my relief, I found it. There was a sparkle in his eyes, one that I had never seen on him before. It was like the sparkle that you can see at a child's eyes, when his parents tell him that even though he broke the window with the football, or he failed in his exams, they still love him, they will always love him. It was like the sparkle that you can see in the eyes of a person that has been given a second chance. The person that no matter how many mistakes he has done, he gets to choose differently now, and leaving the past behind him, write a new story, in which he'll be a better man. It was the sparkle of hope. The sparkle of feeling loved again. The sparkle of allowing your own self to forget about your past, and do better. It was the sparkle of being reborn.

I watched as his eyes flooded with feelings, they changed from confusion, to surprise, from disbelief, to hope, from vulnerability to determination. And as a lone tear ran down his right cheek, he leaned closer to me, and pressed his lips on mine, softly at first, but more aggressively after a while. I didn't push him away, because through that kiss he showed me everything that he wouldn't be able to describe with words. He showed me that he was sorry for what he put me through, that he was grateful for me helping him, and believing in him, and all these through a single salty kiss. He pulled back, and resting his forehead on mine, gazed deep into my eyes, with that unique way of his.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, and his voice carried more emotions than ever before "and thank you."

I didn't talk, I didn't smile, I just wrapped my arms around his body, and pressed him against me, praying that he would really understand how honest I'd been a few minutes ago. When Damon Salvatore came back to Mystic Falls, I thought he was nothing bad a deadly beast, someone who took pleasure from hurting others. Now, I know the truth. Damon Salvatore is kind, caring, and loyal, but he was betrayed, and as a result turned into a bitter, and selfish person. It was only an act, though, a defensive mechanism, the technique he came up with to protect his heart from further damage. I am glad, and honoured, that he chose to open up his heart to me. I will not take advantage of his lowered guards, I will treat him like he deserves to be treated. It's not going to be an easy journey, his past will come to haunt him, and he will make decisions that I will not agree with, but I love him, and I will stand by him.

\---

"Have you ever been to high school before?" I asked glancing at Anna through the rear-view mirror. It was Friday morning, and along with her, and Jeremy we were driving to school. Last night had left me emotionally drained, and unbelievably tired. That's why I was willing to get involved in small talk with her, like we were your everyday teenagers, as long as it meant that I would be able to not think about the supernatural world, and certain people called Isobel, and John for a few hours.

"No, not really," she replied shaking her head "I was mostly travelling around, never settling down. School wasn't exactly my priority."

"God, how I wish I'd be able to say that one day, without earning myself a glare from my sister," Jeremy murmured half joking, as I indeed glared at him.

"Jeremy," both me, and Anna scolded him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Perfect, now they've teamed up," he exclaimed in fake anger, before winking at Anna, and kissing her deeply.

"Guys, please, keep PDA to a minimum, I'm trying to drive here," I whined, and after a few chaste kisses, they broke apart.

"You know, sis," Jeremy said smirking "I don't think you get to complain for stuff like that, given what you were doing with Damon under that nice, warm blanket two days ago." My response was immediate, as blood rushed to my face, but it didn't keep me from processing his words.

"How could you…" I trailed thinking that there was no way he could know that. Unless… "Anna," I said staring icily at her, but she just shrugged her shoulders, and smiled innocently at me, in such a way that made it impossible for me to be mad at her.

"He asked why your face was so flushed," she replied as if this explained everything.

"And you of course had to tell him," I muttered under my breath, causing her to chuckle.

"Seriously now," she said glancing from me to Jeremy "both of you need to lighten up, and get used to this. Even if we wanted to, the chances of something like that escaping our senses are very slim."

"You could at least try," I suggested turning off the ignition, and getting out of the car.

"Shit, I forgot I have to find Mr. Daniels before first period," Jeremy said looking apologetically at Anna "Elena, could you help Anna around?"

"Yeah, sure."

We quickly made it to the office, since we didn't have a lot of time left before the bell would ring, and Anna took her schedule. We had just gotten in the corridor, when a grinning Caroline appeared in front of us.

"I don't know you," she said loudly, pointing at Anna with her index finger.

"That's probably because she is new here, Care," I replied chuckling at her forwardness "Anna, this is Caroline, my best friend since kindergarten, Caroline this is Anna, Jeremy's girlfriend."

"Oh, baby bro has a girlfriend?" she cooed clapping her hands in excitement, and I noticed that Anna shifted uncomfortably "that's sweet. And you're sweet too, I like you."

"Hm, thanks," Anna mumbled, readjusting the strap of her bag, and looking up at me, as if asking me to rescue her.

"Caroline!" a girl called out from across the corridor, and we all turned to look at her.

"So, I really have to go now," Caroline apologised, lightly touching Anna's arm "but I think we're going to be great friends, so why don't you come with us this evening? We are going to get our dresses for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant," she explained, and then glanced at me "you don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not," I replied quickly "if Anna is okay with it…"

"Yeah, sure," Anna said smiling warmly "I think I could use an evening with no worries," she added staring knowingly at me, and I couldn't help but sigh at how true this was.

"Perfect!" Caroline was beaming, and barely containing her excitement. Suddenly, she threw her arms around me, making me stumble backwards, before I managed to steady both of us, and whispered into my ear "Last night was great, I can't wait to give you all the juicy details." With that, she practically skipped to the other side of the corridor, and Anna looked at me with an amused look in her eyes.

"God, we're all thinking about sex, aren't we?" I winced at her words, and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Please, Anna, it's enough that I saw you with my brother in a rather intimate moment, you don't have to remind me."

She burst out into laughter, although I couldn't see what was so funny in the situation, and looping our arms, started heading to our classes.

\---

"I have to warn you about something," I mumbled, grabbing Anna's arm, and forcing her to look at me. We were meeting Caroline, and Bonnie, so that we could drive all together to the town. However, given that Anna had to stop by the office, by the time we got out of the building, the parking lot was nearly deserted. I had tried to postpone this conversation as much as possible, but now I just had to get it over with.

"What? What is it?" she asked, her eyes frantically searching the surrounding area for any threat.

"It's just that... my other friend, Bonnie, she's a witch." Her eyes widened, and she nodded in understanding.

"I gather from the tone of your voice that she's not exactly fond of us, right?"

"Not even close, and for God's shake, don't even mention Damon."

"That bad? Don't worry, I've been around witches. I've learnt not to provoke them."

"Then, let's do it," I suggested, noticing that Bonnie was already waiting for us.

We slowly approached my car, and my attention was fixed on her, waiting for her reaction. She gave me a small wave, and smiled politely at Anna. I thought she could sense vampires?

"So, this is Bonnie, my other friend, Bonnie, this is Anna, Jeremy's girlfriend." I sucked in a deep breath, watching Bonnie extending her hand to meet Anna's halfway. It was as if I was watching the scene is slow motion, and that's why I didn't miss the widening of Bonnie's eyes, and the frown that appeared on her face. Then, she jolted back, and glared at Anna, who remained calm, as if she was expecting this kind of response.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said in a friendly voice, but that obviously had no effect on Bonnie, who ignored her, and turned to look at me.

"Seriously, Elena?" she questioned me, raising her hands in the air "first, it was Stefan, then it was Damon, and now her, too? What's wrong with you? I thought that you would at least try to protect your own brother, but no. You're so blinded, that you can't see what's right in front of your eyes. They're monsters, Elena, they hurt people, why are you so blind?"

"Bonnie, I'm not hurting anyone, I swear I'm not feeding on humans."

"Don't talk to me," Bonnie cried out, not even bothering to look at her "why are you doing this, Elena? Why? Give me a reason."

"You really need to cut them some slack, Bonnie Bennett," I yelled back at her "have you ever considered the fact that you are the blind one here? You don't know everything, so you don't get to judge them."

"What more is there to know?" she asked incredulously.

"They are not here to hurt us, Bonnie," I stressed, closing the distance between us "on the contrary, they've helped us, on multiple occasions."

"Oh, right," she said sarcastically "I know where this is going. You're talking about Damon being a Samaritan, helping poor Elena, when her monstrous boyfriend fled town. I'm sorry for bursting your bubble, Elena, but the only thing he ever wanted was to get into your pants. And you are so unbelievably naïve, and stupid that you let him."

I was literally trembling from rage, and the desire, no, scratch that, the need to slap the brown-haired girl that was standing in front of me was almost impossible to resist. Not long ago, she used to be my friend, and right now she wasn't only judging people I care about, but also insulting me. I took a deep breath, and forced myself to think about the greater image.

"I wasn't referring to my relationship with Damon, Bonnie," I finally said in a stony voice "I'm talking about the fact that Damon risked his own life to save my brother. If it hadn't been for him, Jeremy would be dead."

"What are you saying, Elena?" she asked me, apparently not believing a word that was coming out of my mouth "the only one that would ever want to hurt Jeremy would be this… pathetic excuse of girlfriend. As if they have feelings," she added as an afterthought, glancing at Anna with a disgusted expression on her face. That was the moment Anna decided to intervene.

"Bonnie, I understand how you feel about us, I really do, because I know where you're coming from. But you have to realize that we mean no harm to this town. You can trust us, it won't be something that would happen for the first time." Silence from Bonnie was the only reply she got. "Listen to me, I was in Mystic Falls back in 1864. I knew your ancestor, Emily, she was the one that secured my mother along with the other vampires in the tomb, and I'll always be grateful for that. Emily had faith in us, she protected us, and we made sure that no one found out her true identity, either. We are not humans, Bonnie, but you are also not human. Together, we can make sure that this town is safe, and we can all have a peaceful life here."

"I may not be human," Bonnie spat at her "but I'm not using them as food."

"I am not using them as food, either. What I'm trying to explain is that all we want is to settle down."

"I don't believe you," she stated crossing her arms "and I doubt Emily trusted you, as much as you think she did. Otherwise she wouldn't have me destroy that crystal to make sure that that tomb remained closed."

"Emily did this only because she thought we would seek revenge," Anna tried to reason with her "but we don't. My mother, and I only want to start over again. The others wanted to get back to the citizens of this town, but they're gone now. We sent them away, so that Mystic Falls would be safe." I could practically see Bonnie's mind processing her words, and when everything sank in, she looked almost terrified.

"What others? They can't have escaped. The crystal was destroyed, there's no other way to get into the tomb."

"There was another way, Bonnie," I said in a somewhat calmer voice "the tomb was opened, and the vampires got free. Anna, and her mother were keeping an eye on them, but they others betrayed them, and formed a plan against the Founding Families." Bonnie was now looking at me with glistening eyes, slowly taking in the information that I was giving her. "That's why they took Jeremy, and if Damon, and Anna, hadn't helped me, he would have died. After that, Pearl forced them to leave town, and if it wasn't for that, we would all be in danger. They wanted to take revenge over the Founding Families, but I don't think they would stop at that."

Silence settled above us once again, but this time I decided to give some time to Bonnie.

"You did this," she eventually mumbled so quietly, that I almost didn't hear her. "You did this," she repeated in a more stable voice, her eyes fixed on Anna "you opened that tomb, didn't you?"

"All I wanted was take my mom back."

"You let them get free, it's your fault. And you're going to pay for this." I inhaled deeply to keep my composure, I thought that after we'd explained everything to Bonnie, she'd see the whole situation more clearly. Apparently, I was wrong. I was brought back to reality by Anna clutching her head with both of her hands, a pained expression on her face.

"Anna? Anna, what is it?" I asked frantically, running towards her. She was screaming in agony, it was heartbreaking.

"Bonnie, I need some help over here," I screamed, wrapping my hands around Anna's small body to keep her from falling down. "Bonnie," I pleaded, glancing at her over my shoulder. That's when I took notice of her concentrated face, and her lips that were moving, as if she was muttering words. I glanced back at Anna's tear stricken cheeks, and suddenly everything clicked. "You are doing this?" I blurted out, but she paid no attention to me. I carefully helped Anna lay down, and she immediately took a fetal position, her body shaking from sobs, her hands tangled in her hair. I got off the ground, and stood in front of Bonnie, placing my body between the two girls.

"Bonnie, you need to stop. Right now," she looked like she was in some kind of trance, I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't even heard me. Anna's moans, however, were getting louder, and louder, I didn't know how much longer she could take this, I had to do something. Without second thought, I placed my hands on Bonnie's arms, and violently shook her, while calling her name. A few seconds later, she stumbled backwards, and her eyes finally focused on mine, as Anna's screams ceased.

"Why did you stop me?"

"You're being a hypocrite, Bonnie. Anna did nothing to hurt you, instead she attempted to have a civilized conversation with you. And what did you do in response to that? You tried to kill her." Her eyes were cold as she stared back at me "how does that make you any different from what you claim them to be?"

"Don't you compare me with them," she said venomously, and got out of my grasp. "You got lucky this time," she addressed Anna "and it's not going to happen again." With that, she turned on her heels, and all but ran to her car.

I let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I was holding, and crouched down next to Anna.

"How are you doing?" I asked her in a small voice. She didn't seem to have any injuries, but I couldn't be sure.

"I'm fine," she whispered "it was like a very bad headache, but it's over now. I know what we did wrong." I helped her stand up, and take the dirt off her clothes before raising my eyebrow at her.

"We mentioned Damon," she explained smirking, and I chuckled "although technically she was the one who first talked about him."

"I don't believe you are actually joking right now," I mumbled leaning against the car.

"What else can I do?" she rhetorically asked, and I shook my head, even though I felt a small smile creeping on my lips.

"You know we should probably cancel this shopping thing. You are hurt, Caroline is late…"

"No, no, of course not," she interrupted me "I'm fine, I really am, and Caroline will be here in about two minutes. And you need this, Elena," she said in a soft voice "you need some time to relax, and take your mind off everything."

"Thanks."

"It's okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear something out: Bonnie's grandmother is still alive, but this doesn't mean that Bonnie likes vampires. She is a witch, and after all Damon DID try to kill her!
> 
> Anyway, feel free to tell me your opinion!


	12. Miss Mystic Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a bordering ridiculously long chapter, but I abhorred the idea of cutting it in the middle, so...!  
> And at the end of the chapter (DON'T PEEK!) there is a surprise waiting for you…!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

Tossing the bags on the floor I plopped down on the bed, and closed my eyes, as I sighed in satisfaction. I've always loved shopping, but shopping with Caroline is definitely exhausting, and it can practically test your limits. After a good five hours of getting in, and out of stores, trying on numerous dresses, heels, and lingerie, we eventually found everything that we were looking for. For the Pageant, I picked up a gorgeous floor length, deep blue dress, with a rather low cleavage, and straps that were forming an X on the back. I chose a pair of white Christian Louboutin high heels to accompany it with.

"I love you sprawled on the bed like that," Damon's voice came from somewhere close to me. Opening my eyes I found him laying on his side next to me, his head propped on his elbow, smirking as always. "How did the shopping trip go?" he asked, when I remained silent.

"It was fun," I mumbled. Well, technically I wasn't lying, what happened before we even got into the car was the bad part of the day. But of course, Damon saw right through me.

"What happened?"

"Bonnie kind of lashed out on Anna. She did something to her, she said it felt like a very intense headache. She was hurting her, Damon, and all Anna tried to do was talk to her. I don't recognize Bonnie anymore, and she used to be my best friend. We were always close to each other, even closer than I was to Caroline. But everything's changed now, I have changed, she has changed… I understand her to some extend, but I think she's overreacting. And anyway, the Bonnie I see these days…" I trailed, wondering whether I could actually say this. I've thought about it multiple times lately, but I've never talked about it, I haven't even written it down on my diary. It feels that if I say it out loud, it will become more real, and this scares me. "I can't, and I don't want to be friends with this Bonnie," I finally whispered, knowing that Damon would be able to hear me.

"Well, then don't," he said shrugging his shoulders as if the answer was obvious.

"It's not that simple, Damon…"

"Sure it is, your friendship –which isn't really a friendship anymore btw- doesn't matter anymore, it doesn't make you happy anymore. So, quit from it, move on, problem solved. Tara."

"Some things could matter again."

"Maybe, but it seems a little unrealistic to me."

"Why are you being like that?" I asked turning on my side to face him, surprised at the sour feeling of déjà vu.

"Like what, Elena? I am none other than my usual self," he replied rolling his eyes.

"No, you're not. We've had an almost identical conversation back when you came to Mystic Falls. You're being bitter. Why is that? What happened?"

"Maybe bitter is a feature of my personality," he said coolly, lying on his back, and staring at the ceiling. I could tell that something had changed, he was avoiding me, and he hadn't acted like that in a very long time. Even when we found out that the tomb had been opened, or that Katherine wasn't there, he wasn't like that.

"Look at me," I said in a firm voice, straddling his waist, and cradling his head with both of my hands "what happened? You know you can talk to me, Damon, no matter what is troubling you. I thought we've established that."

"Everything is fine," he replied stubbornly.

"Everything is not fine, and both of us know it. Does it have to do with the other vampires? With John?"

"Just leave it alone, Elena," he grumbled, turning his head to the side, and closing his eyes. My hands fell from his face at his words. Only once before had Damon asked me to leave him, and what was bothering him alone, and refused to let me help him. It was the day I found him in Stefan's room, wrecked after having read Katherine's letter. Katherine's letter, through which he found out that she had never loved him. He was hurt, and betrayed, because Katherine hadn't loved him.

"Is this about Katherine?" I asked in a small voice, trying to hold back my tears. If this indeed had to do with her, I wouldn't let him see how much it hurt me.

"Everything is about Katherine," he spat at me, his words cutting like a knife at my heart. His eyes were furious as they stared back at me, and climbing off him, all I could think was how could I be so stupid? He spent about a century, and a half loving Katherine. Even if she lied to him, this wouldn't just erase his feelings about her. He never really cared about me, just like Stefan. At least Stefan had the decency to walk away from me, when things started getting serious. What Damon did was horrible. I let him touch me for God's shake, and all this time he's been thinking about her. I bet he even fantasized about her, when he was around me. Suddenly I felt disgusted with him, but most of all with myself. I shouldn't have trusted him, I shouldn't have fallen for him. He didn't say a word while I got out of the bed, but what could he say anyway? I didn't look at him, I couldn't look at him. All I wanted was have a bath, and scrub my skin so hard, that I wouldn't be able to remember the way his hands felt when they travelled all over my body. I wanted to forget him, forget all the moments we spent together, forget how much I loved him. How could I be so stupid? As I reached the door, and placed my hand on the handle, tears started running down my face. Never before had I thought that things with Damon would end like that. Never before had I thought that he would betray me in this of all the ways. Never before had I thought that I was wrong, and everyone else, Bree, Bonnie were right.

"When I come out of the bathroom, I want you gone," I breathed facing the wooden door "and I don't want to see you again. So, stay the hell away from me."

Before I had enough time to register what was going on, Damon had pinned me on the door, his body firmly pressed against mine, his left hand holding my wrists behind my back, and his right hand caressing my cheek.

"Get off me," I yelled at him, ignoring the salty taste in my mouth caused by my own tears.

"No, not before I tell you everything."

"Are you insane? I don't want to hear about how much you love Katherine, Damon. I don't want to hear that I've been nothing but her substitute for as long as it would take you to gather the courage, and start looking for her again. I don't want to hear how you've used me, or how much you've enjoyed seducing me, so that you could dump me for her, just like Stefan did. I don't want to hear it, so let go off me, and get out of my house."

"I love your eyes, when you're angry, but you're being silly right now, Elena," he murmured tracing my jaw with his fingertips.

"No, I'm not. As a matter of fact, it's the first time in a very long time that I'm not being silly. I trusted you, and lost my best friend because of you. That was my biggest mistake, Damon. Whatever you want to say to me, won't change a thing." He winced at my words, but I didn't want to think about the reason for this kind of reaction. I didn't want to think about anything concerning him.

"You've got it all wrong," he said staring deep into my eyes, and I almost fell for the fake honesty in his voice. Almost.

"I've got it all right, Damon. You don't care about me, or anyone else for that matter, you only care about Katherine. You're a master at using humans, so congratulations! I've been added in the list of humans that were just means to fulfilling your diabolical plans. I bet you feel so proud of yourself right now, don't you?"

"Will you shut up for a second, and listen to me?" he yelled, letting go of my wrists, and slapping his palms on the door, trapping me between his body and the door. He was now standing impossibly close to me. If either of us moved for mere centimetres, our noses would definitely touch. I refused to be intimidated by him, though.

"No," I said slowly, so that he would understand how much I meant this words "I won't listen to you, because it won't change the way I see you, or what you did to me. You're a …" my next words were muffled by his hand pressed on my mouth, as with a gust of wind he moved us to the bed, so that he was hovering above me.

"I've heard you rumbling nonsense for about five minutes, so now you get to hear me explaining to you what I meant. Got it?" he said impatiently.

I was infuriated at him, was it so difficult to understand that I didn't want to listen to whatever he wanted to say? Using all the strength I had, I bit down on the palm of his hand, but to my great disappointment he didn't even flinch. He did smirk, however, causing me to get even angrier. What a jerk…

"You can keep bitting me if you want, Elena, I assure you, you won't cause any damage to me."

Of course I knew it wouldn't work, but using both my hands, and my legs, I tried to push him off me. Obviously enough, he was unaffected by my mundane human strength.

"Just stop fighting me, so that I can talk to you, and we can get back to living our lives. All right?" Realizing that I could do nothing, but obey, I nodded once. "Good girl," he whispered, and chuckled when I glared at him.

"I told you that everything is about Katherine," he started in a serious voice "because this is the truth. Everything is about that bitch, but not because I love her. I thought I loved her up until a few months ago, but I guess I never knew what exactly love is. Katherine is a little slut that used me, and messed with my head, and heart. After finding out the truth about what I meant to her, all I can feel about her is hate. Unbelievably. Intense. Hate." I struggled with my self. I didn't want to believe him, I really didn't, but why did I feel deep in my heart that he was telling me the truth? "John send Isobel to me when she wanted to turn into a vampire. I thought that the only person through which John could know about me was Katherine. I thought that perhaps they could lead me to her," so he really wanted to find Katherine. But if he didn't love her, why did he want to find her? "But earlier today, John came by my house. According to his words, he, and Isobel share a mutual interest. The original John Gilbert had an invention that was stolen by a vampire. He suspects that Pearl did it back in 1864, since they had gotten pretty close. That's when I realised that John has no idea where Katherine is. Because if he did, he'd known that Katherine, and Pearl were best friends. You asked me why I was acting so bitter. I'm not being bitter, Elena, I'm pissed off. I don't know how to find Katherine, or where to look for her. And I'm sure you're wondering why I want so desperately to find her, so listen closely, sweetheart. I want to find Katherine, and drive a stake right through her heart." I gulped loudly as I took notice of the fire that was burning in his eyes. "You are not a substitute for Katherine, do you want proof for that? If I was using you as her replacement, I would have turned you, tortured you, and painfully, and slowly killed you. Because this is what Katherine deserves, and this is what she's going to get in the end. I understand why you reacted like that at what I said earlier," his voice was softer now, and his hold on me had started to loosen "and that it won't always be easy for you to trust me. No matter what, though, I want you to know, always remember, and wholeheartedly believe one thing. You are, and will always be nothing like Katherine. You might look like the same person, but I never saw you like her, and I never will. As a matter of fact, you couldn't be any more different. She's the devil personified, Elena, but you… you are an angel. " He completely took his hands off my face, but remained close to me, our eyes locked. I took some minutes to digest everything he told me, and suddenly I felt so bad about questioning his feelings, and motives. He was so cold, and distanced, though, I couldn't help but jump to conclusions. I shouldn't have done that. After everything we went through together, I should know better. Damon isn't Stefan, and he won't fall in love with Katherine again, like I won't fall in love with Stefan. He spent almost all of his life waiting for her, only to find out that everything they had together was a lie, a big fat lie. Of course he hates her, I can totally understand this. I can't say I hate Stefan, or that I want him dead, but I am definitely angry at him.

"I'm sorry for doubting you," I breathed, raising my hand to stroke his cheek. Closing his eyes, he leaned into my touch, and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"It's okay. I knew all along that this would come up at some point."

"No, I shouldn't have reacted like this, I should ha…"

"Don't," he murmured placing his index finger on my lips to silence me "don't blame yourself for this. Taking into account the way I used to be for almost all of my life, it was expected of you to deduce what you deduced when I said that everything is about Katherine. I'm equally to blame with you, if not more. It's over now, so stop beating yourself about it. Okay?" I nodded, and he moved his hand to place a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Do you think he'll be back?" I blurted out, and his hand momentarily froze. We hadn't really talked about that issue, although I'm sure it was in both of our minds.

"Who?" he asked as he quickly regained his composure.

"Stefan."

"Probably," he replied in a cold voice.

"I don't think I'm ready to face him, yet, I'm too angry for what he did."

"I wouldn't expect him anytime soon. You've got time."

I wanted to further discuss the issue, I knew that I wasn't the only one with reasons to be angered at Stefan. I was curious to find out how Damon was feeling about his brother, given that he never bothered to tell him about Katherine's fake feelings for him. However, it was obvious from Damon's body language, and short answers that he wasn't ready to have that conversation, yet. Thus, the best thing we could do was postpone it for a later time. After all, like Damon had said, we most likely wouldn't have to deal with him in the immediate future.

"Can we now stop talking about them?" I suggested in a light voice, and a mischievous glint instantly appeared in his eyes.

"And what would you want us to talk about?"

"Hm, I wasn't exactly thinking about talking," I trailed, pushing his chest, so that we would roll on the bed "I was thinking something more along the lines of this," I explained leaning down to kiss him on the mouth.

"Mmmm, it works for me," he murmured against my lips, and I giggled before kissing him again. Too soon for my liking he broke away from me, and searched for my eyes.

"Stay with me tomorrow night," he said breathlessly, and all I could do was nod, before he hungrily attacked my lips once again.

\---

Dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and a brown button down shirt, and holding in my arms the bag that contained my dress for the Pageant, and the box with my shoes, I quickly ran down the stairs to open the door.

"Hey," I greeted Alaric who was already dressed in a black suit.

"Hi," he replied smiling at me.

"I heard you're driving."

"Yeah, I am. Let me get that for you," he offered closing the door behind him.

"Thanks." I took a few steps towards the kitchen, but then turned around, and moved so that I was standing in front of him. "Do you remember that talk we had about lying to those around us?" I asked in a small voice, and he nodded, although his eyes were full of confusion. "Do you think we should tell Jenna?" He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck, before answering my question.

"It would definitely make it easier for me. I hate constantly lying about my dead-not really dead- wife, or where I disappear to sometimes. In the end, however, the choice is yours, and Jeremy's. You are her family." Suddenly he straightened up, and fixed his eyes on a spot somewhere behind me.

"Alaric," John's voice called, and struggling not to gag at his mere presence, I span around, and walked into the kitchen, not even sparing him a glance "hey, buddy, what are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes as I filled a glass with water. The guy is such a hypocrite.

"I'm the chauffer," Alaric explained, miserably failing to hide the smugness in his voice, and I found myself smirking at the surprised look that was probably drawn on John's face.

"I thought I was driving," John murmured, confirming my suspicions.

"No need, we're going with Rick," Jenna replied. I could hear another set of shoes going down the stairs, Jeremy's, so taking a deep breath I emerged to the hall, still not acknowledging John's presence.

"Are we ready?" I asked no one in particular, grabbing my pursue, and heading to Alaric's car.

"Did you see the look on his face? It was hilarious," Jeremy snickered catching up with me.

"Nope, I was busy completely avoiding him."

"I enjoyed this way too much," Jenna said in between laughs "we should do it more often."

"I think we should just kill him," Alaric whispered passing by me, and I turned to look at him surprised.

"When did you get so violent?"

"I guess Damon is rubbing off on me," he replied shrugging his shoulders, and getting inside the car. I stared after him for a few seconds, but Jeremy tapping on the window with his finger brought me back to reality, and I quickly joined them.

\---

A few hours later I was sitting in front of a mirror, finishing my make up, while Jenna was curling some last strands of my hair.

"Thanks for helping me."

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't going to burn off," she joked, and we both laughed. Jenna always had a habit of burning things, like the dinner, or one of my favourite shirts while she was ironing it. I prayed to God that her next victim wouldn't be my hair.

"You know, I remember when my mom, and I were first applying for this. She was so excited," I breathed after a few seconds of silence.

"So were you, if I recall," she offered with a smile, and glancing at me through the mirror.

"I was. She just made it sound like so much fun. Lots have changed since then," I whispered, trying to swallow the lump that had formed at the back of my throat.

"I hate to break it to you, but it's a little late for cold feet," she said lowering her voice.

"I don't have cold feet," I replied shaking my head "I just… I think I'd be enjoying it a lot more, if she were here."

She paused for a second, before laughing once more. "I'll tell you one thing, your hair would have a better chance, if she was." I smiled at how swiftly Jenna had turned this conversation from deeply emotional to very light. She's perfect like that, always knowing the right thing to say, so that the atmosphere will stop being completely doom, and gloom. I don't know what Jeremy, and I would have done, had Jenna not been such a great person, and assigned to be our guardian.

"Okay, I should go put my dress on," I said placing the lip gloss on the table, and standing up. "Be careful with that thing," I instructed her, pointing at the curler "don't hurt anybody." As I was making my way out of the room, I saw from the corner of my eye Anna helping Caroline get ready. It was unexpected how much the two of them had bonded in such a short time, especially given how different they are. Caroline is full of energy, and chirpily happy, while Anna is more calm, and level headed. They've practically known each other for a day, but still Caroline let Anna help her with her make up. I swear Caroline has never before trusted anyone on that matter.

I was still smiling when I walked into one of the rooms where we were supposed to get dressed. It was deserted at that point, with the only exception of Amber who was pacing around the room, rapidly inhaling, and exhaling.

"Are you okay, Amber?" she definitely didn't look okay.

"I… I hate being the centre of attention," she stuttered "I… I get panic attacks."

"Do you need some privacy so that you can change?" I suggested, already turning to walk towards the door. She really did look as if she was going to pass out any second now.

"Actually, I'm just… I'm just gonna get some air," she whispered. Giving a last glance at her dress, she added "perhaps I should take this with me, so that I can change in another room. So that I won't disturb you."

When I heard the door clicking behind her, I couldn't help but chuckle. I had never experienced that kind of stress, I guess being a member of the Founding Families, and constantly having to appear in front of the whole town, finally helps you acquire some sort of immunity at large crowds.

My train of thoughts was interrupted by a blast of wind, and Damon's hard body pressed against my back. I jumped up in surprise, and raising my eyes to the mirror, I met his mesmerizing blue ones.

"I like your hair," he breathed into my ear, causing goosebumps to appear on my body.

"You can't be back here," I murmured, wondering whether my voice, or the erratic beating of my heart was louder "I have to get dressed."

"That's what I am here for," he replied seductively, and quickly spun me around, so that I was facing him. I gulped loudly at the proximity, the sweet fragrance of his cologne assaulting my nostrils, and causing me to start having all kind of inappropriate thoughts, basically including me, and Damon naked on top of all kinds of surfaces. Surprisingly enough, Damon refrained from coming up with a witty comment about my body's response to him, and instead gently pushed my hair off my shoulder, and to my back. His fingers trailed down my neck to the first button of my shirt. With steady hands he opened it, his eyes now following the moves of his fingers, and staring at the small parts of flesh that were revealed with each button that was popped open. My breath hitched at the back of my throat when his tongue came out to wet his lips, and I found myself craving to touch those rosy lips with my fingertips, and then kiss them deeply, savouring their unique taste. I closed my eyes when his cold hands moved to my shoulders, and slowly slipped my shirt off my arms. He let out a soft whimpering sound, and opening my eyes, I saw him staring at my satin bra clad breasts, with a look of pure lust.

His eyes still fixed on my body, he extended his hand, and ever so lightly touched the part of my chest that was exposed on top of my bra. I was breathing heavily now, and I only had enough strength to keep my body from collapsing on the floor. His hands trailed to my stomach, and to the waistband of my jeans. The muscles of my belly contracted instinctively, and I didn't even try to keep back my moan, when he kneeled down, his fingers tracing the sides of my thighs, and my calves. With deft moves he took off my shoes, and socks, his long fingers lingering a little more than necessary on the inside of my ankles. At that point I was one hundred percent sure that my underwear was soaked with the need for him, I wouldn't even be surprised if my jeans were wet as well. Our eyes locked as he worked on the button, and zipper of my jeans, and at a painfully slow pace pulled them down. His eyelids momentarily closed, as he leaned closer to the lower half of my body, and inhaled deeply. A few seconds later, his eyes focused on mine again, and there was so much desire in them, that I seriously considered the option of ditching the whole Pageant event, and begging Damon to take us somewhere private, far away from everything, and everyone else. In a flash he was standing on his feet again, his hot breath fanning on my lips, his eyes many shades darker than their ordinary colour. My shaking hand landed on his chest, and after fisting the soft material of his jacket in my hand, I yanked him towards me. We both moaned when our lips met, and the battle between our tongues was full of passion, and craving for each other. I felt his hands encircling my waist, dragging me even closer to his body. I could feel him growing hard against my stomach, and this only fuelled my hunger. This gorgeous man wanted me, as much as I wanted him. How did this happen? I opened my eyes, and found him staring back at me, but then he growled, and faster than I could blink, he had moved us to the other side of the room. My cheek was pressed against the cool wall, and Damon was breathing heavily on the crook of my neck, his arms caging me between him, and the wall once again. This seemed to becoming a new habit of his.

"Don't do this to me," he whispered in a ragged voice "don't look at me with your eyes full of lust." One of his hands sneaked around my body, and landed on my stomach, pulling me back to him. I rested my head against his shoulder, as he started talking again "I want you. God, I need you," he pressed harder into me to make his point more clear "but I've waited for this for so long… I don't want our first time to be quick, in a random place, as if we're horny teenagers sneaking out of their house to fuck. I want to worship you, I want to touch, and kiss, and lick, every inch of your tasty body. I want our first time together to be so mind-blowing, that you'll never have an equally pleasing experience with any one else. I want you to remember it, and feel the desire growing deep down here," he whispered pushing his palm just above my underwear "every time you think back to it." My heart literally fluttered at his words, his small speech was something between romantic, and sexy, but I loved it anyway. It was gentle, and raw at the same time, not to mention that I loved the fact that I was the reason Damon Salvatore was breathless. I didn't particularly like the fact that he left me all hot, and bothered, though. And tonight, I would make sure that we would finally be together. Kissing him was amazing, feeling him touching me in all the right places was unbelievably pleasurable, but none of these was enough anymore. I wanted more, I needed more of him, and tonight I would give an end to my torture. Tonight, I would make sure to experience Damon Salvatore in all his glory. All I had to do was be patient for a few more hours. After that, Damon, and I would be one.

"Let's get you dressed, before Carol walks in here, and freaks out, okay?" he suggested a little later, his voice noticeably calmer now. I nodded, and turned around, while he blurred to the mirror, where my dress was hanging.

"Raise your arms," he instructed me, as he gingerly took the dress off the hanger. I did like he told me, and within seconds he slipped the dress on my body, without messing a single strand of my hair.

"Blue looks good on you," he commented, zipping me up.

"Thanks," I replied sitting on the couch. I made a move to grab the box with my heels, but he was quicker, and held it just out of my reach.

"Allow me," he murmured smirking, and kneeling before me once again, he took the lid of the box. "Mmmm, these are hot," he said under his breath, as he took in his hand one of them. With his free hand, he pushed my dress up to my knees, and slowly raised my foot from the ground. His touch was gentle, but seductive, and as he ran his fingers over my ankle, I couldn't help but shiver. What was this man doing to me? How could a simple, and innocent touch like this turn me on that much? I let him help me stand up, and then unclasped the vervain necklace that was hanging around my neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked me confused, but I ignored him, and pointed at my bag that was placed on a coffee table a few meters away from us.

"Can you bring me a small light blue box that is inside my pursue?" I asked him, struggling to keep the smile off my face.

He narrowed his eyes at me, but complied with my request, and within seconds he was in front of me, the box placed in the middle of his palm. I took the lid off, and tossed it on the couch, my eyes never wavering off him. I wanted to see his reaction, and in the end it was more than worth it. His eyes immediately lit up at the sight of the diamond locket he had given me, and I felt proud of myself for making him so happy.

"Could you help me put it on?" I asked innocently, and he silently nodded. He slowly walked so that he was behind me, far enough that we weren't touching, but close enough so that I could feel the heat that was radiating from his body. His cool hands brushed against the sensitive skin of my neck, and after gently securing the clasp, he started placing butterfly kisses on the side of my neck, inching towards my shoulder. I felt my head falling backwards, and my eyes closing, but he quickly moved, so that I was leaning against his firm body.

"You know, Elena," he murmured in between kisses "this locket seems very fitting for this particular outfit, don't you think?" He lightly bit me with his blunt human teeth, when I didn't respond, and my back involuntarily arched. "I could almost say that you picked this dress, because you would be able to accompany it with the locket." I inwardly smirked, since this was exactly the case, but I didn't really want to admit it. Instead, I pressed harder into his body, and let out a "mmmhm." Satisfaction was replaced by confusion, when I realised that Damon was no longer behind me, but in front of the mirror, fixing his tie. Before I could question him, though, the door opened, and Carol Lockwood walked inside.

"Elena, let's go, the line up's starting." Her eyes scanned my body, thankfully not noticing my flushed face, and she smiled approvingly "you look smashing, Elena."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood," I replied politely, straightening out my dress, and glancing at Damon.

"The escorts are waiting downstairs, Damon," Carol said looking at him in a way that to my great horror mostly resembled ogling.

"Sure, Carol, I'll be down in a second." She nodded, and after a last glance below his belt –shudder- she walked out.

"Did she just…" I trailed, and he nodded with an amused look in his eyes.

"Are you jealous, my love?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Of course not," I replied quickly. Maybe a little too quickly, judging from the grin that formed on his beautiful lips. "I'm just disgusted, you know," I tried to cover for myself, as I crossed my arms "she's way older, but she's still hitting on you."

In a flash he was less than an inch away from me "you do realise how much older than you I am, right?" he questioned me in a husky voice, and I shook my head.

"It's not the same."

"Sure it isn't, because I'm sexy, fit, and gorgeous, despite my 170 years, while Carol is barely 45, but her hair is starting to grey, she can't read a book without her glasses on, not to mention the amount of fat around her waist."

"Okay, I really don't want to find out how you came to know about her waist," I whispered cringing at the bare thought. This time I wasn't overreacting. He'd slept with a great, okay, maybe massive part of the female population, after all. How could I know if she was one of the names in his very long list of lovers?

"I haven't slept with Carol," he said in a firm voice, grabbing my chin, so that I would look at him "she's way too old, even for my standards," he added quickly.

"Let's not talk about your past bed-partners, okay?" I suggested, struggling to keep the images of my birth mother, and Damon rolling around the bed, out of my mind.

"Deal," he breathed placing a small kiss on my lips, and motioning at the door "I should go, now. Meet you downstairs?"

"You bet."

I gave a last glance at my reflection on the mirror, making sure that everything was in place, and exited the room. Amber, Caroline, and Mrs. Lockwood were the only ones left on the hall, and I hurriedly made my way towards them.

"How are you, Amber?" I asked quietly, not wanting the others to hear us.

"Much better," she whispered, anxiously fisting the sides of her black dress "I just hope I won't trip over my feet or something."

"You'll be fine," I reassured her, as Carol motioned her to approach the staircase.

"Oh, my God, Elena," Caroline exclaimed rushing towards me, her eyes fixed on my neck "are these diamonds on your locket?"

"Hm, yeah, they are," I replied fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I don't remember you ever wearing it before. Is it new?" se asked again, gently touching it with the tips of her fingers.

"Damon gave it to me," I breathed, and her eyes widened in shock.

"You're kidding me," she finally said, after numerous times of opening, and closing her mouth.

"Nope."

"Elena, I'm very jealous right now, and it almost hurts me to admit this, but he loves you very very much. He never even gave me a single rose!"

"Caroline, I…"

"Don't even think about apologising," she interrupted me "there's no reason to. Damon, and I, what we had didn't matter. Between the two of you, there's something strong. And I'm not telling this just because he gave you a diamond locket, which isn't unimportant, mind you. I swear I've never seen you so happy before, and you managed to tame Damon Salvatore. So, enjoy every single moment with him, sweetie, and make sure that you are together for a veeery long time. You're good for each other. No, you're perfect for each other!"

"Mrs. Caroline Forbs, and her escort Mathew Donovan," we both heard the Mayor calling, and Caroline gave me a wide smile, before descending the stairs.

"Mrs. Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mr. Damon Salvatore." Taking a deep breath, I placed my right hand on the rail, and slowly started going down the stairs. Almost immediately my eyes locked with Damon's, and I found it impossible to turn away from him. The way he was looking at me, it was breathtaking. His eyes were a rich ocean blue, and full of lust, concealed by admiration. When I made it to the foot of the staircase, and let him take my hand, I was instantly assaulted by memories of the same hands running over my body a few minutes ago, resulting in my cheeks to flush. A tiny smirk appeared on his lips as we made our way out of the Lockwood Mansion, like he could read my mind. The music began, and we started circling each other. During those moments I was completely aware of how close we were, but also painfully far, and it felt like everything around us was gradually fading, until there was nothing else in my world, nothing except for him. The electricity between our slightly apart hands was almost unbearable, and even though he wasn't touching me, I could somehow feel him tenderly tracing the shape of lips, gently stroking my jaw, before running his fingers down my neck. I was hyperventilating now, and when our hands finally connected, I felt a spark going through my entire body. Judging from his momentarily dumbfounded expression, he felt it to. What is this between us? My body has never reacted like that towards someone else but him, andour bond seems to be so strong. Despite everything we've gone through in the short time we've been together, we haven't fallen apart, but rather come even closer. Every time he touches me, it feels like a fire ignites deep inside of me. When something is troubling me, he will always do his best to help me out. The mere thought that one day he won't be a part of my life simply terrifies me. As the song started coming to an end, he lightly rubbed his thumb over my hand, and gave me a genuine smile, his eyes sparkling with delight, and something else that warmed my heart. Taking a step back, and gazing deep into his sinfully beautiful eyes, I admitted to myself one thing. Even though it can fatally hurt me, and even though it scares me, my initially friendly, and later physical, and romantic attraction towards Damon, has morphed into love. Not a silly teenage crush on the tall, dark, and handsome older man. No, this is undeniable, ardent, fierce love.

\---

It was a little after eight o'clock when we managed to drive off the Lockwood Mansion. Caroline was announced to be the new Miss Mystic Falls, and honestly, I wouldn't be happier if it was me. Caroline deserved this title much more, and I was glad that the judges felt the same way.

When we reached Damon's house, he turned off the engine, and blurred to my side of the car to help me get out. I politely accepted his extended hand, and walking out of the car, I kissed him softly on the lips. I intended to keep it simple, and quick, nothing more than a peck, but apparently Damon had different plans, because almost immediately he trailed his tongue over my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. And who was I to refuse to such a polite request? And just like that, what had started as gentle, and sweet, turned into something full of passion, and need. As our tongues battled for dominance, I linked my hands behind his neck, while he wrapped his arms around my waist. Our bodies were touching in all the right places, and Damon's speech about taking it slow, was no longer in my mind. All I knew was that I craved this man, and needed him inside of me, as soon as possible. As if he had access to my thoughts, his hands trailed towards my ass, lightly squeezing it, before yanking me closer to him.

"I need you," I murmured against his lips, and felt him nodding. With a gust of wind, he moved us to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom, and placed me on the counter. I watched him with a puzzled expression, as he moved to the bathtub, opened the tap, so that it would start filling with water, and added a generous amount of bubble bath.

"What are you doing?" I whispered when he turned to look at me, and he smiled kindly.

"I need you, Elena," he said in a low voice, slowly approaching me "but first of all, I need you to feel relaxed, and comfortable. And after over a century and a half roaming on the earth, I know that walking around for the last eight or so hours on these heels, has left your feet aching. I figured a warm bath, and one of my unbelievably perfect massages could help with that issue." With that, he kneeled down, and carefully took off my shoes. My feet were indeed sore, but the thought that he wanted to take care of me, somehow lightened my pain. Placing his arms around my waist, he pulled me so that I was standing, and reached behind my back to undo the zipper of my dress. He slowly pulled it off my body, and carelessly threw it on the floor. I felt myself blushing as his eyes drank me in, it was like he was memorizing every inch of my skin. It didn't creep me out though, no, I was just happy that he didn't only care about my breasts, or my ass, like any other guy would, but about every part of me. Taking advantage of his temporal stillness, I ran my hands over his shoulders, and down his arms, letting the jacket fall on the floor, and pool around his feet. The next piece of clothing he lost was his tie, which landed somewhere towards the half-closed door. When I started unbuttoning his white shirt, I could practically hear the loud thump of the blood rushing in my veins. Even I was surprised by the stability of my fingers, and in less than a minute, I was finished working on his shirt, and threw it behind my shoulder. I swallowed hard at the sight of his perfectly chiseled body, and didn't fight the urge to run my hands over the muscles of his chest, and arms, like I'd dreamt for so many times. His head fell backwards, and loosely wrapping my arms around his waist, I started placing open mouthed kisses on every part of his upper body that I could reach. His chest was rising, and falling speedily now, and when I slid down his body, leaving a hot trail of kisses behind me, he shifted so that he could look at me. I smirked evilly towards his direction, trying not to show my surprise at his almost black eyes, a strong evidence of his need for me. I briefly touched with my lips the skin right above his waistband, before extracting my mouth from his body. Tearing my eyes from him, I undid the lashes of his shoes, and took them off his feet, along with his shocks. My hands then ghosted above his belt, and my pulse quickened at the sight of his parted lips. Never before had I seen Damon so passive, and it felt nice for once to be me the one who had control. Clearing my mind of thoughts, I took off his pants, and then hooked my index fingers at his boxers. I was now breathing heavily, too, but I forced my hands to move, slowly taking his underwear lower, and lower. I refrained from looking at him, until he had stepped out of his black Calvin Klein boxers. When I finally fixed my eyes on him, I gasped. I literally gasped. I was something between mortified, and giddy. He was huge, with a capital H, but somehow I knew that he would fit, he had to fit. I tentatively raised my hand to trail it down his length, and I heard his sharp intake of breath. Glancing at his face, I noticed that his eyes were once again closed, while his hands were balled into fists so tight, that his knuckles were white. Returning my attention to his lower body, I felt the sudden urge to taste him. To say that I was surprised, would most probably be an understatement. It's not like I didn't have experience on that field, but this was the first time I actually wanted to do it. Without a second thought, I leaned closer to him, and experimentally ran my tongue over his tip, causing a growl to form deep in his chest. I wasn't met with the sour taste I was expecting. No, Damon was sweet, and nowhere near repulsive, like Matt had often been. I wrapped the fingers of my right hand around him, close to the base, and opening my mouth took a few inches inside. Leisurely swirling my tongue around his warm, hard flesh, I made my way upwards, relishing in the moans that escaped him. Moving up, and down, my tongue caressing his soft skin, I found myself getting wetter. Am I seriously turned on by this? I rhetorically asked myself, before bringing my free hand to his testicles, and gently stroking them. The response was immediate, his hand flew to the back of my head, aiding its movement, and urging me to go faster. I picked up the pace, and started moving my right hand, so that it would meet halfway down his length with my lips. The increasing volume, and frequency of his moans assured me that I was doing a good job, and I started bobbing my head even faster. He grunted in response, and wanting to give him more satisfaction, I took a deep breath, and relaxed my throat.

"Fuck," Damon cursed under his breath, as I slowly started taking him deeper inside my mouth inch by inch. His hold on me tightened, and I swallowed once around him. I pulled back, and repeated the same action, my tongue brushing his underside. At the fourth pass, he growled, and came at the back of my throat, his fingers wounding on my hair almost painfully. Inhaling through my nose, I greedily drank every drop of what he had to offer, relishing in his unexpectedly syrupy taste. I let my mouth slid down his length, and with a soft 'plop' released him. I licked my lips, and grinned up at his dazed form. I could easily tell that he was breathless, and standing up, I placed a tender kiss on his lips. This seemed to wake him up from his stupor, since he gripped my waist hard enough to create bruises, and kissed me back passionately. Wrapping my hands around his neck, I pressed my body closer to him, wanting to feel him hardening against me, knowing that our hunger was mutual. With a sudden move, he unclasped my bra, and threw it away. His lips traveled down my neck, and chest, engulfing a hard nipple in their warmth. I cried out in surprise when he violently tore my underwear off my body.

"Hey, I actually liked that!" I managed to say in protest.

"I'll buy you a new one," he muttered, before moving to my other breast. His hands cupped my butt, bringing me even closer to him, and I trembled at the immediate contact. As he straightened his back to nibble on my earlobe, I marveled at how perfectly our bodies fit together. I didn't have to stand on my toes, and he didn't need to constantly lean down.

"The water is ready…" he breathed into my ear, breaking my train of thoughts, and causing goosebumps to appear on my skin. With a swift move, he picked me up in his arms, and carefully placed me inside the tub. In less than five seconds he had lit up four candles that were now placed on the marble floor around the bathtub, turned off the lights, and sat opposite me, a wicked smirk on his lips.

"What?" I asked in a small voice, already feeling my muscles relaxing in the warm water.

"I've always fantasized about you being here, with me," he murmured resting his arms on the sides of the tub. He looked so damn hot, with suds hiding his lower body from view, and the flickering flames reflected on his handsome face.

"Well, now you have me right where you want me," I whispered seductively, stretching my leg, so that I could ran my foot from his calf up to his thigh "what are you going to do about it?" I asked, as he narrowed his eyes at me. For a few seconds he said nothing, and I started forming small circles on the skin of the inside of his thigh. Then, he slowly moved his hand, and delicately took the same leg that I had used to tease him, out of the water, and close to his face. His eyes never leaving mine, he ran his index finger from my toes down to my heel. He then proceeded to expertly massaging my whole foot. His fingers were working on my tender skin, drawing lines, rubbing in circular motion, soothing my pain, and calming me down. It wasn't long before I felt my eyelids closing, the smell of roses from the bubble bath, along with his ministrations deeming me incapable of holding his gaze anymore. He wouldn't accept that though, and tagging on my leg, he said in a low, and rough voice "don't close your eyes. I want you to look at me."

Taken aback by his tone, I fought, and managed to comply with his wish. I was rewarded with the vision of his moist lips pressing against the skin of my sole, his tongue slipping out to stroke my pained foot. It was like I was slowly turning into jelly, and I clutched my fingers on the tub, as I felt a wave of arousal sliding out of me. Damon growled in response, his nostrils flaring as he smelled the air between us. In the dim light I thought I saw tiny black veins appearing under his eyes, but after I blinked all I could see was his perfect alabaster skin, so I brushed it off as a figment of my imagination. Placing wet kisses on my foot, he made his way to my toes, and took the first one in his mouth. His lips engulfed it, while his tongue twirled around it, creating the most amazing sensations. My own tongue darted out to wet my lips, and his eyes flickered to my mouth before bringing his attention back to my brown ones. Keeping in mind my new-found ability to distract him, I removed my right hand from the tub, and brought it to my face. His widened eyes that followed my move encouraged me to sensually touch my lips, letting one finger slip inside for a few seconds, and licking it with my tongue. I dragged the same finger slowly down my neck, and stopped at the top of my breast. Damon moved to sucking on my toe, the exact moment I started circling my nipple gradually approaching it. When I finally ran my fingertips over the erect nipple, we moaned in unison, and he gently bit on the soft skin of my toe, without drawing blood. I continued caressing my breasts, now using both of my hands, amazed at how good it felt, especially in combination with Damon's fingers now rubbing on my other foot. I didn't even know if it was possible, but I seriously felt that if we kept this on for a while longer, I would come, just by our simultaneous touches. He teased the tip of my toe with his tongue, reminding me of all the great things he could do with it, and one of my hands slid on its own accord down my body, and founding my clit started forming lazy circles. Letting out a ridiculously loud moan, I increased the speed in both of my hands. Of course I had touched myself before, numerous times actually, but never in front of someone else. I never thought that it could be such an erotic experience. It was much more intense with Damon's eyes on me, and his body reacting to the sight ahead of him. Through semi-closed eyelids, I watched as Damon let go of my leg, and shifted closer to me, a determined look in his eyes. My breath hitched in my throat, when his right hand disappeared under the water, and the next second he hastily thrust two fingers deep inside of me. The sudden intrusion left me open-mouthed, gasping for air, and with my back arched. He didn't give me time to collect myself, but instead started moving his fingers in, and out of my body quickly, but steadily. As I recovered the mobility of my own hands, I pushed my hips down his fingers, resulting in him slipping even deeper. I helplessly threw my head back when he started curling his fingers upwards, and my hands stilled on my body. I was unable to move, or talk. All I could do was keep breathing, or rather panting, and experiencing the build up to what I could only assume would be one of the most powerful orgasms I'd ever had. He forced my numb hand away, and covered my clit with his thump, gently stroking it. I couldn't help but let out a whining sound at the intimate touch that brought me even closer to the edge.

"Do you like that, baby?" Damon breathed in a rasping voice, wounding his free arm around my body, and yanking me towards him. I just stared, having lost the ability to form not only words, but thoughts as well. Without warning his fingers left my flushed flesh, and I cried out in protest. His expression was hard as he looked at me, completely unaffected by my fruitless attempts to climb on his lap, and get some sort of friction between us. My body was already buzzing lightly, all I needed was a few more right strokes. Why was he torturing me like that?

"What do you want, Elena?" he breathed licking the shell of my ear.

"Please," I begged in a voice I barely recognized, while shivering.

"Please, what?" He asked kissing a very tender spot just below my ear. I tilted my head to give him better access, before crying out, any hints of embarrassment, or shyness completely escaping me.

"Please, Damon! I want to feel you deep inside of me, I want to come around your fingers! Please!"

With a swift movement, his hand was back in place, while he sucked on my neck, and occasionally bit on the soft skin. It didn't take long until I took that amazing jump off the edge, goosebumps covering all of my body, while I shook uncontrollably. He only stopped moving his fingers, when I slumped forwards, practically collapsing on him. He kept kissing me softly, his hand tracing random patterns on my bare back, until my breathing evened, and I leaned back to stare at his face.

"Thank you," I murmured, placing a chaste kiss on his rosy lips.

"After what you did to me with that sexy lips of yours, how could I not please you in return?" he asked smirking, and I blushed at his words.

The next time I shivered was because of the cold air that hit my wet skin, and Damon immediately stood up, and grabbed a fluffy black towel from a nearby cupboard. I admired his gorgeous body, and the way his muscles flexed, and relaxed as he moved around, wondering what on earth I had done to deserve such a handsome man. He helped me out of the tub, and delicately dried my body, before rubbing the towel over his own. When he was finished, I took his hand, and lead him to the bedroom. Only the small lamps that were standing on the nightstands were lit, creating a very romantic atmosphere. The linen on his bed were silver-grey, with black designs. I lay down on my side, propping my head on my elbow, my cheek resting on my palm. He imitated my posture, and for a few minutes we simply stared at each other. I felt at peace, and the silence between us wasn't awkward, spurring us to break it, but rather comfortable, and accepted with open arms.

"You are beautiful," I eventually whispered, carefully tracing the side of his face with my fingers.

"Says the most gorgeous girl to ever walk on earth," he replied in a husky voice, as a smile played on his lips.

"You haven't been around that long," I commented.

"It doesn't matter," he breathed in a serious voice, his eyes boring into mine "I know that you're the most amazing woman, because every time you enter the room my breath hitches at your sight. You don't understand how beautiful you really are, Elena. Most girls would kill to have a body like yours, but they still wouldn't be anywhere near as perfect as you are. I've told you before, Elena, the secret of your exquisiteness lies in here," he explained pressing his free palm over my heart. "You are an unbelievably kind person, and you believe even in those who don't seem to have any redeeming qualities, like myself. You bring the best in others, and that's how you saved me. Before you came into my life, my days were dark, and meaningless. But you helped me open my eyes, you helped me realize how wrong I've been spending my life. But most importantly of all, Elena, you helped me find my self again. I wasn't always the blood-thirsty monster you met a few months ago. No, I wasn't. But things happened, certain people happened, and I changed. I became cruel, and violent. I turned that switch off, life was easier that way, but do you want to know the truth? I never stopped missing my old self, I never stopped missing who I was before I turned into a vampire, before I met her. You gave me a reason to be good again, to be me again. You've done the best thing someone could ever do to me." I blinked back the tears that had pooled in my eyes, but new ones formed, blurring my vision once again. "Do you know what that makes you?" he asked me, and I shook my head from side to side.

"It makes you an angel," he said smiling at me, his eyes glistening. He gently picked up my free hand that was resting on the small space between our bodies, and held it on his chest. My pulse quickened, when I felt his own heart beating against his ribs, vibrating below my shaking fingers.

"Can you feel that?" he asked as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. He had never looked so innocent, and vulnerable before. "This, Elena," he started saying, his eyes begging me to understand "this is my heart beating for you." His voice cracked, and my mouth hang open, as tears now freely ran down my face. "Because the truth is, Elena, that I love you. And I don't know when exactly it happened, but you're the only reason of my existence now, and this isn't going to change." His fingers clutched mine tightly, as I felt my heart swelling at his words. I love you, he said. This amazing man that makes me experience things that I didn't even know that existed, who stands by my side during difficult times, who makes me laugh, smile, and feel alive again, this amazing man that I love more than I can admit, he said he loves me. Fresh tears escaped from my eyes, as I grinned, unable to keep my emotions in control. Hell, I was laughing, and crying at the same time, how was that possible?

"Can you say that again?" I managed to say in a voice barely audible.

"I love you, Elena," he repeated, softly pushing me on the mattress so that he was hovering above me. Leaning down, he kissed my tears away from my cheeks, and took my hair off my forehead. Then, he stared deep into my eyes, his thumb gingerly brushing against my temple. I stared back at him, the tenderness of his moves leaving me breathless, and awed.

"Let me make love to you, Elena," he whispered, and I nodded vehemently, placing my hand behind his neck to bring his face closer to mine. I hummed in delight when our lips met, and opening my mouth, I let his tongue slid next to mine, and stroke it. With every moment passing by, I was becoming more, and more alert. When he moved away from my mouth, and glided down my body, kissing, and biting, and sucking on my skin, I was finally aware of the weight of everything he'd told me. My own hands were caressing his arms, his back, his soft hair, his beautiful face, any place of his body that I could reach. He kissed his way back to me, and he positioned himself between my parted legs, before gazing at me for permission. The man that I loved, loved me back, and we were about to connect in one of the most intimate ways. Suddenly, I froze, realizing that I had been so lost in the passion of his hot kisses, and tender touches, that I never told him I love him, too. Mistaking my reaction, or lack thereof, for change of mind, he pulled back from me, sitting on his knees.

"I thought you wanted it too," he whispered in a slightly accusing tone. Before he hang his head, I caught a glimpse of his eyes, and my heart clenched. Mentally slapping myself for my stupidity, I kneeled in front of him, and cradled his head in both of my hands. He refused to look at me, and instead focused on a spot on the sheets.

"Look at me, Damon," I whispered, gently rubbing my thumb over his trembling lips "look at me." I swallowed hard at the defeated look in his eyes when he focused on me, but this time I didn't hesitate to talk, in fear of another misunderstanding.

"I love you, Damon," I saw the glimmer of hope in his eyes, but it quickly fainted away. "I love you so much, that my heart feels like it's going to explode. I didn't stop you because I don't want this, because I don't want us. You have no idea how much I've waited, and dreamt about this moment, when we'd finally be together. But I couldn't let us go on, without you knowing how I feel about you. I love you, Damon Salvatore, and I feel more than honored that you love me, too. Make love to me," I added in a whisper, when his eyes had lit up again, having accepted my words.

Gently cupping the back of my head, he started peppering my face with soft kisses, his final destination being my parted lips. We fought with our tongues, neither of us winning, neither of us losing. I opened my eyes as he lay me on the bed, and leaned above me, wanting to be able to look at him. Nibbling on his bottom lip, I gently scrapped his back with my nails, eliciting a soft moan from him, and a new round of open mouthed kisses along the column of my neck. I felt against my skin his sharp intake of breath, as his recently emerged fangs grazed me.

"Do it," I whispered, throwing my head to the side, but he vigorously shook his head.

"Not yet," he murmured, and when I looked back at him, he was back in his human face. We smiled at each other, before our lips met in yet another passionate kiss. I felt dizzy from my desire for him, and as he hardened against me, I raised my hips, and rubbed on his body. He growled, and bit onto my lip, before trailing down my neck once more. This time he moved until he met the flat place between my breasts. Starting from there, he moved towards my right nipple, so slowly that it felt like it took him more than a hundred of his amazing moist kisses until he reached his perky target. By the time he covered it with his lips, I was wiggling below him. My back was continuously raising from the mattress, in an effort to both bring a greater part of my sensitive chest in the heaven that was his mouth, and to brush my pelvis against his. He didn't force me to slow down, but instead, he opened his lips wider, and used his hand to roughly knead my neglected breast, while he gently nibbled on my nipple. My soft moans turned louder as he started grounding his hips against me, directly hitting my already swollen clit in the process. He moved to the other side of my body, making sure that he gave equal attention there, as I let my hands glide down his strong muscles, and cover his cheeks. His head shot up, when I pulled him harder against me, and he growled in response.

"Oh, Damon… I need you," I whispered as I felt his lips touching my palm, the inside of my wrist, and travelling all the way up to my shoulder, only to repeat the same journey but in reverse to my other arm.

"I need you more," he grunted, as he let his fingertips travel down the length of my legs.

"Then, take me," I groaned in frustration. The fire that had been building inside of my body all this time, needed to be extinguished, its heat was becoming almost unbearable. When he leaned down to kiss me, I wasn't in control of my body anymore. My lips savaged his, my tongue thrusting in, and out of his mouth, while my hands violently pulled on his short raven locks. My own passion seemed to fuel his as well, since his hands flew from my tangled hair, to my breasts, and down my legs, like he wanted to touch all of my by body at once. I could feel my heart beating frenziedly inside my chest, as if I had ran a marathon, and a thin layer of sweat had started forming on my skin, causing our bodies to slide easier against each other. Right when I thought that I couldn't take this anymore, he pulled a few inches away from me, and looked deep into my eyes. It was one of those moments when it seemed like he was staring at my bare soul, but I embraced the feeling, because I wanted him to see how much I loved him, how much he meant to me, and how much I wanted this.

"I love you," he breathed against my lips, one hand brushing the perspiration off my forehead, while the other one moved between our bodies.

"I love you," I whispered back at him, and after offering me a gentle smile, he slowly drove into me. My head fell backwards, hardly pressing on the mattress, at the almost foreign feeling of being completely filled. While I was getting used to him inside of me, he interlaced our fingers, and brought our connected hands above my head. Opening my eyes, I found his face only centimeters apart from mine, his ocean blue eyes focused on me, with a look of pure love, and concern. Squeezing his hands, I moved my hips upwards to let him know that he could move, and taking the hint he set up a slow pace. Our eyes never wavered from each other's as our bodies melted together again, and again. We were both breathing in gasps, fingers tightly clenched, and chests bumping.

"This feels way too good," I murmured as I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him to slip deeper inside my core.

"This feels fucking amazing," he growled, picking up the pace, and crashing his swollen lips on mine. Our kiss got rougher with every second that passed by, along with the movement of our bodies. I was on blaze, a blaze called Damon that had consumed my entire flesh, and soul, but I welcomed it. I welcomed it enthusiastically, because it felt so damn good. Our bodies rocked against each other so perfectly, like we had done this countless times in the past. I moaned in our kiss, when he angled his body, and found that sweet spot inside of me. I was starting to feel dizzy, and my skin was tingling from pleasure, as he repeatedly rammed against it. I pressed the soles of my feet on his butt, probably the last controlled action I could master. His lips wandered to my jaw, leaving wet kisses on my skin. I shuddered every time he blew his warm breath on my now moist neck, my mind going blank from the pleasure.

"I love you," Damon called in a raspy voice, as he thrust even faster, and this time I had to close my eyes to stop the room from spinning, as something deep inside my belly clenched. That's when I felt his fangs piercing into the tender skin of my neck, and I let myself completely loose. I vaguely felt my back arching, as I was pulled into a whirlwind of sensations, and colors. Behind my closed eyelids, I familiarized myself with the most breathtaking shades of blue, purple, red, and gold, while my muscles tightened, and my body trembled from passion. Above me I could feel Damon quivering as he reached his own peak, and his fingers gripped mine even tighter. Slowly everything started slacking off. My body was now still, and the mesmerizing colors faded until they were one with the darkness. All of my senses were cut down, but I didn't feel scared. No, because somewhere deep inside my heart, inside my soul, I knew that I was safe. It was dark around me, but there were no monsters that would try to hurt me. No, I was inside a warm cocoon that kept me apart, and secure from the world. An indefinite amount of time passed like that. And then, seemingly out of nowhere, I felt something light, and soft pressing on my forehead, my eyelids, my nose, my cheeks. It was a familiar, and comforting sensation, one that I never wanted to lose. It was followed by a special aroma, a strong masculine scent, that instantly made me feel safe, and excited me. A combination of gentle sounds caressed my ears. It was soothing, and I quickly recognized it as two pairs of breathings, and heartbeats, that formed some kind of music. When the feather like touch traveled to my lips, I was met with the most luscious taste ever. I felt my eyes leisurely opening, and I found myself staring at two gorgeous pools of blue.

"Elena?" it was one word. One simple word, but it was the voice who hummed it, the lips that moved to form it that made the whole difference. It was one word, but it was enough to remind me everything.

"Damon," I whispered as the corners of his lips raised to give me a genuine smile.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked me, his thumb tentatively stroking my cheek.

"Amazing wouldn't even begin to describe it," I murmured, turning my face to the side, so that I could place a small kiss on his thumb.

"I know," he replied, and this was enough, because his sparkling eyes told me that he had felt everything I had. For both of us it was so perfect, that we couldn't find the words to describe it. I doubt any language on the whole world could provide us with the right words. Because what we experienced tonight, was definitely out of this world. It was something magical. It was a taste of what heaven feels like. With these thoughts floating in my mind, I couldn't help the smile that spread on my lips, as he lay down beneath the sheets, and I snuggled at his side. Our bodies immediately moved to bring us closer, and his arms instinctively wrapped around my waist, while my head rested on his chest, and my hand draped over his stomach. Moments later I fell asleep, probably happier, and more content than ever before.

\---

The bright sunlight came through the massive window, making everything inside Damon's bedroom shine. I had been awake for what felt like a very long time, but I didn't want to move just yet. The serenity that had settled inside my mind, and soul was unprecedented, and the sound of his heartbeat sounded like a sweet melody in my ears. Apparently, my body had a completely different opinion, though, judging from my growling stomach. Cringing at the grumbling noises it produced, I suddenly felt Damon's chest vibrating beneath me, as he chuckled.

"Someone's hungry," he sang when I glanced up at him in confusion.

"Who cares about food?" I murmured. His smile faded as I slowly approached him, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He kissed me back eagerly, his hands wrapping around my waist, and moving me so that I was straddling his waist. I gently rubbed on a very awake part of his body, and he growled against my mouth.

"You need to eat," he whispered when I let my lips trail down his neck.

"Mmm, good idea," I breathed as I playfully bit on his tender skin, causing him to flip us over.

"Don't make promises you don't intent to keep."

"Who said I don't intent to keep it?" I asked pressing my hands on his chest to turn us around again. "Actually… I think you'd make… the most delicious breakfast… ever," I murmured placing small kisses down his chest, and stomach.

"Then by all means," he replied as his eyes visibly darkened "be my guest." I smirked before lowering my head, and wrapping my lips around him. He moaned in satisfaction, and I proceeded to stroking him with my tongue, and occasionally sucking on his hard flesh. When I knew he was ready for me, I shifted, and staring in his eyes sat down, taking him inside in one quick move. We both moaned, and as I started riding him in a slow pace, he covered my breasts with his hands, and gently squeezed them.

"You are so sexy," he cried out, placing his hands on my hips, and helping me move faster. Leaning backwards, I steadied myself by grabbing his calves, and sighed in satisfaction as in the new position he reached some very special spots inside of me. One hand sneaked at the front part of my body, and he stroked my clit. A wave of warmth spread over my body, and I knew that the crucial moment was practically skipping towards me. Sitting up straight again, I took his hand that was resting on my waist, and brought it to my lips. I kissed my way from his fingers to the inside of his wrist, where I nibbled on his skin.

"I want to taste you," I breathed, not breaking contact with his flesh, and he nodded as he rolled us over, and thrust harder into me. My eyes crossed from the pure pleasure I was feeling, but my moans were muffled by his lips crashing on mine. I was thrilled by the bare thought of the experience that was to follow, and I assumed that it would be even more intense than last night's, given that today I'd have his blood in my system. He didn't slow down as he sat up, and bit on his right wrist, before placing it in front of my mouth. I gently cradled it with my left hand, as I extended my other arm towards him. Only when he started placing wet kisses on my skin, did I let my tongue dart out of my mouth, and touch his wounded skin. He had a very masculine, and awakening taste, I couldn't exactly describe it. And honestly, at that moment, the last thing I cared about was finding the right words. All I wanted was to feel his blood running down my throat, mixing with my own, and pumping through my veins. I sucked gently, and he moaned plunging himself even deeper into my core. My eyes closed as my mouth filled with the delicious nectar that was his crimson blood, and my muscles tensed as I voraciously swallowed it. The final blow was his fangs breaking the soft skin of my wrist, at which my body immediately responded by convulsing. It was like fireworks erupted behind my eyelids, and my world filled with beautiful colors, and something else, Damon. I was more than surprised when I realized that this time I could feel Damon, and I'm not talking about feeling him, as he kept ramming against me, quickly approaching his own release. No, what I mean is that I could feel his soul, his emotions, I could feel him. It was faint at the beginning, but with every gulp his feelings were getting clearer, and louder. With every drop of his blood that entered my body, I could feel his own pleasure, and surprise at the intense, and intimate experience. And when with one final thrust he came inside of me, his fangs sinking deeper into my skin, I felt his bliss, and utter amazement at how perfect it was. Our bodies were now still against each other, but our lips kept moving on our skins. His feelings perfectly reflected mine, as we slowly came down from our high. Our now blended blood spread into my arteries, filling me with our combined tenderness, adoration, love, and passion. It was a very pleasant sensation, because it was the first time that someone was so close to me. Never before had there been so much honesty between me, and another person, never before had I felt so much trust towards someone. I reluctantly pulled away from his wrist, which instantly started healing, when he retracted his fangs from my skin, kissing it tenderly, and turned into his human form. He was still buried into my warm flesh, as we stared into each other's eyes, but this time it was different, much different than any other time we'd gazed at each other. It was different, because this time I could actually decipher the hidden thoughts, and emotions behind those wonderful blue oceans. Even when he moved out of my body, and lay next to me, his cheek touching the ruffled sheets, so that he was facing me, one part of him was still inside of me. His blood that was now helping me live, helped me understand that the sparkle in his eyes was a result of his rapture, mingled with bewilderment. I had never felt like this before, and I sure as hell didn't even want to consider the option of sharing this kind of experience with someone else other than Damon. I should probably be freaking out at that moment, since I was a seventeen years old girl in love with a one hundred, and seventy years old vampire, but surprisingly enough I wasn't. I didn't know, and moreover I didn't want to think about our future yet, or whether our relationship would really work out. All I knew, and all that mattered, was that I loved Damon, in a very unique way, and no matter what, he'd never be replaced by anyone. He now occupied a special, and everlasting space in my heart, and as his lips rode up, and his white teeth were revealed in a wide smile, I realized that he was having the exact same thoughts. And this made me smile, too.

"I can feel you," I murmured.

"I can feel you, too," he replied placing his hand on top of mine, and interlacing our fingers. A jolt of electricity shot through my body, and he nodded, indicating that he had felt it as well. A sigh of contentment escaped my lips, and closing my eyes I allowed myself to relax, and drift to a peaceful sleep, with dreams consisting of gorgeous blue eyes staring lovingly at me.

\---

I woke up to find Damon gone from the bedroom, and a mouthwatering smell invading my nostrils. I giggled as I rolled around on the ridiculously big bed, something I hadn't done in ages. The sheets smelled of him, and I moaned loudly as I buried my face in his pillows, and inhaled deeply. Closing my eyes, I focused on Damon, and I felt his excitement, and plain cheerfulness. I jumped off the bed, and searched around the room for something to wear. I eventually opted for a black underwear I had stuffed in my overnight bag, and a deep blue button-down shirt I found draped over an armchair. After pushing up the sleeves, and taking a short trip to the bathroom, I skipped down the stairs, and made my way to the kitchen. Damon was dressed in a pair of black pants that were riding low on his hips, and he was standing barefoot in front of the counter.

"Good morning," I greeted him, planting a kiss just below his shoulder blade, as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Good morning, beautiful," he replied, glancing at me over his shoulder.

"This looks delicious," I murmured glancing at the almost finished dish of Eggs Benedict that he was working on.

"And it sure as hell is," he answered smugly "after all, I was the cook man!"

Chuckling, I walked to the fridge, and poured myself a glass of orange juice. When I turned around, there were two plates on the table, and Damon was placing down the utensils.

"You hadn't mentioned that you cook," I commented sitting down next to him.

"I am Italian, we tend to love to cook," he replied shrugging his shoulders, and watching me take a small bite. I twirled the food around in my mouth, wanting to savor its amazing taste for as long as possible. It really was delicious, but in order to tease him, I struggled to keep my face unexpressive, and buried the moan that formed on the back of my throat.

"I can feel that you love it, Elena," he said rolling his eyes, and taking some muffin with his fork "you can't exactly fool me."

"Well, I had to try." I slowly chewed on the food, carefully pondering my next words. "About that," I eventually said after gulping loudly "how exactly does it work? The whole I'm-feeling-what-you're-feeling-thing…"

"I can't say for sure," he started in a serious voice, putting down his fork, and staring at me "I haven't tried that before."

"Ever?" I interrupted him, and he nodded in affirmation "that's why you were surprised," I added in a whisper, and as an afterthought.

"During the years I've heard stories about vampires who have formed a blood bond, but I was never interested in exploring it further. No woman grabbed my attention for long enough, and I never bothered to give them my blood, so I wouldn't know," he explained bluntly, and I nodded, accepting his raw sincerity. "I knew, and expected that it would be a great experience, biting during sex in general can be a great experience. Truthfully though, I never suspected that it would make mefeel you so close to me, like you were a part of me."

"I can still feel you," I breathed "and it's strange, because I can recognize which emotions are yours, and which are mine. Will it always be like this from now on?" I asked curiously, and he sighed.

"I assume that since it is a result of the exchange of blood, it will only last for as long as my blood remains into your body, and vise versa. Unless of course we do it again," he added when he noticed that my face had fallen a little.

"Well, it would be helpful," I said only half joking "it would prevent us from getting into unnecessary arguments." Like the one we had yesterday about Katherine, I added in my mind.

"Elena, I want you to know that I meant everything I've told you since yesterday. About the way I feel for you, and for…"

"I know," I stopped him firmly putting my finger on his lips "I know." He smiled against my finger, and before I could react he took it in his mouth, and caressed it with his tongue. My breath hitched in my throat as one of his large hands dropped on my knee, and slowly moved upwards on my thigh.

"Do you know how sexy you look in my shirt?" he breathed parting my legs, and standing between them. I softly cried out when his fingertips brushed against my centre, but I was taken aback by a very intense joyfulness that ran through me. My eyes narrowed a fraction of second before Damon retracted both of his hands leaving me unsatisfied once again in a time span of two days.

"Tease," I accused him, picking up my fork despite my shaking hands.

"I'm only a tease, if I don't plan on finishing what I just started," he drawled into my ear, effectively making me shiver. His smirk was disrupted by his cell phone ringing from somewhere around the house.

"I guess I should get that," he murmured placing a small kiss on my cheek, and speeding out of the room. I stared down at my almost untouched plate, and I suddenly realized how hungry I really was. Without second thought I focused on the tasty food, completely forgetting everything, and everyone else for a few minutes. By the time Damon walked back inside, my plate was empty, and I was planning on getting a second helping. I changed my mind when I sensed his strong distress, and noticed the frown that had worked its way up to his beautiful face.

"What is it?" I asked already bracing myself for the bad news that were surely to come.

"Anna, and Pearl will be here in a while."

"So?" I pressed for further explanation, since as far as I knew Anna, and her mother didn't want to cause us any trouble.

"Pearl wants to give me the device," he murmured absentmindedly taking our plates, and after rinsing them in the sink, placing them in the dishwasher.

"Wait, the one John wants?"

"The one, and only."

"And why are you not happy about this? Once he gets it he'll leave you alone, won't he?"

"I can't just hand over to my enemy a weird device that does God knows what, Elena," he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. "It's too risky, I won't do it."

"What if he goes along with his plan, and exposes you?" I questioned taking a few steps towards him, and crossing my arms.

"Then, I'll just deal with him once, and for all, I've already warned him. Not to mention that no one likes the guy," he replied in a grave voice. I wanted to protest, I really did, but to my surprise I could see that he had a point. We didn't get the chance to finish our conversation, because there was a knock on the front door, and Damon disappeared from the kitchen in a blur. I hesitantly made my way to the living room, where Anna, and Pearl were already sitting on a couch. Damon was at his wet bar pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"Well, you look like you had a great night," Anna said glancing up, and down my body, a smirk plastered on her face.

"I don't think you really want to go there, Anna," I reminded her, and she quickly blushed at my words, while I pulled the shirt downwards, aiming to cover a little more of my exposed skin.

"Elena," Pearl called grabbing my attention "I want to apologize again, for what the rest of the vampires did to your brother. We never planned for something like that to happen, and I understand that it doesn't change anything, but I am truly sorry."

"Thank you," I murmured gazing at her. I knew that she meant no harm, but unlike Anna, I was kind of scared of her.

"Let's not go all sentimental now, ladies," Damon complained waltzing towards Pearl, and I felt his patience running thin.

"Annabel tells me that you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert," Anna said, her voice turning from sweet to strictly formal.

"I'm listening." He took a long sip, as Pearl opened her pursue, and took out a small box. Placing his glass on the coffee table, he took off the lid, and picked up the round gold device that was inside.

"What is it?" I asked approaching him to inspect it closer.

"Jonathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element."

"It was a pocket watch," Damon intervened rolling his eyes.

"That's what it turned out to be, yes," she replied ignoring his rude tone "But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake. when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night he took us. Its stile pointed in me." I looked up at her, confused by the hurt I could detect in her voice. Had she really developed feelings for Jonathan Gilbert back in the day? It definitely sounded like that.

"So what is this?" he asked turning it around in his hands, obviously frustrated.

"I have no idea, but now it's yours," she replied calmly, standing up.

"Where's the catch?" he asked again, suspiciously looking from her to Anna, who shook her head in disappointment.

"There's no catch, Damon," the older woman explained "my daughter wants to stay here, I want to stay here. You refuse to trust us, and for good reasons," she continued, her eyes falling on me "consider this an apology." Having said that, she span on her heel, and walked to the hall. Anna lingered though, and shoving her hands deep into the pockets of her jeans she told Damon "Just for the record, I don't trust John."

"Neither do I, Anna," he murmured honestly "neither do I."

\---

Three hours later, and after another unfortunately pointless discussion about the device, and John's intentions, that was followed by a heavy make out session on the couch, I was standing in Damon's bathroom running a comb through my hair. Putting on a small amount of make up, I realised that my wonderful weekend was now coming to an end. No matter how hard I was trying to avoid it, I had to get back to the real world, and deal with any issues that would come up. For starters though, I needed to somehow figure out why John, and Isobel wanted so desperately to put their hands on the strange Gilbert device. I sighed sensing Damon's agitation growing even stronger. I could practically picture him lounging on his favourite black leather armchair playing with the device with one hand, and holding an almost empty glass of bourbon on the other. That was basically the reason why I almost jumped out of my skin, when I tried to get out of the bathroom, only to bump into a hard body. Well, that, and the fact that the smell that hit my nose wasn't Damon's familiar one, but rather one that I hadn't expected to come across so soon. Breathing heavily, I slowly raised my head, and when my eyes met with forest green ones, I gulped loudly, realizing that he was really standing in front of me.

"Stefan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stefan is back!!! :)
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinion!


	13. A second chance, a funeral, and a vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, let me say that it wasn't supposed to be that emotional, but (un)fortunately it is! In addition to this, there wasn't supposed to be a lemon in here, but our dear characters really needed it. You'll see what I mean. It's not as steaming as the previous ones, it's more important on an emotional, and bonding basis.
> 
> Picking up from right where Miss Mystic Falls ended!
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

I stood there frozen, unable to move, or say anything else rather than his name. I didn't know how I was feeling at that moment, or how I should feel. I was paralyzed, yes, paralyzed was definitely the right word. Stefan was staring at me, confusion etched on his face as his eyebrows raised almost touching the ends of his hair that were falling on his forehead. Maybe it was just a dream, an awful nightmare? There was no other way that Stefan was back so soon, right?

"Elena? I… what…I didn't expect to find you here," he stuttered, and the voice that I hadn't heard in so many months brought me out of my stupor. It was real. He was real, and he was standing right in front of me. My blood boiling in my veins, I pushed him out of my way, and walked towards my bag that was placed on the foot of Damon's bed.

"I didn't expect to find you here, either," I murmured, closing the zipper with more force than what was actually needed.

"Elena, we need to talk."

"Talk?" I huffed out, turning around to glare at him "no, Stefan, I don't think we need to talk about anything."

"I can see that a lot of things have changed since the last time we saw each other," he said, his eyes momentarily stopping at the ruffled sheets behind me, before he gazed back at me "but at least let me explain. I understand that you're angry with me, but I know you. You are a kind person, Elena. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, I couldn't do that. But I'm here for good, and the best we can do is talk about what happened back then, sort things out in a civilized manner." His eyes were pleading with me, and his voice was calm, and soothing just like I remembered it. He was lying, Elena. He betrayed you, my mind screamed at me. Yes, he had fooled me, and selflessly used me to fill the void that Katherine's absence from his life had created. Even though I hated to admit it, however, he was right. His return to Mystic Falls meant that we would have to see each other every day. A discussion wouldn't hurt anyone, in fact it could perhaps make things less awkward between the two of us. I had just started reluctantly nodding, when Damon joined us, casually leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed.

"Well, well," he drawled glaring at Stefan "look who decided to drive his pathetic ass out of the shadows, and face us."

"Damon," Stefan called inclining his head at his direction.

"Hello, brother," he greeted him, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You are angry," he stated simply. Damon pushed himself off the wooden surface, and slowly circled him, exactly like a predator would.

"Angry?" he questioned, the intensity of his feelings burning my insides "I'm not angry, Stef." He stood directly in front of him, practically invading his personal space, a deadly look in his ocean blue eyes. "I am furious," he whispered leaning closer, their noses almost touching.

"I understand," Stefan whispered nodding in defeat "I shouldn't have ran away just like that…"

Damon's loud laughter covered the rest of his words "you think that's the worst thing you did?" His patience was quickly fading away, I could feel it, and it was almost scaring me. "That was probably the only right thing you've done in the one hundred, and sixty four years we've been dead, brother."

"What are you talking about, Damon?" Stefan asked, and I detected a hint of panic in his voice. Damon had backed him on the wall faster than I could blink, his fingers tightly squeezing Stefan's neck, who was making choking sounds. I gasped at the sudden development, and quickly walked towards them.

"Your acting all ignorant, and innocent doesn't exactly help your situation, Stefan," Damon all but growled at him "it's actually making me want to find a stake, and drive it through your heart." Stefan's feet were no longer touching the ground, and his face was starting to redden, but he didn't make a move to shove him away. Damon was beyond pissed off, I doubt he was in control of his actions anymore.

"Damon," I whispered, tentatively touching his shoulder with my arm. He ignored me at first, even though I sensed him calming down a little. "I know you're angry, but let him go. You don't want to do something you'll regret later. He's your brother." A few seconds passed like that, and the only sounds that you could hear were my rapid heartbeat, and Stefan's anguished sounds.

"This isn't over," Damon said threateningly at Stefan, before releasing him, and watching him fall on the hard floor. Stefan coughed violently, one hand immediately flying to his neck, and rubbing his injured skin.

"Let's go, Damon," I breathed letting my hand trail down his arm, and grasp his own. He slowly focused on me, his eyes softening, as the black veins disappeared from around them. Tugging on his hand, I moved to the bed, and picked up my bag. As we made it out of the room, I noticed from the corner of my eyes Stefan staring at us surprised, and regretful?

\---

"Hey," Jenna called as soon as I had closed the front door behind me.

"Hey," I murmured taking off my jacket, and joining her in the living room. I flopped down on the couch, and closed my eyes, hoping to make the events of the last hour disappear from my mind. Hoping that I'd soon wake up, and Damon would be there peppering my whole body with his wonderful kisses, and Stefan would still be far away from Mystic Falls, and our lives. I groaned realizing that no matter what I was wishing, the hard reality that I unfortunately had to face was that he was indeed back.

"Whoa, what happened?" Jenna questioned me, turning off the television "you were supposed to come back home feeling all giddy, and having that after-sex glow on your whole face. So, why do you look like someone died?"

"Trust me, Jenna, I had a great time with Damon," I whispered, a light shiver going through my body at the memories that flooded my mind "and everything was perfect up until a while ago."

"Did you guys have a fight?" she asked again, confusion coloring her voice. I sighed, opening my eyes, and shifting so that I was facing her.

"No, we are fine. At least I think we are," I added as an afterthought "we didn't exactly talk during the drive home."

"I don't get it."

"Stefan is back," I explained, and watched her mouth falling.

"Didn't he decide to leave only a few months ago?"

"Apparently he changed his mind."

"And you're having second thoughts?" she asked bluntly, and I didn't fight the urge to look at her as if she was crazy. Because she had to be crazy to suggest such a thing.

"Of course not, Jenna," I practically shrieked "Stefan was lying to me the whole time we were together. I thought that he honestly cared about me, but in the end I found out that in reality he had never gotten over his ex. Not to mention that he left after whispering a simple 'goodbye'. No matter what his excuse is, it's not going to change that, or my relationship with Damon. I'm not sure if you can understand this, but I didn't end up with Damon just because Stefan wasn't there. Honestly, I was attracted to him long before Stefan left, and I believe that one way, or another we would eventually get closer to each other. What the two of us have… it is wrong to even think about comparing it to what I could have with Stefan."

"You are so in love with him," Jenna cooed, and I giggled in response.

"Yes, I guess I am," I mumbled, before letting the smile fade from my lips. "Do you think that we should talk with Stefan?"

"Listen, Elena," she started in a serious voice, and taking hold of both of my hands "from the moment I met Stefan, I felt that he was a good kid. Using you, and running away without any form of excuse was very immature of him, and very out of character. I'm not trying to condone his actions, but he must have had a reason for doing what he did. A discussion would probably give the two of you closure, a closure that's extremely important, taking into account the fact that you'll be seeing each other a lot, and that he's your boyfriend's brother. Either you want it, or not you won't be able to avoid him for ever. So, my answer to your question is yes, I think you should talk. What does Damon have to say about all of these?"

"Like I said we didn't talk about it, but I guess that he'll find it unnecessary. Whatever Stefan says, Damon will probably assume it is a lie." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and with a sigh I decided to give her some more information. "Some years ago, there was a girl, that they both fell in love with. No one really knows who dated her first, but the point is that she ruined their relationship. They have never trusted each other since then, and their bond is destroyed."

"What happened to the girl?" she asked a few moments later.

"She died in a fire," I easily lied "tragic accident."

"Oh," she breathed as we both heard John's car pulling up at the driveway. I quickly sat up from the couch, planning to get to my room without meeting him, but Jenna gently grabbed me by the elbow halting my escape. There was a concerned expression on her face, and suddenly she looked much older than she really was.

"Elena, they already have a thing between them. Just try not to get in the middle of it. Okay?"

"I wouldn't…" I started saying, but she interrupted me with a short nod.

"I know you wouldn't do that intentionally, just make sure that you won't drift apart from Damon, while fixing the situation with Stefan."

"Are we having a family moment?" John's sarcastic voice came from the threshold, and I jumped up in surprise.

"Yes, we were," Jenna replied pointedly, standing up "but you ruined it. Like you always do. Let's go, Elena." I picked up my bag again, and followed her out of the living room, but not before I met John's eyes. I didn't succeed in deciphering the look in them. It was something between pain, and disappointment. But with everything that was going on lately, Uncle John's feelings were probably the last issue on my mind.

I walked back in my bedroom, and found Stefan sitting at the window seat, staring out at the forest.

"What are you doing here, Stefan?" I asked gently closing the door, but keeping the distance between us. He slowly turned to look at me, his green eyes full of remorse, and guilt.

"I'm here to talk. If you've changed your mind, I can just leave."

"No, stay," I whispered "but on one condition. I want you to promise me that you'll only tell me the truth. No more lies, not even if they're meant to protect me. Are we clear?" He took a deep breath before nodding once, and with that I approached my bed, and sat down folding my legs beneath my body.

"I went into my room earlier," he said after a few minutes, looking straight at me "it was a mess."

"I know."

"Was it you?"

"No," I replied shaking my head from side to side "I was in there, too, though, at some point. I found Katherine's picture."

"Elena, I can…"

"Let me guess, you can explain?" I chuckled humorlessly "save it, Stefan. I think your diary covered this matter," his eyes widened in surprise "yes, I read your diary, and yes, I remember that talk we had once about reading other's journals. But I believe I had the right to do that. You fed me with so many lies, Stefan. I thought I knew you, I thought I was in love with you." I inhaled to regain my composure. It felt good being able to say all these things to him, but I didn't want this conversation to end with a major fight. "I guess the Stefan I met never really existed."

"I wish I could say something, do something to make this better, Elena," he almost cried out, as he stood up, and walked closer to me "but I can't. The truth is… I took advantage of you. I used you like a puppet. I was everything I was blaming Damon of being."

"Don't bring Damon into this," I warned him sternly.

"I know that what I did is repulsive, but I missed Katherine so badly. And when I saw you, I thought that perhaps fate was giving me a second chance, the opportunity to be happy again."

"It could have been a second chance, Stefan, as long as you were interested in me, in starting a relationship with me. But you didn't see it like that. No, all you wanted was to feel closer to Katherine. You thought that because I look like her, I could be her."

"I couldn't be any more wrong," he murmured glancing out of the window again. I gazed at his reflection, and my heart clenched at the pain in his eyes. Katherine. She is the reason both Damon, and Stefan had been hurting for all these years. She played them, used them to her own satisfaction, to fulfill her own needs, and then she tossed them away like they meant nothing to her. They are responsible for their actions, for the way they reacted, and chose to live after they were turned into vampires. But if she hadn't fooled them, if she had been honest with them, none of these would have happened. I couldn't grasp my mind around the amount of lies she had said. How can a person be so cold-hearted to proclaim their undying love to someone that in reality they don't give a damn about? How can someone toy with other's feelings as if they mean nothing? Returning my attention to Stefan, I realized that he didn't know the truth, he didn't know that Katherine wasn't honest with him, either. Such a revelation would most probably break him, but if nothing else, it would help him see the whole situation more clearly, and move on from his love for Katherine.

"She wasn't in the tomb, you know…" I said, and his head snapped to my direction.

"What are you talking about?"

"Katherine, she was never inside the tomb. She managed to persuade a guard to let her walk away. She's been free all these years."

"No, no, this can't be true," he replied frantically shaking his head.

"After you left, the tomb was opened, Stefan, and Katherine wasn't in there." I could see the confusion, and disbelief in his eyes. He had really trusted this woman.

"No, you're lying," he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air "Damon asked you to tell me this so that he could see me hurting. But I'm not buying it, no way. Katherine would never do that. And even if she managed to get away, she would have tried to find me. She told me. She promised. She loves me." His voice was nothing but a weak whisper at the end, and it was obvious that he had believed my words.

"I'm sorry, Stefan," I breathed watching his eyes tearing up, as he shank to the floor.

"No, no, she loves me," he kept whispering, the words muffled by his hands that were covering his face.

Tears gathered in my own eyes at his breakdown. He looked so fragile, but how could he not? He'd spent over a century mourning her, and loving her, only to find out that everything they had was a lie.

"I'm sorry, Stefan."

"No, you're not," he replied looking up at me "you hate me, and you should hate me. I've done disgusting things, and I'm a horrible person, that must be the reason why no one wants me. I don't deserve to be loved, this must be it. Everyone always thought that Damon was the bad guy, and I was the good guy, but I guess we were all wrong. Because Damon has now you, a sweet angel, and I'm all alone again. I keep hurting the people around me. No one will ever want me."

"No, Stefan, stop saying that," I demanded in an unstable voice, as I climbed off the bed, and kneeled in front of him.

"You're not a horrible person, and I don't hate you. You made a mistake, you've made a lot of mistakes, but all of us do. You hurt me, yes, but I don't hate you. And you don't get to hate yourself either, Stefan. You might not be perfect, none of us is, but don't say that you don't deserve to be loved. Just because Katherine was manipulative, and used both you, and Damon, turning you against each other, doesn't mean you are not worthy of being loved."

"You don't understand," he said forcefully as tears started running down his face "I've hurt you, even though you were always good to me, and Damon, my own brother. He will never forgive me for everything that I'll have done to him. He'll hate me for ever."

"Ssh, don't say that," I tried to hush him, cupping his face.

"You shouldn't have stopped him. You should have let him kill me. I'm no good to either of you."

"No, no, you're wrong, Stefan. Damon is angry at you, but he doesn't hate you. Deep down he loves you, like he always had, and like you love him. There is too much history between the two of you, but you'll always be brothers."

"It's all my fault."

"No, it's not your fault. It's Katherine's fault. She is the one who ruined you, Stefan, she's the one who destroyed your relationship with Damon."

"She said she loved me," he whispered in a defeated tone "she said we'd be together again. Why would she lie? I loved her. Wasn't my love enough?"

"Ssh, it's going to be okay," I breathed hugging his frail body, and letting him sob in my arms.

Several minutes passed like that, and it was dark outside when Stefan got out of my embrace, and sat opposite me on the floor. His eyes were bloodshot, and his lower lip was still slightly trembling. Even if I didn't want to, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Everything he'd done was because of his love for Katherine, every choice he'd made aimed to bring him closer to her. I couldn't forgive him, at least not yet, for the way he had treated me, but I wouldn't hold it against him either.

"Why are you so nice to me?" he asked in a ragged voice, sounding nearly annoyed, and I gave him a small smile.

"I have no idea," I admitted "it still hurts, but now I know that you didn't use me because you're a bad person. You did what you did because of your feelings for Katherine, and I do understand to what lengths someone can go when they love another person. You lied to me, and you weren't honest to your own brother. And all these, because of a relationship, because of a love that never really existed. It's twisted, but kind of sad."

"You haven't forgiven me," he stated, and I shook my head.

"No, I haven't, and this won't probably happen for quite a long time. Listen what I will do, though. I will give you the opportunity to be a part of my life, but keep in mind that you will have to work hard to make me trust you again."

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me," he replied, his voice thick with emotions.

"You're welcome."

\---

I had been laying on my bed for a good two hours, trying to calm down, and I was on the verge of falling asleep. I hadn't tried to call Damon, no matter how much I wanted to, since I could get that before he obtained the ability to discuss about Stefan, he needed some time on his own to think through everything.

After spending the greater part of the day feeling infuriated, and downright determined to kill him, Damon was now crushed by Stefan's betrayal. He couldn't figure out why his brother never bothered to inform him about Katherine's false emotions towards him. And even though he felt for him, and wanted to comfort him, since he was apparently only a toy for her as well, there was a small part of him, a whisper in his mind which told him that Stefan wasn't to be trusted.

I couldn't help but feel relieved at the fact that he was now much more settled down than earlier today, meaning that he probably wouldn't do anything impulsive.

I rolled on my side, and let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Today's events had left me weakened, and secretly planning of a getaway. I was in desperate need of a vacation, even a short one, but with Uncle John threatening half of the people I care about I couldn't just leave town. My eyelids were starting to close, when an intense wave of alarm, and worry ran through me. My eyes fluttered opened, and my pulse quickened when they changed into understanding, and hate. What is going on? I thought to myself sitting up on my bed, just as Jeremy burst into my room.

"Something's wrong," he said in a low voice. His face was extremely pale, and his fingers were tightly wrapped around his mobile phone.

"What? What is it?" I asked quickly standing up, and walking closer to him, my eyes roaming over his body for any injuries.

"I've been trying to call Anna the whole day, and she won't answer. It's just not like her, and I keep sensing her despair. I don't know what happened, but it's bad, Elena. It's really bad. And I can't find her," he screamed pulling his hair with his free hand.

"I saw her this morning, and she was okay," I tried to reason with him.

"She's not okay, Elena, I know, I can feel it."

"Okay, okay. We're going to find her, Jeremy, but I need you to calm down," I begged with him.

"How will we find her? Oh, God, if something happened to her…" he trailed, but I forcefully grabbed his arms, and stared deep into his eyes.

"Anna has to be all right, Jeremy. If anything had happened to her, you wouldn't be able to feel her. Okay?"

He nodded, and I started pacing around the room, my hands rubbing my temples, straining to understand what was going on. We would never be able to seek her out on our own, especially if she didn't want to be found, but Damon could always help us. I made my way to the nightstand where my cell phone was, but it went off the moment I took it in my hands, startling me. Placing my hand over my frenzied heart, I checked the caller's ID, only to find out that it was Damon.

"You need to come here, bring Jeremy with you," he said in an urgent tone. If he wanted Jeremy there, this meant that Anna was at his house. Which meant that the panic Damon felt earlier was a result of whatever happened to Anna, which had to be something extremely serious, because Damon panics only on rare occasions. And why would Anna go to Damon, instead of Jeremy? They aren't friends, or anything. I glanced at Jeremy who was now standing next to me, leaning closer to the phone, his eyes wide with fear.

"What happened?" I whispered, willing my mind to stop conjuring horrible images, and scenarios. You got lucky this time, and it's not going to happen again, Bonnie's voice rang in my ears, and I gulped loudly. Had she decided to attack Anna again?

"I'll explain once you're here, okay? Just hurry," he said impatiently, and hang up.

"Oh my God," Jeremy mumbled staring at the wall ahead of us, with a blank expression on his face. I had no idea what to say to him, how to comfort him. I attempted to imagine how I would feel had I been in his position, and Damon was the one in danger, and tears immediately blurred my vision. No matter what everyone else would tell me, I wouldn't relax until I saw with my own two eyes that Damon was alive, and in one piece.

"I'll drive us there, okay," I breathed carefully touching his shoulder to catch his attention "just give me a minute to get dressed."

I was already out of my pytzamas when the door clicked, and opening my wardrobe I grabbed the first pair of jeans, and shirt I found. I hastily put on my leather jacket, and tossed my cell phone in the back pocket of my jeans. I practically ran to the door, but I stopped dead on my tracks when it snapped open, missing me only by inches.

"Sorry."

"Uncle John," I whispered "you scared me."

"I thought we could talk," he said casually, strolling into my room like he owned the place "we didn't have the chance to catch up."

"I'm actually just heading out, so…"

"It won't take long," he reassured me, and clenching my teeth I span around to face him. Could this day get any worse?

"What is it you want to talk about?" I asked, deciding to skip to the main course, hoping that this would end quickly.

"Well, I know you know," he trailed gazing at a picture of my parents I had on my desk, before fixing his eyes on me.

"Know what?" I asked glancing at my wrist watch. It was already five minutes since Damon called me. We were running late.

"It's really silly to keep pretending," he commented with the ghost of a smile on his lips "what do you think your mother would say… if she knew you were dating a vampire?" He was completely serious as he spoke those words, and I almost chuckled at how ridiculous this whole situation was. He is the one that proclaims to hate vampires, but helped Isobel become one. Who's the one pretending? I felt the anger inside of me rising, and I couldn't stop my mouth as it moved to reply.

"Which mother?" His face fell, and I raised my eyebrows daring him to say anything. When he remained silent, I turned around, and ran down the stairs.

The drive to the Salvatore mansion was quick, silent, and absolutely illegal. I probably broke every single driving law that evening, but I couldn't find it in me to care. When we made it to the house, I abruptly hit the breaks, and leaving the keys on the engine I sprinted to the front door along with Jeremy.

"Damon?" I called as soon as we were inside, but the only reply I got was the faint sound of sobbing coming through the parlor. Jeremy probably heard it as well, because his jaw tightened, and he ran to that direction. I followed close behind him, and entering the massive room I immediately spotted Anna sitting on the red carpet in front of the fireplace. Her arms were wrapped around her small body, and Damon was awkwardly hugging her from the side, her head resting on his shoulder. She fixed her eyes on Jeremy, and I saw her shaking violently.

"Anna? What happened?" Jeremy asked in a small voice, carefully crouching down.

"My mother," she mumbled as fresh tears escaped her eyes "she's dead."

"What?" I blurted out sitting on the sofa. It felt weird that only a couple of hours ago Pearl had been sitting on this same couch, talking to us, and now she was dead. How did she end up dead? Sure, I wasn't extremely fond of her, but I didn't want her to die either.

"She was killed," she replied nodding.

"Oh my God, Anna, I'm so sorry," Jeremy whispered soothingly, reaching out, and caressing her cheek. She leaned into his touch, and Damon chose that moment to stand up. I glanced up at him, and his face was hard. I didn't need our bond to understand that he only wanted one thing at that moment. Revenge.

"Do we know who was it?" I breathed glancing at Damon.

"John undoubtedly," he sneered, and I frowned involuntarily.

"How can you be sure it was him?" I asked, even though it made perfect sense.

"Who else would have done it?" Anna asked back, and I nodded in agreement. She was right. It had to be Uncle John. How much more trouble is this man going to cause before he finally leaves this town once, and for all? My train of thoughts was broken by Jeremy standing up with Anna in his arms.

"Is there some spare bedroom that she can use?"

"First floor, second door on your left," Damon explained, and we both watched as Jeremy walked up the stairs, with Anna curled against his chest.

"I need a drink," I announced approaching the wet bar, and pouring two glasses of scotch. I handed one to Damon, who gave me a small appreciative smile, and plopped down next to him. I cringed as the alcohol burnt its way down my throat, but I knew that I needed its assistance to deal with everything.

"After Anna told me what happened, I saw her falling apart right in front of me. I was watching, and all I could think about was… I wanted to help her. But I couldn't." Damon's voice broke, and when I looked at him, his eyes were glistening. Our combined sorrow was almost unbearable, and I squeezed his hand, letting him know that I understood, that I felt the same way as him.

"I can't stand this, Elena, it's too much. I'm not used to all this hurt, and pain. I'm not used to feeling the need to help others. And it's not just with Anna. Can you believe that I've actually considered forgiving Stefan, and putting everything behind us? I hadn't let myself feel for a very long time, and I'm terrified, because I can see that I'm becoming weak, vulnerable. And I hate being in this position."

"You're not weak, Damon," I interrupted him "you're just not shutting out your humanity."

"Today has been a very challenging day," he murmured meeting my eyes "and any other time I wouldn't have thought twice before turning that switch off. But then I see you in my mind," his fingers trailed down my jaw line, and rested under my chin, holding it upwards "I see you, and I know that I can't afford doing something like that, not anymore. It's arduous, and extremely unpleasant having to go through all these, especially when I know how much easier life can be. But I love you, Elena, I love you so deeply, that I can't do it, because I know that in that case I will lose you. And I can't lose you. You're way too important for me. I choose to face all the difficulties of this world, if it means that I will be with you, if it means that I will be able to wake up with you laying next to me, if it means that you will be by my side giving me strength. I love you, Elena," he concluded, and roughly slapping his now empty glass on the coffee table, he leaned closer to me, and crushed his lips on mine. I moaned against his warm mouth, sensing our lips melting together, and our tongues battling. Almost miraculously my glass disappeared from my palm, and I was on my back on the velvety sofa, with Damon hovering above me. Not long later our hands started their own exploration of each other's body, and my hips raised, resulting in his hardness to press on me. We growled in unison, and his kisses moved along my cheek, until his lips covered my earlobe, his human teeth gently nibbling on it.

"I hate that they ruined our weekend," he whispered into my ear, and I shivered as his breath tickled my sensitive skin.

"I hate it, too."

We were left staring into each other's eyes, our foreheads touching. Despite everything that was going on, his arms around me were still offering me the same amount of safety, and serenity as before. We smiled, and he placed a chaste kiss on my parted lips, and then on my nose, causing me to giggle like a little girl.

"Why do you think Stefan is back?" he asked out of the blue, but I would be lying if I said that I wasn't expecting this issue to come up at some point.

"He had nowhere else to go, and he wants to make up for what he did to us?" I offered, and he frowned, as he slowly shook his head from side to side.

"I want to convince myself that this is the truth, I really do, but I can feel it in my guts that he has a plan. I can't find it in me to trust him."

"Of course you can't trust him, Damon," I murmured moving my hand up, and down his arm "he wasn't honest with you in the past, he hurt you. But we talked earlier, and I could see how sorry he is. I don't think he'll betray you again, he is your brother. I told him about Katherine, and that she was never inside the tomb. I'm pretty sure that now he can see that Katherine is responsible for the fact that you are practically alienated to each other. No matter how much he cared about her, he won't be able to forgive her, not after knowing the truth. She abandoned him, Damon. And after all, he's not a bad guy, he has a good heart, you know that. I believe that he has now learnt his lesson, and he won't lie to you again."

"I hate that bitch," he sneered, scowling "before she came into our lives, Stefan, and I were very close. I felt that he was my best friend, and despite my father's constant disapproval of my choices, and behavior, Stefan never criticized me. He just accepted that I was more rebellious that most men around then. I knew that he was also seeing Katherine, but I always thought that what we had was real, and Stefan was nothing but an affair to her. When we both woke up into transition, I started hating him. I hated him, because I realized that she turned him. It was supposed to be me. Just me. I never told him about the tomb, and that Katherine was alive, waiting to be saved. I didn't want him to know. I still foolishly believed that she genuinely loved me, and not him. I suppose she never loved either one of us." He paused for a few seconds, overwhelmed by the intense feelings that the narration of this story had brought up. "I don't know if we're ever going to be like we used to," he eventually whispered "but he is, and will always be my brother, and I will always love him. I can't forgive him, but I can't hurt him either. I had lifetimes to kill him, but here he is, still alive. And here I am, still incapable of ending his life. Because I care about him."

"You are an amazing person," I breathed gazing at him "you should always remember that. Yes, it will be difficult to relive the relationship you once had, but I believe in you. You'll find a way. You always do."

We quickly sat up on the couch when we heard footsteps on the stairs. Jeremy had his arm protectively draped over Anna's shoulders, and to my great relief she looked slightly better, despite her still puffy eyes. I knew that in reality she was in great pain. Losing your parent is a very tough experience, and taking into account the fact that she's spent centuries with her mother by her side, her death will definitely cost her a lot.

"I'm okay, you shouldn't worry about me," she mumbled, as they took a seat opposite us. "I want to burry her, properly," she added looking at the three of us "but the local cemetery is obviously not a wise idea. If someone finds out that my mother is dead, it will take a lot of compelling to make sure that they won't try to put me in the foster care."

"And how are you going to explain her absence?" Jeremy wondered, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll say that she is away on business, or something," she replied shrugging her shoulders "and I could always compel anyone who insists on communicating with her."

"Where have you been living the past weeks?" Damon asked picking up my glass, and taking a sip.

"At Mrs. Gibbon's place."

"So, you don't own a house here, in Mystic Falls," he questioned, and she shook her head negatively. I turned to face him, curious as to what his point was.

"We can use the back yard," he said in a gentle voice staring straight at Anna, who still looked confused "to bury Pearl," he clarified, and her eyes widened in surprise. "This place has always belonged to us, and always will, so you will be able to visit any time you want. Only a few people come here, so far away from the town, so deep into the woods. It won't be an issue keeping her grave a secret. That's if you want of course." He drank some more scotch, and fixed his eyes on a painting that was hanging on the wall, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You wouldn't mind?" Anna breathed so softly, that I almost didn't hear her.

"No, not at all."

"Okay then, thanks," she mumbled, the bewilderment in her voice not escaping my attention. "But we will still need a co…"

"You don't have to worry about stuff like that," Damon interrupted her "I will take care of everything. Is tomorrow evening fine for you?"

"Yes, it's good."

"And we will come as well," I said in a matter-of-factly tone, and Jeremy nodded vehemently "you won't go through that on your own, Anna. We are your friends, and we will stand by you. All of us know how it is losing a parent you love," Damon gulped loudly before draining the whiskey, and blurring to the other side of the room to get a refill "we will help you."

"Thank you, all of you," she replied as her eyes tore up, and Jeremy enveloped her in a strong embrace.

I smiled at the scene in front of me. They looked so perfect for each other, and in spite of my initial hesitancy towards Anna, I had grown to care for her, almost like she was a younger sister of mine. She had a very important part in Jeremy's improvement, and turning into a mature young man. And right now I could see that she needed him as much as he needed her. If they hadn't fallen in love, Anna would now be all alone, and this is something I wouldn't wish to anyone, not even my worst enemy. But they would fight through this, and they would both be happy again. I was sure of it.

When Damon reappeared at my side, I leaned my head against his shoulder, and hugged his torso. He rested his chin on top of my head, and brought me closer to his body. I could hear his shaky breath, I could feel the contractions of his chest as he tried to hold back his sobs. Pearl's death had reminded him of his own mother's loss, that's one of the reasons why he wanted, needed to help Anna. He could relate to her, because he had been in her place. I let my thoughts wander to my parents, the ones that brought me up. I loved them, and I miss them so badly. I wish I could have more time with them, even just a minute. It would be enough to tell them how much I care about them, thank them for everything they had done for me. It would be enough to hug them, kiss them for one last time. Death is cruel, it takes people away from you abruptly, without warning. It's sad, but only after you've lost them, do you sincerely appreciate them. But it's too late. Because they're gone.

Damon's hold on me tightened, and I felt tears running down my cheeks. You will fall, and injure yourself, but the wound will heal in a few days. It will be like it never happened. You will fight with your friend, and stop talking, but then you will realize that you were both being foolish, and return to normal, or that your friendship was never perfect, and move on. But when you lose someone, the pain never goes away. Days, months, years may pass, but you will still be able to feel it, deep inside of your heart. The void will always be there, reminding you that they are not a part of your life anymore. Time may soften the pain, help you accept the hard reality of their passing away, but you will never be able to forget. That part of your heart that they used to occupy, will never be appointed to someone else, and it will always hurt.

\---

Monday came, and the weather was perfectly reflecting my emotions. The sky was covered with thick black clouds, and the wind whirled around me, causing my hair to whip across my cheeks. I took a deep breath, and zipped up my black leather jacket. With steady steps I made my way to the front door, and pushed it open. It made a creaking sound, and I flinched as it echoed in the eerily silent house. Wiping away a tear that had escaped, I walked inside the living room, and instantly locked eyes with Damon. He was standing near the window, dressed in a pair of black slacks, and black buttoned down shirt. He was gripping a glass of bourbon so tightly, that his knuckles had turned white. I attempted to smile at him, but I'm sure it came out more like a grimace. Sniffing softly, I glanced around the room. Pearl's coffin was placed on the couch, and Anna was sitting on a wooden chair next to it, holding her mother's ash grey hand. Jeremy was standing behind her, clutching her shoulders, apparently trying to offer her some support. They both had their backs turned to me, and I couldn't see their faces, but I knew that they were probably wet from their tears. On the farthest corner of the room, almost hidden in the shadows stood Stefan. He was obviously not feeling comfortable among us, especially given that he had yet to talk with Damon, but he had decided to join us in Pearl's funeral driven by his good manners. No one was talking, everyone was lost in their own dark thoughts, in their own sorrowful emotions. I hadn't known Pearl very well, but I was affected by her death, all of us were. Mainly because Anna was hurting, and we all cared about her, and because we had been in her place.

"I think I am ready," Anna stated in a hoarse voice that I barely recognized, and stood up. Our eyes met, and my heart clenched, when her lip quivered. I practically ran towards her, and threw my arms around her. Her response was immediate, she hugged me back using a little too much strength, but I didn't complain. I let her squeeze me, and sob into my embrace, as I ran my hand through her dark locks.

"I know it hurts," I whispered into her ear "but we are all here for you. We love you, Anna, and you won't be alone."

She pulled back, and mouthed thank you, before glancing at Damon, and giving him a short nod.

He finished his drink, and walked towards the foot of the coffin. Stefan appeared at the other side, and together they closed the lid. Anna gasped when her mother's grey face disappeared from our view, and using her vampire speed she reopened it, and hugged Pearl close to her body. Jeremy quickly approached her, crying along with her, as he tried to calm her down. The whole scene was too tragic, too intense for me. I covered my mouth with my hand in a feeble effort to stifle my whimpers. Damon's hands were balled into fists, he was fighting hard to keep it together. Stefan slumped down on a nearby armchair, and hid his face in his palms, his shoulders lightly shaking. Several minutes passed, until Damon spoke.

"Anna, you have to let her go."

"No," she cried out, holding Pearl's body even tighter.

"Come on, Anna, we have to let her rest," he murmured, now standing behind her, and struggling to pull her away from the body.

"No, I can't," she shrieked turning around, and pushing him on the ground "I can't let her go. I can't." He was up on his feet faster than I could blink, and he grabbed her shoulders.

"Yes, you can, Anna. You are strong, and deep down you know that it's time to give her peace."

"No, no, stop saying that. I don't want to lose her, I can't stand it," she screamed pounding against him with her small fists "it's Mama. I love her. She can't be dead."

Damon said nothing, instead wrapped his arms around her, as she kept crying, and mumbling incoherent words. He firmly closed his eyes, but I noticed a single tear running down from the corner of his eye. In the meantime Jeremy had gently placed Pearl's body back into the coffin, and closed it. Stefan stood up, and together they started carrying it towards the yard. Anna sobbed harder as she heard them, and Damon hugged her even closer. With shaking legs I followed Stefan, and Jeremy outside. The cold wind made nothing to help me keep my feelings in control. They were currently all over the place.

They had already dug a large hole in the ground, very close to the forest, and under a huge, and presumably old oak tree. As soon as we made it there, Damon, and Anna arrived, too. Damon took Jeremy's place in holding the coffin, and they carefully lowered it into the soil. I stood at Anna's side, and took her hand in mine, Jeremy imitating my position. We stood sobbing next to each other, while they covered the coffin, and placed a white cross at the head of the grave. Anna let go of us, and kneeled in front of the cross, as Damon disappeared inside the house, and came back with five red roses in his hands. He handed one to each of us, and one after the other we put them on top of the grave. When it was my turn, I couldn't help but pray to whatever force that was up there, listening to me, that Pearl would rest in peace, and Anna would find the power to move on.

As I gazed at the flowers, with their bright red color making an almost painful contrast with our black clothes, and the dark sky, I felt like I was at my parents' funeral again. If I closed my eyes, I could see all the familiar faces around me, the sympathetic looks everyone gave me, and Jeremy, the priest saying prayers, and the headstones reading Beloved mother, and Beloved father. Excruciating pain shot through me, and my knees buckled. I would have collapsed on the ground if Damon hadn't been fast enough. His strong arms sneaked around me, and I didn't protest when he picked me up, and ran to my car. When I opened my eyes again, we were already driving to my house. Thankfully, Jenna wasn't at home, so we didn't have to come up with excuses. He hurried to my bedroom, and gently lay me down. I didn't unclasp my hands from behind his neck, and taking the hint he lay next to me. I moved, so that I was practically on him, but he didn't object. Instead, he put his hands on the small of my back, and kissed my forehead.

"I felt like I was eleven again," Damon whispered, and I looked up at his glassy blue eyes "I felt like it was my mother that we were burying."

When our eyes met all I could see was sorrow, grief, and pain. I barely registered the tears that escaped my eyes, because my full attention was on Damon. No matter how much I was hurting, what made everything worse was his suffering. I couldn't stand seeing him in agony, it was impossible, it was killing me. The meanest part was that I could do nothing to take away this particular pain that he was currently experiencing. We would both have to put up with this for as long as we lived.

Using my hands to raise my body, I lowered my lips on his. He was quick to respond, his tongue begging for entrance. He rolled us over, and with deft moves he took off my jacket, and shirt. Nibbling on his lower lip, I started unbuttoning his shirt, but he growled in anticipation, and ripped it away. My lips moved to the side of his neck, hungrily kissing, and biting on his cold skin. He flipped us over once more, and reaching behind my back unclasped my bra. I was already tugging on his slacks, and when he lifted his hips off the mattress, I took them off along with his boxers in one swift motion. I shrieked when he tore apart my jeans, and underwear, and tossed them on the floor, but I was left speechless when he shifted us so that he was above me, and stared deep into my eyes.

I watched the tears that gathered in them, and then ran freely down his cheeks, and jaw only to land on my chin. That's when I realized exactly what we were doing. We were trying to find comfort in each other, we were hoping that the could ease each other's pain. He panted, and I gently wiped his tears with my fingers.

"I know," I murmured as he leaned down to kiss my own tears away.

He entered me suddenly, and I had hardly enough time to gasp before he started thrusting into me, deeply, and hardly. I welcomed the feeling, even the slight sting of pain, because it made him real, it made Damon real. In spite of the great emotional ache I was in, it was extremely consoling that he was with me, understanding me, helping me get over it. And I hoped that the feeling was mutual. Our lips met in another bruising kiss, it was almost like we were trying to breath life, hope, support into each other. Our tears mingled together, as we drove ourselves closer into oblivion.

"You're the only thing I've left," he whispered in between kisses "you're the most precious person in my whole life…if I ever lose you… I won't be able to deal with it. Don't ever leave me, Elena."

"You won't lose me, Damon," I said wrapping my legs around his waist, and we both groaned as he slipped even deeper "just make sure that you won't leave me, either."

"Never," he vowed, and sealed his promise with a kiss just above my heart. Goosebumps appeared on my skin at the gentle gesture, and grabbing the back of his neck I crushed our lips together. The familiar tingling sensation gradually spread through my entire body, and I smiled when he pulled back from me, and letting his fangs elongate bit onto his wrist. He leaned down again, and brought his left wrist on my mouth, as his lips started moving against the soft skin of my neck. The synchronized movement of our bodies never seizing, I ran my tongue over his torn flesh, moaning at the pleasure his feather like kisses were offering me. We were now ramming against each other, and the moment I took the first long gulp, I felt his fangs piercing through me. The reaction of both of our bodies was instant. My muscles clenched around him, as he exploded deep inside of me. Tonight it wasn't just passion, and love between us. No, tonight it was about healing our wounded hearts, it was about the need to feel closer to each other, to make sure that none of us would go anywhere. Because we simply couldn't afford losing each other. The Earth may stop revolving around the Sun, the Universe may fall apart, but nothing can ever be more painful, more heartbreaking than losing the person you love, than losing your other half, than losing the soul that perfectly matches yours. Nothing will ever be more painful, more heartbreaking than losing Damon, my other half, the soul that perfectly matches mine. I could almost hear the sound of his blood that was flowing through my veins as it hummed: I can't lose you, Elena. I can't lose the woman I love, my other half, the soul that perfectly matches mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinion!


	14. A day full of conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the title very clearly states, it's a day full of conversations, so as expected it is kind of fast paced!I hope it won't seem too rushed to you, but some things needed to be established, and I felt that this had to happen sooner than later, especially since we're inching closer to the season one finale, and things are starting to get crazy.
> 
> Starts from Elena's Point of View, but will later turn into Damon's Point of View!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

Elena's Point Of View

"Hmm, I think I'm hallucinating," Caroline mumbled staring towards the school parking lot "there's no other way that ridiculously hot, but annoyingly brooding man over there is Stefan."

"It is Stefan, Caroline," I replied sighing, and glancing at his direction. He had driven to the school in a red 1950's Porsche, earning the awed looks of all students. He didn't seem to acknowledge the reaction he was causing, though, instead his eyes focused on mine, and his lips moved upwards, offering me a polite smile. I gave him a short nod in response, and linking arms with a speechless Caroline made my way inside the building. We came across Anna, and she joined us, immediately taking notice of Caroline's weird behavior.

"What is wrong with her?" she whispered leaning closer to me, her eyes fixed on the blonde.

"She saw Stefan."

"Oh," she mumbled taking the textbooks she needed from her locker, and snapping the small door closed. The sound of metal against metal seemed to bring Caroline back to reality, rather harshly I should add. She jumped up in surprise, her hand covering her heart, before she turned to look at me.

"Care to explain, Elena?" she asked in a clipped voice "because it seems to me that your ex boyfriend, who also happens to be your current boyfriend's brother, is back, and your best friend aka me just found out."

"Caroline, I'm sor…" I started saying, but she interrupted me.

"Save the apologies, sweetie," she ordered glaring at me, her right foot repeatedly bobbing against the floor "and skip to the part where you are finally telling me what the hell is going on here."

Anna had an amused expression on her face. Since she had only known Caroline for a few days, she had yet to witness one of her neurotic displays. Although I have to admit this was only a mild one.

Caroline's raised eyebrow reminded me that she was still waiting for an answer, so I took a deep breath, and organized my thoughts.

"Stefan came back on Sunday noon. I was more than taken aback when I saw him standing in front of me. I wasn't prepared for something like that, at least not so soon," I added as an afterthought, and her face softened at my words "Anyway, later that evening we kind of had a talk. We didn't say much, really. He apologized for still having feelings for his ex while we were together, he apologized for running away, and we decided that we would try to be civil with each other."

"Now, why would you do that?" she asked frowning, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Because even if I act all angry at him, it won't change what happened back then, Caroline. And you are well aware of the fact that I don't like to hold grudges."

"Yes, I know, although I think that sometimes you're just being plain stupid with your overly kind, and sweet behavior. Mind you, this is definitely one of these occasions."

"I'm not saying that I've accepted him back in my life, Caroline, as if nothing ever happened. I'm only giving him a second chance."

"I still feel like you're making a mistake," she said in a solemn voice she rarely used "however, I won't bug you about it anymore. Know that if in the end I prove to be right, and you to be wrong, I will be there for you, okay?"

And that was the reason why I deemed myself lucky for having Caroline as my friend. She is normally bubbly, and you can easily mistake her for being rather dump. In reality, though, she's one of the most intelligent persons I've ever met. The thing is that she is usually driven by her emotions, resulting in her making impulsive, and irrational choices. You don't get the chance to have a serious conversation with her very often, but when you do, she's going to give you very useful advice. Not to mention that she will never judge you. She won't lie to you, if she disagrees with your opinion, or decision, but she won't even think about forcing her point of view to you. Unlike Bonnie, I heard a whisper at the back of my mind.

The sound of the bell that was ringing broke my train of thoughts, and I quickly pulled Caroline in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Care," I mumbled into her golden locks that were falling onto her shoulders "you're an amazing friend."

"I know the perfect way to thank me," she said smirking evilly as she got out of my embrace, and started walking to our first class.

"And what would that be?" I hesitantly asked following her with Anna by my side.

"A mani-pedi before the Founder's day. I will spend the night at Matt's again, and I want to be extra gorgeous." She was beaming, and I couldn't help but smile back at her with the same enthusiasm.

"A mani-pedi it is, then."

"Wait, you never really told me why you weren't at school yesterday, or why you weren't picking up your phone. I must have called you at least thirty times," Caroline said as we reached our classroom. My mind running a hundred miles an hour as I fought to come up with an excuse, I span around to face her. Thankfully, Anna beat me to it, though, because at that moment I couldn't think of any logical explanation.

"I am afraid I am responsible for that," Anna replied in a small voice "a close relative of mine died during the weekend. I felt horrible, and Jeremy, and Elena insisted to skip school, and spend the day with me."

"Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry for your loss," Caroline cried out wrapping her arms around her "you should have called me. I would have liked to be there for you, too."

"I just didn't want to burden you."

"You're my friend, silly," she scolded her with a smile on her lips "we're supposed to share the good, and the bad stuff."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"You'd better."

"How are you doing, Anna?" I asked softly as soon as we were alone.

"I'm fine, Elena. Of course it hurts, it always will, but knowing that you, and Jeremy, and Damon, even Caroline will be by my side, helps a lot. It's been a long time since I last had people I could call friends."

"I'm glad we're helping."

"Okay, now that there are no minors among us, spill! I want all the juicy details," Caroline instructed me the moment I sat down next to her.

"What kind of juicy details do you want to hear, Care?"

"Well, I'm not expecting you to tell me how he tasted when you were giving h…"

"Caroline, shut up!" I stopped her mid-sentence, and she burst into booming laughter, causing Mrs. Snow to glare at her.

"Would you care to share with the rest of us the reason of your laughter, Mrs. Forbs?" she asked in a pointed voice, and Caroline blushed hardly.

"No, not really," she replied giving her most innocent smile, but the teacher didn't fall for it.

"Then I'd advise you to keep quiet, Mrs. Forbs, unless of course you want to pay a visit to our lovely headmaster."

After Mrs. Snow had turned her attention to the blackboard again, Caroline smirked, and tore a clean sheet from her notebook. I patiently waited as she scribbled something down, and passed the page to me.

 

I know you finally went all the way with Damon after the Pageant, Elena, and I'm your best friend… Who are you going to talk about this, if not with me?

 

I was just trying to torture you a little, Caroline. Of course I would tell you!

So… let's just say that it was one of the most incredible experiences I've ever had in my whole life. He was so caring, and kind, and passionate, and …well… amazing!

I don't think I've ever felt so close to another person, Caroline. It really felt like we were one thing, you know what I mean?

 

A sad expression crossed her face as she read the note, and I couldn't help but wonder what it was about.

 

This sounds great, Elena! You know I'm not a romantic spirit like you are, and I don't usually say stuff like that… but… I honestly think the two of you are really meant for each other.

And I wish I could say that I know what you meant, but unfortunately I don't…

 

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, my voice barely a whisper.

"Look, I care about Matt, I really do. He's everything a girl would ask for, but… there's not that spark between us. I see how your face glows when you're talking about Damon, or how your eyes lit up when you see him, and I know it's not like that between me, and Matt. We are not having troubles, we are not arguing with each other, but… he's just not the one. And even though the dream of my life isn't finding my prince charming, and living my own fairytale, and bullshit like that, I still want to meet a guy that will be special, that will make me feel special."

"You're way too young to be disappointed from love, Caroline," I breathed grabbing her hand, and squeezing it tightly "and I believe that this man really exists. He is somewhere, out there, and you will eventually meet. It might not happen now, or in two months, or in two years, but you will find the love of your life. I'm sure about that."

"Really?" she asked sniffing.

"Really," I nodded in affirmation, and she gave me a lop-sided smile.

"I do have fun with Matt, though. He's a great guy."

"Yes, he is. Just try not to lead him on."

"I feel that Matt knows exactly where we are standing, Elena. We are not finding names for our future children, we are not even making plans to spend the summer together. We are in love, but our relationship is of that kind that won't last for long. We both know that."

"That's good to hear. So, all you have to do is have a nice time while you are together, and hopefully you'll be able to be friends, or at least be on good terms when the time comes, and you break up."

\---

Damon's Point of View

"How was school?" I asked when Stefan walked inside the parlor. I was casually reclining on my favorite armchair, a glass of bourbon on my hand. Not that I felt as relaxed as my posture was showing, but anyway.

"Fine," he replied in a small voice, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, and looking anywhere but me.

"Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?" I teased him, observing him over the rim of the glass. I instinctively smirked when I saw him squirming under my gaze, obviously uncomfortable, and… dare I say scared of me?

"You're making small talk… why?" he questioned me in a faltering tone.

"Just easing ourselves to the serious conversation we have to eventually have." He sighed, and sat on the arm of the sofa, his eyes fixed on the carpet between us. Had I failed to notice that the plain velvety red carpet had at some point turned so interesting to actually have my little brother's full attention? Wow… "You know, the one where you're attempting to find a way to justify your betrayal towards your older, wiser, handsomer brother?"

"What do you want to know, Damon?"

"When did she give you the letter?" I asked through gritted teeth, and gulped down half of my drink.

"She didn't. Emily waited until I turned to hand it over to me. She didn't want me to have it. She said it would impact my decision."

"She didn't tell me that she had been successful with the spell, protecting Katherine in the tomb, until after I'd completed the transition, too," I mumbled staring into space.

"She didn't want either one of us to turn," he commented, and I couldn't help but nod in agreement "she said it was a curse."

"Witches. Judgy little things," I muttered finishing off my bourbon, and blurring to the bar. I considered refilling the glass, but in the end opted for taking the whole bottle with me. I would sure need the alcohol, and we hadn't even gotten to the good part of our brotherly discussion, yet.

"Why didn't you tell me about the letter, Stefan?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the tomb, Damon?" he countered back angrily, and I raised my eyebrow in surprise. I didn't expect him to turn this on me.

"Because I didn't want you to know," I replied calmly. Wasn't it obvious? "Why should I tell my rival that the woman we both desired was waiting to be saved, and not let him believe that she was burnt inside that church?"

"That sounds like you," he whispered bitterly.

"No, Stefan, that sounds like anyone who was competing against someone else for a woman. Your turn," I said in a firm voice when he remained silent, and his shoulders slumped down in defeat. Did he honestly believe that I would let go of it that easily? Was he seriously that stupid?

"You made me promise not to tell Father about Katherine, Damon, and I kept my word. I did approach him, though, suggesting that perhaps not all vampires were a threat to humans. At the time, I didn't realise what a grave mistake I made in doing so. He must had already been suspecting Katherine, because he offered me a drink, which was spiked by vervain. Later that evening, when I met with Katherine, and she bit me... she only managed to whisper 'vervain' before collapsing on the floor. The next moment Father walked into the room, and they took her away. I am the reason they caught her, Damon, I, and I alone, and this of course made me feel incredibly guilty." He stood up, and paced up, and down the room a few times before continuing. "I basically forced you to complete the transformation, Damon. And if the fact that you promised me an eternity of misery wasn't enough proof, then your indeed haunting me helped me easily come to the conclusion that you hated me. When I read the letter, I instantly knew one thing. I couldn't let you find out about it, because you would be devastated, and more than enraged towards me. And then I asked myself… what was the point in telling you? After all, Katherine was dead, or so I thought. It wouldn't change anything. The fact remained that I was the reason why Katherine played with your feelings, Damon, and I was the reason why the woman you loved was taken away from you. I was the reason you didn't get to die, like you wished, and I was the reason you shut out your humanity. I was the reason why a century, and a half of your life was based on a lie, I was the reason you were hurt. It is all my fault, and I feel terrible about it. I would literally do anything to fix it, anything."

"This is just a great load of emotional shit, Stefan, and they would definitely work had I been Elena, but guess what… I'm not! The thing is, Stefan, that I'm your brother," I said roughly placing my empty –once again- glass on the coffee table, and moving to stand in front of him, to look straight into his eyes "you were supposed to tell me that Katherine never cared for me. Do you realise that all these years I've just been making a fool of myself?" He hang his head in shame, but I couldn't, wouldn't stop, because I was only speaking the truth "for all I know, Stef, you were laughing behind my back."

"That's not true, Damon. I've been regretting those choices every second of every day."

"Why did you come back, Stefan?" I asked abruptly changing the subject "why did you leave in the first place? Where did you go?"

"You caught me off guard, when you came to Mystic Falls, with the intention of bringing Katherine back. At first I felt so glad that she had managed to be safe, that Emily had helped her. Even though she would probably be in very poor condition, at least she was alive. That's when it hit me. If you opened the tomb, you would eventually find out that Katherine had fooled you. I was standing at cross ends, Damon. I had to choose between my brother, and the woman I loved." I swallowed audibly. It was impossible to ignore how difficult this situation had been for him. He had made several wrong decisions, but who was I to talk? I had been doing the wrong thing for almost all of my life. How could I judge him? "I chose you, Damon," he said in a firm voice "and I would do it again, and again, because at the end of the day, you are my brother, my family, my blood. You asked me what was the reason I left… I don't feel remorse for choosing you over Katherine, Damon, but this doesn't mean I was okay with the fact that I betrayed her, or that I lost her. Knowing that made my heart ache, and I no longer had the strength to keep pretending that I was head over heels in love with Elena. Not when I knew that Katherine was alive, but would remain locked inside an underground tomb because of me. I just couldn't do it anymore. You asked me what was the reason I came back... I came back for you, Damon, to fix my relationship with you. While I travelled from town to town, I had a lot of time to think, and I realised that you are the only important person left in my life. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of eternity away from my brother.

I know that I messed a lot of other things, too, before I left, the most significant being Elena. I will do my best to correct all of my past mistakes, I promise."

"What about Katherine?" I questioned him, and his frown deepened.

"What about her?"

"You keep telling me how much you loved her yada yada yada, but what are your feelings about her now? What is your opinion for the love of your life now that you found out that she has been free all this time?"

"Katherine got between us, Damon," he replied as a hard expression took over his face "destroying us, and our bond. She faked her love for both of us, she lied, again, and again. There is nothing worse she could do, and there are no kind feelings left inside my heart for her. I was blinded by my love for her, but I can see the truth again. We were nothing but playthings to her, and she only used us for her amusement. I hate her. Surely you can understand that." Tears gathered in his eyes, and I could clearly see how much it pained him to say such a thing. For a few seconds we simply stood there, in the middle of the living room, eyes locked, minds spinning with thoughts, and memories.

"We are both equally to blame for what happened back then, Stefan. I won't pretend like it is only your fault, because then I'd be a hypocrite. If I have the right to be angry at you, you are entitled with the exact same right. Nothing you will say to me will change the fact that you kept from me something so important. Nothing I will say to you will change the fact that I've been torturing you for over a century. If we hold on to our rage, and hurt feelings… nothing good is going to come out of it. I want us to try, and rebuild our relationship, Stefan, but can you promise me, can you give me your word that you won't lie to me, or Elena again? Can you give me your word that everything you told me today was the truth, and only the truth? Can you give me your word that I can trust you, that I don't have to be afraid of you betraying me again? Can you do that?" he nodded at my words, before a small smile formed on his lips.

"I promise you, brother, you can trust me. From now on you will always be able to trust me."

"I really hope that you're being honest with me, Stefan," I muttered still looking in his eyes for anything indicating otherwise, although I never found it "I don't know how I will react if history repeats itself."

"It won't," he reassured me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's hope it won't," I murmured as I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket "give me a second." I couldn't help but frown at the unknown number that appeared on the screen.

"Hello," I said cautiously.

"Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman." What the hell?

"Before I hung up, how did you get this number?"

"It's a mystery," he shrugged me away "Listen, I've been… doing some digging on Elena's uncle. Are you interested?" Well, that is an awesome way to catch my attention. Congrats to the teacher!

"What kind of digging?" I asked leaning against the wall, and glancing at Stefan. He was listening to our conversation with a confused look in his eyes.

"I've got an old friend from Duke, who studied criminology, when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger," Alaric explained.

"Did he… find anything?"

"Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number... the same number that Elena dialled to get Isobel. And then the number was disconnected."

"Isobel knows John. Whatever, we knew that," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Right. Well, after that, he started getting calls from a new number, and I had my friend run a geo track. I've got the address. It's... it's an apartment in Grove Hill."

"Isobel's in Grove Hill?" What was she doing so close to Mystic Falls?

"I don't know. I thought we could take a look and see what we find."

"Perfect. Give me the address." I was already picking up my jacket.

"Oh, so you can go without me? No. I don't think so," he replied in a firm voice.

"I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me."

"Yeah, well, you did kill me," he deadpanned, and I had to admit that he had a point there.

"Hold on," I murmured when I heard the beeping sound signifying that I had a second call.

"Hey, Damon, it's me. How are you?" Elena's sweet voice came through the speaker.

"Excellent. Hold on."

"You'll drive. Give me over an hour," I ordered Alaric.

"Done."

"How was your day, Elena?" I asked blurring upstairs to my room, and laying down on the bed. Her scent still lingered on the sheets, and pillows, and if I closed my eyes I could almost picture her gorgeous face as I drove her closer, and closer to her climax. A low growl formed deep in my chest at the memory, along with a hard bulge that pressed against my jeans.

"Did you hear anything I said?" she drawled, and I smirked as I imagined her pouting. I swear sometimes it feels like this woman can read my thoughts. Or it is just the fact that she could sense my sexual desire growing.

"I miss you," I breathed, and she sighed softly.

"We spend the night together," she mentioned, and I shrugged, realizing a second later that she wasn't able to see it.

"What can I say? I can't get enough of you…" Her response to my whispered reply was immediate. A strong wave of excitement, mixed with arousal rushed through me, and I couldn't hold back the smile that spread on my lips.

"Where are you right now, Elena?" I questioned her in a barely audible (to her human ears) voice.

"In my room, why?" she asked confusion coloring her voice. I swear her pure innocence got me even more turned on.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes…" she answered hesitantly.

"What are you wearing?"

"No," she exclaimed in a terrified tone "we are not going to do that. We are just not going to do that." The sudden shift from enthusiasm to panic only confirmed my suspicions that Elena had no experience on phone sex. Do I really have to mention that I love playing the role of the teacher, especially on issues concerning sex?

"You are right, we are not going to do that now," I stressed "but only because I am on a tight schedule today."

"We are not going to do that period, Damon," she complained "what do you have to do?"

"Well, for starters, Anna will arrive any minute now," I explained, letting the former issue go for the moment.

"Why?"

"I may have suggested that she stayed with us, now that her mother is gone," I said in a quiet voice climbing off the bed, and approaching the window. It was getting dark outside, and glancing at the clock that was placed on the nightstand, I noticed that Alaric should be here in a while "We have more than a lot free guest rooms, and her being all alone doesn't feel right."

"That was…" she trailed, looking for the right words "very considerate of you."

"I know," I replied smugly in an effective attempt to lighten up the mood.

"You, and your ego…" she muttered, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

"And… I have to go to an errand with the teacher."

"The teacher? Alaric? You, and him are friends now?" she asked her surprise not escaping my attention.

"I don't do friends, Elena." I was stunned by how wrong that sounded, even to my own ears.

"Damon," she said warningly, and I let out a long breath.

"Okay, I may admire the guy for having the guts to come after me, and for his ability to hold back his liquor. Scotch, mind you. But this doesn't mean we'll start organizing fishing trips on Sunday mornings, or something."

"Right. So, did you figure what that device is?"

"Nope, but whatever it is, it doesn't work," I huffed out in frustration taking it out of my pocket to examine it for yet another time "that Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist." She chuckled lightly. "Have you spoken to your uncle, lately?" Surely, he knew what its purpose was.

"I've been avoiding him actually," she replied softly "after he confronted me on Sunday, asking me what would my mother think had she known I was dating a vampire…"

"Ouch, what did you say to him?"

"Which mother?" she replied proudly "at which he remained silent."

"That's my girl," I praised her, smiling at her ability to leave annoying Uncle John at a loss for words "listen, I have to go now, Alaric is here. I'll come by your house later, okay?"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." I was still incapable of comprehending how much warmth those three little words spoken from Elena could offer to my heart.

"Oh, and Damon," she called as I had started lowering the phone "please, be careful."

"Will be." I pushed the device back into my pocket, and ran down the stairs. I had just touched the door handle, when Stefan approached me from behind, standing only a few meters away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and I turned around to look at him, my eyes narrowed in puzzlement.

"About what?"

"About everything," was the only reply I got before he disappeared. The loud sound of Alaric's jeep's horn forced me to almost mechanically open the door, and make my way to this car. Apart from a sideway glance, he didn't make an attempt to greet me, or talk to me, not that I minded.

The one hour drive to Groove Hill gave me the much needed chance, and time to think back to my discussion with Stefan. His answers, his facial expressions, the raw pain, and obvious regret I could see in his eyes, made me feel nearly guilty for questioning his sincerity, and good intentions. But it was his last words that really helped me make my mind, for they were laced with an amount of honesty that I have rarely heard in my… well… many years walking on the earth. My brother can do a lot of things, but lie to someone's face is something he was never capable of. He was indeed sorry about everything, and even though I couldn't forgive him, I would try to give our relationship a second chance. We both deserved that much.

"Are we there yet?" I asked rolling down the window, and allowing the cool breeze to sneak into the car.

"Ten minutes tops," Alaric grumbled glaring at my open window, and then me.

"Do you mind?" I questioned him pointing at it.

"No, man, it's fine," he replied his voice dripping with sarcasm "I mean… it's not like I'm human, and can get a cold, or something."

"You forgot that nifty ring of yours, Rick. You know, the one that keeps you from dying," I muttered rolling my eyes.

"It only works if the death was caused by something supernatural, dick. Pneumonia could perfectly kill me."

"Don't call me dick," I growled.

"Don't act like you're the boss when you're in my car," he said lowly, and had I been human, I would have probably felt threatened. However, I was not a human, but rather a bad ass vampire, so I just chuckled at his words.

"This is the one, here." Alaric expertly parked the huge jeep with a swift move in front of a rather small appartment. "The records show it was paid three months in advance," he added as we both walked closer.

"This is where it gets tricky," I said lightly knocking on the door "I may, or may not be able to get in."

"Yeah, how does that work? Do you always have to be invited in?"

"By the owner, or the person of entitlement," I explained "Short term rentals, and hotels are a bit of a grey area. You kind of get to play it by ear."

When no one answered the door, I took a hold of the handle, slowly increasing the force in an effort to open it without causing too much damage, and noise.

"Hmm, could we not kill anyone tonight, please?" Alaric asked, as I kept fumbling with the lock.

"You mean you just brought me along for company?" Finally, the door opened, and extending my arm I let Alaric go in first, while I glanced around the area, making sure that no one had noticed us, basically breaking into a house.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone's home," his voice came hesitantly from the dark hall, and I slowly brought my foot towards the threshold. To my surprise it went through with no resistance.

"Yeah, I'm good," I muttered following Alaric, and closing the door behind me "no permanent resident apparently."

We spread into the house, and I quickly made my way to the kitchen, and straight to the fridge. I got my answers the moment I opened the small door, and peered at the inside, where multiple blood bags were lying on the selves.

"Hmm, Rick, we have company," I called out at him, as I saw from the corner of my eye a small figure blurring into the living room, and lunging at him. Rick was quick to respond, and stabbed him with some kind of wooden weapon, causing him to land on the floor a few feet away from him. I casually strolled to stand between them as the vampire prepared for a second attack.

"Boys, boys, that's enough," I drawled before gazing at the man's face that was now illuminated just enough for me to make out his features. "I know you."

"Damon?" the vampire asked in disbelief, a look of recognition, and surprise crossing his eyes.

"You were in the tomb," I exclaimed finally able to place his familiar face "your name is Henry." Well, that was probably the last person I expected to meet tonight.

"Yes, sir," he replied jumping off the floor, and smiling kindly at me "what are you doing here?"

"I'm a friend of John's, Henry." I threw my arm around his shoulders, and lead him back to the kitchen "Now, why don't we have a drink, and we'll talk about everything in the process," I suggested, and he nodded in agreement. I fixed my eyes on Alaric, silently instructing him to follow us, and play along.

"I'm sorry for attacking you," Henry said at Alaric as he took a blood bag from the fridge, and poured its contents on a whiskey glass "although I have to admit you can handle yourself fairly well for a human. That was a nasty blow," he muttered, his free hand massaging his shoulder. "So, how do you know John Gilbert?" he asked when silence fell upon the room.

"Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend," I casually replied, ignoring Alaric's dumbfounded expression "How do you know him?"

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out." I accepted the glass he offered me, but decided against drinking. He could have laced it with vervain, after all.

"Helping you out how?" Alaric said from his spot near the door.

"Adapting. It's a whole new world… cars, computers, ," did John seriously tell him about that site? I'm wondering… did he tell him about youporn, too? "there's so much to learn," Henry continued, looking for a second blood bag "He helped me get this place."

"So, do you leave here alone, or is there someone else here?" Alaric asked, and I only barely contained myself from glaring at him, as Henry looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"My friend has a very… passive- aggressive way of asking, do you know a woman named Isobel?"

"Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes… how to use the microwave, separate my whites," he trailed taking a sip of his glass. Either Henry is the biggest idiot of the century, or I have completely underestimated John's IQ. This way, or the other he has indeed brainwashed him into believing that he is his friend. Even compulsion wouldn't have worked that well.

"What else do you do for him?"

"I help keep an eye on things… you know, with the others."

"The others?" I pressed for clarification, and he nodded.

"From the tomb. They are still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys… they want revenge." So much for them running away, I thought, as I realized that they were apparently the ones responsible for the recent deaths, and disappearances.

"What does John want with them?"

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make them stay out of trouble."

"Well, that's John," I remarked in fake cheerfulness "he's such a do-gooder."

Henry laughed, and opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of a phone going off interrupted him. I watched as he took a cell phone out of his pocket, and read the caller's ID.  
"Huh, that's John now," he exclaimed, and I quickly stood up from the chair. The whole evening had worked out very nicely, but John finding out that we had been here was definitely not a good thing.

"Oh, hey, let me talk to him. All right?" I said picking the phone out of his fingers. I held it in my hand, enjoying the different kinds of emotions that flashed in Henry's eyes as he started realizing that something was wrong.

"Are you going to answer that?" he asked in a small voice, his laughter fading away.

"Am I… going to answer that?" I repeated glancing over his shoulder at Rick, who shook his head from side to side, a small smirk on his lips. He was good at this.

"What's going on?" Henry asked again. I pressed the end button, and threw the phone on the table, when he vamped out, and attacked Alaric on his way to get out of the room. We were faster, though, and let's be honest… we made an excellent team, so grabbing him by the shoulders I turned him around, while Alaric pushed a stake through his heart. I impassively watched as his dead body collapsed on the floor, before patting a heavily breathing Alaric on the back.

"Let's not kill anyone tonight. Your words. Just pointing that out."

"Find anything yet?" I questioned Rick as I walked back into the living room, carrying a glass of blood, and a beer.

"No, I looked everywhere. The place is…the place is clean," he rumbled in frustration.

"Well, I found this behind the blood in the fridge." He easily caught the bottle I tossed him, and took a seat on the couch, as he ran a hand over his face.

"Oh, man, this was a real dead end," he muttered glancing at the body lying on the floor.

"I wouldn't beat myself over it," I replied looking through some papers that were on a desk "What did you think you were gonna find, huh? Isobel with cigar, and slippers?" I suggested, and he burst into laughter, which sounded almost hysterical to me.

"Oh, man, I gotta stop this. I can't… I can't keep searching for her."

"Really? After only two years? That's actually… moderately healthy," I commented sitting down on a chair next to him.

"Well, what are you going on? One hundred, and forty six?"

"Well, I figure the two hundred mark is probably a good stopping point," I joked back, and he chuckled.

"I mean… no answer is enough. It is clear that my wife, the woman I loved is no longer in there, so why keep looking for her? I just don't want to waste any more of my life searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I… I'm done with all of this. Yeah," he concluded, nodding vehemently, and standing up walked out of the house.

\---

Elena's Point Of View

"Damon? Anna?" I called out in the quiet, and dark house. Upon feeling a presence coming closer to me, I span around only to come face to face with Stefan. There was literally no space between us, and startled by the unexpected proximity I lost my balance. Stefan's strong arms quickly sneaked around me, steadying me, and once again I found myself standing in front of him, the tips of our noses almost touching. Suddenly my mouth felt extremely dry, and I unconsciously ran my tongue along my lips. Stefan's gaze flickered to my mouth, and I gulped noticing his clenched jaw. His grip on me tightened, making me feel suffocating, as if the air in the room had somehow been completely sucked out.

"You scared me," I whispered trying to take a step back, which was impossible given that his hands were still holding me in place. "Stefan, let go of me," I said in a shaking voice, and his eyes moved upwards, finally meeting mine. I was more than happy to see that the lust I could easily detect in his green orbs slowly faded away, as he laughed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, Elena," he mumbled extracting his hands from around me, and running them through his hair "I don't know what got into me."

"Where is Anna? I thought she was supposed to be here," I said choosing to change the subject.

"She was. She actually left a few minutes ago. I think she said something about buying stuff about her room."

"Oh, okay," I breathed tucking a wisp of my hair behind my ear "I guess I should have called her before barging in here like that. Anyway, I'd better go now. Goodnight, Stefan."

"No, wait," he cried out grabbing my upper arm, and making me turn around to face him again.

"You really have to stop doing that," I snapped glaring at his fingers that were squeezing my flesh a little too hard for my licking.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled letting his arm fall limply at his side "I just wanted to tell you that you can stay here. She'll come back eventually, and we can talk some more in the meantime."

"I don't know, Stefan…" I said hesitantly. He was acting strange tonight, and spending the evening in an empty house with him didn't sound like a good idea.

"Please, Elena. I promise I won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable."

"All right, then," I sighed, taking a leap of faith, and unsuccessfully trying to match his excited smile.

When we reached the parlor, I cautiously sat at the edge of the couch, while Stefan had the decency to sat at the lone armchair across from the coffee table.

"So, where did you go when you left Mystic Falls?" I asked to break the silence.

"I traveled around, visited a couple of friends I hadn't seen in a while. But mostly I grabbed the opportunity to do some much needed thinking." My eyes widened on their own accord when I saw him raising a glass full of a burgundy liquid to his lips, and taking a sip.

"I'm sorry," he said as soon as he noticed my bewildered expression "I was drinking before you came here, and I didn't even think about it."

"It's okay," I brushed him away "is that… is that human blood?" He nodded once.

"Does that bother you?"

"No," I mumbled averting my eyes from his. They were almost challenging, and I didn't like it. "I just thought you were only drinking from animals."

"I figured that as long as I am not hurting anyone, there is nothing wrong with adapting a healthy diet of human blood from blood banks."

"Right," I whispered discreetly glancing at my watch, and noticing that only five minutes had passed. I was on the verge of forming a plan to politely get out of here, when I heard his voice again.

"So, what were you up to while I was gone? I mean it's Mystic Falls we're talking about… I'm sure a lot of things happened."

"As a matter of fact, you are right, Stefan. We actually had our hands full what with finding that my birth mother, Isobel, is Alaric's ex wife, Uncle John coming back to town, and finding out that the tomb vampires were free. Oh, did I forget to mention that they kidnapped Jeremy, and we barely managed to get him out of there alive? Yeah, and now John wants us to give him a very old Gilbert device, which as far as we know is not even working. He claims its of sentimental value," I added rolling my eyes.

"Wait, Elena, slow down. What are you talking about?" he asked in a confused voice, and leaning forward.

We spent the next hours with me giving the short edition of life in Mystic Falls during the last two months, and by the time I was done it was already half past eight. The atmosphere between us was now much friendlier, and we fell into an easy conversation about favorite movies, songs, and bands. Before I knew it we were both laughing loudly at stories I told him about mine, and Jeremy's childhood. It was like the awkward moments earlier that evening had never happened, and it wasn't difficult to realize that they were only a result of our combined nervous feelings, and uncertainty about the way we were supposed to behave around each other.

"I really should go, Stefan. It's late, and Jenna will be wondering where I am," I said standing up, and stretching my arms above my head.

"Okay," he replied walking me to the door "I had a nice time, today. Thank you."

"Yes, it was fun," I admitted smiling at him.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeap, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elena."

\---

After I had brushed my teeth, and changed into my pytzamas, I lay on my bed, and called Anna. She picked up on the fifth ring, sounding a little out of breath.

"Hey, Anna, are you all right?" I worriedly asked, my mind already forming horrible scenarios.

"Hello, Elena, I'm fine. I was just in the shower, and had to run to pick up the phone."  
"Oh, okay," I whispered allowing my frenzied heart to calm down again "would you like me to call you later?"

"No, it's okay. Did you want something?"

"Nah, it's just that Damon told me you would be at the Mansion to get settled, but when I went there I didn't find you."

"If I knew you would stop by, I wouldn't have left, Elena. I'm sorry. I needed some stuff, though, and afterwards I met Jeremy at the Grill for dinner. And you know how it is, time passed without us even realizing it."

"It's okay. Anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow, all right?"

"All right, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I rolled on my side to place the cell phone on the nightstand, when I felt the mattress sinking from the weight of a second body. A smiled immediately formed on my lips as Damon's arm wrapped around my torso, and he spooned my body with his own.

"Hello, beautiful," he whispered into my ear, and I giggled in response.

"Hello, handsome. How was the errant?"

"Futile. Although I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. The only significant piece of information we got was probably the fact that the tomb vampires are still around."

"They are?" I asked turning around in his embrace to stare into his eyes.

"Mmhm," he murmured tracing my jaw line with his fingertips "and since we killed the vampire that John was using to keep an eye on them, we are probably going to need a spy. I assume that they want me, and Stefan dead as much as the Founding Families, since we are kind of responsible for them getting caught back in 1864, so the only candidate is Anna. I'm not sure if it's wise to burden her with something like that so soon after her mother's death, though."

"I disagree," I said throwing my leg over his waist to bring him closer to me "Anna needs to keep herself occupied, and this is actually a good opportunity to do so."

"Okay, then I'll suggest it to her."

"Okay," I breathed as he placed his lips firmly on mine.

"No more talking," he said, his kisses trailing down my neck, and I nodded.

"No more talking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was a much lighter chapter compared to the previous ones. We got our Caroline-dose, she was once again very fun to write! And I wanted to make it clear that her, and Matt aren't meant to be, because seriously… let's face the truth… they are not meant to be! I hope you don't hate me for that!
> 
> I hope you all realized that even though Damon is a sweet, and loving boyfriend with Elena, even a caring friend to Anna, and Rick, he is still the badass vampire that we all know, and love, but are also kind of afraid to meet, since he doesn't hesitate before eliminating anyone who could be a threat!
> 
> So, Damon chose to trust Stefan, and Elena told him basically everything that has happened since he left. Any comments on that?
> 
> What's the deal with Stefan? He was acting weird around Elena, wasn't he? Mmmm…. I smell trouble approaching… and let me tell you a little secret! This is only the beginning! ;-)
> 
> Oh, and don't be worried that because Stefan is back on human blood, he's going to go all crazy. The ripper plot doesn't exist in this story, so … yeah!
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinion!


	15. Isobel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

"I have a bad feeling for today," I mumbled into Damon's shoulder, keeping my eyes closed.

"Yeah, I know, remember?" he soothingly ran his hand through my hair "but what could possibly happen?"

"Seriously?" I cried out, craning my neck to look at him "with our luck? Even the end of the world!"

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" he commented while rolling his eyes.

"You're not funny," I complained, and he shifted so that he was hovering above me. He deftly took my T-shirt off, and his lips descended on the skin of my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, involuntarily arcing my back against him.

"I can't promise that nothing bad will happen today, Elena, I'm not your physic little friend, Bonnie," he breathed placing a small kiss on my jaw "what I can, and will do –as long as you let me- is make you feel a little bit better for a while. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect, but I have to shower, and go to school."

Within a second we were both standing in the middle of the bathroom, the water already running in the shower. Damon made quick work of my shorts, and he had just hooked his thumbs on the waistband of my underwear, when I pushed him away.

"Wait, wait, we can't, not here," I panted, and he stuck out his lower lip, in an Oscar worth pout.

"But why?"

"Because anyone can walk in on us," I murmured giving his firm chest a peck.

"No one is here, Elena. Jeremy spent the night at the boarding house, and Jenna left about an hour ago."

"Really?" I asked not even bothering to hide my enthusiasm, and he nodded with a smirk on his face "then I guess we should take a shower together. You know, preserving the water supplies, and all…"

"I like the way you're thinking," he whispered before attacking my lips. Giving in to his luscious kisses, and losing myself was the easiest thing. We had soon gotten rid of our remaining clothes, and for a few minutes we simply enjoyed the sensation of our naked bodies pressed together. It was wonderful, and so natural, like we had been doing this forever, like we were supposed to be doing this forever. I didn't resist when he gave me a little nudge, and not breaking our kiss we walked backwards, and entered the shower. My eyes snapped open when the hot water hit my bare back, and goosebumps appeared on my skin from the sudden change of temperature.

"So, beautiful," Damon said in a raged voice. He tentatively traced the outline of my nipples, which immediately hardened. Surprising even myself with my boldness, and courage, I extended my hand, and firmly wrapped my fingers around his hardness. He moaned in response, and smiling, I started moving my hand up, and down his length, in speed that was gradually increasing. Leaning closer to me, he captured my lips in a passionate kiss that made my whole world spin. Our tongues still fighting for dominance, I let him position me against the wall, and closed my eyes when one of his hands moved from my chest to my abdomen. He teasingly ran his fingers over my pelvic bone, until I couldn't take it anymore, and wiggled my body towards him.

"Please," I begged in a hoarse voice, and in a solid move he thrust two fingers deep inside of me. "Oh, God," I cried out, holding him even tighter in my hand.

"You can just call me Damon," he breathed into my ear, as he kissed his way down my neck, his fingers relentlessly moving in, and out.

"You're so arrogant," I managed to say, despite his thumb that was leisurely forming circles around my clitoris.

"And you love it," he drawled raising his head for mere seconds, and winking at me, before resuming his hot trail of kisses to my shoulder.

"I can't help but loving everything about you," I said in a small voice, releasing him to grasp a fistful of his hair, and yank his head upwards, forcing him to look at me. The look in his eyes clearly told me that he was taken aback by my roughness, and I felt pride creeping into my heart. "I want you inside of me. Now." I all but growled at him, and he nodded in agreement. Placing one hand at the back of my thighs, and another one on my waist he effortlessly lifted me up, and without delay I wrapped my legs around him. I could sense him against my folds, and my flesh was burning from anticipation. He used one hand to drive himself inside of me, and we sighed in unison. I had never before felt so utterly filled, so deliciously complete. He slowly pulled all the way out before thrusting inside of me harshly, causing my back to bump against the wall. Every time he would slip deeper, and every time our cries would become louder. Desperate for even more contact I forcefully kissed him on the lips, and he responded with the same amount of hunger. He was clutching my bottom so hard, that bruises would undoubtedly form on my skin, but I couldn't care less. When I ran out of breath, I let my mouth wander to his cheek, down the column of his neck, until I reached the hollow on his shoulder. My tongue darted out, and tasted his hard flesh, earning a low growl from him. When I lightly nibbled on his skin, he clenched his teeth, and started moving at a furious pace. I shivered as he succeeded in hitting a great number of nerves at a ridiculously short time, and I felt my release approaching at high speed. My hands, that were resting between his shoulder blades, unconsciously clenched into fists, as I struggled to break through his skin with my blunt human teeth. He angled his lower body, so that he was directly hitting my g-spot, and I repeatedly pushed my hips against his, further increasing the intensity of the sensation that our united bodies moving in perfect synchronization were creating. Just as I was overtaken by my orgasm, and my body started quivering, I managed to draw blood, and I moaned in satisfaction as the delicious liquid swirled over my taste buds. Two deep thrusts later, Damon climaxed as well, and we were left standing in the shower, the hot water running down our bodies, as we fervidly drank from each other, reveling in the reinforced strength of our bond. When we eventually pulled back, our bodies still connected in the most intimate way, I couldn't help but crush our mouths together in a bruising kiss. There was nothing sweet in the way our lips mingled together, again, and again. Instead, it was a moment full of blazing passion, and raw need. I could taste my blood on his lips, but it didn't bother me at all. When he hardened against my walls, I pressed my hips downwards, prompting him to keep going. Our mouths didn't separate as we drove each other closer to the edge, and by the time we made it there, we were both breathing heavily, but also grinning like idiots.

"I love you," I murmured, gazing into his azure eyes that were full of contentment.

"I love you, too," he replied momentarily closing his eyes as he planted a hard kiss on the middle of my forehead.

\--

"Hey, Jeremy, how are you? Where is Anna?" I locked the car, and turned my full attention to my brother.

"Anna is on a mission," he grumbled, and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Damon told her about the tomb vampires this morning, and she immediately offered to search for them."

"And you are not okay with that?"

"Of course I'm not okay with that, Elena," he cried out, causing a group of freshmen to turn towards our direction. Jeremy cursed softly, and took a deep breath. "She's supposed to go there, and pretend that she wants revenge on the town, too, because they killed her mother," he explained in a much quieter voice. "But what if they don't trust her? What if something goes wrong?"

"Everything will be okay, Jeremy," I tried to reassure him, firmly grabbing his arm, and forcing him to meet my eyes "Damon will be around, and in the very unlikely chance that she needs help, he will make sure that they won't hurt her."

"He won't always be there, though, and you know it." He hang his head in defeat, and my heart ached from seeing my brother in so much agony. "I hate that I won't be able to see her," he whispered, gazing at me with glistening eyes "we've been spending so much time together lately, and we've come so close to each other… being apart from her is a torture similar to the raging fires of hell, Elena."

I didn't respond, because, honestly, what could I say to him? There was nothing that could lessen his pain, nothing.

He opened his mouth as if to say something more, but closed it again, when we both noticed Stefan approaching us.

"Anyway, I'll catch up with you later," he murmured, and after giving a small nod at Stefan, walked inside the school.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked in a clearly confused tone, gazing after his retreating form.

"He's worried about Anna," I offered, and a sad smile formed on his lips.

"I can't say I'm surprised." We made our way to the building, falling into a comfortable silence, which was, however, interrupted by a very distraught looking Alaric.

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman," I hesitantly greeted him.

"Follow me, we need to talk," he instructed us in a low voice, and there was something in his expression that warned me that I was about to hear really bad news. I gulped loudly, and despite my desire to run the other way, in a feeble attempt to escape reality, I followed him out of the cafeteria, and straight to his empty classroom.

"Isobel found me yesterday at the Grill," he said as soon as the door had closed behind us, and the only thing I had the strength to do was toss my bag on the floor, and practically collapse on one of the chairs of the first row.

\---

Ten minutes later, when Damon strolled inside the room, I was still sitting frozen on my seat, unable to process the information I had just been given.

"Thanks for coming," I vaguely heard Alaric murmuring.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?" Damon wondered aloud glancing at the three of us.

"I saw Isobel last night," Alaric explained, and Damon sharply turned to look at him.

"Isobel is here? In town?" Alaric nodded, and a moment later Damon was standing next to me, his hand gripping my shoulder. It was such a simple, but yet so comforting gesture. I silently thanked him by raising my hand, and intertwining our fingers, although I'm sure he could feel my gratitude, anyway.

"Did you ask about Uncle John? Are they working together?" The question was directed to Alaric, who replied with a simple no.

"No, they're not?" he asked for clarification.

"No, I didn't ask."

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask."

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know," Alaric mumbled crossing his arms. Damon's patience was quickly fading away, being replaced by intense worry, and indecision on how to react in regards to the current events. Not that Alaric was any better. The increasing pressure from Damon would definitely make him snap at some point. A point that in fact didn't come much later.

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon yelled, and I had to grasp his hand tighter, to keep him from blurring across the classroom, and into Alaric's face.

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions," Alaric replied raising his voice to match Damon's.

"What did she want?" Damon asked after a few seconds of silence, and a long calming breath.

"She wants to see me, Damon," I explained trying to make my voice sound as stable as possible. It still came out shaky, and revealing all of the uncertainty I was experiencing, though.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting with her," Stefan intervened "We don't know why, or what she wants."

"You don't have to see her, if you don't want to," Damon said letting go of my hand, and kneeling in front of my desk, to stare at me.

"I don't really have a choice," I whispered shaking my head from side to side, as I watched emotions varying from fury to sympathy flashing across his eyes.

"She's threatening to go on a killing spree."

"Oh," Damon chuckled in response to Alaric's words "I take it that's not okay with you guys?" In my peripheral vision, I noticed Stefan moving his head in a disappointed manner, probably assuming that Damon was not joking. But I knew better. Damon was at the same dead end on how to deal with the situation at hand as we were, and he was using his unique sense of humor to lighten the mood. Not that it was working, but kudos to the effort. However, deep down he knew that there was only mean to work our way out of this. And no matter how much all of us hated it, this was Isobel's way.

"I want to do it," I simply stated, and all heads snapped to my direction "I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it." Damon inhaled, and I could tell that he was about to express his disagreement with my decision. I regarded him with a meaningful look, though, hoping that it, in cooperation with my blood that was rushing through his veins, would convey how I was feeling. I had spent so much time searching for my birth parents, seeking answers to my numerous questions. What if this was the only chance I would be given? What if this was my only opportunity to solve the mystery of why I ended up adopted, or who my father is? I more than resented the conditions under which I would have to see my birth mother for the first time, I was practically being forced to do so, not to mention the fact that she was most probably using our meeting only to fulfill her secret agenda. But, still, I had to do it. Not because she had threatened every citizen in Mystic Falls, but because I wouldn't stand spending the rest of my life wondering what would have happened if I had met her, if had fought to get the truth out of her, and eventually a closure with the creature that gave birth to me, but apparently didn't even bother to have a part in my life again.

\---

The meeting was arranged for the evening of the same day, at the Grill. We figured that a crowd would most likely deter Isobel from doing anything rush, like attacking either me, or any other innocent human that happened to be around. Closing my eyes, I took a short sip from my hot chocolate, enjoying its sweet taste, and the warm feeling that spread through my chest. It was comforting, but nowhere near calming. Even Damon's presence at the bar at the other side of the room, didn't succeed in slowing down my frenzied heartbeat. My gaze wandered to his form, hunched over a glass of bourbon. He was on the alert, ready to pounce out of the stool, and to my side should he need to shield me from any kind of threat. I felt a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips at the strong love, and protectiveness that radiated off of him. It transformed into a deep frown, when his back straightened up, and his entire body visibly stiffened. The next moment, Isobel blocked my view, as she walked towards my table. With trembling hands I put down the mug, and watched her as she gently threw her jacket, and pursue over the chair, before sitting down. Our eyes locked, and I had the strongest urge to look away. There was something cold in her brown eyes, something cruel, and vile.

"Hello, Elena," she eventually said, breaking the silence, and giving me a completely fake smile. "You look just like her. It's eerie," she murmured, her eyes traveling over my face, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat at the thorough scrutinization.

"You've met Katherine?" I asked unable to hide my surprise.

"She found me, after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you…"

"Is that how you can walk in the day?" I pointed at the medallion that was hanging around her neck, desperately trying to change the previous subject.

"Katherine helped me obtain it," she simply offered, gingerly holding it between her fingers.

"Who is my father?" I had agreed to meet her, hoping that I would get some much needed answers. I would be damned if I didn't make my best in achieving that goal.

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space."

"A name would be nice," I deadpanned, momentarily forgetting that I was sitting in front of a vampire who had turned off her emotions, and could easily snap my neck like a twig.

"It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions," she commented, but I refused to give up.

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself, right after he told me to stop looking for you?"

"Dramatic impact. I wish it could have been more effective." She was actually smirking, and my eyes widened in shock.

"Human life means that little to you?" I cried out, and she smiled widely at me, as she proudly stated:

"It means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am."

"No, it's not. I know other vampires, that's not true." I resisted accepting the fact that my birth mother could have totally lost her humanity. Damon was much older than her, and despite everything he'd been through he still had his feelings. There was just no way that she was that foregone. Or was there?

"Your new boyfriend, over there at the bar? Damon Salvatore. I get it, Elena, Damon is sexy, and you are excited by his infatuation towards you, a plain teenage girl. But he is not the long-relationship type, surely you know that. Why didn't you stick with Stefan? He seems to be more of your league." A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes "or do you enjoy them both, like Katherine did?" My eyebrows flew upwards at her words. How dare my own mother so bluntly suggest such a thing for me, without even knowing me? I spared a glance at Damon, who was clutching the glass hard enough to crush it between his fingers. His feelings didn't differ a lot from my own. Hot rage mixed with wonder at the turn the discussion had taken. And beneath these, there was something else I could detect in Damon's blood, something very unsettling. It could have easily escaped my attention, had I not been focusing on him, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. It was a tiny amount of dread, an emotion that had no reason to exist, not on the topic of my relationship with Stefan. Taking a mental note to address this at a more appropriate time, I fixed my eyes back to Isobel.

"Why did you want to meet me? It can't be just to catch up," I trailed with a bitter tone in my voice.

"Because I'm curious about you," she replied inclining her head to the side, and for a second, a single second I actually fell for it. I honestly believed that she wanted to get to know me, but she just had a problem with letting the human part of her personality back in her life. "But," and that's when all of my hopes went crashing down the floor, and the heartbreaking disappointment resulted in a lump at the back of my throat "the real reason is, I want what your Uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention."

"How do you know my Uncle?" I chuckled in an effort to hide my real feelings.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires."

"So, what made you want to be one?" I couldn't help but ask her. It had been the question running through my mind, ever since I found out about her undead status.

"A very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about." I immediately shook my head from side to side, and Isobel pursed her lips in incredulity.

"That was your first lie." I stared back at her in confusion. "In the scarcely possible chance that Damon stays around for that long, it's inevitable that you're going to get old. Damon won't. Forever doesn't last long, when you're human." Her eyes flickered to my locket, and I unconsciously covered it with my hand. "If you really aren't planning on turning, Elena, then why would your locket have a lapis lazuli stone on it?" Disconcerted at this, I brought the locket closer to my eyes. The stone that was placed in the middle was small, small enough to seem black from the distance, or dark purple. On closer inspection though, you could see that it was indeed blue. Like Isobel's medallion, like Stefan's, and Damon's rings. His sudden nervousness only confirmed that Isobel's observation was correct, but I didn't want Isobel to know that so far I was ignorant of that. With an abrupt move I let it fall against my chest, and fixed my eyes on her. There was after all no reason discussing with this woman- who could, without as much as an ounce of shame use, and manipulate any person, even her own daughter- how I wanted to spend the rest of my life. My blood was boiling from anger, and the sadness inside of me was increasing with every passing second.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have what you're looking for," I spat out letting all of my fury towards her pour into my voice. I had every intention of leaving, but right after I had stood up, she grabbed my arm, forcing me to stay put. Damon instantly jumped off the bar stool, and started walking towards us.

"Sit down," Isobel said in a firm tone, her expression stony "and tell your boyfriend to walk away."

I reluctantly sat back down, and nodded once at Damon, whose eyes were darting from me to Isobel. Isobel smiled, obviously satisfied with what she had achieved.

"I want the invention," she repeated, and I took a deep breath.

"I don't have it," I grumbled.

"I know that, but Damon does. And you're going to get it for me."

"He's not going to give it to me." Her expression hardened faster than I could blink, and I almost shivered, as the atmosphere between us became extremely unpleasant.

"Then the blood will be on your hands," she stated in an abnormally stable voice, given what she was saying. I fought hard to hold back my tears as I silently watched her getting out of her seat, and picking up her stuff. "It was nice meeting you, Elena." I was left gazing at the back of the woman who had brought me to life as she once again walked away from me. My chest contracted, as the hard reality came crushing down on me like a tone of bricks. Losing my parents at a car accident, for which I was mainly to blame, wasn't the worst that would happen to me. No, I had then to find out that I was adopted, only to later discover that my birth mother doesn't care at all about me, and could without doubt be considered a cold blooded murderer.

Bonnie entered the Grill, and she stopped dead on her tracks when she noticed me. I felt my lip quivering as I stood up, and faced her. We were supposed to be best friends. We had gone through so many things together, we had shared happy, and sad moments, only to be pulled apart from the supernatural element that so violently broke into our lives. A tear ran down my cheek, and I sniffed, no longer able to keep my emotions in control. When Bonnie's eyes focused to a spot behind me, I puzzled turned around, only to find myself staring at Damon's blue eyes. He was standing a few feet away from me, ironically leaving me in the middle of the distance between the two of them. Why were they both doing this to me? It was like they were forcing me to choose one of them. But what if I couldn't? What if wanted both my friend, and my boyfriend in my life? I grimaced when Bonnie span on her heels, and disappeared to the farthest corner of the room. When Damon's strong arms wrapped around me, I didn't respond. I just let him half-carry me to his car, as fresh tears pooled in my eyes.

\---

A soon as we entered my bedroom, I pushed Damon against the locked door, and kissed him square on the mouth. Taken aback, he hesitated for a second before moving his lips against mine. I quickly proceeded by slipping his leather jacket off his shoulders, and unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he groaned as my fingers fumbled with his belt. I silenced him with another kiss, while at the same time I unzipped his jeans, and let them fall on the floor along with his boxers. When he tried to push me away, I grabbed him firmly in my hands, and he immediately hardened.

"Don't fight me, Damon, I know you want this," I murmured kissing his right nipple, as I worked him up, and down. With my free hand I undressed myself from the waist and down, and walked backwards, taking Damon with me, until the backside of my knees hit the mattress. We dropped on the bed, and I rolled us around, so that I was straddling his hips. I moved in a circle over his erection, and he moaned loudly. Just as I was about to lower myself on him, though, he gripped my waist halting my movements.

"What are you trying to do, Elena?" he asked, and I huffed in annoyance.

"I'm trying to have sex with my boyfriend. Is that a problem?" I snapped at him, unsuccessfully attempting to loosen his hold on me.

"Yes, Elena, it is a problem if you are trying to have sex, just to forget about the issues you have to deal with in your life."

"I thought that was what you've doing for over a century, Damon," I spat at him "fucking senseless hoping that it would help you forget that everyone had abandoned you." Somewhere at the back of my mind I knew that I was being unreasonably rude, and cruel, but I couldn't find it in me to care. Damon's eyes glinted with ire, and I could practically see his nostrils flaring as his breathing quickened. With a swift move he flipped me to my back, and roughly parted my legs to settle between my thighs.

"That's what you want, Elena?" he growled, glaring down at me "do you want me to fuck you to oblivion? Do you think it's going to make you feel better? There. Done." And with those words he thrust into me harshly, causing me to cry out in a mixture of surprise, and pain. "This is what you wanted, right?" Tears sprang to my eyes, and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from making too much noise.

Damon's face was frozen in a scowl, as he mercilessly drove into me with enough force to make my body mvoe towards the headboard with each thrust. A whine escaped me when he placed both of my legs on his shoulders, and continued ramming against me, but this time penetrating me even deeper. In this new position, he was rubbing my clit, and small tremors ran through my entire body.

"Faster," I whispered, and he smirked as he drove into me with what could only be described as inhuman speed. My center was burning from the friction, and it wasn't long until I felt him climaxing. He didn't stop moving though, and a few minutes later I felt my walls tightening around him, as I reached my own peak. Damon collapsed on top of me, and buried his face at the crook of my neck.

As I slowly came down from my high, my heartbeat, and breathing returned to their normal rate, and my lower lip started trembling. Before I knew it my vision was blurred from the stream of tears that were spilling out of my eyes.

"Ssh, it's okay, Elena, it's okay," Damon breathed sitting up on the bed, and taking me in his lap.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his torso "I wanted to be numb, I wanted to forget about everything. I'm sorry." He swiftly lifted my chin to look me in the eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize about, love," he said in a determined voice, but I shook my head in refusal "hey, listen to me. You're going through a very tough period in your life. It's only expected that certain events will push you to your limits, and you'll have to try anything to deal with them. Even if it is seemingly something completely out of character. I understand this, I of all people can fully relate to you, but sex is not the solution. Sure, I can't complain," he winked, and I gave him a small sad smile "but no matter how much you want to hide into the sex, or the booze, unfortunately your problems will still be there, waiting for you to face them head on."

"I don't know what to do, Damon."

"You will take a nice hot bath, and go to bed. God knows how much you need to sleep. And I will pay a visit to mommy dearest." My eyes widened at his words.

"What? No, Damon, you can't. It's dangerous. And how will you even find her?"

"I was the one who turned her, Elena, and no matter how much she wishes otherwise, I will always be stronger than Isobel. As far as the 'how are you going to find her' goes… I will search the neighborhood bank closures, and find the most expensive one. I taught her that."

"What are you going to tell her?" I mumbled, realizing that changing his mind was close to impossible, and his plan didn't sound that bad, after all.

"Well, first I'm going to find out why she is so desperately looking for that device, and why she is working with John. Then, I'm going to explain to her that coming into my town, threatening the people I care about, going after you… was a very bad move."

"Thank you," I whispered "for being there for me, whenever I need you."

"Always."

\---

The next morning I was experiencing a horrible headache, but I was still supposed to help building the Miss Mystic float for the Founder's Day parade. If I didn't, I would have to face the wrath of Caroline, which would no doubt be much worse. I made a last fruitless attempt to hide the black circles under my blood shot eyes, and grabbing my pursue ran down the stairs. I was just placing my cell phone in the pocket of my jacket, when there was a knock on the front door. I frowned, wondering who could it be, but went to answer it anyway.

"Hi," I whispered, and saying that I was surprised to see Bonnie standing in front of me would most probably be an understatement.

"Hey. I… I couldn't sleep last night," she said in a small voice "you were obviously upset about something, and I just walked away. It's not me, that can't be us." I swallowed audibly, trying to keep my emotions in check. "I know that we've not been talking to each other recently, but you're my friend, Elena. If you need me, I'm here for you. And I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday." Here she was, one of the persons that I'd thought would always be by my side, but had vehemently refused to see things from my point of view. I should probably be mad, angry, furious at her, but like I had said to Caroline, I don't like to hold grudges. I had given Stefan a second chance, Stefan, whom I had known for barely a few months, and I would just like that turn my back to the girl that I'd considered my sister? Bonnie was here, offering an olive branch, and I would just slam the door in her face? No, I couldn't do that, because no friendship is perfect. There are always times when you fight, even with your closest friend, times when you honestly believe that this is the end to your mutual journey. But if your bond is really strong, if your relationship is really worth it, you will always find your way back to each other. As I gazed into Bonnie's pleading eyes, I realized that I couldn't bring an end to our friendship. Because deep down I'd missed her, and deep down, even though I kind of hated to admit it, I needed her.

"I met my birth mother," I explained, and her expression softened even more.

"Oh, was it… Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice when tears gathered in my eyes, and I moved my head, not really knowing if I was nodding in reassurance, or shaking it from side to side in denial.

She immediately took a step forward, and wound her arms around me. I relaxed in her embrace, inhaling her aroma that I hadn't smelled for so many days. In those moments, I felt like everything could be okay. Everything could get better, as long as I had my friend back. And when Bonnie rubbed her hands up, and down my back, I closed my eyes, and let myself believe that yes, I had indeed my friend back.

"Do you want to come inside," I suggested, walking out of her arms, and taking a step back.

"Caroline will kill us," she pointed out, but I just shrugged in response.

"If we tell her that we've been talking, I'm sure she'll forgive us."

"So, true," she commented, and closing the door behind her, followed me into the living room. We settled down on the couch, our legs crossed Indian style, as we faced each other.

"So…" I trailed, taking a deep breath, while I was trying to decide where I should start from. "My birth mother, Isobel, is also Mr. Saltzman's ex wife."

"What?" she blurted out, and I nodded my head.

"She was immensely interested in the whole supernatural world, and especially vampires, even her studies were focused on this matter. In the end, Isobel became her research," I said in a small voice, and paused, to let everything sink. Bonnie froze a few seconds later, and her eyes widened.

"You mean that… what you're trying to say is that… your birth mother is a vampire?"

"Pretty much, so, yes. Soon after I found out, my Uncle John came back to Mystic Falls, and it didn't take long to discover that he also knows about vampires. John is apparently working with Isobel, and they want to get their hands on a very old device, that the original Jonathan Gilbert had invented. Anna's mother, Pearl, had stolen that device, and she gave it to us, well, to Damon, as an apology for what the tomb vampires did to Jeremy. A few hours later Anna found Pearl staked. We think that John did it."

"So, she is dead?" she asked in a cold tone, and I clenched my teeth.

"Yes, Bonnie, Pearl, Anna's mother is dead. You could at least show some respect at this."

"I'm sorry, Elena," she mumbled staring at the sofa "I just can't bring myself to believe that these creatures actually have feelings. They are vampires, Elena."

"Do you know where Anna is right now, Bonnie?" I cried out, feeling my patience running thin at her stubbornness "she is trying to track down the rest of the tomb vampires, and find out what they're planning to do. Do you know what those vampires want, Bonnie? They want revenge, revenge on the Founding Families of this town because they trapped them into that tomb in 1864. Do you know what Anna is doing, Bonnie? She is risking her life, right now. And do you know why? Tell me, do you?" she shook her head, and I could tell that she was almost scared from my outburst. But if this was the only way to break through her thick wall of prejudices, then so be it. "She is risking her life to save the Founding Families, Bonnie. She is risking her life to save Jeremy, and me, Caroline, and Sheriff Forbes, Tyler, Mayor Lockwood, and his wife. She is risking her life to save us, Bonnie, the humans. And you still want to believe that she has no feelings, that she doesn't care about us? She, and Damon have tried so hard to protect us. All these days that you've been gone from my life, and I went through hell, do you know who was there for me? Damon, Bonnie, Damon was there for me. And if you just gave him the opportunity, you would be able to see how much he has changed since he first came back here. He's like this other person, Bonnie. He's caring, and kind, and if sometimes he resorts to violence, and his old ways, it's only in order to keep threats out of my life. Do you still want to believe that he has no feelings?"

"No," she muttered, blinking to keep back her own tears "you're probably right, Elena. I have never heard you speaking so fondly of someone, defending him with everything you've got. It's… it's weird, but as your friend I'm also kind of happy for you. Because I can see that you're in love with him."

"Yes, I do love him, Bonnie."

"Doesn't it bother you?" she asked cringing "I mean, he's practically…"

"Dead?" I chuckled "I guess at the very beginning, it felt kind of unearthy, but I don't really think of it in this way anymore. I know it probably sounds irrational, but I've never connected so strongly with anyone else before him. And I'm pretty sure it's not going to happen with anyone else in the future either."

"What can I say? I've apparently been too blinded from what they are, to see what they have done for this town, and what they mean to you."

"Thank you, Bonnie," I whispered, sighing in relief "it's good to know that you are finally willing to give them a second chance. Because you are, right?" I asked hesitantly.

"As long as they don't do anything to harm innocent humans, then yes, Elena, I will not fight them, and I will not put you in the middle of us."

"Thank you," I repeated, and she smiled at me. "Now, on to the story: Two days ago Alaric met Isobel at the Grill."

"Alaric?"

"Mr. Saltzman. She requested that he would arrange a meeting with me, like he did. Whey you saw me yesterday, she had just left the table." I paused for a few moments, because breathing suddenly seemed like a very strenuous task. Bonnie scooted closer to me, and gently placed her hand on top of mine.

"I don't know what I expected to hear, or see, Bonnie. Even the slightest amount of love, of genuine interest towards me would satisfy me. But that woman… it's like I am nothing to her, just one of the pawns in her game. Sure, I didn't expect her to hug me, and tell me how much she has missed me, but I don't know… insulting me, and threatening everyone in this town if I don't agree to obey her, it's sick, and disgusting. I'm only seventeen years old, Bonnie," I murmured gazing into her eyes "I still need parents in my life, and just for a little while… I honestly hoped that Isobel would fill that void. In the end, I was just stupid, and naïve for ever thinking that she would want anything to do with me."

"Hey, you are no way stupid, do you hear me?" she squeezed my hand to grab my attention "if anyone's stupid in this situation, it's her. Because she can't understand that she has brought to this world an amazing creature, a beautiful, kind, and intelligent girl who has grown into a perfect woman. She has already missed a great part of your life, Elena, and if she can't see how much she would benefit from getting to know you, then she's the stupid one, here. Okay? I understand that you miss your parents, I really do. But surely you can see that Isobel is not fitting for this role. From what you've told me about her, she would only bring chaos into your life, not the stability, and love you are dreaming about. And for what it's worth, I really wish she was a different person, capable of providing you with what you need."

"Thank you, Bonnie, I suppose I needed to hear the whole 'she sucks' speech from a second person," I whispered leaning to rest my head on her shoulder.

"Who was the first person to say this?" she questioned, throwing her arm around me.

"Damon," I replied with a smirk, and she chuckled.

"Who thought we would ever agree on something, huh?"

About an hour later I arrived at the school, which was buzzing with activity. After I had described the Gilbert device to Bonnie, she said that she might be able to find out more about it. She had left to pick up a book from her Gram's place, and we were to meet in a few minutes in the Chemistry lab. I quickly made my way down the halls, and found Bonnie skimming through a book in the empty classroom.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me. I wanted you to see this," she said pointing at the very old looking book that was placed on a desk.

"What is this?" I asked carefully running my fingers over the aged pages.

"It's Emily's spell-book. I've being going through it lately. Check this out." My eyebrow raised, when I realized what I was looking at.

"That's the vampire compass," I said slowly, and she nodded in affirmation.

"Yeah, according to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings," she turned the page, and I saw a very detailed sketch of John's, and Alaric's rings "the mystery device you told me about," she concluded, pointing at another page. There was drawn something like a small wooden box, and a few gears, as well as the part that Pearl had given us.

"Yeah, that's… that's it. Well, part of it. Damon only has the one piece."

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine," Bonnie continued "but she couldn't stand by, and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Jonathan Gilbert believe he'd actually invented these devices." I nodded in understanding, before returning my attention to the book.

"Does it say what it does?" I asked, since the language Emily had used was foreign to me.

"Wait a second," Bonnie murmured as she read through a few lines at the top of the page. When she sat up straight again, there was a look of confusion in her eyes.

"Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, why?" I asked instinctively frowning, slowly taking in her expression.

"This is a weapon," Bonnie replied "against vampires."

\---

I hurriedly walked out of the building, and made my way to the crowded school yard, looking for Stefan. After a good ten minutes of search I finally spotted him towards the parking lot, but just as I was about to approach him, Isobel appeared seemingly out of nowhere, blocking my path.

"Isobel. What are you doing here?" I asked glancing at Stefan's direction, only to find out that he had disappeared.

"I'm your mother, Elena, I want to be more involved in your life," she replied in mock seriousness.

"I don't want you in my life."

"I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about. I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right," she continued with a grin plastered on her face "there is the witchy friend, Bonnie, gonna stay away from that one." I followed her gaze, and saw Bonnie walking towards the school. "Oh, sad little brother, Jeremy," she added staring at him "and there is Caroline, obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her, by the way. She had no idea who I was, yet she wouldn't stop yapping." I brought my hand to my forehead to shield my eyes from the sun, and saw Caroline laughing as she finished the float's decoration "aw, there's Matt." Isobel glanced at him as he walked past us, carrying a huge piece of wood with another guy. "Friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connections there."

"Matt is not involved in this," I interrupted her, as the fear of what she might do escalated.

"He's involved with you, isn't he?"

"Look, you shouldn't be here, you need to leave," I said in a shaking voice, trying to keep myself from panicking.

"No." She said slowly, as if talking to a small child. "I have some friends here, too. Look." Why did I not like at all where this was going? "See that man over there, standing next to Matt by the float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome. And he's also quite handy, and he noticed that the axels are kind of rusted, which is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure, and," my eyes widened when I realized what was going to happen. Matt was lying under the float, and Frank jumped on top of the wooden panel.

"No!" I cried out, as Matt got trapped, and tried to ran towards him, but Isobel held me back. With worried eyes I watched three football players trying to lift the float to help Matt crawl out of it, but only when Stefan joined them did they succeed. From what I could tell, he had hit his hand, but other than that he looked fine. I left a small sigh of relief, before turning around to glare at Isobel.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people you care about," she replied in a painfully calm voice.

"You are doing this because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?" I questioned her, unable to comprehend that she was willing to kill innocent humans to make sure that she got that device.

"Hand it over, and the fun will stop."

"I told you Damon is not going to give it to me," I yelled.

"And I think you underestimate how much Damon cares about you," she deadpanned.

"He'll kill you before he gives it up," I snarled at her.

"Is that before, or after I kill your brother Jeremy?" I felt all blood leaving my system, as I span around wishing with all of my might that Jeremy would still be there. But Jeremy was nowhere to be found.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" I helplessly shouted, frantically turning around, knowing that I wouldn't find him.

"Elena? What's going on? What happened?" Stefan asked, blurring in front of me, and fiercely grabbing my shoulders, forcing me to look at him.

"Go get Bonnie, meet me at my car."

"Wait, wait, where are we going? What happened?" He was utterly confused, but we didn't have time to lose.

"We're going to meet Damon, I'll explain everything on the way there. Now, run, Stefan, run."

I made a sprint for my car, nervously nibbling on my lower lip. If I had any doubts before, now I knew for sure that I hated Isobel. I absolutely abhorred her. How dare she touch Jeremy? I fumbled with my keys for a few seconds, and by the time I managed to unlock the doors, Stefan, and Bonnie were already standing by the car.

"Get in," I ordered, turning on the engine.

"Elena, what happened?" Bonnie asked in an anxious tone.

"Isobel has Jeremy," I explained pressing on the pedal, not caring whether I would get a speed ticket, or not. "She wants the device."

"Damon is not going to hand it over, Elena, especially if it's harmful to vampires," Bonnie said in a small voice, and Stefan turned on his seat to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, but I didn't give Bonnie the chance to reply. There was something in what she had said if it's harmful to vampires…

"What if it's not?" I suggested, glancing at her through the rearview mirror, and she looked up at me puzzled. "What if you take the spell away?"

"I could do that," she replied nodding as I parked the car in front of the Salvatore house.

\---

"Absolutely not," Damon said in a determined voice.

"Hear me out," I pleaded with him, but he ignored me.

"I'm not going to give the device to Isobel, so she can give it to John, who is going to turn it on to kill me. I like being a living dead person."

"But it would be useless. Bonnie will take its power away," I explained for the hundredth time.

"I don't trust her," Damon admitted.

"I can remove the original spell," Bonnie intervened with a small shrug.

"John, and Isobel will never know," I added, but he just shook his head.

"No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way."

"Really?" Stefan exclaimed speaking for the first time since we'd arrived here "and how are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire, and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door."

"Are you even up for this?" Damon questioned Bonnie, turning his full attention to her. "I mean… no offence, you're not Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing."

"It's not piano lessons, honey," Damon snapped at her, and she jumped off the desk she was previously sitting on.

"What's your favorite book?"

"What?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Name a book. Any book," she repeated, and Damon rolled his eyes as he mulled over his answer. I couldn't help but glance at my cell phone, only to find out that it was a little over an hour since my encounter with Isobel.

"Name a book… how about 'Call of the wild' Jack London." I watched Bonnie turning around, and intently staring at the bookcase. I gasped when a book flew out of the shelves, and straight to Damon's waiting hand.

"Jack London," he murmured, tossing into a nearby couch "great parlor trick."

"We are doing this, Damon, and we're going to do it my way," I firmly stated, tired by their bickering, walking to stand in front of him. "Now, give me the device."

He glanced up at Stefan, before focusing back at me, and I huffed out impatiently. "We're wasting time."

"I don't trust you. I tried to kill you," Damon said pointing at Bonnie.

"Mmh, you're right, you can't trust me," she replied fueling the already raging fire.

"But you can trust me," I said placing my palm flat against his chest, and gazing deep into his blue eyes. "Do you honestly believe that I would ever do something that would potentially hurt you? I love you, Damon, and I want to protect you, as much as I want to protect my brother. Please." I closed my eyes as he leaned closer, and pressed his lips on my forehead. He lingered a little too long, and then I felt something cold in my free hand. "Thank you."

"We got it, you're in love, guys, congratulations. Now can we get this over with?" Stefan grumbled, and when our eyes met I noticed something akin to jealously crossing his expression, but brushed it away as a figment of my imagination. I walked towards the desk, and placed the device next to Bonnie, who nodded in reassurance to me.

"I am going to need candles," she informed us, and two seconds later, Damon was back with three tall white candles. We all gathered around Bonnie, and Damon wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on top of my head. Almost immediately Bonnie started moving her fingers, and the device raised in the air. I glared at Damon, when he mockingly chanted, and he chuckled before giving me a small kiss on the temple, and shutting up. Suddenly, the lights went off, and the flames of the candles got brighter. I involuntarily shivered when a whoosh of wind went through the room, and the next thing I knew, the lights were back on, and the device was nestled into Bonnie's hand.

"Done," she exclaimed staring right at me, and I carefully picked it up.

"Great? Now what?" Damon asked, and I took a deep breath before replying.

"Now I give it to Isobel."

\---

I cautiously approached the park, where I was supposed to meet Isobel. The now ineffective device was into the back pocket of my jeans, while Damon, and Stefan were hidden somewhere, ready to intervene, should such a need appear. There was a gush of wind, and I saw Isobel standing a few meters away from me.

"Where is the device?" she questioned me in a hard tone.

"Where is my brother?" I asked back.

"This isn't a negotiation," she all but scolded me "where is the invention?"

"Where is my brother?" I insisted, crossing my arms, and glaring at her with she same level of animosity.

"Do you really think that I came alone?" She pointed at something behind me, and glancing over my shoulder I saw the man from this morning, Frank, and a tall woman next to him.

"Do you really think that I came alone?" I asked sarcastically, and using the same move with her, pointed at Damon, and Stefan, who were making our way towards us.

"For God's shake, call home," she exclaimed, turning her focus back to me.

"What?" What was she talking about?

"Call home, ask to speak to your brother Jeremy," she replied rolling her eyes. Trying to contain my feelings, I took my cell phone out of my pocket, and dialed the number.

"Hello?" he answered at the first ring, and I sighed in relief.

"Jeremy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, uncle John hit his head. It was… it was an accident," he mumbled, and I figured that Jenna was probably around, and he couldn't really talk. "I'm okay."

"I'll be home soon. All right?"

"Yeah," he replied, and with that I closed the phone, and looked back at Isobel.

"You were never going to hurt him," I whispered, and she shook her head.

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me," she added, when my eyes widened on their own accord "I don't have any." I didn't know how to respond at this, so I remained silent, and glowered at her extended hand. Putting a show of being extremely annoyed with what I was being forced to do, I roughly snapped the device in the middle of her palm.

"Thank you," I said, and she looked down her nose at me.

"For what?"

"For being such a monumental disappointment," I clarified "it keeps the memory of my real mother, perfectly intact."

"Goodbye, Elena," she replied with a smile on her lips "as long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know you are not Katherine," she concluded, disapprovingly running her eyes up, and down my body.

I impassively watched her walking away, but after three steps she stopped, and looked at me.

"Oh, and a piece of advice, Elena… don't flatter yourself. Damon won't be in love with you for as long as you think he will. He just likes sampling the women of our bloodline, and then he moves on."

"Screw you, Isobel," I growled, and with a final smirk she blurred out of the park.

I felt Damon's arms sneaking around me, and I let him hug me close to his body. I was more than tired due to the events of the last two days, but at least I knew that it was now over. Isobel got what she wanted, or at least she thought so, and I got what I wanted too, Isobel out of my life. It was now time to move on with my regular life, and glancing at my wrist watch I noticed that I should hurry, if I wanted to stop by the house before meeting Caroline, and going to our appointment for our mani- pedi. As I stood on my toes to burry my face into Damon's shoulder, my eyes locked with Stefan's, and to my astonishment I saw in them pain, and longing. I quickly resumed my previous position, with my face pressed against Damon's chest. Right now I didn't want to have to deal with Stefan's weird behavior, and feelings. So, for the time being, I would basically ignore them, and concentrate on trivial things like nail polish, and gossip.

\---

When I arrived to my house later that night, I was smiling widely. Caroline had literally shrieked, while jumping up, and down when I appeared at the beauty saloon with Bonnie at my side. After a group hug, we were ushered to a free room, where the assistants took care of us, while we joked, and laughed the entire time. The whole experience was very refreshing, and reminded me that I am just a seventeen years old teenage girl, who is supposed to have fun with her friends, not feeling like she carries the world on her shoulders, or having to fight to keep her loved ones safe on a daily basis.

Damon was in my bedroom, and I ran in his waiting arms.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood," he murmured, and I couldn't help but giggle as he swirled us around. A few seconds later he joined me with his booming laughter. When he eventually put me down, I had to grab his jacket to make sure that I wouldn't fall on the floor. The room was spinning around me, and it took me a while until I could focus on his eyes.

"Can we talk?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Let's sit down," I suggested, and with a swift move he sat on the bed, and positioned me sideways in his lap. However, I stood up, and shifted so that I was straddling him, wanting to be able to look him in the eyes. "Damon, are you seriously worried about my relationship with Stefan?" I bluntly asked, and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Don't tell me that you haven't seen the looks he's been giving you ever since he came back, Elena," he complained.

"No, I can't deny that, Damon, because it's the truth. But no matter what Stefan feels, or desires, I love you Damon. You have nothing to worry about."

"You were together at some point, though. You care about him."

"Damon," I started, cradling his head in my hands "I was with a Stefan that wasn't even real. I did care about that Stefan, but those feelings were nothing in comparison to the ones I have for you. The real Stefan, the one who came back to Mystic Falls, is the brother of my boyfriend. I'm giving him a second chance to be in my life, mainly because of his connection to you. I can't just go pretending like he doesn't even exist. But I would never do something with Stefan, Damon. First, and foremost, because I love you, with all of my heart. No one can ever replace you. I love you, Damon. You."

"I know," he murmured, interlacing his fingers on the small of my back "it's silly acting almost like a jealous boyfriend, but I just don't want history repeating itself, as long as you are concerned."

"It won't, Damon. I promise you that it won't. Okay?"

"Okay," he replied, before crashing his lips on mine. I quickly ridded him of his jacket, and shirt, and took my precious time running my hands over the muscles of his chest, and abdomen.

"God, you're beautiful," I whispered, and Damon sniggered in response.

"So, I've been told," he smugly replied, and I playfully smacked his arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" he cried out more in shock than in pain.

"I don't need you referencing to the women from your past when we're together." He rolled us so that I was laying on my back, and he was hovering above me. A serious expression was etched on his face as he stared down at me.

"What Isobel said was a lie, you know…" he said in a firm voice, and I tentatively cupped his cheek "I have never loved a woman the way I love you, and I will always love you. There's no expiration day to my feelings for you."

"I know," I breathed stroking his lips with my thumb, revelling at the smoothness of his skin "she was just trying to get a response out of me, but not even for a second did I believe in those words."

"Good, because they are nowhere near true."

We remained silent for a while, simply gazing into each others eyes, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"When were you planning to tell me about the locket?" I asked in a small voice, and he let out a long sigh.

"Not anytime soon, it wasn't important, or necessary for you to know."

"Then, why did you buy me this particular necklace?" I demanded, desperate to understand the way he was thinking.

"Let's clear one thing out, Elena," he said grabbing my face "I would never force you to turn. This would be egotistical, and horrible. Stefan forced me to turn. I've been there, and I wouldn't burden anyone with this weight. I also try very hard not to hope, but there is a chance that you might want to join us in the club of undead creatures. I figured that if you ever decided to turn, and wanted to stay here, in Mystic Falls, for a while, it would be very suspicious, and obvious, if you suddenly appeared with a brand new necklace that you would never take off. I took this into account when I was looking for a new vervain locket for you, and that's why both of them have lapis lazuli on the decoration. They cannot protect a vampire from the sun, yet, though. That would need a spell, and a witch willing to do the spell. Right now, both of your necklaces are simply vervain lockets, protecting you from compulsion."

"I don't want to turn, Da…"

"That's perfectly fine with me," he interrupted me, but I pressed a finger on his lips to hush him.

"I don't want to turn, Damon, not when I've seventeen years old. When I was younger I always dreamed of marrying, and having children. But then I met you, and I fell in love with you, and I will never be able to be with someone else, Damon. Even the bare thought has me cringing from disgust. Still, I want to finish high school, maybe go to college, and then I think that yes, I will be ready for the change. After all, your physical age is twenty four, and it will be more convenient if I'm around that age, too, when I do eventually turn."

"Do you really mean this?" he asked with a vulnerable look in his eyes, and I gently nodded.

"Yes, I do, and I'm glad that you put so much thought in buying the lockets. I just wish you'd told me sooner."

"I didn't know how you'd react," he admitted, and I kissed him softly on the lips.

"I want you always telling me the truth, Damon, even when you are not sure what my reaction is going to be. This is the only way our relationship can work out in the long term."

"Okay, I promise."

"Thank you."

"I love you," he murmured picking up my hands, and bringing them to his lips. A frown appeared between his eyebrows as he inspected my nails. "I thought you were supposed to get a manicure…" he trailed, as he looked at me under his thick laces.

"I opted to stick just with the pedicure. Knowing me, I would have probably destroyed my fingernails by tomorrow morning," I explained, and he chuckled. He placed a kiss on my knuckles, and I couldn't resist smiling at him.

"What?" he asked in a disturbed tone when the smile faded from my lips.

"I just wish I knew who my birth father is," I said quietly, and he exhaled loudly.

"Okay, I might have a theory for that," he said hesitantly, and I looked up at him in surprise. "Listen, Elena… Isobel dated John when she was fifteen. She got pregnant, and ended up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now, what do you think John's role is in all these?" I took a moment to think over what he'd said.

"So, you think that John is my father?" I cried out. It was frustrating how much sense this theory actually made. "My whole life I've never liked this man… I really hope that it's not true. What am I supposed to do? Do I just confront him, and say 'are you my biological father'?"

"I guess that yes, you could do that, when you are ready," he replied in a soft voice.

"I'm never going to be ready, Damon," I breathed, and he kissed me gently on the forehead.

"We'll deal with this together, when the time is right, okay? There's no reason for you to panic right now."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinion!


	16. Founder's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

I winced as I raised my arms to clasp the locket around my neck. Thankfully, Jenna came to my rescue, and finished the apparently too strenuous for me task.

"Ouch, this dress hurts," I grumbled. I definitely had to come to terms with the fact that I shouldn't even think about breathing too deeply for the rest of the day.

"Suck it in, baby," she replied glancing at me through the mirror that was standing in front of us.

"Easy for you to say it. You're not the one in a corset."

"I'm not the one in the Miss Mystic Falls court either," she pointed out, and I didn't fight the urge to stuck my tongue out at her.

"Would you like to switch?" I suggested with a mischievous note in my voice, as I turned around, and gave her my best smile "I promise I'm going to do anything you ask me to, as long as you take my place in the parade, and in this dress."

"Please, tell me that you're not attempting to talk your way out of this." I looked behind Jenna's shoulder, and immediately noticed Caroline by the door, glaring at me with her hands on her hips.

"Come on, Care, do you seriously want me to believe that you feel comfortable in this gown?"

"Duh, of course not!" she cried out, her eyes running over my dress. "But we don't get the chance to do this every other day, Elena, and after all we look beautiful." She leaned closer to Jenna, and loudly whispered "I know that she's your niece, but you have to admit I am prettier than her."

"Way to boost my self-esteem, and mood, Caroline," I huffed out in annoyance, nearing the couch, and cautiously sitting down so as not to have my dress all wrinkled. It was amazing that in this corset thing, I had no choice but to sit with my back straight.

"As if you need reassurance about how gorgeous you are, Elena!" she complained, while Jenna rolled her eyes.

"This is becoming too much of a teenage discussion for me, so I'm just going to get out of here," Jenna murmured, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"God, Elena, I'm so tired of constantly having to remind Matt what to do, and what not to do. Every time that someone is taking a photo of us, I have to tell him to stand on my left side, so that his cast is hidden. I mean it's totally era-inappropriate, but can I get it through his skull? No, of course not!" She stopped ranting when she paid enough attention to me, to realize that I was laughing.

"And now you're laughing at me! Does anyone around here honestly care about this event? I mean, apart from me, and Carol Lockwood."

"You're worrying too much, Caroline," I said through a wide grin "just relax, and enjoy it. Everything is going to be okay. During the parade Matt will be careful so as not to show his injured arm, I will smile, and wave at the crowd, and before you even know it, the day will be over, and you'll head at Matt's place, and have wild monkey sex until dawn."

"Oh, that reminds me…" she whispered, leaning against the armrest "I bought this perfect set of underwear in red! Matt loves this color, and… red does look good on me, right?" I chuckled as her insecurities struck again. Why a girl like Caroline would feel self-conscious, I have yet to figure out.

"Caroline, you look awesome in all colors! But since you are fair-skinned, red makes a beautiful contrast with your complexion, so calm down!"

"Phew, thanks, Elena! You are the best best-friend ever!" she exclaimed lightly kissing my cheek. "Speaking of friends, where is Anna? I swear I've never met a person that disappears as frequently as her."

"Hmm, she had to get out of town with her mother for a few days," I murmured, clearing my dress from imaginary speckles of dust.

"Is that right?" she breathed, raising her eyebrow, and it would be impossible not to notice the suspicious tone in her voice. "Because my instinct says otherwise, Elena. I have this weird feeling that there is something more going on with Anna, and you are aware of it, but for some inexplicable reason you're both keeping it from me."

"You're watching too much television, Caroline," I shrugged her away, as I stood up from the couch "I told you that Anna is with her mother. Her schedule, and behavior might seem strange to you, but it's only because of Pearl's job, and the fact that she is more often than not away on business trips."

"Okay," she replied cheerfully, following my lead, and moving towards the door. "I'll see you later."

I was left gazing at her retreating form, knowing full well that my rushed answer hadn't persuaded Caroline at all. She was too perceptive for her own good, but I didn't want her to find out about vampires. The more information she got on this issue, the greater the danger she could find herself in would be. No, Caroline shouldn't find out what's really going on with Anna, or this city in general. We would just have to be more careful, and come up with believable stories, so that she would remain in the dark about the truth.

As I touched for one last time my make-up, I let my mind wander to Anna. The night before she had sent Damon a text message, informing him that she had eventually located the house the tomb vampires were staying in, and she would approach them. We were now waiting for news about their plans, and I couldn't help but worry about Anna. She is old, and strong, but in this case she is severely outnumbered. A fact that can cost her, and consequently all of us, a lot.

\---

"I think I like you better in your usual twenty-first century attire, love," Damon said in a low voice, spooning my body with his much bigger one "period looking does not suit you."

"Is that an insult?" I asked turning my head to the side, in search of his blue gaze.

"Actually, Elena, it is a compliment. Of the highest order," he added with a completely serious expression on his face, and I couldn't hold back the smile that formed on my lips. "But no matter what you do, or wear, you're always going to be breathtaking."

"And that's why I love you so much," I teased him "because you are good with compliments."

"Not because of my amazing looks? Not because of my mind-blowing abilities on sex?" he suggested, and I pretended thinking over my response, before I shook my head from side to side.

"No, baby, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's just your compliments that I love." Before I knew it, his hands sneaked around my waist, and his long fingers attacked my ribs. My loud giggles filled the surprisingly empty corridor as I fruitlessly attempted to free myself from his hold. He wasn't exactly tickling me, given the insanely many layers of clothes I was wearing. However, the idea alone of how helpless I would be, had I been dressed in my usual clothes, soon had me gasping for air. The corset was tight against my chest, preventing me from obtaining the amount of oxygen I so desperately needed. I let out a sigh of relief when his movements seized, apparently having caught my discomfort. He, then, leaned over my doubled form, and started peppering the side of my neck with moist kisses. I felt my muscles relaxing, and my eyelids fluttered until they closed completely, due to the wonderful sensations Damon was creating. He slowly set me straight again, and one of his hands trailed upwards, covering my breast, and bringing me closer to his firm body. I wrapped my own arm around his waist, forcing our bodies to melt together, and we both moaned when his imminent arousal pressed on my backside.

"God, I've missed you," he hoarsely whispered in my ear, and I nodded in agreement. Somehow I wasn't satisfied anymore by simply seeing Damon, talking to him, or touching him. Sure, these things would always play a very critical part in our relationship, but now I knew how much closer to each other we could be. And I was, again, craving that level of intimacy. I was craving to feel his essence running through me. Not being able to sense him was frustrating, painful, and almost unbearable.

I carefully turned around in his arms, making sure that we were still in contact.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked in a small voice, linking my arms behind his neck.

"Definitely," he murmured, bending his knees to softly touch his lips at mine. I eagerly parted them, and my eyes closed as our tongues met in a slow, and sensual kiss.

"Oh, God."

I jumped up startled, and glancing around, I spotted Bonnie frozen at the beginning of the corridor, staring at us with wide eyes. "I'm just going to go, and you can forget I ever was here," she said, while vehemently nodding, as if to persuade herself that she indeed hadn't caught us making out.

"No, wait," Damon called, and I was shocked to say the least to see him running towards her.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked in a tired voice, stopping dead on her tracks, and shifting so that she could look at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I want to say something to you," Damon explained in a soft tone that I'd never heard him using when talking to her. I was more than curious to find out what he was about to tell her, but I also felt like I was intruding in a conversation that was supposed to be private. I didn't get the opportunity to discreetly walk away, though, because Bonnie was quick to respond.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I barely refrained from rolling my eyes. Yes, Bonnie had promised me that she would give a second chance to Damon, but I guess it would take some time for her to actually start acting in a friendly, and civilized manner towards him.

"Thank you." Damon apparently ignored what Bonnie had said, and I was surprised at how firm his voice sounded. "The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly, so… thank you." Bonnie analyzed him for a few seconds, her eyes narrowing in concentration, before focusing at me.

"I did it for Elena," she simply stated, and he nodded once.

"I know that, but I'm still very grateful, and…" he paused as if he was having trouble saying the next words "I owe you," he concluded, and I saw Bonnie's mouth falling. She soon recovered though, and offered him a two-seconds-long tight smile, before turning her back to us, and walking out of the school.

"That was very nice of you," I said quietly as soon as we were alone again. "I'm proud of you, Damon." In a flash he was in front of me, his fingers gently cradling my face.

"I would like to thank you, too, Elena, for fighting for me so hard. This was the second time you snatched me from the jaws of death. I doubt anyone else would have even tried to help me, not to mention risking their own life, like you did in Georgia. But you've also saved the human part of me, Elena, a part that I had been keeping hidden in a very dark corner, until you came along. Nothing I can say to you will be enough, nothing I can do will compensate for everything you've done for me. I am well aware of that, but I promise you that at least, I'll do my best, give my whole body, mind, and soul to ensure your safety, and happiness."

"You don't have to thank me, Damon. I will always come to your rescue, the same way you'll always be there when I'm in danger, because we love each other so deeply that we can't afford being apart. Life without you means nothing to me anymore. I simply can't exist without you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Elena, and I feel blessed for having you by my side. I have no idea how it happened, how a creature so vile like me, was given the chance to meet you, to be loved by you."

"Perhaps we were meant to meet, Damon," I interrupted him in a whisper. Raising my hand, I traced the outline of his lips, and then cupped his cheek. He immediately leaned into my touch, a move that was starting to become a habit for both of us. It was a symbol of the trust between us. When we were together, so close to each other, so apart from the rest of the world, we could let our walls fall down, and reveal what our hearts truly held, without the fear of being vulnerable. It was a symbol of absolute honesty. "I often wondered why bad things were happening to me, why I was facing difficulties that no other person of my age could even imagine, or why I never felt the kind of love they describe in movies, and in books. Perhaps all of these situations lead me to you, Damon. I don't know if I am supposed to call it God, or destiny, or name it at all, but whatever it is that helped me find you in that exact moment when I could love you, and you would allow me to love you… I am thankful to it."

"Don't ever leave me, Elena," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close to his chest, and I squeezed him back.

"Don't ever stop loving me, Damon."

\---

"You so suck at bowling," I snickered, following Damon out of the Grill. It was now dark outside, and everyone was gathering at the city square, beneath the tall clock.

"I can't be perfect at everything, honey," he replied, shrugging his shoulders, and throwing his arm behind my neck.

"Wow, I never expected those words to come out from the Damon Salvatore's mouth," I joked, but instead of laughing along with me, or mockingly glaring at me, I felt Damon tensing by my side. My heartbeat immediately speeded, and stopping dead on my tracks, I grabbed his hand, and intertwined our fingers. I could tell that there was something really wrong, when he didn't respond to my touch, but simply looked around the crowd, a frown forming, and deepening on his forehead with each passing second. Suddenly, he span around, forcing me to turn with him, and there was Anna standing in front of us. She looked pale, and her eyes were constantly darting around the place.

"What are you doing here?" Damon was the first one to recover from the shock. Anna pointed at a secluded spot a few meters away, and we all walked there in silence.

"There's something you need to know," Anna quickly explained in a small voice "the vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight."

"What?" I whispered, and Damon moved me so that I was between him, and Anna, both of his hands protectively resting on my waist.

"They want the Founding Families dead," she continued, and I finally understood why she was looking so distraught. I couldn't blame her, to be honest. There were far too many people in danger, and moreover people we cared about, like Jeremy, and Caroline.

"When is that supposed to happen?" Damon asked in a much calmer tone than mine, sounding rather unaffected from the unexpected turn of events.

"When the fireworks start." But that meant we had less than five minutes to react, to do something, anything.

"John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them," Damon informed her, while I started searching for familiar faces into the maze of people around us.

"Well, then we can't be here," Anna exclaimed throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated," I clarified, and Anna's eyes widened at my words.

"Well, then a lot of people are gonna die."

"Where are they right now?" Damon inquired, and I panicked further, realizing that he was most probably planning another lone-ranger performance. An idea I absolutely abhorred.

"They are already here, Damon," she mumbled, an expression of unease on her face.

"And we are wasting time," I whined, freeing myself from his hold, to catch their attention. "We have to find Jeremy, and Caroline. Now."

"I'm going to get Jeremy out of here. We'll meet you at the Boarding House. Don't do anything stupid, either of you," she said pointedly fixing her eyes first at me, and then at Damon.

"Let's go," Damon urged me, the moment Anna disappeared from our sight, and grasping my hand, he started making his way to the square again.

"Damon, I can't leave just like that, we have to find Caroline." He completely disregarded my complaints though, and kept dragging me, until we found Stefan. Stefan's eyebrow rose when he noticed our expressions, and Damon took advantage of his momentary silence, and immobility, to place my free hand in Stefan's.

"Hmm, what are you doing?" I questioned him, exchanging worried looks with Stefan. I was getting that nagging feeling on the pit of my stomach that things were going to turn very ugly. And Damon's meticulousness at avoiding my eyes at all costs was only worsening my fears.

"Saving your life," he quipped, before turning his full attention to his brother. "Fifteen words, or less: Tomb vamps are here. The Founding Families are the target. Get her out of here. Now." I didn't have the time to react, and the next thing I knew Damon was already going away. I helplessly opened, and closed my mouth, looking for the right words to bring him back, to make everything right. Because this situation felt so wrong…

"Wait, wait, where are you going?" Stefan hurriedly asked Damon.

"That's more than the fifteen words, Stefan," was the only reply he got.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere safe, Elena," Stefan said a moment later, tugging at my hand, but I remained frozen on my spot.

"Wait, we can't go. Caroline is out here somewhere." I cried out, and when our eyes met, I saw understanding in his green orbs.

"Let's go find her, come on."

We half walked-half ran around the area, but there was no hint of my blond best friend. When I tried to call her, she didn't pick up the phone, and my lower lip started trembling as the worst scenarios passed through my mind. We weren't going to make it in time, I was certain of it when I heard the Mayor speaking in the microphone:

"For one hundred, and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home. Safe, prosperous, welcoming…"

The rest of his words were drowned from Stefan's calming ones.

"Hey, listen to me, Elena," he breathed, gently lifting my chin, forcing me to look into this eyes. I was taken aback by the amount of concern in his gaze "Caroline is going to be okay. I promise to you that we won't let anything bad happen to her, okay?" he asked, and I nodded in response. I took a deep breath to calm down, and this time I was the one leading the way through the citizens. We heard the first fireworks crack, but I didn't stop, I only increased our pace, ignoring the protesting muscles of my legs. Without warning, I felt Stefan's warm hand slipping from mine, and when I turned around, I saw him crouched on the crowd. His hands were clutching at the sides of his head, and loud groans of pain were escaping his lips every now, and then.

"Stefan? What's going on? What's happening?" I kneeled down next to him, and soothingly stroked his back, not knowing what else to do to help him.

"My head…"

"What?" I asked again, unsure of whether I had heard correctly, or not.

"My head," he repeated, right before he was overtaken by another round of moans. I was at a loss on what to do, or what was causing Stefan so much pain, but what I knew was that my heart was aching at his suffer. I desperately ran my fingers through his hair, in the same manner that my mother used to whenever I had a headache, but this time it didn't seem to work. His grunts were only getting louder, and I was sure that we would soon attract unwanted attention. I jumped up in surprise when a shadow appeared on the ground, approaching us at fast speed. I exhaled in relief, realizing that it was only Alaric. Together, we managed to pick Stefan up, and move him to a dark staircase where no one could see us.

"I don't know what happened, he just dropped," I breathlessly said.

"Yeah, he's not the only one. The cops have got everyone that's gotten down. They're injecting them with vervain."

"What?" I all but shrieked. What was going on? If the police was injecting vervain to those who were affected by whatever had caused Stefan this much pain, this meant that their target were the vampires. "They're running at the vampires," I whispered more to myself than the others. From the corner of my eyes I saw Alaric climbing up the stairs, so I fixed my focus on Stefan. He was quiet now, although his fingers were still massaging his temples. I gently rested my hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, surprisingly finding myself genuinely worried for him.

"It was like needles were piercing my skull, and then it stopped," he explained in an even voice.

"I saw at least five vampires go down," Rick said as he joined us once again. "They were taking them at your family's old building."

"It's the Gilbert device. It has to be," Stefan murmured before I had time to process the information.

"But how did he get it to work? Bonnie un-spelled it," I wondered aloud, and Alaric shrugged.

"Maybe she didn't," he offered, but I shook my head.

"She did, we saw her do it," I insisted, but Stefan interrupted me.

"No, no, he's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires."

"So, that we could protect you, and Anna, and Damon," I contradicted rather weakly.

"Vampires," he added, but my mind was no longer in our conversation. Something very disturbing had registered in my mind at the mention of his name. Damon…

"Where is Damon?" I asked in a grave voice, dreading the answer I would be given. The bad feeling returned, and it was now a hundred times stronger than before.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since this started," Alaric whispered, and my shoulders slumped forward. I shouldn't have let him go. I should have stayed with him. How could I have been so stupid?

"Alaric, can you try to find Caroline? Make sure that she's okay?" I asked, and he immediately agreed.

"Let's go," I said to Stefan who was standing up. We didn't need to say a single thing, we already knew what we had to do.

I'll always come to your rescue, my own words sounded in my ears, and I gulped loudly as I promised to myself that whatever it took, I would find Damon. I would find, and save Damon, I corrected myself, choosing to ignore the voice in my head screaming at me that I wouldn't make it in time, that when, if I found Damon, it would be too late.

\---

I could feel the adrenaline increasing in my system as we ran to my Dad's office. I hadn't objected when Stefan had grasped my hand, and now I was grateful for that decision. It felt good, and somewhat reassuring that I wasn't alone. However, I found it particularly hard to keep my mind off Bonnie. She had pretended to accept Damon for what he is, she had pretended that everything between us was fine again, she had pretended taking the spell of the device. But she had lied in our faces, and as a result Damon, and perhaps even Anna, was in danger. It wasn't anger that I felt towards her, but rather a very icy emotion. It almost scared me how I would react, what I would try to do to the ones responsible, in case something bad happened to Damon.

"Wait, wait, I can hear them." Stefan stopped moving for a moment, his head cocked to the side as he concentrated on the sounds coming from the office, I suppose. "The building is on fire," he informed me in a grim voice.

"What?" God, help me, if Damon gets hurt…

We came to an abrupt halt in front of the building, where John was standing with his arms crossed, and a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Where is Damon?" I demanded.

"With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon," he replied in a calm voice, that only intensified my hatred for him. His beliefs were so one-sided. If only he knew the risk, and lengths Damon had gotten into to keep this town safe…

"You are crazy," I accused him, and he looked at me incredulously.

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred, and forty-five years ago? This is the right thing, Elena." He spoke slowly, as if letting the words sink in my brain. There was no point in talking to him anymore, especially not right now, when we were running out of time. I glanced at Stefan, who was checking the windows of the building, searching for a safe entrance. John followed my eyes, and motioned at the office.

"Go ahead, you won't make it out," he said to Stefan with an annoying reassurance in his voice "You'll save me the trouble of killing you myself." Stefan's jaw clenched, but he was wise enough to ignore John.

"You know the building well, is there another entrance?"

"Utility door, there is one around the side," I explained, and in a second he was gone. When I attempted to follow him, though, John grabbed my upper arm, effectively holding me in place. I fought to get out of his grasp, but it was impossible, he was much stronger than me.

"Take one more step, and I'll alert those deputies that they've missed a vampire," he threatened me in a low voice. But I was tired of being threatened, threatened by people that were supposed to be interested in me, that were supposed to want me to be happy, that were supposed to behave like my parents. Isobel had turned off her emotions, it was expected that she wouldn't give a damn about me, my life, and the people I love. John, however, is human, and even though he's cruel, and prejudiced, if he really is my father, then there must be a small, tiny part of him that holds genuine feelings for me. That actually cares for me.

"I'm asking you not to," I said through clenched teeth, sensing the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything to me."

"As my father it should." The words escaped my mouth before I had time to hold them back, and I would have regretted speaking them, if it weren't for John's hold on me loosening. His body went still, and I audibly gulped, when I eventually saw him taking a step back.

"You know," he breathed, with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I wasn't sure, but now I am," I replied honestly, glancing at his frozen form. He said nothing after that, but simply stood there, gazing at me with unreadable emotions flickering in his eyes. I couldn't, wouldn't feel sorry for him, though, so, making the decision to grab the chance, I walked around him, and moved to the alley I had previously showed to Stefan.

"Stefan!" I called, noticing from the corner of my eyes Bonnie in the middle of the street, but choosing to ignore her. Nothing good could come out of me confronting her at that point.

"Elena, you can't go in there!" she screamed, locking both of her hands around my arm as I ran past her, and holding me less than a meter away from the door.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" I snapped at her.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," she whispered, as if this was supposed to make everything okay.

"I don't care about your apologies, Bonnie, you've done enough. Now, let go off me." She didn't do that however, instead closed her eyes, and still keeping me in place, started chanting in that language I couldn't recognize. My blood ran cold… what was she doing? Was she trying to ensure that both Stefan, and Damon would die in the burning building?

"Bonnie, I've got to get in there," I begged, feeling as if I was talking to the air. Suddenly, she stopped, and her now open eyes were staring right into my own.

"Bonnie, what is it?" I asked in a panicked tone, unable to read her expression "are they going to be okay?"

That's when I heard it, the unmistakable sound of his voice. He wasn't talking, he was simply groaning, and occasionally coughing, but it was enough for me to understand that he was alive. I span around, and saw Stefan walking out of the building, with Damon by his side. He looked pale, paler than usual, and his clothes were grey from the dust, and ash, but this was the least of my concerns as I leapt forward, and hugged him tightly. His arms weakly wound around me, and even though I was carrying most of his weight, I didn't mind at all. He was alive, Damon was alive, and that was the only think that mattered.

"I thought I'd lose you," I mumbled, putting a few centimeters between us. Not too many, just enough to have access to his face, and cover it with kisses. "I thought I'd lose you."

"I'm okay, Elena, I'm okay," he murmured, placing his hand to the back of my neck, and bringing my head closer to his.

I don't think I've ever felt more relief than the moment our lips touched. This was nothing like the sweet, passionate, understanding, or angry kisses we've exchanged in the past few months. No, this was a reassuring kiss, a kiss indicating that we were both still alive, that we still had each other. When I opened my eyes, I found him already gazing at me, and my vision blurred with tears once more.

"Don't ever scare me like that, again," I whispered, and he chuckled. "Let's get you home."

\---

"Something's wrong." These were the first words that Damon uttered as soon as we got out of the car. "I can smell blood," he added, when I raised an eyebrow, in request of further explanation.

I didn't even think as I sprang through the front porch of the Mansion, and straight to the living room, where I found Anna sitting in an armchair facing me, her cheeks wet with tears, and her hair disheveled, as if she'd repeatedly ran her hands though them.

"Where's Jeremy?" I whispered, knowing that she would be able to hear me anyway. Her trembling hand pointed at the couch opposite of her, and I slowly made my way there, until Jeremy's limp body entered my line of view. Everything inside of me crumbled as I took in the deathly whiteness of his skin, and his blood-drenched clothes. "No…" I cried out, kneeling down next to him, and gripping his wrist, in search of a pulse. It was very weak, almost impossible to feel, but it was there. That was a good thing, right?

"What happened?" Damon asked, as I hugged Jeremy close to me, ignoring the fact that I was ruining my clothes. Firmly shutting my eyes, I prayed with everything I had that he would be fine. I couldn't stand losing my brother, it was unfair to him, to me, to Jenna, to Anna. It was unfair, period. Jeremy was so young, and he didn't deserve to die. My whole body shook from the force of my sobs, but this didn't prevent me from hearing Anna's narration in an unnaturally hoarse voice.

"By the time I found Jeremy, one of the tomb vampires had already spotted him. Although the general instruction was 'go for the kill, not for the feed', this one preferred to drain Jeremy dry. I stacked him, and then… then I checked on Jeremy, but he was already unconscious. I felt so guilty, and I…I tried to give him some of my blood, but I can't be sure that it got into his system. I don't know if he's going to heal, or turn, or… or…" her voice broke, and glancing at her over my shoulder, I saw her burying her face into her hands "It's all my fault. I should have found him sooner… I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Jeremy."

A good thirty minutes passed like that, with me begging an unconscious Jeremy to get better, Anna crying, and Damon drinking glass after glass of blood, staring blindly out of the window all the while. Thus, we were all taken by surprise when my cell phone rang. Unwillingly letting go of Jeremy, I checked the caller's ID: Alaric.

"Hey," I mumbled, not really trusting my voice.

"Elena, I…" In the background I could hear a woman: I'm sorry, but I can only give information about Mr. Bright's condition to members of his family. If you could call his wife…

"Alaric, are you at the hospital? Why are you at the hospital?" I questioned him, rising up from the floor, and Damon was instantly in front of me, his eyes wide in alert.

"I don't know how to say this smoothly, Elena, but there was an accident. Tyler lost control of his dad's car, and… I think you should probably come here."

"How is Caroline?" I asked, allowing Damon to gently stroke my hair. This was the icing on the cake. Seriously, how more wrong could this day go? What worse could possibly happen?

"She's alive, but she suffered severe injuries, Elena."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

I ended the call, and gave a last glance at Jeremy's seemingly lifeless body. There was nothing we could do about him anymore. I really hoped that he would come back to us, whether as a vampire, or as a human, didn't make such a great difference to me, but in the end it depended only on him. Please, don't leave me alone, Jer. Think about Anna, and how much she loves you. You can't abandon her like that, or Jenna. You know they will both blame themselves, and you don't want them to suffer anymore than they already do, do you? I thought to him, before looking back at Damon.

"I'm going to get some clean clothes, and head to the hospital, okay?"

"I can't leave you alone, Elena," Damon objected "what if some of the tomb vampires are still alive, and attack you? Just give me a second, and we'll go together."

"I'll be fine, Damon," I mumbled tiredly "after all you need a shower, and fresh clothes, too, before you step out of here. How about we meet at the hospital in an hour?"

"I don't like it."

"Anna needs a friend right now," I whispered softly, so that only he could hear me "and you have a way of calming her down like nobody else can. Stay here, keep an eye on both of them, get ready, and you'll see me in an hour. Nothing's going to happen."

He let out a sigh of defeat, and pressed his lips on my forehead.

"Be careful."

"I will," I reassured him "keep me informed on Jeremy, please?"

"Don't worry about it."

As I walked of the room, I caressed Anna's arm, but when she didn't acknowledge my touch, I let my hand fall on my side. The only way she would come out of her misery, was if Jeremy got better. I knew that no matter what I told her, it would be empty, meaningless words. That's why I took a deep breath, and resumed my previous route to the front door, giving her the space that she most probably needed.

\---

During the drive back home, I managed, or rather forced myself to get my emotions under control. I couldn't afford breaking down right now. I had to be strong for Jeremy, and Caroline, and the faint hope that they would both get better should grow into a resolute belief. They will both fine, I mentally repeated, as I took the keys for the front door out of my pocket, and unlocked it.

"Jenna? John?" I called out, noticing that the lights inside the house were turned on. There was no reply, though, and shrugging my shoulders, I started approaching the stairs. A loud noise, like a bowl dropping on the floor, followed by a heavy thump, came from the kitchen, causing me to froze mid-step…

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to the end of season 1! I will be continuing with season 2, and yes, I will use the Sun and the Moon curse plotline!
> 
>  
> 
> I kept Anna alive, I couldn't find it in me to kill her off like they did in the show...
> 
> Elena, and Damon didn't get the chance to talk about the events of the evening, this will probably happen in the next chapter. And I know that there wasn't a very detailed description of Elena's feelings, and thoughts at the scene in the Boarding House, but think about how shocked, terrified, and emotionally drained she was. She had to somehow keep her posture, but how much can a human take? And Elena has already suffered more than what could be considered normal… So, yeah, she will eventually deal with all those suppressed emotions…
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinion!


	17. The Return, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> This chapter is taking me surprisingly long to write, especially since I already know what I want to happen! I hate to keep you waiting for such a long time, and the solution I came up with is to upload the first part of The Return which has been ready almost two weeks now. I’ll do my best to complete the second part, and hopefully I’ll be back with it soon!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own TVD, even though I’d love to!

I took the keys for the front door out of my pocket, and unlocked it. “Jenna? John?” I called out, noticing that the lights inside the house were turned on. There was no reply, though, and shrugging my shoulders, I started approaching the stairs. A loud noise, like a bowl dropping on the floor, followed by a heavy thump, came from the kitchen, causing me to froze mid-step. It took barely two seconds for my heartbeat to skyrocket, and for me to realize that there was some kind of fight going on in there. Or perhaps Jenna was making another feeble effort to cook dinner, and I was simply overreacting. I opted to focus on the latter thought, but still the steps that lead me to the entrance of the kitchen were small, and cautious. It felt like my body was ready to bolt out any moment now, even though I was trying to persuade myself that I was perfectly safe. I almost let out a sigh of relief when I finally made it to the kitchen, and found it empty. Of course, that was until my eyes wandered to the floor, where a bloody knife rested next to John’s body. I gasped loudly, while he violently shook, but quickly recovered, and ran towards him. When I took in the extent of his injuries, meaning his stabbed stomach, and cut off fingers, I was so revolted that I took a step back. But then John’s head turned to the side, and he met my gaze. The pain reflected in his expression was so great that I was no longer seeing in front of me my biological father, whom I hated with a passion, but rather a human that needed me. Trying to keep my hands from trembling, I kneeled next to him, and grabbed a towel from the counter. I pressed the white clothe on the wound of his stomach, and almost immediately it was soaked with blood. Help, I need help… I thought, and picked up the phone. “911, what’s your emergency?” “Hi, I…I need an ambulance at 2104 Mable Street.” Whatever fear I was experiencing magnified, when I saw John’s lips moving, and a whisper escaped him. A whisper that sounded disturbingly like ‘behind you.’   
“What?” I whispered in confusion, and John took a deep breath to gather the strength that he would need to talk louder.  
“Behind you,” he repeated, and I span around so quickly that the phone fell from my hand, and landed on the wooden floor. I wasn’t exactly surprised when I saw no one standing on the threshold of the room, but I could feel it in my guts that there was someone else apart from me, and John inside the house. Never tearing my eyes from the door, I extended my arm, and firmly wrapped my fingers around the handle of the blood-covered knife. Making as little sound as possible, I stood up on my feet again, and carefully made my way to the hall, and then the living room. My eyes were darting all over the place, in search of the intruder, and any possible threat, but I came up with nothing. However, my frenzied heartbeat, and the raised hair on the back of my neck told me otherwise. My suspicions were confirmed when I felt on my back a gust of wind so strong that moved my curled hair to the other side. I gasped in alarm, and turned around, my fingers painfully clutching the knife. Once again, I was met with the empty hall, and the creepy sensation of someone watching me. I was tempted to ask ‘is anyone there?’ like the soon-to-be-victims in so many thrillers, but what would the point be? The presence I could feel was most definitely a vampire, and there was simply no way that I would manage to defend myself against him using a kitchen knife. My train of thoughts was interrupted by another blast of air, and by the time I had twirled around, I only saw the front door closing. My eyebrows flew upwards on my forehead as I pondered why would the vampire ran away without killing me, or John, or…  
“Jenna…” I breathed, releasing the knife from my hand, and climbing up the stairs faster than ever before.  
“Jenna?” I frantically called out, as I ran inside her bedroom to find the lights turned off, and her bed made. “Jenna?” I repeated storming inside the bathroom to find it empty as well. I steadied myself on the counter, and took several deep calming breaths. John would soon be at the hospital, and the doctors would make sure that we’d be all right. Jenna wasn’t even at the house, which meant that she was safe. I allowed my eyes to close for a few seconds, and I blindly reached for my cell phone. I dialled Jenna’s number, silently thanking God for going straight to voicemail. I left a short, and sweet message, before rushing downstairs to answer the door. I watched as the paramedics helped John onto the stretcher, and into the ambulance. After a quick phone call to Damon, I drove to the one place that I hated the most, the hospital.

\---

Following the nurse’s directions, I walked around the busy corridors of the hospital, and up the wide white marble stairs, until I arrived at the fifth floor. I didn’t need to search for room 564, though, because Bonnie was instantly standing in front of me, her face wet with tears, and her lips slightly apart. I clenched my teeth, willing my anger towards her to go away. It wasn’t productive of me to be blinded by rage, when I had to care for not one, not two, but rather three people. Thus, for the time being, I would ignore what Bonnie had done, how close she had come to ruining my life, and focus on our mutual concern: Caroline. Thankfully, she appeared to understand my decision, without me telling her anything, because she didn’t mention our previous encounter earlier this evening.   
“How is Caroline?” I questioned her, after a few more seconds of silence.  
“She’s weak,” she replied in a completely fake strong voice “they don’t know if she’s going to make it.”  
“What?” I whispered, freezing in place from the shock. When Bonnie’s arms slipped around my body, and gave me a gentle squeeze, it felt almost comforting. I couldn’t bring myself to return the embrace, however, or react in any other way. It couldn’t be true. Caroline, my best friend, one of the people I could trust the most in my life couldn’t be dying. It was ironic that I had fought so hard to protect her from the supernatural world, only to have her die on me by a freaking car accident.   
“Is there something that you can do? Like a spell, or something?” I asked, my mind racing a hundred miles an hour to figure out how to save Caroline. She couldn’t die.  
“She doesn’t know how. Do you?” Damon’s voice suggested, as he strolled towards us. Bonnie straightened her shoulders, as she turned to the side to glance at him. For the first time she wasn’t glaring at him, the expression on her face was one of tiredness, and frustration.   
“No, I don’t,” she admitted, and I sighed in disappointment.   
“No, you don’t, because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that.” I was more than happy to see Damon, but what exactly was he trying to do?   
“Well, I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn,” Bonnie shot back at him, and I eyed her warily. She sounded annoyingly satisfied with the fact that she could threaten Damon anytime she wanted to. But she was treading dangerous waters. How many more times would I be willing to overlook her violent, and dangerous towards people I care about, behavior?   
“I could give Caroline my blood,” Damon proposed, and just like that he had my full attention.   
“No, no way,” I said vehemently shaking my head from side to side. I fixed him with a meaningful stare, because he had to understand that we couldn’t be worrying about Caroline turning as well. Wasn’t Jeremy enough?  
“No, no. Just enough to heal her,” he tried to reassure me “she will be safe in the hospital, and it will be out of her system in a day. She will be better, Elena.”  
“It’s too risky, I can’t agree to that!”  
“Do it,” Bonnie ordered in a small yet firm voice, and we both turned to look at her in surprise.   
“This is Caroline. Hey, we can’t let her die…” she murmured gazing at me. Were they right? Was this the only way to ensure that Caroline would be alive? Would we take the chance of her turning into a vampire?  
“Do it,” Bonnie repeated a little more forcefully this time, her eyes locked with Damon’s. I didn’t want this kind of life for Caroline, I didn’t want this kind of life for any one if it weren’t their choice, but if Bonnie, the vampire hater was willing to take that risk, why was I the one objecting?  
“If I do this, you, and me… call a truce?” Damon asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, but Bonnie indifferently shrugged her shoulders.  
“No, but you’ll do it anyway. For Elena.” My mouth dropped at her words. She was basically using Damon, and his feelings towards me to get what she wanted. This was mean, even if I desired the same thing with her. Who was this girl in front of me, and what had she done to my best-friend? I speechlessly watched her walking away with her head high, and only looked back at Damon when she had turned around the corner, and disappeared from my view.

 

“Any news on Jeremy?”   
“His heart is still beating, slightly faster, and steadier than before,” Damon offered, and I looked up at him, already feeling the enthusiasm creeping inside of me “we can’t be sure, yet, Elena.” His hands shot out, and rested on my shoulders, forcing our eyes to lock. “The only thing we can do is wait for his body to… decide what’s best for him.”  
“But there is hope that he’s going to be okay?”  
“Yes, there is,” he reluctantly admitted, and I sighed in relief.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“I’m all better now. The vervain is out of my system, although I had to drink almost half of my blood stock to do that.”  
“You can blame John for that,” I snorted, before realizing what I had just said, and thinking that John could be dying at that moment.  
“How is he?” he asked me with a concerned expression on his face, though I’m sure it was appointed towards my discomfort, rather than John’s. Not that I blamed Damon, or anything. The guy had threatened to expose him, and then, almost killed him. It was only expected that Damon couldn’t consider him a friend.  
“I don’t know, yet. I wanted to check on Caroline first.” He nodded in understanding, before glancing at his wrist watch.  
“Speaking of Caroline, I should go find Liz. She left me a message, saying that there was an emergency.”  
“What kind of emergency?” I questioned him, my curiosity peaked again.  
“I never got the chance to tell you what happened down in the building of your family,” Damon whispered, gently pushing me towards a quiet corner “Mayor Lockwood was in there.”  
“Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?” I exclaimed in surprise, but he shook his head negatively.   
“No, no. He couldn’t have been a vampire, because the device affected him, but the vervain didn’t.”  
“If he wasn’t a vampire then what was he?”  
“That’s what I would like to know.”

\---

“Elena, how is Caroline?” a very disheveled looking Stefan asked as he walked towards me, taking long strides.  
“Not good,” I replied quietly, aware of the fact that he would be able to hear me perfectly clear.   
“Listen, I know that this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but we should talk about what happened tonight…” Stefan was once again acting weird, his eyes never meeting mine, as if he felt uncomfortable around me. What was up with him? On the other hand, he was here to talk about the recent vampire developments, and not our complicated relationship, so for the shake of my sanity I would focus on that issue, as well.   
“Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house, and almost killed John.”  
“What?” he moved a few inches away, as he stared at me with confusion etched on his face “Wh.. When? What are you talking about? After I left?” Now that was an interesting change of events.  
“You were there?”  
“Come on, Elena, you know I was,” he complained, almost in a whiny tone that I found hard to justify.   
“When were you at the house?” I pressed for more information, hoping that I would somehow eventually understand what was going on.  
“Really?” he breathed, with a dumfounded look in his eyes “Earlier… at the porch… We were talking, we got our feelings exposed… Come on, we kissed, Elena!” he finally cried out, obviously having lost the patience to dropping hints, and opting to give me the exact facts. Although, Stefan seemed to have a very deformed sense of reality, because what he was describing had no way happened. For one, I wouldn’t kiss Stefan, even if he wished otherwise.  
“Okay, I don’t have time for this, Stefan,” I said in the calmest voice I could master. I made an attempt to walk past him, but he roughly grabbed my upper arm, holding me in place by his side, no matter how much I fought against him.  
“Hey, if you want to forget it happened, fine. But, I can’t.” His eyes were burning into mine with a fire of such intensity that I had never before seen in them. It didn’t make me feel satisfied, however. Only enraged by the sick game he was so convincingly playing. I could have never imagined that Stefan’s acting abilities would be so impressive, to make something that I knew was a lie sound, and appear almost unmistakably real. I was about to give him a piece of my mind, when I saw from the corner of my eye Damon standing close to us, shooting daggers at Stefan.  
“What do you mean you kissed?” he demanded in a grave voice that sincerely frightened me.  
“Well, if I was to use your own terms, and attitude, brother,” Stefan sneered in response, never letting me go “I would say… well, you know… When two lips pucker, and they go all…” He concluded his statement with smooching sounds, that successfully made my stomach turn, and Damon’s characteristics start to shift. I didn’t need Damon’s blood in my system to tell that he was, much like me, infuriated by Stefan’s acting as a completely different person, and I dread what would have happened, if it weren’t for Jenna walking down the corridor towards our group. Stefan’s hand at last fell from my arm, while Damon turned his face away from Jenna’s view, to hide his protruding vampire features.

 

“Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?” Jenna said breathlessly, fixing Stefan with a glare. I was more than shocked to see Stefan cowering under her gaze, and even taking a few steps back, giving us some privacy to talk.  
“Where have you been?” I asked her, allowing a small part of myself to relax, now that I knew that at least Jenna was all right.  
“At the fire department, I had to fill out a report,” Jenna replied hesitantly, watching me in a strange way “I told you earlier.”  
“No, you didn’t,” I mumbled, wondering what was going on with everyone that night. First, Stefan, and then, Jenna…   
“Yes, I did,” Jenna stubbornly insisted. At some point, a much more collected Damon had re-approached us, and he was now listening in to our argument, if I was even supposed to call it like that, with his eyebrows furrowed.  
“No, Jenna, you didn’t,” I repeated with slightly less conviction in my voice. Exactly which version of that evening was true? Who had the wrong, and who had the right facts? And why on earth was I questioning what I had done tonight, basically questioning my mental health at the same time?  
“Yes, I did.” We were left staring at each other with confused looks in our eyes, only breaking contact when we heard the sound of Stefan slapping his forehead with his hand, and Damon groaning, almost growling from deep inside his chest.   
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Damon eventually spat out, as Stefan span on his heels, and half-ran, half-walked to the nearest staircase.  
“Okay, seriously… what is going on? What happened tonight?” Jenna asked, and I could easily tell that she was on the verge of freaking out.  
“I don’t know…” I whispered “Damon?”  
“Katherine happened,” he murmured more to himself than either one of us, but it was enough to make my mouth fall, and my eyes widen to the point of pain.  
“Who is this Katherine? And what does she have to do with anything?”   
“You’re kidding me now, right?” I asked Damon, choosing to ignore Jenna for the time being.   
“It’s the only explanation, except if both Stefan, and Jenna are hallucinating,” he mumbled, glancing around the hospital, as if to make sure that we were safe.  
“And what… she came here pretending to be me? Why? Why would she do that? And what are we supposed to do?”   
“I have no idea, Elena,” Damon practically snapped at me “okay? I don’t know what she wants, or what we should do. I don’t know. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a certain someone to keep alive. I’ll meet you at your car in fifteen minutes, and then perhaps we might figure something out. Okay? Bye.”

\---

I cautiously walked inside the living room, where I found Anna standing in front of the window, staring into the dark night. She had called me a few minutes ago, and told me that Jeremy had eventually healed, but I couldn’t go home without seeing with my own two eyes that he was indeed alive.  
“How is Caroline?” she asked in a trembling voice, glancing at me over her shoulder.  
“She’s going to be fine. Her injuries were very serious, but Damon gave her his blood, so she’ll be okay.”  
“Who was the idiot that lost control of the car, Elena?” Her eyes were filled with fury, and I have to admit that for the first time since I’d met her, she actually looked scary.  
“Why does it matter?” I whispered, and she raised her eyebrow questioningly.  
“Why? Because the stupid human almost killed her, that’s why!” she snapped at me, but before I had time to reply, Damon cut in.  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t be so sure about the human part, Anna,” he commented, successfully earning her full attention.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“It seems that the Lockwoods have a family secret,” I explained “when John used the Gilbert device to expose the vampires, Mayor Lockwood was one of those who dropped.”  
“And Lockwood Junior, aka Tyler, claimed that he heard a noise while he was driving, which resulted in him crashing the car against a brick wall.”  
“So, what the Lockwoods are vampires?” she asked, the tone of incredulity clear in her voice. “This is impossible, Damon. Their family dates back to 1864.”  
“They’re not vampires, that’s for sure,” Damon mumbled pouring himself a glass of bourbon, and taking a sip “vervain didn’t weaken the Mayor. But they are something, and I will figure it out.”   
“Elena?” a weak voice called from the entrance, and I span around so quickly that my vision blurred.  
“Jeremy,” I breathed, as tears gathered in my eyes only to run down my face moments later. I closed the distance between us with big steps, and tightly wrapped my arms around him. “Jeremy, oh my God, you’re okay. I’m so glad you’re okay.” Jeremy was hugging me with the same bone-crushing strength, and it wasn’t hard to see that he was as shaken by tonight’s events as I was.  
“I was scared, Elena,” he whispered, his hands balling into fists on my back.  
“Ssh, you’re safe now, Jer. You’re safe.” I felt him repeatedly nodding his head, as his body shook with quiet sobs.

 

When he pulled away from me, his eyes were red, and his hands were gripping my arms, keeping me close to him.  
“How are you?” he asked, quickly scanning my body for any injuries.  
“I’m fine, just freaking out with everything that’s been going on today,” I muttered, relaxing as he embraced me once again.  
“Anna told me about the vampire attack at the house. Do we have any idea who it was?”  
“The craziest bitch on the entire universe,” Damon replied sharply, and Jeremy froze, while Anna audibly gasped.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she exclaimed, only to cause Damon to chuckle humorlessly.  
“Those were my exact words, when I realized that the little slut was back in town,” he murmured. I let out a tired sigh, and took a step back from Jeremy to look at Damon. Katherine’s return had obviously enough affected him, and I didn’t even want to imagine how he’d be after he’d actually meet her. If I had gathered something during the months I’d known about Katherine, is that she has the uncanny ability to put Damon on edge. And a Damon on edge is never a good thing, because when he is on that position, he tends to act impulsively, and all in all stupidly.   
“Did she say what she wanted?” Jeremy broke the silence that had engulfed us, and I shook my head negatively in response.  
“Well, she certainly knows how to make an entrance.” Damon’s eyes were fixed on me as he spoke, and that’s when I realized that he was also troubled over the kiss Stefan, and I had supposedly shared. I found it hard to wrap my mind around the fact that he was afraid about me nurturing romantic feelings towards Stefan. Hadn’t we been through this already? Why was he still so insecure? Didn’t he trust me, and my love for him?  
“I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better,” Jeremy said walking towards Anna, and lightly kissing her cheek.  
“I know, we all did.” She offered him a small smile, and for a few seconds I was jealous of the easy relationship they were sharing. They didn’t have to deal with ex-s coming back into their lives, and all the stuff me, and Damon were facing.  
“If Katherine was into our house, this means that she’s been invited in.” The reality of the situation had abruptly hit me. “What are we going do?”  
“Move,” Damon replied as if it was the most obvious, and logical thing in the world.  
“Very helpful, thank you.” Sarcasm was coloring my voice, but I felt fed up with his attitude. We were all in the same place with him, why should he be the only one allowed to act out of control?  
“If Katherine wants you dead, there’s zero you can do about it. You would be dead,” he said, and all of us looked at him with almost identical shocked expressions “But you’re not. So, clearly she has other plans.” The Damon I knew wouldn’t discuss so calmly about my death. What had gotten into him?  
“Right, and we need to find out what those plans are, without provoking her in the process,” Anna intervened, I guess sensing that things were about to get out of hand. I averted my gaze from Damon, afraid of what I would find in it. I didn’t want to see the old, cruel Damon again, but the bitter feeling in my stomach told me that this was exactly where we were heading. “John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him.”  
“She’s Katherine!” Damon exclaimed, slapping the now empty glass on the wooden coffee table so hard that it cracked. “She loves to play games, and you’re fooling yourself if you think you’re going to find what she’s up to, before she wants you to know.”  
“No, Anna is right. John could know something through Isobel. She was in touch with Katherine. Maybe you should go at the hospital, and talk to him,” Jeremy offered.  
“I’ve got a better idea,” Damon drawled making his way out of the room.  
“What’s that?” I requested, trying not to feel hurt that he was distancing himself from me after such a day. I thought that he wouldn’t even imagine leaving me from his sight, but Katherine’s return seemed to have changed quite a lot of things. And I absolutely abhorred this.  
“I’m just going to ignore the bitch. See ya!”  
“Is that smart?” Jeremy asked, and Damon chuckled in response.  
“If Katherine thinks she’s being ignored, it will lure her out. She’ll make a move.”  
“Yeah? Then what?” I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest. I couldn’t read Damon anymore, I couldn’t understand him, or his intentions. The answer he was going to give me would help me get a glimpse of what was going on inside his mind. That’s why I found myself holding my breath as Damon’s moves ceased just before he reached the first step of the staircase. He turned around painfully slowly, and looked at me with an evil smirk on his lips, and an excited glint in his eyes.   
“Stake her, rip her head off, something to pull her away. We’ll see.”  
Having said that, Damon blurred upstairs, and I exhaled in relief. For a while I was actually worried that he no longer hated Katherine. For a while I was afraid that her coming back in Mystic Falls would have an impact on our relationship. But I could now relax, because things between us were fine. Because they were fine, right?

\---

Damon’s Point of View

“Hey,” Anna whispered, pushing the door of my bedroom open, and cautiously approaching me.  
“You have quite a nerve coming in here without my permission,” I murmured, not bothering to look at her, and instead keeping my eyes fixed on the dark back yard of the mansion. Anna simply chuckled, and came to stand by my side, perfectly imitating my position, with her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
“How are you doing, Damon?” she asked after a few seconds of silence.  
“Great, Anna. I’m walking on sunshine. Thanks for asking,” I drawled back at her, and from the corner of my eye I could see her shaking her head in a disappointed manner.   
“We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we are close enough now. I really want to know how you’re doing.”  
And there’s the reason why I find friends annoying. They can never understand that sometimes you simply want them to drop the topic, that you don’t seek their compassion, or advice. I took a deep breath to keep my raging feelings under control. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Perhaps, I should give in to my natural instincts again, and become the murderous predator I used to be? My mouth watered at the bare thought of the satisfaction blood had the potential to give me. A satisfaction so great that I almost felt like moaning out loud. But it still felt outrageous comparing it to being with Elena, either physically, or even strictly emotionally. The truth was… that no matter how strong the temptation to give in to my nature was, I couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t do anything that wcould put my relationship with Elena at risk. Because Elena was the reason of my existence now. Without her, I would be nothing.  
I sighed in defeat, and letting my head fall backwards, I closed my eyes.   
“I don’t think I can handle having Katherine back into my life, and definitely not around Elena.”  
“Perhaps she won’t bother you, Damon,” Anna replied in a small voice. I could hear it in her tone that even she didn’t believe in what she had just said.  
“She’s Katherine, Anna, you know how she is. Not to mention the fact that she is already messing with our lives.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“She pretended to be Elena earlier tonight, when Stefan showed up at the Gilberts’ place. And Stefan, thinking that he was standing in front of Elena, kissed her,” I explained through gritted teeth. I was only barely keeping myself from finding Stefan in whatever hole he was hiding, and dragging a stake right through his heart again, and again.  
“Stefan tried to kiss Elena?” she asked incredulously, shifting so that she was facing me. “I know that Stefan has changed, he is not the man he used to be, but he wouldn’t do something like that, Damon.”  
“Well, he did!” I spat at her, as I turned around, and towered over her. “I trusted him. I trusted him back in my life, and Elena’s life, despite how he had betrayed both of us. This was the first time since I was turned that I decided to give him a second chance, to forget everything that he’d done, what with forcing me to complete the transition, keeping from me the truth about Katherine’s nonexistent love for me… This was our chance to be the brothers we used to be so many years ago, and this is what I get for trusting him? I pretended to be ignorant to the lingering stares, and sarcastic comments whenever me, and Elena were kissing, or touching, but this? Stefan kissing Elena? Basically trying to steal my girlfriend? No, I can’t ignore, or forgive this, Anna. And I won’t.”  
“You’re right to be angry, Damon, anyone in your position would react in the exact same way. To tell you the truth, from the very first moment I didn’t agree with your choice to put your faith in him. I guess this is why my instincts kept screaming at me that Stefan was bad news.”  
“Stefan is dead, that’s what he is,” I growled, and it took me a few seconds to realize that Anna’s small hand was resting on my arm. I raised an eyebrow at her, politely prompting her to remove it, but instead she brought her free hand to my other arm, effectively holding me in place.  
“Go ahead, and kill Stefan, Damon, but it’s not going to make you feel better, because it’s not going to fix what’s really wrong.”  
“Please, enlighten me, Doctor, what is really wrong?” I didn’t like the direction this conversation was going, it felt like we were moments before we hit a nerve. A nerve that I did no way want to address. Thus, I used the mean that always pissed others of, and consequently pushed them away. Sarcasm.  
“You are angry that Stefan has feelings for Elena, because you’re afraid that she might choose him over you.” Anna declared sounding almost like a professional psychologist, and she surely had taken at least online classes, if not courses at the College. Otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to read me so well, she wouldn’t have been able to unearth thoughts that I’d been trying so hard to force out of my mind.   
“This is insane,” I exclaimed, putting on my mask of indifference, and slapping her hands off my body, I attempted to exit the room.  
However, Anna saw right through my plan, and being older than me had me pinned against the wall in a matter of seconds. One hand was locked around my neck in a bordering painful grasp. Both of my hands were free, and I probably could have escaped her, but I didn’t. I didn’t, because there was a tiny part of me that didn’t want to push Anna away, that honestly wanted to hear what she had to say, that honestly wanted the opinion of a friend.   
“No one will ever blame you for feeling insecure on this issue, Damon. You were basically living like a caveman, and treating women in the most horrible way possible, and then suddenly you start a relationship with a human for whom you feel nothing else but absolute love. It is a completely foreign concept for you, and it can be scary. I get it, Damon, I really do. Trust me. What I don’t get is how you could ever doubt Elena’s feelings for you. Because she has been such a good friend to you, even before you two started dating. She’s seen you in some of your worst phases, and I’d say that she chose you knowing that you aren’t always going to be a saint. But she loves you, and this is all that matters to her.”  
“I don’t doubt that she loves me,” I whispered, unable to look away from Anna “I doubt that she doesn’t deserve someone better than me.”  
Her hold on me loosened, to the point that her hand was simply resting on my shoulder.  
“I’ve thought the same thing a lot of times, Damon. That Jeremy, and Elena deserve a human partner, who would be able to offer them a normal human life, with barbeques, and kids, and grandkids, but…for better, or for worse they chose us, Damon. They love us, and even though it sounds crazy they aren’t letting us go, despite the fact that we both wanted to hurt them when we first came into their lives. I’m not sure that they will indeed turn, so that we will spend eternity together, and I sincerely dread the day that they will start thinking, and acting rationally. But if we don’t believe in the extent of their feelings, and the strength of our relationships… it will be our fault if they walk away. I don’t know why your behavior towards Elena earlier was the way it was. What I do know is that you are pushing her away.”  
“That wasn’t my intention.” I clarified, but she just shrugged her shoulders.  
“Sometimes the outcome is important, not the intentions. I may be a little too old to be considered a teenager, Damon, but I know how women of this age tend to think. And I’m telling you that the only thing you achieved tonight when you distanced yourself from her, was making Elena believe that Katherine’s reappearance affected you enough to destroy the relationship you, and Elena share.”   
I gulped loudly as I thought back to our interactions after we’d found out that Katherine was here. Anna was right. All of my responds were short, and rude, nothing compared to the lengthy meaningful conversations we’d been having during the last months.  
“What do I do?” I breathed, determined to do whatever it took to make things better.  
“You fix this mess as soon as possible. Go talk to her,” she instructed me, her arm extended towards the door, as if ushering me out.  
“What? You mean right now?” I asked confusion coloring my voice “It’s the middle of the night.”  
“Damon, ironically enough Elena is as confident about herself as you are. Which means that by now she has already decided you’ve given up on her, on the two of you, because of Katherine. I find it extremely unlikely that she has managed to fall asleep, but even if she has, and you wake her up from the best dream of her life, she’ll thank you when you explain how you feel, and set her mind at ease about where the two of you are standing.”

\---

Elena’s Point of View

I stared at my reflection on the mirror, and couldn’t help but admire my ability to mask my feelings. To a stranger I would appear like a normal seventeen years old girl, who was simply getting little sleep lately. To say that this was far from the truth would be an understatement. I let out what was probably the thousandth sigh of that night, and glanced at my cell phone. No sign of Damon for over three hours. I was so desperate in hearing from him, that I’d carried the phone into the bathroom while I went through my night routine, just to make sure that I wouldn’t miss his call when he’d eventually attempt to contact me. After such a long time, though, I had involuntarily started considering the possibility that perhaps Damon wouldn’t try to talk to me again. Yes, I loved him deeply, sometimes even more than my own self, and yes, I had sensed the same feelings emanating from him. Our relationship was one hundred percent real, there was no doubt on that. But now everything had changed, Katherine was back. The woman that he’d loved for over a century, and a half had returned into the town where he had fallen in love with her. She had hurt him, she had betrayed him, but love does weird things to a man. When you’re in love you will agree to do things that under different circumstances you would have considered wrong, you will forgive actions that under different circumstances you would have considered inexcusable. And somehow, despite everything we’d gone through together I found it hard to believe that Damon’s few months long love for me was stronger than his one hundred, and forty seven years love for Katherine. It sounded so fairytale like… the sad girl who lost her parents, and got into a relationship with a guy that was never really interested in her. Enter the bad guy, who falls in love with said girl. A love so intense that transforms him into her own personal knight, who will risk anyone, and anything to ensure her safety. And they lived happily ever after. I snorted at my own thoughts, and made my way back to my room shaking my head to clear it, in hopes of at least getting a good night’s sleep. What I didn’t expect was to find a dark figure sitting on the edge of my bed, gazing at the wall ahead of it. I gasped loudly, and the figure’s head moved slightly to the side, silently acknowledging my presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m evil, I know! ;)   
> Who is the dark figure sitting on Elena’s bed??
> 
> Damon, Elena, and their insecurities… I added a Damon’s Point of View, because I wanted you to see his conversation with Anna. And there’s probably going to be another DPV in the second part!
> 
> And yes, Stefan did kiss Elena. Or rather Katherine!!!


	18. The Return, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

Elena's Point of View

I stared at my reflection on the mirror, and couldn't help but admire my ability to mask my feelings. To a stranger I would appear like a normal seventeen years old girl, who was simply getting little sleep lately. To say that this was far from the truth would be an understatement. I let out what was probably the thousandth sigh of that night, and glanced at my cell phone. No sign of Damon for over three hours. I was so desperate in hearing from him, that I'd carried the phone into the bathroom while I went through my night routine, just to make sure that I wouldn't miss his call when he'd eventually attempt to contact me. After such a long time, though, I had involuntarily started considering the possibility that perhaps Damon wouldn't try to talk to me again. Yes, I loved him deeply, sometimes even more than my own self, and yes, I had sensed the same feelings emanating from him. Our relationship was one hundred percent real, there was no doubt on that. But now everything had changed, Katherine was back. The woman that he'd loved for over a century, and a half had returned into the town where he had fallen in love with her. She had hurt him, she had betrayed him, but love does weird things to a man. When you're in love you will agree to do things that under different circumstances you would have considered wrong, you will forgive actions that under different circumstances you would have considered inexcusable. And somehow, despite everything we'd gone through together I found it hard to believe that Damon's few months long love for me was stronger than his one hundred, and forty seven years love for Katherine. It sounded so fairytale like… the sad girl who lost her parents, and got into a relationship with a guy that was never really interested in her. Enter the bad guy, who falls in love with said girl. A love so intense that transforms him into her own personal knight, who will risk anyone, and anything to ensure her safety. And they lived happily ever after. I snorted at my own thoughts, and made my way back to my room shaking my head to clear it, in hopes of at least getting a good night's sleep. What I didn't expect was to find a dark figure sitting on the edge of my bed, gazing at the wall ahead of it. I gasped loudly, and the figure's head moved slightly to the side, silently acknowledging my presence. As my eyes took in the furrowed brows, the sharp nose, and the strong chin of none other than Stefan Salvatore, I allowed my heartbeat to calm down.

"You scared me," I whispered, approaching the nightstand to put down my phone. "How are you doing? You simply disappeared, and no one knew where you went," I added when he didn't reply.

"I'm sure everyone was devastated when you couldn't find me, because everyone cares so much about me." It would take a completely dump person to miss the bitterness in Stefan's voice.

"Come on, Stefan, that's a lie. They cares about you."

"So do you, Elena," he said in an almost accusing tone, looking up at me. His eyes were bloodshot, and glassy as if he'd been drinking before he came here. I involuntarily took a step back, only to result in Stefan standing up to close the distance again. "You care about me, no matter how much this unsettles you. When I dropped earlier, you were worried about me, Elena, you can't deny this." His hands were now cradling the sides of my head, his fingers tangled into my hair.

"I'm not pretending that I don't care about you, Stefan. I care about you, because I consider you my friend, because you're my boyfriend's brother."

"No. I fucked up when I ran away, but I'm back now, and things are different. I'm falling in love with you, Elena, and you are falling for me, too. There's something going on between us, and you know it. And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Damon, and most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it." My eyes widened in shock when Stefan leaned towards me, and pressed his lips on mine. It was a very weird sensation, foreign, and almost violating.

"No, Stefan, don't!" I cried out, succeeding in pushing him away. "What's wrong with you?"

"Lie about this," he forcefully said, using his hands to bring me closer, but I wouldn't allow him to kiss me again. I forced my palm on his mouth when it neared my own, trying to shove him away. He was strong, but the alcohol had drastically slowed down his reflexes.

"No, no, Stefan, I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. But I love Damon, it's always going to be Damon." His shoulders fell, and the broken expression that took over his face brought tears in my eyes. I had told him nothing but the truth, and I wouldn't regret doing so, or loving Damon. But hurting Stefan was never my intention, and if he was indeed in love with me like he was trying to prove, I was feeling sorry for him, since there was honestly no chance of us getting together. It wasn't simply because Stefan had hurt me in the past, it was because my heart belonged to Damon, and Damon alone. Even if Damon decided that a relationship with me wasn't enough, and we broke up, I wouldn't have a future with Stefan. I wouldn't have a future with any other man for that matter, because the only kind of future I could have, and enjoy was one with Damon.

"You're a clever girl, Elena. Why can't you understand that everything will be better, easier if you accept your feelings for me? Damon isn't good for you, but I am," Stefan said in a pleading voice covering my face with kisses, while I struggled to get him off me.

"What is going on in here?" a stern voice called from the entrance of the bedroom, and we both turned to stare at a fuming Jenna. Her arms were crossed, and she was openly glaring at Stefan. Which was probably not the brightest idea, given that Stefan was drunk, and not acting like himself.

"Nothing, Jenna, it's okay. Stefan was leaving, you can just go to bed," I murmured, praying to God that she would take my advice, and leave, because I could practically see the wheels in Stefan's mind turning, forming a plan that I would most definitely not like.

"No, it's not okay, Elena," Stefan whispered, moving his attention from me to Jenna. "Why don't we ask your aunt's opinion on the topic?" In a flash he was across the room, one hand around Jenna's neck, the other one pressed against the wall where he was holding her.

"No, Stefan, stop it!" I exclaimed as he spoke to her in a low voice.

"Who do you think is best for her, Jenna? Damon who is changing women like shirts, only using them for blood, and sex, or me? He will get bored of her in a few months, and toss her away. But I really love her, Jenna. I love her so much that I would do anything to keep her safe, anything to make her happy, anything!" I watched with terrified eyes Stefan gradually losing control, and Jenna letting out a drum-piercing scream when the black veins protruded on his face, and blood rushed into his eyes.

"Who is better for her, Jenna?" Stefan growled, slamming her body into the wall so hard that I felt the entire house shaking.

"Please, stop it!" I yelled, but Stefan ignored both of our pleadings.

"I said who is better for her?" he repeated even louder this time, and my blood froze when I realized that he was strangling her. Jenna was struggling for air, her fingers fruitlessly trying to loosen Stefan's hold on her, and as I lunged forward, there was nothing that mattered other than Jenna's survival. I was less than a meter away, when Stefan's free arm shot out with vampire speed, and sent me flying across the room. I landed on my bed, and then, everything happened in a blur. I was about to crawl out of the bed when Damon burst through the half open window, grabbed Stefan by the collar, and threw him on the wall, knocking him out. The next moment Damon was in front of me, his hands roaming my body, feeling for any injuries.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I screamed, pushing him out of my way to reach Jenna. When Damon had ripped Stefan off her, she had dropped on the floor, but now she was leaning against the door, tears streaming down her face.

"What is going on, Elena?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes flickering between me, and Damon.

"Jenna, I will explain everything…"

"You bet your ass you will explain everything, Elena," she interrupted me "because either I'm going crazy, or there is something really wrong going on in here. No human has this much strength, and speed like they do," she said motioning first at Damon, and then at Stefan who was still unconscious "and I saw Stefan's face. It was like a demon's. It wasn't human. They are not human, are they?"

I slowly shook my head in response, unable to find the right words to tell her the truth. Damon reached for me, and despite the situation, I smiled softly when he intertwined our fingers, and gave them a small squeeze. This didn't go unnoticed by Jenna, who glared at our connected hands before exhaling in obvious frustration.

"I can't do this right now. It's insane, and I'm tired. So, I'm going to get some sleep, those two are going to get the hell out of here, and when we wake up in the morning we're going to talk. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," I whispered, and she nodded once before retreating to the hall, and to her bedroom. I heard her locking the door, and then slowly turned around to face Damon. In a second, his arms were around me, cradling me against his chest for dear life. I sighed in relief at the sensation of his strong body enveloping me, and I forced myself to enjoy the moment, temporarily forgetting my thoughts of a little while ago.

"I'm so glad you appeared," I murmured against his shirt, and he pressed a kiss on the top of my head.

"What happened in here?" he questioned me, stroking my back.

"Stefan happened," I muttered using his words from earlier, and he chuckled, making his chest vibrate beneath me. "He's out of control, Damon, and if you hadn't come…" I shuddered at the scenario, and his hold on me tightened.

"I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. You'll always be safe with me," he murmured against my ear, moving out of the embrace, to gently grasp my head in his hands. He slowly leaned forward, his gaze fixed on my lips, which immediately parted in anticipation.

A soft moan came from the other side of the room, and Damon instantly blurred there, and picked Stefan up from his shirt.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked in a weak voice, fighting to keep his eyelids open.

"I'm trying to persuade myself not to kill you, but you're making it extremely difficult for me to resist," Damon leered, his lip curling in a scowl.

"Elena, where is Elena?" Stefan stuttered, and my hands unconsciously closed into fists, as our eyes connected. He was drunk, and hurt, but he shouldn't have threatened Jenna. I could perhaps forgive him for forcing himself on me, but not for this.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Jenna. Where is she? Is she all right?" he asked, and once again I marveled at his fake genuine interest for my aunt's well-being. If he indeed cared about her, he wouldn't have attacked her in the first place.

"No, she's not all right, Stefan. She's shaken, and terrified, and because of you as of tomorrow she will know everything about the supernatural activity in Mystic Falls. Because of you, my plan to keep her out of this for her own safety has failed. So, congratulations, Stefan. You are one step closer to ruining my life, and I am one step closer to hating you. You should feel proud for your achievements." It was when I stopped talking that I was able to register the tears that were running down my cheeks, the anxiety of the whole day finally catching up with me.

"Elena, I…"

"Shut up, Stefan," Damon interrupted him in a deep growl "you've done enough, don't you think? Now, get out of here, before I drag you out myself, and in that case I promise that I will make it painful for you. So painful, that you will wish you were never born."

Stefan jumped out of the window so quickly, that my human eyes didn't manage to follow his moves.

I would have collapsed on the hard wooden floor, if it weren't for Damon's quick reflexes. His arms were around me before I could blink, and he gently lowered us on the floor. Damon settled with his back against the side of the bed, while I sat between his legs, and leaned against his chest.

"Ssh, it's okay, sweetheart. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here," Damon said rubbing his hands up, and down my arms.

"You're a liar," I sobbed, closing my eyes, and taking deep breaths to slow down the rivers of tears that were making their way down my face. "You're not always going to be here. You weren't here tonight. It's mere hours that Katherine is back, yet you're already moving away from me at lightening speed. How could you do that to me?" I asked in a whisper. With gentle, but firm moves Damon turned me around so that my legs were curled around his waist, and my hands resting on his shoulders. When I refused to meet his gaze, he lifted my chin upwards, and to my great surprise I saw my own pain reflected in his ocean blue eyes.

"Elena, I, Damon Salvatore am by definition a dick with no manners. And also minimal knowledge on relationships, not to mention extremely low levels of patience. To top all of these, I'm known for acting impulsively. That's what I did today." He cupped my face, and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. "I almost died a few hours ago, Elena, and then I found out that Stefan tried to kiss you, and that Katherine is back. I snapped at you, and you can't even begin to understand how sorry I am for that, but I was royally pissed at my poor excuse of a brother, and also at a loss on how to protect you from Katherine. I didn't mean to push you away, but it's an old habit that I won't manage to get rid of in five days, or in five months. For years on a row, I've been pushing people away, dealing with everything on my own. But I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want you in my life Elena. I need you in my life. I came here to apologize, and discuss with you everything that happened. But I also came here to make sure that you put into that thick stubborn skull of yours the fact that I love you, you, and nobody else. You are afraid that Katherine being back has changed things, right?" I slowly nodded, choosing not to interrupt him.

"Well, you're right, Elena. Katherine coming back to Mystic Falls has changed things, or to be more accurate has changed one thing: I have to work harder to protect you. Because Katherine is a bitch, and she made it pretty clear from day one that she won't leave you alone. But other than that, everything is the same as yesterday, Elena. I love you more than any other woman I've ever, or will ever meet, and nothing is ever going to change that. Do you understand this?"

I fought with my instincts, because despite of how much I loved him, I couldn't trust him so easily, could I? On the other hand, though, Damon had never given me reasons to suspect that he wasn't honest about his feelings for me, or for Katherine. Ever since he'd found out about her betrayal, there wasn't a single conversation in which she was mentioned that he hadn't express his hatred for her. And there most definitely was no doubt about the strength of our love. I had felt it in all of the moments we were together, in all of the moments that he had gazed into my eyes with that unique way of his that felt like he was staring into my soul, and in all of the moments when his blood had entered my veins mingling with my own in a passionate dance. As I thought back to all those moments, there was one thing I was absolutely certain about: Damon Salvatore loved me, and I was a fool for ever questioning his sincerity, and loyalty.

"I understand," I whispered, and he had barely enough time to smile before I attacked his lips with an unprecedented hunger. I had taken him by surprise, but he quickly caught up with me, parting his lips to allow our tongues to caress each other. I softly moaned into his mouth, scooting closer so that I could feel him against my lower body. He tightened his hold on my waist, and I found my fingers clutching on the hem of his shirt, and taking it off. He gave me some seconds to marvel on the beauty that was his chest, and then proceeded to completely undress us.

Successfully having completed his task, Damon gently laid me on the floor, and covered my body with his much bigger one. The sensation of his weight on top of me was very familiar, and comforting. He ever so softly drew his index finger from my lips to the valley between my breasts, and to my stomach, causing goosebumps to erupt on my skin. I lifted up my head slightly to press our lips together, and as we stared at each other, I came once again to the realization that we could get through everything, no matter how demanding, as long as we were together.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I'd missed this," Damon breathed placing a crisp of my hair behind my ear. We had, now, moved to the bed, and covered our still naked bodies with a sheet.

"I'd missed it, too. Searching for you, and not being able to feel you, was horrible," I admitted, my thoughts wandering to the recent events "I have grown so used to sensing you, that it seems like I'm missing something, when I don't have your blood in my system. I don't want to experience that again."

"Do you hear me objecting?" he asked with a smirk on his lips, and I laughed loudly, before remembering that Jenna was inside the house, and catching us like this wasn't something we needed right now.

"You understand that as soon as the sun goes up we will have to tell Jenna everything, right?" I whispered, and Damon sighed.

"I know, but you won't be alone, Elena. Most probably, Jenna will react badly when she learns the entire story, but it's not fair for you to get the full force of her anger. We are all going to be there. Me, Alaric, Anna, and Jeremy. I suppose we aren't inviting Stefan, and Katherine?"

"Very funny, Damon, you're hilarious!" I huffed out "but to answer your question, no, we aren't inviting either one of them. Not that they need an invitation anymore." The worry I had felt earlier about Katherine having obtained basically a free pass to our house came back even stronger, and given our renewed bond Damon immediately caught it.

"Hey, we'll ensure that all of you are safe, okay? I promise that she won't hurt Jenna, or Jeremy, or you." I nodded in response, and he leaned closer to kiss my forehead.

"I kind of hate to admit it, but little Gilbert was right, you know… John could know something, and it would be wise if we talked to him."

"Will you come with me?"

"Elena, John hates me. He won't say a thing, if I'm there."

"He will," I reassured him "but please come with me. I can't confront him on my own, at least not yet."

"We'll go in the morning, after we talk to Jenna, all right?"

"We also have to go by the Lockwood Mansion, for the Mayor's funeral," I reminded him.

"And who knows, we might be able to dig some dirt about their family…" he trailed.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful, and discreet."

"Aren't I, always?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, and I shook my head in denial. "You're right, I'm not! But I'll try this time."

Silence fell upon us, a silence that would inevitably be broken, given that there were still issues that we needed to discuss. Like… really important issues.

"I never expected Stefan to take such a huge step," Damon admitted in a grim voice "I kind of suspected that he was developing feelings for you, but kissing you, was completely out of character. This was something I was more likely to do, not Stefan."

"Perhaps he's trying to use your own methods, hoping that this way he'll get what he desires," I suggested, but Damon's frown remained in place.

"I don't know why, but I think that there's more behind Stefan's strange behavior, and sudden love for you. I can't put my finger on it, though."

"Why don't you simply ignore him? It's not like there's any chance his plan will succeed. I have chosen you Damon, and I would never kiss Stefan. Or anyone else for that matter," I added in a whisper, and in a second, Damon had pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," he whispered.

"I think I do."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Good morning," I hesitantly said, entering the kitchen, and making my way to the fridge. Jenna was leaning against the counter, her arms folded in front of her chest, and a serious expression on her face.

"I'm waiting to hear the truth, Elena," she sharply replied, causing me to stop dead on my tracks. I slowly turned around to face her, and took a deep breath to buy some time, and organize my thoughts. It wasn't supposed to go down like this. I wasn't supposed to do this on my own.

"Jenna, can you please wait a few more minutes until the others are here?"

"The others?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "there are others who know?" I nodded. "I can't wait anymore, Elena. I waited the whole night, but I need some answers, and I need them right now. I am well aware of the fact that I'm not your mother, but I am your legal guardian, Elena. And as your guardian, I have the right to know what the hell you were thinking last night, kissing Stefan, bringing him into your room, or why both he, and Damon seem to possess inhuman characteristics, power, and strength. Strength that almost got me killed mind you." In all the months we'd lived together, I'd never seen Jenna so worked up before.

"Okay, first of all, what you saw, or what you think you saw wasn't real, Jenna. I wasn't the one kissing Stefan on the front porch."

"I know what I saw, Elena. It was you."

"No, it wasn't me," I said a little more forcefully "it was a woman that looks exactly like me, but it wasn't me. That was Katherine."

"This is impossible," she whispered, and I laughed humorlessly.

"Not as impossible as vampires existing, but they still live among us, Jenna," I blurted out before I had time to control myself, and Jenna's entire body froze.

"Vampires?" she stuttered "that's what they are? Vampires?"

"Yes, but they're not hurting humans, Jenna, and they haven't hurt me."

"They're vampires! How can they not hurt humans, Elena? They live of human blood."

"They aren't feeding from humans, they are using blood bags."

"Blood bags?" she asked incredulously coloring her voice "What… like the blood bags from hospital banks?"

"Yes."

"Well, what about the sun? Aren't they supposed to burn, or sparkle, or something?"

"Some of them have special rings that protect them from the sunlight. Without them, they would die."

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Holly water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"Are there any others aside from Damon, and Stefan?"

"Anna," I replied in a whisper, and Jenna's eyes widened so much, that I feared they would pop out of their sockets.

"Anna is a vampire? The small cute girl that Jeremy is dating is a vampire? You knew?"

"Not from the very beginning, but yes, I knew."

"And yet you did nothing to save your brother from that monster?"

"Jenna, do you seriously believe that I would let anyone hurt Jeremy?" I cried out in disbelief "I love him, for God's shake, and I love you, as well. I would never let someone dangerous be around you. But Anna wouldn't even dream of harming Jeremy, she loves him as much as I do, if not more. And that new perfume I gave you? It has vervain in it, Jenna, and so does the tea you've been drinking for the last few months. They're supposed to protect you from mind compulsion, and it is toxic to vampires. Meaning that if someone ever tried to drink your blood, he'd be unconscious before he managed to do you any serious harm."

"If they're that good, and safe to be around, Elena, you wouldn't have been putting this thing in my tea, or perfume."

"They are not the only vampires in the whole world, Jenna. There are others, others that are dangerous, and wouldn't think twice before killing you."

"I can't believe that I've allowed something like this to happen. I was letting you spend the night at his place, or should I say at its place? Why would you want to have a relationship with such a creature, Elena? Why can't you see that it's dangerous? Is he doing something to your head? He has to be, otherwise you would have ran away from him months ago."

"Jenna, Damon has never hurt me, I promise. I love Damon, and Damon loves me. I understand that you are confused, but I can explain everything. Just give me the chance to." Silence engulfed us, and I chose not to disrupt it, knowing from personal experience that Jenna would need some time to digest all these information.

"When I was little," Jenna eventually whispered "your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said would be true."

"It is true, Jenna. I should have told you." How could I be such a monumental fool? How could I honestly believe that I could forever keep Jenna in the dark? Or that this was the way to ensure her safety? "I thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got out of control, and everything I'd done to keep you out of it, just blew up in my face."

"Who else knows?" she asked fighting to hold back her tears, and I turned to stare out of the window. We had all lied to her. And it was a mistake. One that we were going to pay for.

"It is clear that Jeremy knows, so who else are you trying to cover, Elena? Does John know?" I nodded once, still not meeting her eyes. Her gasp, a few seconds later, was almost painfully audible in the quiet house.

"No, it can't be…It doesn't make sense… but then again… Alaric? He knows, too? "

"We were just trying to protect you," I pleaded with her to understand.

"Protect me?" she cried out, bursting out of the room before I could stop her.

"Jenna, please, wait," I said running after her, but she was already climbing up the stairs, and getting into her room. I rolled my eyes when the doorbell rang, and I saw through the glass part of the door Alaric's figure.

"You came a little too late," I grumbled eyeing all four of them standing in front of me.

"You told us to be here at ten," Jeremy pointed out walking around Alaric to enter the house.

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly planning on having Jenna demand answers before that, Jeremy. And you could have helped me, if you had spent the night here, instead of taking the easy way out," I snapped at him, and Damon was immediately between us, his hands resting on my shoulders.

"Hey, hey. We already have a lot of family drama going on. How about you two don't start fighting as well?"

"No one is fighting," I mumbled, attempting to get out of Damon's grasp, but he effectively held me in place. "Okay, I guess I am fighting with Jeremy, because I am at a loss on what to do, okay? I just informed Jenna that the world she's been living in is by far more complicated than she ever imagined, and that we'd all been lying to her. I was on my own, and I didn't have the opportunity to explain everything to her, because she ran away, and now she's locked up in her room."

"Hey, Elena. We are going to fix this, okay?" Jeremy whispered, reappearing in my line of view, and giving me a half smile. "You are not the only one to blame for what we did to Jenna, and you're right. I did decide to stay with Anna, so that I wouldn't have to deal with Jenna."

I didn't get to reply, because the sound of Jenna's bedroom door unlocking echoed through the house, and all of our heads snapped towards the staircase.

"Jenna," Alaric breathed, a broken look in his eyes as he noticed the small suitcase Jenna was carrying with her.

"I don't need you here, Rick. You need to go," she ordered, making sure that her hair were falling into her face.

"Listen, I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now…"

"Rage, betrayal, and self-disappointment would pretty much cover it," she interrupted him her eyes shooting daggers all over the room.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked, taking a step to her direction, but she raised her hand, motioning for him to stop.

"I'm going to stay on campus. I have a few essays to write, and I don't want to be in this house."

"Jenna, please, just stop. Let us explain exactly that is going on." But the frustration in Alaric's voice wasn't enough to change her mind.

"Elena, and Jeremy, I want you to go to the Lockwood's today. They were here for us when we went through this." Her expression hardened, and her eyes narrowed, as she focused her attention on Damon, and Anna.

"As of the two of you, stay the hell away from my family. If I find out that you've hurt them in any way, I swear to God I will figure out how you can be killed, and do it all by myself."

"Okay, but Jenna, please, just let us talk to you! There is…"

"I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you," Jenna exclaimed in a trembling voice, and Anna nodded in defeat. I flinched when the door banged loudly behind a crying Jenna.

"Jenna, just …"

"Let her go," Damon instructed, placing a restraining hand on Jeremy's arm. "It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on. Plus, she really needs time, and space to come to terms with everything she just learned."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Are you ready for this?" Damon asked, his voice barely a whisper, as we neared John's hospital room. I didn't bother answering him, after all he already knew that the revelation of John being my father was still too fresh for me to feel comfortable interacting with him. Taking a deep breath, I walked through the threshold, and entered his room. John was peacefully sleeping on his bed, to my great relief looking much better that the last time I had seen him. When he was covered with blood, lying on the floor of our kitchen. With a shudder I pushed those memories to the back of my mind, and concentrated on the present.

"John?" I softly asked, and his eyelids fluttered, before they fully opened. His eyes widened in fear, the moment they met with mine, and he immediately reached for the emergency button. Damon was quicker than him though, and took it away from him.

"I'm Elena, I'm not… I'm not Katherine," I explained, but I could see that he still hadn't completely relaxed.

"We know that Katherine did this to you," Damon started "We need to know why," I concluded.

"Where is she?" he asked in a ragged voice, his gaze fixed on the white sheet draped over his body.

"You tell us," Damon replied in a bored tone.

"I don't know," John mumbled, and struggled to sit up straighter. A rather futile attempt, given that he was still weak from his injuries, and the surgeries he had undergone during the night.

"You're a little too weak to play the tough guy," Damon growled, placing his hand on John's shoulder to keep him in place "why don't you sit back, answer a few questions?" Breathing hardly, John pressed his head on the pillow, wincing in pain that his movements had caused him.

When he remained silent, I decided to make him feel that he could really trust us. Because at that point, none of us really wanted to hurt him. We were only interested in Katherine's plan, and reason why she was back in Mystic Falls. And it seemed that John was the only one that could provide us with an answer.

"Please, tell us why she is here. What does she want?" John looked down in the palm of his hand where his ring now rested, with an expression of utter shock on his face. If I thought that this would have made him open up to us, I was incredibly wrong. Several seconds passed, but John refused yet again to talk to us.

"She'll try again," Damon eventually broke the silence "we can't help you, if you don't confide in us." I could sense Damon's disbelief as he spoke those words. It wasn't like him to offer his help to someone that had plotted against him. And to be honest, I wasn't exactly sure that Damon meant these words. What was most possible was that he was simply pretending for my own benefit. He was going along with my plan; seek the much needed answers in a civilized manner, despite the fact that we had to deal with a person we both didn't like, John.

"In you?" John asked incredulously, and Damon shot me a look that clearly said 'I'd told you he wouldn't say anything to me.'

"In your daughter, then," he replied in a grim voice.

"My daughter should have driven a stake through your heart by now." My jaw reflexively tightened. Even after finding himself at the brink of death, John refused to see things differently, less prejudicially. And for that I couldn't forgive him. That's why when he tipped his head to the side to meet my gaze, I didn't soften the hard look in my eyes. Even as he finally replied in a rather unsatisfactory way to our questions, I didn't hide the hate I felt for him.

"I never spoke with Katherine directly. She never trusted me." He impassively looked back at Damon "So either kill me, or get out. Because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter."

"Do you see the problem with such hatred?" I said through gritted teeth "It's going to get you killed."

I was still shaking my head from side to side in disappointment as I made my way through the corridors, and out of the hospital. I simply had to accept the fact that Uncle John, my biological father would never change. I never had a close relationship with him, but ever since the truth came out, deep down I hoped that he would at least try to see things from my point of view, try to understand me, his own daughter. I guess I was wrong once again.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I breathed, as I pumped into another person, not having paid attention to the world around me until that point.

"It's okay," a familiar female voice replied, and my eyebrows furrowed as I inspected the old, slim lady standing in front of me. She had short, curly dark brown hair, and olive complexion that strongly reminded me of Bonnie. "Sheila," I eventually whispered in greeting, but I wasn't met with the friendly smile I expected. Her expression remained stony as she nodded once curtly, silently signaling that I was indeed correct in recognizing her as Bonnie's grandmother, and witch, as well.

"You just missed Bonnie," I informed her, wondering why she was suddenly acting so weird towards me "I saw her getting in her car from my Uncle's room."

"I was looking for you, actually."

"Oh," I murmured in response, too puzzled to form coherent sentences.

"When Bonnie appeared on my doorstep, wanting my advice on how to deactivate a device that Emily had spelled, I immediately knew that she was talking about the weapon our ancestor had designed, to make sure that the humans could protect themselves against vampires. Bonnie, however, only cared about your newly mended friendship, and to save your boyfriend, along with his companions. But I couldn't let her do, what she wanted to do, what you wanted her to do. I am a more powerful witch than Bonnie is, Elena, meaning that if I ever decide to, I can even take her powers away. As you can probably understand, Bonnie can do nothing but follow my orders, when it comes to situations the importance of which, she can't even begin to comprehend. I told her to pretend that she took the spell off the device. I told her to trick you into believing that she did what you asked her to do. But, Bonnie considers you her best friend. And because she loves you, she couldn't let Damon, or Stefan die in that fire."

"I am very grateful to Bonnie for saving them in the end, Sheila. I hope you know that." With the new light that had been shed into the recent events, everything looked different. Bonnie hadn't been lying when she told me she would give a second chance to Damon. She still wanted to be my friend.

"I do," she interrupted me "but I hope you know that things have to change. They have to change."

"I understand," I whispered. I hated to admit it, but Sheila as a witch was rather intimidating. I had grown treating her as my grandmother, but now… now she seemed more like another one of my enemies.

"We both want to protect the people we care about," she went on "the difference is for you the Salvatore brothers, and Anna are among them. You saw what Bonnie was able to do tonight. She knows who she is now. And if either one of them spills as much as a drop of innocent blood, she will take him down. Even if she has to take the rest of them with him. And if Bonnie hesitates in fulfilling her role as a protector of the humans…I won't." I gulped loudly at her words, realizing that she meant every one of them.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," I said in the firmer voice I could master.

"Let's hope it doesn't," she repeated, and span on her heels, leaving me standing in the parking lot, letting everything sink in my mind.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I just have to swing by home, and pick up Jeremy, so that we can go to the Lockwoods. How did you leave it there, with John?"

"I… I asked him to leave town," Damon replied without meeting my eyes.

"Asked? You threatened him."

"Yeah, I threatened him," he admitted with a sheepish smile on his beautiful lips.

"Good. I want him gone, Damon. I know that I shouldn't feel that way, but I don't want someone like that in my life. Or in Jeremy's life."

"I know," he murmured, firmly wrapping his arms around me. I sighed in his embrace, silently wishing that we could stay like this for ever.

"So what now?"

"Now, I need to go find Stefan."

"Please, Damon, don't fight with him," I pleaded with him.

"No, Elena, he tried to kiss you. I'm not okay with that."

"I understand, Damon, and trust me when I say that Stefan isn't exactly on the top of my list of favorite people right now, either, but that's not the problem. Katherine is. She's already messing with both of your heads, and neither of you is stable when it comes to her. The last thing we need is make things worse."

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed, and standing up on my toes, I pressed my lips against his. But Damon being Damon, deepened the kiss, moaning into my mouth when our tongues touched each other.

"We are in the middle of a parking lot…" I whispered, only to be rewarded with Damon's evil smirk.

"Have you ever had sex in a parking lot?" he asked in a low voice, and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"No, and I never will."

"I take that as a challenge," he drawled, waggling his eyebrows, and I could do nothing but chuckle at his limitless sexual fantasy, and desire.

 

Damon's Point of View

I smirked as I sensed the little Bennett witch approaching me from behind. If she was planning on sneaking up on me, she really should keep in mind the fact that I was a vampire. Super-senses, hello? Ringing any bells?

"Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" A few hours too late to surprise me, witchie.

"Well, I know it took the Mayor down…" I trailed, popping a cherry into my mouth.

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Yes, Bonnie. I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device, that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt… how is Caroline?"

"She's much better," she quickly replied.

"You are welcome," I mumbled.

"No, you are welcome," she deadpanned, and I span around to look at her.

"Why am I welcome?"

"You lived to see another day."

"No good dead goes unpunished by you, does it?" I pointed out, and she lightly shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't undo the bad."

"Why don't we stop pretending that we hate each other's guts, Bennett? Your grandmother told Elena everything, including how you went against her orders to save me. For Elena's shake, of course, but you still saved me. And it wasn't so long ago that you decided to give me a second chance, and guess what? I'm going to give you a second chance, too. I'm willing to put at the farthest corner of my head all of those times you tried to kill me, only for Elena's shake obviously." Bonnie's posture had changed faster than I could blink. Her arms were now crossed in front of her chest, in an apparent defensive stance.

"This doesn't mean that I'm going to be blind at what you do, or completely accept your lifestyle, Damon. Are we clear?"

"My lifestyle?" I asked in a chuckle "Anyway, given how our relationship has been during the last months, even if you stopped trying to take me out of the way would be a remarkable improvement. And Elena wants you in her life, so the least I can do is be civil towards you. Do you think you can do the same?"

She regarded me with an expressionless look in her eyes for a few moments, and then slightly nodded.

"Just don't screw this up, Salvatore, or I will take you down."

Witches, I thought to myself, rolling my eyes, as I watched her walking away. They will never fully trust us. Not that we trust them, but anyway. I guess our races are doomed to be enemies for eternity.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I want to know exactly who is responsible for killing my husband," Carol said in a trembling voice, her gaze accusative as it landed on Liz.

"I'm looking into it, but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?"

Nope, that was the wrong thing to say, Liz.

"What are you implying? That he was one of them?" Carol exclaimed, only barely containing her anger. Over-emotional women I had always a trouble dealing with.

"No, no. No one's implying anything," I intervened in an attempt to calm her down, but she just ignored me.

"Your deputies screwed up. Plain, and simple. Which makes you responsible."

"Carol, I …"

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place."

"Liz…" They really weren't paying any attention to me.

"Someone got my husband killed," Carol breathed, taking a step closer to Liz.

"We are all on edge here," I butted in when I noticed a short break in their argument "You've suffered a great loss. The whole town has. We have to stick together," I concluded, gently touching both of the women's shoulders "Okay? Trust each other. We're going to get through this." They nodded, and Carol took a few moments to compose herself before going to greet an unfamiliar to me guest. He was tall, and dressed in a rather inappropriate way. White shirt, and jeans aren't your typical funeral clothes, buddy.

"Who is the guy with Carol?" I quietly asked Liz, who was still standing next to me, her hands resting on her hips.

"That's Mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood," she explained, and my eyebrows flew upwards. Another Lockwood it is… We might as well try to learn a little bit more about him.

"Is he on the Council?" I asked, realizing a second later that this had sounded too suspicious "Like John Gilbert when he rolled in?"

"He's nothing like John," she replied with a smile on her lips. She definitely seemed to like this guy. On the other hand, I had decided to hate him until I figured out what the hell he was. "For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer, either. He wants nothing to do with the Council." Here comes the big question. Does Mason really not know about vampires, or does he simply want us to believe that he doesn't know? "He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave."

"Hmm," I murmured in response. Finding the perfect wave… what a great excuse to be out of town, and be involved in whatever activities he was up to, without anyone knowing. "Thanks, see ya," I added when Liz patted my shoulder, and moved in another room.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was the unmistakable sound of her voice. However, it wasn't accompanied with the warm, loving sensation spreading in my heart, or the soft ringing in my blood indicating that she was somewhere close to me. Which in result could mean only one thing: the woman I could hear talking to Bonnie mere meters away from me, wasn't Elena, but Katherine.

Determined to save the witch's ass for once, I took long strides towards the double doors leading to the almost deserted room, only to see them flying open seemingly on their own. I forced a smirk on my lips, instead of the scowl that she most probably deserved, as I took in the sight of none other but my ex-lover, her hand tightly wrapped around Bonnie's neck.

"Katherine," I said, although her eyes were already focused on me.

"Damon," she greeted me, smiling as if she was indeed happy to see me.

"Leave her alone," I whispered, knowing that she would be perfectly able to hear me.

"Okay," she replied shrugging her shoulders, and pointedly following my request. She suggestively swayed her hips from side to side as she walked towards me, but for the first time, it didn't have the usual effect of my instant arousal. The only thing I felt as she trailed her index finger over my chest, was disgust for her, and for myself. How could I have ever loved such a hypocrite?

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking with her into the crowded living room.

"I didn't get the chance to see you last night, so I thought… no time better than the present, right?" She happily sipped from her glass of red wine, and it was clear that she was enjoying this way too much for my liking.

"You are taking this a little far, don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment…"

"Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Damon," she whispered, with a wicked glint in her eyes "Stefan is in here… somewhere. I've been avoiding him." Avoiding the love of her life? Now why would Katherine do that?

"Hey, guys," a blond man, with boring blue eyes said walking towards us. Did I know him? Oh, right… one of the kids from Elena's high school, and also ex-sweetheart.

"Hi, Matt," Katherine greeted him, her expression transforming into one of almost genuine interest, and concern. "I… I heard that Caroline is really much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous. You must be so relieved." Man, was she convincing.

"I am. Thanks, Elena."

"Argh, his eyes are so blue," Katherine groaned as soon as we were alone again, and I took a deep breath to relax.

"You need to leave, now." I couldn't have her walking around, pretending to be Elena. God only knows what she would get Elena into, with that crazy mind of hers.

"You're hurting my feelings, Damon. Stefan was much happier to see me. Then again, he thought I was your girlfriend. So…" Way to pour salt into my wounds, Katherine, I thought, almost wincing at the bitter reminder.

"Katherine, I'm not doing this with you," I whispered into her ear.

"Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me?" she suggested, motioning at the garden.

"Just tell me what are you doing here…" I said impatiently, and she smiled innocently at me.

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?" Seriously? This was the best lie she could come up with? Well, then, her age must be really catching up with her, and messing with her head.

"What game are you playing?" And just like the old times, her eyes lit up at the mention of word 'game'. She was getting very predictable.

"Why? Do you want to play with me?"

"I don't know. How can I play if I don't know the rules?" I asked, using my best actor skills, to persuade her that I was really interested in her stupid selfish games.

"No rules, Damon, don't you remember? No rules."

By the time I had turned around, Katherine was already standing by the door, her arm extended, as if she was actually expecting me to take her hand. I smirked as I walked past her, knocking her hand out of the way with my chest, and satisfaction washed through me when I heard her sharp intake of breath. Pissing Katherine off was so much fun.

"The Lockwoods have much more land than they used to," Katherine said as she gazed around the well kept gardens of the Mansion. "Possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune."

"Yeah, why did you want them dead?" I spoke the question that had been in my mind for a very long time "You are the one who turned most of them."

"There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Damon. Just ask John Gilbert."

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" I asked coming at a stop next to a white bench.

"But you have. You are stronger, meaner, and even sexier than you used to," she whispered, eyeing me from head to toe.

"Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Stefan, and we both know that he is the only one that you've ever truly cared about. That letter you wrote him, confessing your undying love for him, really motivated me in getting over you. And so I did."

"Yeah, based on your choice of woman, I would say otherwise." To say that I was surprised at her pulling that card on me, would definitely be a lie. "Although I admit it does bother me that you fell in love with someone else."

"I was never in love with you, Katherine. What I felt for you was nothing but an infatuation."

"Believe what you want, Damon, but I know the truth. And deep down so do you…" she trailed standing impossibly close to me. As I stared into her brown eyes there was nothing I wanted more than to take them out of their sockets, and burn them to ashes.

"The truth?" I repeated, and she nodded with a soft giggle "well the truth is, you're the same lying selfish manipulative bitch that you've always been." I put all of the hate I felt for her in my words, and the effect was obvious. Katherine's body stilled, and her expression hardened, but I kept going, even though I knew how dangerous she could be when angered. "So, whatever it is that brought you here… why don't just get on with it, and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you down, and I will rip your heart out."

She huffed in disbelief, an entirely unjustified reaction in my opinion.

"Do you want to know why I am here, Damon?" she asked, her eyes shining with unshed crocodile tears "I came back for you. I gave that letter to Stefan, only because he was too self-conscious to accept the fact that I cared about him as well. I've always loved both of you equally, Damon. And I know you're hurt that I didn't look for you during the last century, and a half, but I'm here to fix this. I'm here to fix us."

"Well, the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you," I spat at her, and before I had enough time to move, she had shoved a nearby iron stem deep into my stomach, injuring half of my most vital organs.

"You hate me, huh?" she growled, as I slumped forwards, and she held me against her body "that sounds like the beginning of a love story, Damon, not the end of one." With that, she retracted the stem from my body, and ran away, causing me to drop on the ground, one arm wound around my aching stomach.

The pain was agonizing, and in combination with the disappointment from not getting the answers I wanted to, was becoming almost unbearable with each passing second. My plan to figure her out had miserably failed, since I had let her get to me. My train of thoughts was interrupted by my name being called from Elena, and Anna, who were running towards my direction.

"What happened? Was it Katherine?" Anna questioned, helping me sit on the bench. I simply nodded in response unable to talk just yet. "I'll see if I can track her down, although she is probably already gone," she murmured, and blurred to the woods nearest the gardens of the Lockwood Mansion.

"God, what did she do to you?" Elena muttered to herself, swiftly unbuttoning my shirt, and tentatively tracing the area above my injured skin with her fingertips. "It's not healing, you're going to need more blood, Damon," she said, settling sideways on the bench, and laying my body against her chest.

"No, no, someone might walk in on us," I stuttered, doing my hardest to keep her wrist away from my mouth. With my enhanced eye sight I could easily make out the gorgeous blue veins beneath her soft skin, and God…they were so tempting.

"No one will come here. Now drink," she ordered, pressing her wrist onto my lips, and that was my breaking point. In a second my fangs had extended, pierced her delicate skin, and I moaned in contempt when her delicious blood pooled in my mouth. Gulp after gulp I could feel my strength returning, and there was a tinkling sensation as my body healed slowly, but steadily. When I felt her pulse weakening, I reluctantly pulled back, licking any excess blood from her wrist, and my lips.

"Are you feeling better?" Elena asked in a whisper, and I nodded, turning around to face her. She was pale, but my blood that was still in her system would help her recover from the loss of her own blood.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," I murmured, lightly pressing our lips together. My heart practically fluttered as we kissed, and I felt it once again. The sensation of real, unconditional, and selfless love. It was something I had only felt around Elena, and something I would never feel around anybody else. Not Katherine, not anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your opinion on Part 2? Happy, or disappointed to know that Sheila is back into action?
> 
> And poor Jenna… having everyone lie to you, is pretty horrible. Her finding out about vampires so early into season 2 was something I had planned from the beginning of the story. I'm hoping her reaction was not completely out of character, although to tell you the truth, I don't think that the show gave us the chance to really get to know Jenna.
> 
> Anyway, the dark figure was Stefan! Did you expect this, or any of the events that followed?
> 
> Katherine basically said that she's in Mystic Falls to get her boys back, and that she loves both of them. Do we believe her?


	19. Brave New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! I know I did!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

Elena's Point of View

"Hey," Bonnie said catching up with me as I walked down the school corridors. Today was the school carnival, and since Caroline was a little preoccupied with her recovery, I was supposed to make sure that the whole thing ran perfectly. Between the three of us, Caroline had always been the one to organize all kinds of events, so I wasn't exactly sure on what to do. Add to this all of the recent developments, and you had the full reasoning of my extra bad mood. I was determined to make this carnival a success, though, because I knew that it would mean the world for Caroline.

"Hey," I quietly replied, glancing at her from the corner of my eyes. So many hours later, and I still didn't know how to behave around Bonnie. On the one hand, she had fooled us, and almost got Damon killed. On the other hand, however, she was basically forced to betray us, and in the end she did help us.

"Elena, I understand that you're busy today, but I really think we should talk about everything that happened yesterday."

"Okay," I agreed, leading her into the first empty classroom I could find, and closing the door behind me. We settled on top of the teacher's desk, our arms touching, as we gazed around the room, uncertain on how to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry," I eventually blurted out, in perfect synchronization with Bonnie, causing both of us to chuckle loudly. It turned out to be exactly what was needed to break the ice between us.

"I shouldn't have lied to you," Bonnie admitted a few seconds after we had calmed down "after everything we'd been through, it was unbelievably wrong of me to not be honest. Not when I had given you my word that I would try to see things differently. Not when I had promised that we would make a fresh start. I can totally understand if you're angry, or if you don't want anything to do with me, but please try to see where I am coming from. I am still new in this world, and Grams is the only person that can help me. I didn't have a choice but follow her words, and frankly… I was scared of her, Elena. Who thought my own grandmother would threaten me if I dared to help my best friend, and her boyfriend?"

"That must have been very hard for you," I whispered meeting her eyes "and I find it very hard to judge your actions, given that I have no idea how I would have reacted had I been in your place. But it's difficult for all of us, Bonnie, not only for you. Knowing about this whole other world out there is not a piece of cake for anyone. And if we really want to make it out of this alive, and with an unharmed relationship, we have to trust each other. There is no other way this is going to work."

"I completely agree with you, and from now on I promise I will do my best, and not disappoint you again."

"That's a start I guess," I softly replied, and Bonnie let out a sigh, as she rested her head on my shoulder. Silence engulfed us for a while, but thankfully it wasn't an awkward one.

"Katherine looks just like you. It was freakish," she suddenly said, and I took a deep breath to keep in control the rush of feelings the mere mention of her name had brought up. The Katherine issue was a particularly sore one for me. I had no idea what she wanted, what I was supposed to do. Hell, I hadn't even met her, yet she was already messing with my life.

"She's my ancestor," I offered, shrugging my shoulders, and hopping off the desk. From my peripheral view I noticed Bonnie's dumbfounded expression as I casually walked out of the classroom, and into the busy halls. "Hey, I moved the students booth into the cafeteria." I informed her, in a rather obvious –to my mind- effort to change the subject.

"Your vampire ancestor." Apparently not so obvious to Bonnie. "and she didn't just resemble you, like a family member would. She was you."

"I… I don't know. I can't explain it." I exclaimed, approaching the desk with the stuffed animals that would serve as the prizes for the various games on the carnival. "It's creepy. That's all I've got."

"But how do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?"

"I don't. But I can sit here, and be tortured by the not knowing, or I can take these prizes to the ring toss."

"Well, have you talked to Stefan since he tried to kill Jenna?"

"No, Bonnie, I haven't, and I won't. And I don't want to talk about Stefan, or anything else that's vampire related. Okay?" I snapped, shoving a bag of colorful snakes in her arms, probably a little too harshly, since she staggered from the force.

"Copy ya," she replied with a sheepish smile, finally having caught up with my plan. I just wanted to have a normal day. Was that considered asking too much?

"I'm human, and I have to do human stuff, otherwise I'm going to get crazy."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now, focus. We have to make Caroline proud, or she will kill us. I don't know how she does it all the time."

"Well, because she's not human. Obviously!"

"Obviously!" Bonnie agreed with me, and together we moved to the next task on my extra long list of duties for that day.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I was running for the hundredth time through my to-do list, when I noticed Damon, and Jeremy standing by the lockers, involved in a whispered conversation. My curiosity peaked, I approached them as stealthily as possible, but of course Damon being Damon, and a vampire with amplified senses, easily heard me, and turned to stare at me with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of our slave driver, Elena. Hello, Elena."

"You're hilarious," I scoffed, pushing his arm off my shoulders, and focusing my attention to Jeremy "Hey, do you…"

"Yeah, yeah," Jeremy cut me off, however, with a wave "me, and Anna will set up the golden fish toss, all through golden fish. It's going to be epic." With that he walked past me, and a second later I found myself pressing my head against the cool metal of the lockers, with my eyes tightly closed.

"He's going to be all right," Damon reassured me, soothingly running his palm over my back "he's just been through a little bit of ordeal. I mean… he did almost die less than twenty four hours ago, when he wouldn't even have to care about dying if he had been wearing his Uncle's ring, which is now in his possession. He is an unlucky dude, if you ask me."

"John gave Jeremy his ring?" I asked, incredulity coloring my voice, as I cranked an eyelid open to peer at Damon.

"Apparently it was your father's ring, so it was supposed to be passed down on Jeremy, anyway."

"I was just hoping that this carnival thing would ease him back into the land of a high school teenager."

"Oh, is that what we were doing here?"

"Yes, we all are. We are going to be boring high school students, and you are going to be my older dark handsome boyfriend, who live in a world where the v word is not uttered."

"Got it."

"Then later," I continued describing the perfect normal teenage life I had pictured in my head "you're going to take me on the Ferris Wheel, we're going to ride to the very top, and then you're going to kiss me, and my heart will flatter, like a normal high school girl. Do you see a running theme here?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm seeing it, and I'm liking it, but I have a quick question. What do we do about Stefan?"

"Uh, no. No S word, okay?" I complained, and he sighed in defeat, as he moved to stand behind me. He wasn't touching me at all, but I could sense the warmth radiating off of him, and it made my breath hitch in my throat. It wasn't difficult to detect the change in his mood, and I could barely contain my excitement as he closed even more the distance between our bodies.

"You are pretending to be an everyday high school girl, right?" he huskily asked, swiping my hair to my right side, and leaning forwards, so that his warm breath was fanning over my bare neck.

"Mmhm," I hummed in response, unable to form words. I gasped when his lips descended on my skin, placing light moist kisses that were heading to my ear. I felt like I was about to faint when his tongue darted out, and trailed the cell of ear.

"Well, then I'm afraid to inform you that you have forgotten one of the most common things all girls of your age are supposed to do."

"And what is that?" My voice was embarrassingly trembling.

"Having sex with their older dark handsome boyfriend in public places under the risk of getting caught," he drawled, and my eyes widened in surprise. My next reaction was to smile as I thought over his idea. It wasn't such a bad plan, actually it could be very fun. Any normal seventeen year old girl would like to take risks like that in her life, so why couldn't I do the same thing for once?

I slowly turned around, and gently rested my hands on his firm chest. It took all of my will power not to assault his parted lips, and instead rise on my toes, and seductively whisper into his ear "Shouldn't we be searching for a quieter place?"

Not waiting for further encourage, Damon grabbed my hand, and started walking down the halls. I am sure that we were receiving curious glances from the rest of the students, but to be honest I couldn't care less. Abruptly, Damon rushed us into an empty classroom, and within seconds he had me pressed on the door, his hands firmly holding my waist, his lips molding with mine.

I was in heaven. I was in hell. My whole body was on fire, but I loved every single moment of it. I swiftly unbuttoned Damon's shirt in an effort to touch more of his skin. One of his hands flew to my head, tangling into my hair, and keeping me in place as he undid my jeans with the other one. In no time at all he had taken them off, and he stroked me over my underwear, causing deep moans to escape me. I needed more of him. With that thought in mind, I tore my lips off his, and started trailing kisses down his jaw, and neck, unzipping his pants at the same time. I let my fingers wander over his hip bones, and thighs, never quite giving him what he really wanted. I can't even begin to describe how much I loved his growl of frustration, and his decision to take matters in his own hands, as he grabbed my wrist, and forced my fingers to wrap around his unbelievably hard erection. He didn't let go, though, instead together we started pumping up, and down in a slow but steady rhythm. Our eyes met, and for some inexplicable reason it felt like time had slowed down, like the world around us had disappeared. All that existed was me, and him. All that existed was us.

"I love you so much," I whispered, awed by the beauty, and depth of his eyes. Awed by the beauty, and depth of his soul, because whoever had said that the eyes are the windows to one's soul was right. In Damon's breathtaking blue eyes, I could see his equally breathtaking soul. No matter how much his soul had suffered, no matter how much betrayal, and hurt it had experienced, it was still kind, and pure. It still had the power to love, to forgive, to help. I was proud of him, and God, I needed him…

In a blur he moved us to the other side of the classroom, and he hastily tossed everything that was lying on top of the desk on the floor, before placing me on it, and standing between my legs. I wound my arms around him, willing to bring him even closer, and he buried his head in my neck, sucking, and kissing, and licking on my sensitive skin. When I couldn't take it anymore, I moved my hands lower on his back, and pushed his jeans down. Realizing what I was trying to do, he picked me up, and quickly removed my underwear. I gasped when the cool surface of the desk came into contact with my exposed body, but Damon's mouth swallowed the sound. I nodded appreciatively when I felt his hands landing on my thighs, and parting them. My head fell back in satisfaction as he slowly entered me, remaining motionless for a few seconds after he had filled me to the hilt.

"I love you, too," he breathed into my ear, and he started thrusting into me.

Before meeting Damon I had never expected that this kind of feelings, this kind of sensations could ever exist. But as my body heated up, and he bit into my neck, I understood that they could. You just had to meet the right person. Luckily, I had found that person.

"Damon," I moaned his name, and he grunted in response, our heavy breathing echoing into the empty room.

We took a few minutes to calm down, both of us worn out, and half dressed. A hint of embarrassment cursed through me as I gazed at the multiple notebooks we had thrown at the floor, along with the name plate of whoever teacher's class we had used to have awesome sex. My eyes narrowed in an effort to make out the black letters, and I had to crane my neck to actually be able to read the writing on the small metal surface.

"Oh, no," I groaned, and Damon looked up at me with a look of surprise, and mild offend in his eyes.

"Oh, no? Well, that's a reaction to having sex with Damon Salvatore that I've never met before… Usually it's a short, but descriptive wow…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Damon, I love sex with you. What I meant was we just had sex in Alaric's classroom, or to be more accurate on top of his desk."

Understanding finally dawned on Damon, and a wicked smirk played on his -still swollen from our kisses- lips.

"Kinky," he murmured, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That is not kinky, that is gross," I whined, watching with horror the door flung open, and an oblivious Rick strolling inside. Damon turned around, and Alaric stopped dead on his tracks the moment his gaze fell on us. If I wasn't sitting naked on his desk, only shielded by Damon's bigger body, I would have found hilarious how Rick's jaw fell as he took in Damon's state of undress, before covering his wide eyes with his hand.

"It's nice to see you, too, buddy," Damon greeted him cheerfully, a little too cheerfully given the circumstances, pulling up his pants, and taking his sweet time to button his shirt.

"What the hell, Elena?" Alaric cried out in obvious distress "I could have expected this from Damon, but you? How am I ever going to sit on that desk again without cringing? And how will I take the horrible view of him naked out of my head?"

"Come on, Rick. It's not like I'm not good-looking, or well-endowed," Damon joked, handing me my clothes, and helping me get dressed, completely ignoring the deadly glare I was giving him. "And I could compel you to forget, but there's the small complication of you being completely stuffed with vervain."

"As if I'd risk being unprotected around a psychotic mind that snaps, and kills people impulsively, like you."

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings, Rick. I thought we were getting closer. I was almost considering you my friend."

"You did kill me," Rick countered back in a much lighter tone.

"There's a huge asterisk in this statement. You came back."

"Because of a ring you didn't even know I was wearing."

"You weren't exactly friendly towards me back then, either, Rick."

I rolled my eyes at their banter that could probably go on forever, and taking a deep breath I decided to step in.

"You can lower your hand, Rick, we're both decent," I mumbled, and he cautiously peered at us between his fingers, before letting his arm drop at his side. "I'm sorry that you had to walk in on this, and I'm sorry it happened in your classroom. To our defense, we didn't even realize it was yours until it we were finished…" I blushed realizing how that must have sounded "I…I mean…when we did realize, it was too late to… you know…"

"What Elena means," Damon interrupted me, hugging me close to his body "is that when we stepped in here we were too preoccupied with getting our clothes off each other bodies to check the name plate on the desk. And when we did find out... let me just say that ruining the atmosphere after such amazing orgasms is not cool, dude. Not even coming from my best friend, Alaric Saltzman."

"Damon!" we complained in unison, Alaric with a sour expression on his face as if he had tasted food that had gotten bad.

"Okay, this is turning into a very revolting conversation, and the images forming in my head are too vile for me to stand…"

"That is because you have wild imagination…" Damon sang in an annoying voice, and I slapped him across his chest, obviously hurting myself more than him.

"…so I'm going to get the hell out of here, and ask the cleaner to spend extra time sanitizing my desk."

"I'm really sorry, Rick," I called after his retreating form, and he waved as a sign of acknowledging, and hopefully accepting my apology.

"What is wrong with you?" I angrily spat at Damon, turning to face him, with my hands resting on my hips.

"There's nothing wrong with me," he replied with a small shrug of his shoulders "Although you seem to be suffering from double personality disorder, because I'm pretty sure that mere minutes ago you were going on, and on about how you wanted to have fun like a normal teenage girl, and I assure you that having amazing sex with a hot guy like myself, and then getting walked in on by your teacher, and soon to be uncle is very fun."

I fought against my urge to laugh, I really did, but no matter how hard I fought to keep a straight face, in the end a smile formed on my lips, soon to be transformed into a full grin.

"Okay, it was kind of fun," I reluctantly agreed, and Damon winked at me, before planting a kiss on my forehead.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It had taken most of my day, and all of my strength, but eventually the preparations for the carnival were over. Now, the school was packed with students having fun, and I was close to calling this a day, and enjoying the evening, as well. Damon was supposed to meet me in about an hour, even though technically he was a little old for a school carnival, and frankly I couldn't wait anymore.

"The ring toss is out of Bart, and Homer dolls, and team Jacob T-shirts," Bonnie informed me, and I quickly scribbled it down on my notebook.

"Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also, we lost a speaker on the karaoke booth."

"Hey, all good, Elena," she chipped in "Take a breath, look around. This is a huge success."

"You mean I can do more than freak vampire havoc?"

"Go figure!" We both laughed, and it felt like it had been ages since I last had the chance to have fun with Bonnie. Everything that had happened during the last year had put a damper on our friendship, but I was hoping we would manage to fix the damage, and re-strengthen our bond.

My eyes fell on a familiar male figure, and I struggled to recall his name.

"Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival," I hesitantly called at his direction, and to my great relief, he turned around, and approached us.

"That would be me," he replied, and his smile widened as soon as he noticed Bonnie who was still standing next to me.

"Okay, great," but I was interrupted by the amazed tone of his voice.

"Wow, what do you need, beautiful?" My eyebrows flew upwards, and I gave a grinning Bonnie a sideways glance.

"What do you know about Karaoke speakers?"

"Why don't you show me the problem?" he suggested, his gaze wandering over her body.

"Yeah, Bonnie, show him the problem," I encouraged her, and she send me a smile before walking away with him. Someone is going to get lucky, tonight, I thought to myself, but my train of thoughts was interrupted when I spotted Anna among the crowd. Normally, she would have already sensed me around, and greeted me. However, this time she seemed to be entirely focused on something else. Curiosity crawling inside of me, I followed her line of view, and found myself gazing at Bonnie's, and Carter's retreating backs. What was going on? Deciding in that instant that the carnival was less important than figuring out the reason behind Anna's sudden interest in Bonnie, I attempted to trail after her as discreetly as possible. It took a whole of thirty seconds for Anna to realize that she was being followed, and turn around.

"What are you doing?" she asked shock coloring her voice, as if she was expecting to see someone else.

"I'm trying to understand what you are doing. Who did you think I was?"

"Stefan," she replied with a sigh "He doesn't agree with Damon's plan, and I thought he'd come here to make sure that things don't get our of control."

"What plan?" I asked, involuntarily crossing my arms. I was dreading the answer, since more often than not Damon's plans had disastrous consequences.

"Oh, you don't know," she whispered, and I shook my head negatively "Well, we've been keeping an eye on Mason Lockwood, hoping that we'll manage to understand what's up with their family. He was in the arm wrestling booth earlier, and I sent Damon to play against him. Mason actually beat him, Elena," she explained in a lowered voice.

"Is he a …"

"No, he said it wasn't that kind of strength, but it was definitely more than human. It doesn't make sense."

"So, what does Bonnie have to do with this?" I questioned, and Anna looked up at me surprised.

"Bonnie? Bonnie has nothing to do with this."

"Then, why are you following her?"

"It's not her I'm following, but the man who's with her," she clarified, and to say I felt more confused than ever would be entirely true.

"Carter? Why? I thought you were observing the Lockwood's behavior."

"Yes, we are. But Damon had the epiphany to compel this guy, Carter, to pick up a fight with Tyler Lockwood. It's some kind of experiment, and Carter won't be able to back down, no matter what Tyler does."

"Doesn't he realize that someone is going to get hurt?" I cried out, unable, and unwilling to believe that Damon had come up with this stupid idea. It has been known for years now that Tyler can't really control his anger. He's been at the headmaster's office almost every other week for taking part in a fight, or to be more accurate for beating guys, often to the point of bleeding, and their transfer at the hospital. He would have definitely been expelled, if it hadn't been for his father being the Mayor.

"No. According to Damon, someone is going to get mad, as in rage."

"And what's that going to accomplish?" because to me, it made absolutely no sense.

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. We'll wait, and see who intervenes. Maybe it's the ambiguously supernatural mystery uncle."

"This is insane," I mumbled, and Anna nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is. But there is no turning back now," she added, motioning at her right side. Carter had apparently finished fixing the speaker, and he was now walking on his own towards the parking lot.

"I'm coming with you," I simply stated, and thankfully she didn't try to talk me out of it.

We silently crouched behind a huge jeep, so that no one could see us, and watched Carter bumping into Tyler as he was passing past him. It didn't take long for their quarrel to turn into a physical argument, or for the older Lockwood to come running to Tyler's assistance. It seemed like your everyday street fight, or at least it did, until Mason pulled a complex move, which involved him walking on the hood of a nearby car, and jumping a good two meters high in the air, before graciously landing on his feet. And if the flexibility of his body hadn't rendered me speechless, then his previously light brown, and now golden irises definitely did. He gave Carter a last punch straight at the nose, and after helping Tyler up, they both ran away, none of them looking back once.

Anna was the first one to react, and she was already kneeling by Carter's side by the time I broke out of my stupor, and rose up in a standing stance.

"Are you all right, man?" Anna gently asked, as Carter glanced around the vacant parking lot, with a confused look in his eyes.

"Why did I just do that?" he murmured meeting my gaze, and I shook my head, feeling incredibly sorry that he had to get through this.

"You were just in the wrong place, at the wrong time," Anna whispered, offering her hand. Carter refused her extended arm with a small smile at her direction, and he slowly stood up.

"I should take care of this," he mumbled, wiping with the back of his hand the blood that was trickling down his nose.

"Did you see his eyes change color, too? It looked like they were glowing, didn't it?" I questioned Anna the moment we were alone, and she sighed in frustration.

"It could have been reflection of a car headlight," she said, making her way back to the school, and I huffed in disbelief as I ran after her.

"Seriously, Anna? Reflection of a car headlight? Do you expect me to believe this?"

"No, Elena, I don't," she snapped throwing her arms in the air "And I don't believe it either, but right now I can't think of a single reason why Mason Lockwood who looks pretty much human, has that kind of strength, and physical abilities, or why his eyes turned freaking yellow!" She was forced to lower her voice as we came across the first group of students, now finally back into the busy school yard.

"Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I have to go find Damon, and we'll talk later, okay?" she asked, and I nodded.

One more day of fruitless efforts to be normal, I angrily thought, as I re-opened my notebook, and read through the thankfully short list of remaining tasks. After supplying the game booths with new prizes, I walked around the school, to make sure that there were no mechanical issues that needed to be taken care of. I was almost done when Damon appeared, blocking my way.

"Elena," he breathed in a low voice, and even though I sensed his impatience, I chose to ignore it.

"What do you want, Damon?" I murmured, attempting to walk around him, but he grabbed my arm to hold me in place.

"I need you to come with me."

"Whatever it is, it's going to have to wait for ten more minutes," I replied as forcefully as I could, but the intensity of his feelings made me have second thoughts over my persistence.

"Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Elena," Damon repeated in a tone that left no room for disagreement. That's when I realized that there was something seriously wrong, and my pulse picked up as my mind started running a thousand miles an hour in a feeble effort to guess exactly what it was.

Looking around, I spotted Dana, one of the students who had volunteered for the school carnival, and approached her with quick steps.

"Hey, Dana, I want you to check the remaining booths on this list, and if there is any problem at all, you'll have to contact the stuff of the carnival. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she cheerfully replied, and disappeared down the hall.

"Let's go," I whispered, and allowed Damon to lead the way.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"How did this happen?" Stefan wondered, nervously pacing up, and down the nearly empty classroom.

"Well, I fed her blood, and Katherine obviously killed her. And A plus B, equals…" Damon trailed in an annoyingly nonchalant voice.

"But why?" I blurted out, from my spot near the windows. Why would Katherine turn a girl she doesn't even know into a vampire? Why did that girl have to be my best friend?

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut," Damon spat, and from the corner of my eye I saw Stefan cringing at his words.

"And she said 'game on'?" Anna intervened "I mean… what does that even mean?"

"It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know."

"But why Caroline?" I voiced my inner thoughts, and Damon let out a sigh of frustration, as his head fell backwards.

"I don't know," he whispered in defeat.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind. She has no idea what is happening to her," Anna said, running her hands through her hair.

"Oh, I think she does," Damon mumbled, momentarily glancing at me, before fixing his eyes on a random spot on the floor. "All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the moment she was in transition."

"We have to find her," Anna exclaimed, as she started walking towards the door. I was about to follow her, but Damon's next words stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Yeap, and kill her."

"You're not going to kill Caroline." It was a statement, not a question, not a suggestion, not a request. It was a statement, and I was pretty sure Damon could feel how strongly I stood for that opinion, but he disregarded it nonetheless.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability. We've got to get rid of her," he explained in his own selfish Damon logic. I looked up at Anna, silently begging her for some kind of help. Surely she wouldn't simply give up on one of her closest friends.

"Damon, absolutely not," she said, before turning to look at Stefan, and raising her eyebrow.

"There's no reason for killing Caroline," Stefan eventually added "if we help her, teach her how to survive without killing humans, everything will be all right."

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicky Donovan? Caroline of all people won't make it as a vampire, her mother is a vampire hunter." Okay, perhaps his line of thinking had some good points, but not nearly enough to persuade me that we should kill my best friend. "Guys, come on. We all know how the story ends, let's just flip to the last chapter, and…"

"It's not an option, Damon," I interrupted him, meeting his glare with my equally heated one.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Anna, and yours, too, Stefan," he added, as they refused to look up.

"Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicky?" he asked Stefan who took a deep breath, but otherwise remained silent. "Looks like a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right."

"We are not going to kill her," Anna breathed standing face to face with Damon, before practically running out of the classroom. I shook my head in disbelief, and disappointment as I walked in front of Damon.

"It's the only way," he said quietly, but I pretended not to hear him. I refused to listen to my boyfriend planning on how to kill my best friend.

I easily caught up with Anna, and a few moments later Stefan joined us as well.

"Damon is right," Anna suddenly said as we were scanning through the thick crowd for any sight of Caroline "not about what we should do, but about what's going to happen. Katherine all but signed Caroline's death sentence."

"Well, we can't let it end that way," I whispered.

"We won't, Elena," Stefan reassured me as Anna stopped and closed her eyes in concentration.

"What is it? Do you hear her?" I asked looking from the one vampire to the other. Their heads turned around the area, until both of their eyes focused on the Gym.

"Blood."

"I can smell blood," Anna added.

Nothing could have prepared me for the scene I was about to walk in. Carter lay, -probably dead- with his neck, and chest covered in blood, on a wooden platform. A few meters away from him stood Caroline, enveloped in Damon's arms. Damon, however, was holding in his hand a wooden stake, which he slowly lowered towards her body, as he soothingly breathed "it's the only way."

I don't know if I had ever been more grateful for vampire speed than I was in that moment, when Anna blurred to the pair, and threw the stake off Damon's hold, pushing Caroline in my direction at the same time.

"Anna," Damon growled, as Caroline shuddered, and jumped out of my grasp.

"Get away from me!" she cried out, her chest shaking with sobs, "You killed me!"

"No, no, no, Caroline, that wasn't me. You know that. That was Katherine." Caroline looked completely terrified, even though naturally I was the one who was supposed to be afraid, given that half of her face was covered in blood. Carter's blood, whom she had killed. But it made no difference to me. Caroline had been, and still was my friend. Vampire, or not, I would always be there for her.

"No! Then, why does she look like you? And why? Why did she do this to me?" I involuntarily took a step back at her loud outburst, not because I was scared she might hurt me, but because I realized I was probably doing her more harm than good at that point.

"Anna, we've got to get her inside," I breathed.

"It's all right, Caroline, come with me," Stefan said offering his hand at Caroline, as he walked backwards towards the Gym. Anna quickly grabbed Caroline's free hand, her eyes never leaving Damon.

"She will die, it's only a matter of time…" Damon trailed in a know-it-all voice, and without a hint of regret I passionately glared at him.

"Yeah? Maybe so, but it's not going to happen tonight," Anna drawled in a menacing tone.

"Oh, yeah it is," was Damon's reply, and then everything happened so fast, that I didn't even have time to think over my actions. We all gasped when we saw Damon picking up the stake, and in a matter of seconds, Stefan had covered Caroline's back, Anna was protectively standing in front of her, and I had placed my body between Anna, and Damon. Or should I say between Anna, and the sharp point of the wooden stake? Damon's quick reflexes kept him from stabbing me, but he didn't instantly lower his hand. I could hear the frenzied beating of my heart, as I wearily eyed the stake, mere inches away from my flesh, before turning my attention back to Damon. He was livid as he stared back at me, and I could feel that above his disappointment for not killing Caroline, he was terrified, and shaken for almost killing me. Was he actually surprised that I would prefer to sacrifice my well being than letting someone, anyone harm one of the people I love the most? Well, if he wasn't expecting it, this was the best way for him to find it out, and accept it.

"Damon, she's my friend," I declared for one more time, knowing that deep down he could understand the reasoning behind my behavior.

"Whatever happens, is on you," he said, lowering the stake, and a small shuddering breath escaped my lips.

"We should get her cleaned up," I murmured as Anna, and Stefan helped Caroline move towards the building once more.

"Caroline?" I span around so quickly, that I felt dizzy for a moment. Bonnie stared dumbfounded at the five of us, her gaze lingering on Caroline's bloodied mouth. "You are not… you… you can't be," she stuttered, the disgust obvious in her facial expression. This wasn't helping Caroline, either…

Taking long strides, Bonnie came close enough so that she could hold Caroline's arm. I gulped loudly, as the truth became clear for Bonnie, the tears that were streaming down her face being sufficient evidence.

"Bonnie?" Caroline hesitantly asked, while Bonnie shook her head in disbelief, and noticed Carter's unmoving body on the platform.

"Oh, God," she cried out, approaching it, and burying her face in her arms.

I softly pushed Caroline at the Gym, Anna, and Stefan quickly taking the hint, lead her inside. I took a deep breath to calm down from the recent events, before moving closer to Bonnie. She cried in silence for a few minutes, while I tried to decide whether I should comfort her, or let her cry it out on her own.

"I can't believe this is happening," she eventually said, forcing herself off the platform, and stumbling away from me. It was in that exact moment that Damon chose to reappear, a shovel in his hands. I openly glared at him, letting all of my emotions transform into pure anger towards him.

"Oh, don't pout about it. We've got a body to bury," he murmured with a small smile playing on his lips. "I thought you were calling the shots," he trailed, inching the shovel at me, but I huffed in annoyance, and looked the other way. "No? Huh… it sucks to be you, buddy," he added as he placed the shovel on the platform.

Suddenly, sharp pain was shooting through my veins, and Damon was clutching his head with both of his hands, groaning as his knees buckled, and he dropped on the ground. The ache I was feeling was worse than ever before, the combination of Damon's suffering, and my pain over the fact that he was hurting, bringing tears to my eyes. Doing my hardest to ignore Damon's agonizing moans, I glanced at Bonnie who was muttering incoherent to me words. But then, my attention was drawn at a hose that was magically dragged on the ground, its end pointing at Damon's crouched form, as water started running.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt," Bonnie called in a distant voice.

"I didn't do this," Damon managed to say, and I could feel how much power this small phrase had cost him.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault," I murmured, desperate to put an end to our mutual agony. I was angry at Damon, too, but what Bonnie was doing was simply not fair. She couldn't blame him, and punish him, neither for Caroline's turning, nor for Carter's death.

"Everything that happens is his fault, Elena," she stubbornly said, resembling more than I felt comfortable with, the Bonnie I didn't want to be friends with.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" I whispered, but I didn't need her to reply. I got my answer when I saw flames dancing across the running water, and suddenly everything clicked.

"Bonnie, stop it," I said, grabbing the platform for support, so that I wouldn't collapse from the pain, and fear for Damon's fate. "Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it!" I screamed as the fire started moving faster, faster towards Damon.

"Bonnie, stop it, you're going to kill him!" Damon's legs were now on fire, and he was shouting out in pain. He couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand it. This had to come to an end. Without second thought, I jumped over the raging fire, and put my body between Bonnie, and Damon. If she really wanted to, she could hurt Damon. Over my dead body.

"Bonnie!" I yelled, violently shaking her, to bring her back to reality. It seemed to be effective, since Damon's groans subdued, and Bonnie's angry eyes focused on me.

"Why? Why did you stop me?" she demanded, but I refused to release her from my grip.

"Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us."

I gently embraced her, and to my great surprise she didn't move away from me. Instead, she wrapped her arms around me, and let me lead her away.

Before we got into the building, I spared a glance at Damon. He was still on the ground, breathing heavily, too taken aback from the speed with which things had gotten out of hand, to move. I loved him, I knew I did, and that's why I couldn't let Bonnie hurt him. I would never let anyone hurt him. But I was also mad at him. Mad for not realizing how important protecting Caroline was to me, mad for not taking into account my point of view. I couldn't forgive him for tonight, the same way I couldn't forgive Bonnie. The difference was that I could tell with absolute certainty that Damon wouldn't try to do something silly, or selfish anymore. I wasn't in a position to guarantee the same thing for Bonnie, and that's why I opted to leave with her. As Damon met my eyes, I took a deep breath, and allowed all of the contradicting feelings I was experiencing in that given moment to rush through me. He nodded once curtly, letting me know that he understood, and with that I closed the door behind me, and followed Bonnie.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hey." I looked up to find Stefan standing next to me, his hands buried into the pockets of his jeans. "Caroline is okay for now. Anna took her home, and I'm going to check in on her later."

"Damon is right, isn't he? It won't end well for her." I had no idea why I was asking for his opinion, after everything he'd done.

"No, I'm going to make sure that he's wrong," he said, looking me straight in the eye for the first time that day.

"It's just that… I can't believe what this day, this whole year has turned into…"

"I'm sorry," Stefan said in a whisper, hanging his head.

"No, it's not your fault, Stefan. If we want to blame someone, we have all to blame ourselves. But the truth is, it's no one's fault. You know… it is what it is."

I threw the strap of my bag over my shoulder, and made a move to walk out of the school, when a thought crossed my mind. If these last few months had taught me anything, was the fact that everyone's personality has a lot of different aspects. The aspect we choose to show, determines our behavior, and therefore affects our relationships. There might come a time, when we will choose to embrace a different part of our personality. This can be either a result of a life-changing event, or series of events, and it will be permanent, either a sudden thoughtless reaction, and it will be temporal.

"What you did to Jenna…" I whispered, turning to the side to gaze at him "I want nothing to do with that person. But what you did for Caroline… that's the Stefan who could be my friend."

He nodded in understanding, and I offered him a small smile, before leaving the building, my heart a little bit lighter than before.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I woke up by the sensation of the mattress sinking from another person's weight, and a pair of familiar lips pressing on my cheek. I reluctantly opened my eyes, to find Damon hovering above me, his traditional smirk in place.

"Hi, what time is it?" I groggily asked, stretching my arms over my head.

"It's almost dawn. Come with me," he softly said, holding his hand out for me.

I allowed him to help me stand up, and I took a few minutes to wash my face, and change into warm clothes.

When I attempted to start a conversation while we were in the car, Damon gently pressed his index finger on my lips, silencing me, and giving me a reassuring nod. I had no other option but to stare out of the window, and enjoy the rare site of a quiet Mystic Falls. Since I had lived there my whole life, it didn't take me long to realize, despite the thick darkness, that we were heading to the High School. Being the perfect gentleman, as always, Damon opened the door for me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the school yard, through the surprisingly unlocked gate.

"Damon, what are we doing here? We're going to get caught."

"Well, I compelled the guard to go on a break, so I could kiss my girlfriend at the top of the Ferris Wheel," he explained as he stopped walking, and turned around to face me. In that moment, the lights of the Wheel came on, and a sad smile formed on my lips. This was beautiful, and touching, but it felt like we were hiding away from the reality. And because of that it wasn't right. After the end of that day, I knew that you couldn't hide from the reality, or pretend to be normal, when you're the exact opposite of normal.

"Damon…"

"We have to take these moments, Elena," he interrupted me, cradling my head with both of his hands "all right? What Katherine did to Caroline could just be the beginning, and there are things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand, yet, and there's always the S word, and there's also the fact that right now you're mad, and for good reason, at me, but… I decided to stay in this town, to start a life with you. We can't forget to live it."

And in the end he was right. Because no matter what was going on, no matter how hard we had fought today, Damon was still my love. Every moment spent with him was a gift, and recently we barely had time to ourselves, time when we could relax, and simply have fun. Thus, I was willing to put aside our differences for a while, if it meant we would get the chance to enjoy each other. Our problems would still be there tomorrow.

I nodded, to let him know that I agreed, and his smile warmed up my heart.

"But Damon, how are we going to get to the top?" I wondered out loud, and he smirked as he encircled my waist with his arms.

"I guess you'll just have to hold on tight," he breathed into my ear, and I tightened my hold on him. He bent his knees ever so slightly, and within seconds we were sitting at a carriage on the top of the Ferris Wheel, the lights of the town shining beneath us. The rush of the adrenaline from the jump caused me to burst out into laughter, and Damon tenderly placed a crisp of my hair behind my ear, and rested his hand on the side of my neck.

"What?" I asked, taking notice of his satisfied smile.

"It's just so nice to see you laugh," he explained, and his sparkling eyes bore into mine, as I closed the distance between us, and kissed him on the lips. His fingers gently massaged my neck as he deepened the kiss, and I moaned in pleasure. Just a simple kiss from Damon had the power to ignite a wild fire of desire in side of me.

It was at least twenty minutes later, that I reluctantly pulled, and rested my forehead against his. I inhaled through my nose, knowing that I was about to destroy our beautiful moment.

"It's not going to get any easier, is it?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper, and Damon sighed in frustration, never tearing his gaze off me.

"No, it's not," he eventually said in a serious voice.

And boy, was he right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, comments?
> 
> Caroline turned into a vampire! Yay! I love vampire-Caroline!
> 
> What are your thoughts on the Damon/ Elena relationship? And will Stefan manage to get Elena's forgiveness? Is he really worth it?
> 
> And is Bonnie turning back to her old judgmental self?
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinion, guys!


	20. Bad Moon Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ( I couldn't think of any better title, so I used the one from the episode!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

"Elena," Damon drawled in an annoyed tone "you've been hurting my feelings for a week now." I rolled my eyes at his completely typical outburst, and getting out of the bed I pulled on my clothes again.

"It's only fair given that you ignored my feelings, Damon," I replied in a whisper, and he groaned into my pillow. My gaze fell onto his naked lean back, and I involuntarily licked my lips. No matter what he did, I would always be attracted to him. But could anyone really blame me? No, they couldn't.

"You're staring," Damon sang, turning his head sideways to look at me, with his trademark smirk in place.

"And you're drooling," I deadpanned. To my great amusement his hand flew up to the corner of his mouth, only to find it perfectly dry. His eyes narrowed, and in a split second he was standing impossibly close to me. My breath hitched in my throat when I felt his body grazing against my own, and he cocked his head to the side in thought.

"My, my…" his hand reached out to trace the outline of my jaw "you are using me for sex, and my blood, and you're mocking me. Who are you, and what have you done to my Elena?" he wondered aloud. Before I had time to respond, he had put on his clothes, and moved near the half open window.

"Don't forget our meeting with Alaric is less than an hour," he reminded me, and with that he was gone, leaving nothing but his scent on my sheets, and a stunned me behind.

For a good ten minutes I just stood there. I simply breathed in, and out, struggling to figure out what it was in Damon's words that had upset me so much. It was nothing but an innocent comment. A phrase everyone has or will use in the future. Yet, when appointed to me, it brought up feelings, and thoughts better left buried into the darkest corners of my head, and soul. I looked exactly alike Katherine, my vampire ancestor. Thus, it was only expected that on more than one occasions the thought that perhaps we had more things in common than our physical appearance had crossed my mind. But I had never found any arguments in favor of that scenario, so I ended up disregarding it with a satisfied smile on my lips, and a sigh of relief. Katherine had always been a bitch, whereas I was always known as the kind human girl. What if I had started changing? What if my behavior these days -even though it didn't seem foreign or irrational to me- was a solid proof of my increasing resemblance to her? Would I keep turning more, and more into her? Why was this happening to me? Did I have any power over it? Could I help myself?

"Why are you just standing there?" Jenna's voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I jumped in startle. Three days ago Jenna had driven back home, and along with Jeremy we had a lengthy family conversation. This time she was much calmer, and she actually gave us the chance to explain everything, starting from how Katherine met the Salvatore brothers in 1864 up to her recent arrival in town. She didn't agree with our choice to be involved with vampires, and she bluntly told us that she would most probably never fully accept it, or them. But she believed that we were old enough to make critical decisions about our life, and future. In addition, she understood that regardless of what her opinion was, if we wanted them around, there was nothing she could do to change it.

"Just thinking…"I trailed, running a comb through my hair. From the corner of my eye I saw her walking closer to me, and for a moment our eyes locked through the mirror.

"Isn't life more complicated now that you know about this world, now that you're dating a vampire?" I sighed, and carefully turned around to face her. It was normal to ask this question, everything was too fresh for her.

'In a way it is," I replied quietly "but even if I was dating a human, his crazy ex could still come back, and try to torture me, I would still fight with him. Perhaps not because he wanted to kill my best-friend, but because he mocked her, or humiliated her in public, or something. They are not human anymore, Jenna, and I can fully comprehend if you're having trouble in actually believing this, but…they are no different from us. They need to have fun, and friends, they want to be loved, and be taken care of, they can get hurt, they can get mad, they… They are just like us."

"Elena," Jenna started in a small voice, and I frowned when she fought to find the right words "I really hope from the bottom of my heart that you are not making the greatest mistake of your life. I can feel it in my guts that what I'm doing, what I'm allowing you to keep doing is wrong. But I don't know what else to do. I am not your mother, Elena, and frankly I think I'm not meant to be a mother, ever. I am too immature, too irresponsible. Hell, I can't even sort my own life out, how can I take care of a young person? But even I can tell that without realizing it, you're getting yourself into some very serious situations, which I am not sure whether you will be able, or willing to deal with later in the future. I have read enough vampire stories to be able to predict what's going to happen to you in a few years from now…" Her voice broke, and tears gathered into the corners of her eyes but she didn't stop talking. "If this is what you will want, if this will be what's going to make you happy…I won't object, Elena. I won't try to change your mind, I won't cry, and yell, and stand in your way. But if this thing with Damon is not as important as you now think it is, and if you end up stuck in a relationship, stuck in a life that you don't feel comfortable in…I will never forgive myself for not grabbing you by the hair the moment I found out what he is, and keeping you locked up in your room, until you forgot everything about him."

"Jenna, I… I don't know what to say," I admitted, and she gave me a smile through her tears.

"Don't say anything, sweetheart. Just stop, and think. Is what the two of you have going to last? And is it worth giving up so much? Is it worth giving up your mortality, turning into a vampire, and everything it entails?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Thanks for coming, Rick," Anna said, and Alaric gave her a short smile.

"Can I get you something to drink? Bourbon? Coffee? Bourbon with coffe?" Damon offered, and I could tell from the playful glint in his eyes that he was not in the mood to being serious today. Which wasn't exactly helpful, given that Rick was still acting a little weird around us ever since the day of the Carnival. Not that this came as a surprise given that he caught us having sex on top of his desk. The mere memory brought a blush on my cheeks, and Damon, having sensed my embarrassment, wiggled his eyebrows at me. I huffed in annoyance, and returned my attention to Alaric.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help," he trailed, hesitantly sitting down on the sofa opposite from me.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family…" Anna explained, and Alaric shrugged his shoulders in indifference, and confusion.

"Now why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?"

"Well, you wouldn't," Damon replied matter-of-factly. "But your dead… not dead… vampire wife might."

"Isobel's research. From when you guys were in Duke. You said she had spent years researching this town," I added, and Alaric took a deep breath. I could tell that it was still difficult for him to be talking about Isobel. This was the exact same situation for me, but right now Isobel's notes could prove to be the only source of information. An extremely valuable source of information that is.

"Isobel's research here, in Mystic Falls, was rooted in folklore, and legends that at the time I thought most of which were… fiction." His voice was void of emotions, and he was apparently practicing a completely clinical approach to the subject.

"Like that amazing vampire story!" Damon whispered with a smirk on his lips, which only earned him a small huffing sound from Alaric, and a glare from me.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Anna pressed, and I silently thanked her for turning the conversation back to track, and diminishing the chances of this meeting turning into another evening of Damon/ Alaric bickering.

"The lycanthrope," he casually replied, although I am afraid I have to admit that personally I was kind of shocked from this revelation.

"Wait! Like werewolves?" I asked, leaning forwards, while in my peripheral view Damon repeatedly moved his head from side to side.

"No. No way. Impossible. Way too Lon Chaney."

"Is it?" Anna wondered, but Damon was quick to respond.

"I have spent a hundred and sixty some years on this planet, and I have never come across one. How about you, and the two more centuries that you've been wandering around before me?" His smile was basically screaming 'I told you so' when Anna remained silent. "If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric inquired, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the room.

"Because vervain didn't effect the Mayor on the Founders Day, but the Gilbert device did," Damon explained for the hundredth time. "And it affected his son, Tyler."

"And at the school carnival his uncle, Mason exhibited in-human power when he fought off one of the carnival workers. Which suggested some kind of supernatural entity," Anna went on.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is."

"Well, all of her things are still in Duke. I mean… her office is still there. Technically, she's still missing."

"So, can we get access to it?" typical Damon tactic. Straight to the point.

"I guess I could make a few calls, see what I can do," Alaric replied half-heartedly, and I was immediately shot with a wave of impatience, laced with worry, and uncertainty. My eyes focused on the person who was emitting these powerful emotions as he sat up straighter, all traces of humor lost from his features.

"Rick, we need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolf-man thing is true, I have seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney, and that little Tyler punk may very well be Lon Chaney junior. Which means Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." I gulped loudly, realizing for the first time what would the consequences be if Alaric was right. I couldn't remember a single movie, or book in which werewolves, and vampires co-existed, and weren't mortal enemies, or didn't have the ability to fatally harm each other.

In the end, there must have been some part of Alaric that actually considered Damon his friend, because he, too, appeared very unsettled from everything Damon had said. He inhaled deeply before standing up. Three pairs of eyes were fixed on his form, while we were expecting for his reply, and wishing that it would be the one we all desired.

"I'm going to do it," he eventually declared "as soon as I get home I will call her assistant, make sure that she will be there tomorrow morning to let us into Isobel's office. I am not exactly sure about the reason," he added looking at Damon, and I knew that this was addressed to him alone "but I want to help you. Don't make me regret it." Damon's blue eyes were filled with seriousness, and he nodded curtly at Alaric's direction. I could feel it. He really wanted Alaric by his side. Damon could keep trying to look all bad, and happy in his loneliness, which he would proclaim offered him independence, but the truth is… even Damon needs friends. And I was more than glad to see Alaric fulfilling that role in Damon's life.

"Do you believe it can be true?" I asked Anna while Damon walked Alaric to the door, and as our eyes met I noticed that this was the most puzzled I had ever seen her.

"Elena, I've learned to never say never, but it does sound too far fetched." Out of the blue, she stopped talking, and started rummaging into her pursue.

"What are you doing?" I demanded when she picked out her cell phone, and flicking it open navigated to the calendar.

"Shit," she exclaimed in time with Damon's reentrance in the parlor.

"What happened to her?" he asked, warily eyeing her phone "little Gilbert cancelled their date?"

"Can't you just be serious for a second?" I snapped, and he laughed, successfully making me even angrier.

"Tomorrow is the full moon," our quarrel came to an abrupt halt by Anna's solemn tone. I could basically hear my blood rushing through my veins as we both turned to look at her, and the fact that the oldest among us was actually considering the possibility that werewolves did live among us had me incredibly scared.

"We don't even know if it's true…" Damon drawled, making his way to the bar to poor a generous amount of bourbon in his glass.

"But if it is…"

"If it is," Anna interrupted me "Alaric better arrange for us to go to Duke tomorrow, so that we can find out exactly what the Lockwoods are, and can do. Because if he doesn't… we won't know what to expect tomorrow night. We won't be able to protect ourselves, if it comes to this, Damon."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I took a deep breath before raising my arm, and sharply knocking on the door once, twice. I nervously fumbled with the zipper of my leather jacket as I waited for someone to answer the door. There was light coming from various windows of the house, so I was sure it wasn't empty. What felt like ages later, although it was probably mere moments, I saw the door slowly opening, and Stefan standing at the other side.

"Hi," I whispered, and he smiled, taking a step back to let me inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"Listen, I know that Anna told me not to come, and that she is only looking out for me, but you said it yourself… every day we cut Caroline off her old life, from me, from Matt, it will make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity. I just want to see my friend, Stefan. Surely you can understand this." He remained silent for a few seconds, arms crossed in front of his chest, but eventually he nodded in agreement.

"I'll go get her." With that he was gone from the living room, and I walked around, gazing at the photos hanging on the walls. Most of them were of Caroline ever since she was born till this day. I lingered on the one from her twelfth birthday, feeling my lips curling in a smile. It was the only time when she hadn't organized a huge party. Instead, it was just me, her, and Bonnie. We spent the night at her house, watching movies, eating all kinds of sweets, and gossiping. We even had a séance if I recall correctly. Judging from her outgoing personality, you would assume that she had hated it, but the truth is that she claims it was the most awesome birthday she has ever had.

"It feels so long ago, doesn't it?" I quickly span around at the sound of Caroline's voice. She was standing by the fireplace, dressed in knee-length blue jeans, and a simple shirt. I scanned her face, but honestly… there was nothing different there. She still looked like Caroline, my best friend.

"A lot has changed since then," I admitted, and she scoffed.

"You can't call this" she said motioning at herself "just a lot, Elena. I'm not human anymore. That's a big deal."

"I know, Care…" I took a few steps towards her direction "I can only imagine how difficult everything must be for you right now, b…"

"Exactly!" she snapped, throwing her arms in the air "you can imagine. You have no idea how it is, nobody has! I'm all alone in this."

"No, you're not alone, Caroline," I screamed to make her listen to me "you have me, and Anna, and Stefan. Perhaps I don't know how to help you, but they sure as hell do. They are older than you, they have already experienced what you're going through, and they are willing to help you adjust."

"I don't want to adjust!" my eyes widened when a few black veins started showing on her cheekbones, but I forced my heart to relax when Stefan entered the room, and came protectively by my side. "I just want my old life back!"

"Caroline, I thought we already discussed how important it is for you to keep your emotions under control. Only if you succeed to do this, will you have the chance to have at least a part of your normal life back. So, if you're not serious about all this, I think you should tell me." Stefan cut in a monotone voice. Her shoulders dropped in… exhaustion? Disappointment?

"No, I am. I swear that I am. Okay? But it's just that…" I could see the fire building in her eyes again, and I prepared myself for 'Caroline's rant part 2'.

"I haven't been in the sun for days, and tomorrow everyone is going to be at the swimming hole having fun. And Matt will be there. And he finally told me that he loves me," when did this happen? "but I've been blowing him off. And she wants to help me, even though she can't do anything." She pointed at me, before turning her attention to Stefan again "And you want me to have my emotions in check, and take me to the woods to eat bunnies! And I'm kind of freaking out, okay?"

Caroline was undoubtedly loaded with feelings. I swear she had never had such a strong outburst before, and I've known her practically for all of my life. I was pondering on how to react, what to do to calm her down, when I heard Stefan silently laughing. I turned to look at him with both of my eyebrows raised in confusion, and from the corner of my eye I could see Caroline glaring at him.

"And now you're laughing at me!" she exclaimed, and Stefan finally met her eyes with an apologetic smile on his lips.

"No, I'm not laughing at you. None of this is funny. Trust me. It's just that…"

"What?" she impatiently demanded when Stefan seemed at a loss of words.

"When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behavior gets sort of amplified."

"What do you mean?" I whispered, struggling to figure out what he was trying to say.

"I mean… as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting, I felt their pain. And I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it. And as a vampire, all that got… magnified." His eyes were begging with me to understand, and my jaw dropped when realization suddenly hit me. Should I entirely give up on my dreams of Caroline turning into a relaxed person at some point of her life?

"So, you're saying…" Caroline trailed, lightly sitting down on the couch "that now I am basically an insecure neurotic control freak on crack."

"I'm sure he wouldn't say it like that," I intervened, hurrying to her side, and taking her hand. She pulled her body away from me though, and fixed me with a warning look.

"Don't get too close to me, Elena. Especially after what Stefan just said, surely you can comprehend that I could hurt you."

"Yeah, you could," I replied stubbornly moving closer to her again, and grabbing her arm so that she couldn't go away. Well, technically she could, given that she had now inhuman strength, but knowing her, deep down she didn't want to stay away from me. "But you're not going to hurt me, Caroline. I trust you." Her blue eyes lit up at my words, and I smiled gently at her. "What happened to you is more than awful, but unfortunately I can do nothing to change it. Trust me, if I could turn back into time, and stop Katherine from turning you, I would do it. But the only thing I can do is be by your side, and try to make it as much easier as it can possibly be to get used to this new life. We all want to help you, you just need to let us do it. And what Stefan said before, about your personality… it might have driven others away from you, but we are your friends, Caroline. We can't simply give up on you, because you're going to act like the energizer bunny on chocolate. You won't get rid of us so easily." Without thinking about it I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her tightly, until she groaned in discomfort.

"Elena? Willingly placing a newborn vampire's teeth next to your carotid artery is not the wisest of the ideas you know that, right?" I gasped in terror, and quickly pulled back from her, mentally chastising myself for putting her through this.

"I'm sorry, Care," I whispered, but she shrugged me away, as she stood up from the couch.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I need to pee. Being a vampire is totally not cool. It should at least mean that I don't have to pee anymore. It's annoying."

I chuckled watching her disappear up the stairs, and then looked at Stefan. He was now sitting at an armchair, his face buried in his arms.

"If it's bothering you sitting in here, taking care of Caroline… I could do it, you know?" I offered, and his head snapped at my direction.

"I have to do it, Elena," he growled running his hand through his hair "since I'm incapable of doing anything else right, at least I have to succeed in this."

"What are you talking about, Stefan?" I asked confusion coloring my voice. He wasn't making any sense right now.

"Forgive me, Elena," he said in a quiet tone "there are a lot of things going on in my head at the moment, and I can't seem to be able to follow my own advice in keeping my feelings under control." He sounded tired, and worried, and I couldn't help the sympathetic emotions he brought up. But I hadn't failed to notice that he hadn't answered my question…

"I am still waiting for an answer," I stressed, and for a split moment I thought I saw panic flashing across his eyes. "Stefan?"

"I… I kissed you, Elena, and I thought you kissed me back. I honestly believed that the feelings we buried away months ago were resurfacing, I honestly believed that we were falling in love again. I was… I was devastated when I understood it was Katherine I had kissed. And I lost control. For the first time in my very long life, I allowed my emotions to take over, and I turned my mind off. I attacked your aunt, Elena! And just like that I destroyed every single chance I had to win you back." I shook my head in disbelief. We were really going to have this conversation? Hadn't it been clear in my behavior towards him that we are no way going to be anything more than friends?

"I was never yours to begin with, Stefan, so you will never be able to win me back. You weren't in love with me, you have admitted it."

"But I am in love with you now, Elena," he said in an almost begging voice.

"It won't do you any good, Stefan," I said sitting up from the couch "I've told you before, I will always love Damon. So, if you really care about me, you will respect the fact that my choice is, and always will be Damon."

"Don't ask me to get rid of my feelings for you, Elena. I can't do this," he begged quickly approaching me. "You need to at least give us a chance."

"That is not going to happen, Stefan," I replied firmly. There was no part of me regretting those words. I absolutely meant each, and every one of them.

"I hope you could understand what a great mistake this is, Elena. You're making things extremely difficult." I shook my head as our eyes locked. Brown with green. Certainty with… what was this? Because it certainly wasn't honesty. It definitely didn't look like honesty. But why would Stefan be lying about any of these? My eyes narrowed in concentration, but I came up with nothing.

"It doesn't make any difference to me, Stefan, whether you think you're in love with me, or not. And I attempted to make it easier for you, I told you to get over these feelings, because they are not mutual. You are the one who wants to do this the hard way, Stefan. Not me." I concluded, putting an end to an issue that I hoped would never be brought up again.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Anna hesitantly asked, handing me a clean shirt, which I gently tucked into my bag. We were supposed to be back by tonight, but you can never be sure with road trips. The best thing is to be prepared for everything, which includes having a change of clean clothes with you.

"Which part?" I whispered "Digging through my birth mother's life work, or going to Duke with Damon?"

"Either, both…" she trailed gazing out of the window at the road, where Alaric's car was already parked.

"Well I'm not sure about the first part, but then again… Rick's a good buffer, so we can bond in our anti-Damon solidarity. I wish it was you coming instead of him, though."

"Elena, I would suggest we waited a couple of days, until Caroline was in less danger, and I could go with you. But the full moon is tonight, and if the Lockwoods are what we suspect them to be, we have to be prepared. Plus, you have questions about your lineage, and about Katherine. Look, you can't let the fact that Damon is going keep you from an opportunity to get some answers."

"Okay," I mumbled pushing my arms into the sleeves of my jacket, and grabbing my backpack.

"And Elena?" Anna called after me as I was exiting the room. I looked at her over my shoulder. "I understand why you're angry with Damon, and I am feeling exactly the same way. But in his own twisted way, he was looking out for all of us. Perhaps, you should give it a rest?"

"He tried to kill Caroline," I stressed, and she nodded.

"Yes, he did. But it's been a week since that day, Elena. If getting her out of the way was what he really wanted, wouldn't he have attempted to do it again? Isn't there a chance that after he calmed down he realized that we were right, that Caroline can be saved?"

"Then, why hasn't he said anything?" I cried out in exasperation, and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Because then he would have to admit that he was wrong," she simply said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Elena, Damon has changed a lot from the monster he used to be. But with, or without his humanity Damon Salvatore will rarely admit he wasn't right about something. He's too arrogant, and proud to do that." My brows furrowed as I thought over Anna's words. She was right, of course she was. If I had learned something during the last months was that Damon has an ego so huge that can barely fit into a room. I understood this, and I could accept it, because everyone has his faults. Then again, I couldn't simply get out of bed one day, and act like nothing had happened. I couldn't simply forget that he almost hurt me in his effort to kill Caroline. I couldn't simply ignore the fact that he didn't take into account my opinion, and feelings. But what if I was the wrong one here? What if it was my stubbornness that kept us from discussing this like two civilized adults –adults…figuratively speaking of course- and moving on? What if Damon was indeed regretting his rushed decision to stake Caroline, but my stance towards him was making it impossible for him to admit so?

In the distance a horn was heard honking, and Jenna yelled for me to hurry. I glanced into my now empty room for a last time, before taking a deep breath, and descending the stairs.

Jenna had a pained expression on her face as she watched Alaric walking out of the house, and I couldn't help the worry that rose in me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked in a whisper, carefully touching her arm. She negatively shook her head, turning to look at me.

"I never imagined that there would come a man into my life that could make me feel so madly in love, and so angry at him at the same time. I feel like I'm going crazy… Do you think I'm going crazy?"

I sighed, allowing my gaze to trail outside. Damon was leaning against Alaric's silver-grey jeep, wearing a smug grin on his lips that made me want equally much to kiss him, and slap him.

"No, I don't think you're going crazy, Jenna," I eventually said meeting her wide thoughtful eyes. "I think you care about him so much, that even in the darkest hours you can't walk away from him."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was about three hours later that we made it to the University of Duke. Under different circumstances, I would have wanted to spend some time walking around the property, but at that moment all I wanted to do was get this over with.

"So, Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department," Alaric explained as we walked through a pair of double doors "given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." It sounds reasonable, I thought to myself as I gazed around the walls covered with wooden paneling. The hall that we had entered a minute ago, lead us into a small, and untidy office. There was a young woman, probably in her early thirties, casually sitting in the black leather chair.

"Excuse me, hi," Alaric said taking a step forwards to catch her attention, and her head immediately shot up in our direction. "I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier…" he trailed, and the girl stood up from her seat, carefully eyeing all three of us, her gaze lingering a little too long for my liking on me, and Damon.

"Yes, of course," she whispered, and smiled "I'm Vanessa Monroe research assistant on folklore. Hmm, let me just grab Isobel's keys," she stuttered, giving me one more strange look, before searching into the drawers of her desk. Or perhaps I was becoming unreasonably suspicious.

"These are my friends, Damon, and Elena," Alaric introduced us "I hope this isn't too much of an imposition."

"Oh, please!" Vanessa shrugged him away "Isobel's office is right through there," she pointed at a nearby locked door "Isobel was one of my first professors. I am a grad student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh, I have to ask… has there been any news?" I averted my gaze from her, trying to envision how she would react if she knew the truth about what exactly happened to her favorite professor. For some inexplicable reason, she didn't strike me as the kind of person that would freak out, especially given that her studies where focused on the whole supernatural world.

"No, I'm afraid not," Rick replied in a small voice, and Vanessa gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It's right this way," she said, standing up, and unlocking the door to what I now knew was my birth mother's office. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating, isn't it?"

I had to agree with Vanessa. Isobel's office was fascinating, but only because of the numerous books, countless strange, and old looking objects that I couldn't recognize, and outdated maps that were occupying every surface available. Other than that it was nothing but an office in a University. Standing in front of the bookcase, and tracing the spines of the fragile books, like the woman that had brought me to this world had probably done more than a hundred times, I could feel no connection to her. I wasn't at all moved by the fact that this was the place were she had been spending the greatest part of her adult human life. I couldn't see this as a way to get to know her, to feel closer to her. After all, the Isobel that used to walk into this office every morning, and spend hour after hour hunched over dusty hundred years old books wasn't alive anymore. She had died the moment she decided to turn into a vampire, or more importantly, the moment she decided to turn off her emotions, ridding herself of any traces of her earlier human life. Instead, she turned into the Isobel I met a few weeks ago, and even from our brief encounter I could tell that she bore no resemblance to the ghost of Isobel that I could almost picture wandering around this room.

"Where did she go?" Damon wondered aloud, and I realized that it had indeed been an abnormally long time since Vanessa had left to take care of the lights.

I turned around, fully intending to walk out of Isobel's office, in search of Vanessa, but I was effectively brought to an abrupt halt, when I saw said missing grand student standing right inside the threshold, holding a dangerous looking crossbow in her hands. There was no time for me to react, either by running out of her way, or by screaming to get someone's attention. With horror stricken eyes I watched as the black arrow cut through the air, heading straight to my heart, a single gasp escaping from my lips. Suddenly, Damon's firm body was covering my own, and my breath hitched in my throat when I saw the fear in his blue eyes, fractions of seconds before it transformed into pain, and a bit of anger. He slumped forwards, and my back painfully pressed against the hard wooden bookcase, since he had caught me unprepared. My suffering didn't last long, though, because Damon's knees were soon buckling, and he collapsed head first on the floor. Alaric rushed from the other side of the office to grab Vanessa's arm, and lead her away, but what really forced me to focus on what was going on was Damon's groans, and increasing pain.

I kneeled down next to him, and tried to determine the damage. The arrow was wooden, meaning that it would take Damon longer than usual to heal, but thankfully the wound didn't seem to be too deep.

"Put it out. I can't reach it, Elena," Damon growled, but I couldn't force my hands to comply with his order, in case I caused him more agony. Apparently, Damon had a completely different opinion "Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." I momentarily closed my eyes, before curling my fingers around the arrow, and firmly pulling it out, surprisingly enough not even flinching as tingles of pain rushed through both of our bodies. I sighed in relief as soon as I saw the now covered in blood arrow falling on the carpeted floor, and noticed that Damon's back had started healing. It took both of us several minutes to catch our breaths, and stand up, but this didn't stop me from being livid when the first words after an extended silence left Damon's lips.

"That bitch is dead," he said more to himself than anyone else, and without second thought I moved in front of him, blocking his way.

"You're not going to kill her," I stated, conviction coloring my voice.

"Watch me," he replied challengingly, walking past me.

"You touch her, and I swear I will never speak to you again," I threatened, knowing full well that it was nothing but an idle threat. But like I said, I was a stubborn person, and not so keen on giving up.

"What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you?" he questioned me, attempting to throw an arm over my shoulder, which I pushed away "You're severely overestimating yourself. After all, you're already not talking to me for about a week, if you haven't noticed."

"Right, I forgot that you don't need other people in your life, and this is the reason why you keep disregarding their feelings, and ideas. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want!"

"You're trying to manipulate me," Damon exclaimed, his tone somewhere between astonishment, and amusement.

"If by manipulate, you mean telling the truth… okay, guilty!"

I raised my eyebrows in wait of some kind of answer, witty comeback, or anything of the shorts from him, but he remained silent, and simply stared back at me.

"Okay," I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders, and making my way out of the office.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Any luck?" Damon whispered into my ear, as I emptied the tenth box, and I struggled not to pay attention to the pleasurable shivers that ran down my spine, an effect of his warm breath directly hitting my bare skin. Instead, I chose to be annoyed at his taunting voice, when we were supposed to be working together in retrieving highly important information for both of us.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know," I replied, and he sucked in a deep breath.

"Oh, man…" he exclaimed "it's a bummer we're not on speaking terms anymore, because I could tell you what I know."

"Now who's manipulating who?" I inquired, and he simply smirked down at me.

"Hey, have you done any research on the doppelgangers?" I asked Vanessa a good two hours later.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things in different cultures, but typically a doppelganger is a living breathing double of one's self."

"Did Isobel have anything that explains the link between me, and Katherine?" Was I too stupid for hoping that she could provide me with some much needed answers?

"That's all she had on Katherine unfortunately," Vanessa said apologetically motioning at a box with books that I'd already gone through. In my peripheral view, I saw Damon smiling evilly, before attempting to appear immensely interested in a book he had picked up from a random stack.

"But," she hesitantly said, effectively making me focus on her again "I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like. Trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting."

"And more things we already know…" I bitterly commented tugging a crisp of my hair behind my ear "I just want to know why we look alike."

"It's head scratching isn't it?" Damon drawled, casually leaning against a nearby set of drawers.

"Do you know something, or are you just… being yourself?" I snapped.

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not going to tell you. Not with that attitude."

"That's good, Damon. And this is coming from someone who wants to redeem himself, and fix our relationship. You know what? In a relationship no one is supposed to manipulate the other. They are supposed to help each other."

"Hey, guys," Alaric called, apparently wanting to break our argument "check this out." Glancing at Damon from the corner of my eye, I walked towards the desk where Alaric, and Vanessa were going through some of the most heavy looking books.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls," Vanessa started saying in a teacher-mode voice, holding in her hands the book that had caught Rick's attention. "But here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from the Scandinavian skin-walkers to Aztec legends."

I leaned closer to Damon to take a look at the drawings on the book.

"Tonasliti Metslti," she added, pointing at the right page, and my eyebrow instinctively raised in confusion "which roughly translates into the Curse of the Sun and the Moon."

"It's Native American," Alaric pointed out, clearly intrigued by the whole issue, and Vanessa nodded.

"Aztec," she clarified, and I found my patience running thin as I waited for an explanation on why this particular story was so significant to turn it into a whole topic of our conversation.

"It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: six hundred years ago the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves, and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming, and hunting impossible. Until, an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun, and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night, and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon is crossing the sky, whoever is unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf's curse turns into a wolf."

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked, pacing up, and down the room.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse," she replied matter of factly, as my head buzzed from the effort to take everything in. "Werewolves won't attack humans, but instinct, and centuries of rivalry have hardware them to hunt their prey of choice… vampires."

We all turned to look at her, similar shocked expressions on our faces. Damon was as usually the first one to recover.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it."

"Not if there are not many werewolves left alive," Vanessa whispered, and I could sense Damon's unease as he was unwillingly accepting her words. "Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"But why would they do that?" I asked, voicing the first thing that popped into my head.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf's bite is fatal to vampires."

"Ow…" Damon breathed, and I swear my heart skipped a beat from the shear terror I felt. Given the fact that I was standing next to a vampire, and that I had a vampire ancestor who also happened to be my doppelganger, I couldn't disregard the idea of werewolves being real, as well. At that point I could even believe that Santa Claus, and the Tooth Fairy exist. However, if the story Vanessa had just told us was true, Damon, Anna, Caroline, and Stefan were in great danger as long as the Lockwoods remained in Mystic Falls, and if they were indeed werewolves. Werewolves can only turn on a full moon, Vanessa's voice echoed in my ears, and I almost sighed in relief. Before I had actually the chance to do so, though, my gaze traveled towards the window, and the dark park outside Isobel's office. Tomorrow is the full moon, Anna had said, and I gulped loudly when I spotted the silver moon peeking from behind the peaks of the mountains far away in the horizon.

"Tonight is the full moon," I whispered, and Alaric stared at me quizzically, as my heart beat sped up "tonight is the full moon, and it's already dark outside."

"Elena, calm down," Damon said in a soothing voice, gently touching my forearm, but I was panicking, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Tonight is the full moon, and tonight is Tyler's party at the swimming hole. Caroline wanted like crazy to go to that party, and finally Stefan surrendered, and agreed to go with her…"

"Elena…"

"which means that right now Caroline, and Stefan are into the woods, were Mason Lockwood is possibly transforming into a wolf. A wolf that can kill them."

"Elena," Damon called my name for the third time, violently shaking my body to bring me out of my haze. "You need to calm down. We're not helping them by getting panicked. Do you understand this?" I silently nodded, as the first tear rolled from the corner of my eye, and Damon brushed it away with his thumb.

"Okay, I'm going to call Stefan right now, and tell him to get the hell out of the forest, so that they will both be safe. Okay?"

"Okay," I whispered, watching with wide eyes as he dialed his brother's number, and brought the cell phone to his ear. One, two, three…. I kept counting the times it rang, until it went to voicemail. Damon's eyes locked with mine, and for once I could see my own worry reflected in his beautiful orbs.

"Why don't you try reaching Caroline? Perhaps Stefan forgot his mobile phone at the house, or something…" Alaric suggested, and I took out of my pocket my own cell phone, pressed 3, the speed dial for Caroline, and prayed with all of my might that she would pick up. But she didn't. Five more minutes passed, and still none of them had answered their phones.

"This is not good," I murmured, quickly dialing Anna's number "this is not good at all." Damon lightly pecked my forehead, but I was too paralyzed by fear to return the gesture, or even offer him a grateful smile.

"Elena?" Anna's voice came from the other side of the line, and I thanked whatever forces existed up there for at least having her reply.

"Hey, listen. We learned some stuff here, and I know it's going to sound crazy, but I wanted to fill you in. There is great possibility that the Lockwoods are indeed werewolves, and since tonight is the full moon I assume that they are going to turn, if they haven't already. The thing is that… their bite is supposed to be lethal for vampires. And Stefan, and Caroline are at the woods for Tyler's party, and now neither one of them is returning our calls, so I'm afraid that something might have happened to them."

"What do you want me to do?"

 

Damon's Point of View

"Anna," I said, swiftly grabbing the shiny device from Elena's trembling hands "I want you to go out there, and look for them. Your priority is Caroline, because she's the most vulnerable one. I will be there as soon as possible to help you, but keep your cell phone close at hand at all times, okay?"

"Okay, I'm already walking out of the house," she informed me, and in the distance I could hear the screeching sound of the front door.

"Don't you dare get hurt, Anna," I growled into the speaker, and ending the call gave Elena her phone back. Even though I would never admit it aloud, I don't know how, or if I could ever cope losing either Anna, or Alaric, the only people that could actually qualify as my friends.

Elena looked absolutely terrified, and I hated myself for having to leave her back. But I would make it to Mystic Falls faster if I was running instead of driving into Alaric's jeep, so in the end… there wasn't really a choice to make.

"You're leaving?" Elena all but yelled when she saw me putting on my jacket, and I inhaled deeply before turning around to face her. Her hands were immediately on my shirt, slender fingers fisting the soft material, as her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Sssh," I coed, bringing my hands to cup her face, and gently kissing her lips "I'm going to help Anna find Caroline, and my irresponsible poor excuse of a brother, but I promise I will meet you at your house as soon as you're back, okay?"

"No, no, Damon. Don't leave me, don't go," she begged with me, almost making me submit to her will. "What if you get hurt?"

"Listen to me, Elena," I forcefully said, abhorring the idea of distancing myself from her, but knowing that the sooner I did it, the more chances we had of finding Blondie, and Stefan in one piece. "Nothing is going to happen to me. In front of Alaric who still helps me despite everything I've done to him, and in front of Vanessa, the stupid human girl that almost got you killed, I am giving you my word that we will meet again in a few hours, and then you can show me how much you missed me by ravishing this gorgeous body of mine. Okay?" I deliberately used a light tone in my voice, and I was more than glad to see a small smile forming on my love's luscious lips.

"Don't do anything stupid," she whispered, raising on her toes to kiss me, and I couldn't hold back my smirk.

"When did I ever do anything stupid?" I whispered in mock offence, chuckling when she raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

From the moment I entered the woods I could tell that there was something off. If the raised hair on the back of my neck -exactly how many decades ago was the last time I had this reaction?- wasn't enough of a proof, then the low growls echoing through the nearly vacated forest were. Feeling a little creative, I turned the old saying 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' into 'first figure out where your enemies are, and then look for your friends', and headed in the direction where the no way human sounds were coming from. What the hell? I thought when I found myself standing in front of a huge black jeep, the distinct heartbeat of an animal coming from the inside. Mason Lockwood wanted to have a luxurious transformation? Shaking my head to clear it off unneeded thoughts, I started walking closer to the vehicle, hoping to get a look at the inside. Preferably without getting caught by the beast that lay inside.

My keen eye sight helped me notice the parallel marks left on the dirt, probably made by someone who had scratched the ground with his fingernails. However, this wasn't the only surprise waiting for me on the forest floor. I flinched as my feet met with heavy chains, causing them to rattle. Normally, I wouldn't mind too much about something so unimportant as this, but taking into account that the creature that was hiding inside the car probably had supernatural senses like me, I knew that he had heard the sound loud, and clear. My suspicions were confirmed when the jeep lightly shook from side to side, like something, or someone had sifted from its one side to the other. With small cautious steps, I neared the windows, which were conveniently for the wolf, but irritatingly inconveniently for me tinted. For a few moments nothing happened, and I barely contained myself from yelling 'come out, come out, to play' at the apparently coward wolf. But then a pair of yellow eyes flashed through the glass, and I instinctively took a step back. Silence ensued, and I actually wondered whether I had simply imagined the abnormal eyes looking back at me. As if in answer to my mental question, the back window of the car shattered with force, and a huge wolf jumped out of it. His large paws hit my chest with undoubtedly inhuman force, and my body was soon meeting the ground. To my utter surprise, by the time I had stood up -which was less than a moment later- the wolf was already out of my sight.

"Onto the second part of our plan," I whispered, skipping through the forest in search of Barbie. The strong smell of fresh blood almost made me stop dead on my tracks. Of course I realized it belonged to a human, and normally I couldn't care less. But since Caroline was out here, too, this meant that she had lost control again, and I was so not in the mood for burying dead bodies tonight. I had had enough exercise for a whole week with all the running I did from Duke down to Mystic Falls. How more gorgeous, and well defined could my muscles get?

When I eventually made it to the clearing where newborn Caroline was, Anna was already there, grabbing her shoulders, and trying to bring her down from her bloodlust. I scowled when I noticed the blonde teenager, Matt, or something like that, collapsing on the ground, one hand in a cast, and the other one rising to touch his injured neck.

"Oh, my God," Caroline mumbled, following with her eyes the movement of Matt's body. She was so focused on the stupid human that she didn't hear the growls coming closer.

"No, no, no, no," Anna whispered, keeping her from rushing at the human's side. "Stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods. Now. We need to leave." Astonishingly enough, Caroline actually complied with Anna's directions, and she suspiciously eyed the surrounding area, as another round of growls echoed around us.

"What was that?" she asked meeting my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I questioned, before blurring to the young boy that was only barely holding onto his consciousness.

"You! Stay down. Don't move," I ordered him, knowing that Elena would hate it, if I let anything happen to an innocent human.

"Anna…he's getting closer," I warned, trying, and miserably failing to spot the wolf.

"You, and me, we're going to run," Anna quickly said to Caroline, and I desperately wanted to roll my eyes at the whole 'explaining every little detail even though we're running out of time.' "Okay? It's going to follow us. We need to lead it away from Matt, so you need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!"

And with that, we all started sprinting around the trees, often changing direction in order to confuse the wolf, but never moving too far away from each other. We came to a stop near the old Lockwood property, and Caroline having misjudged her speed all but collided with me.

"What is it?" she cried out, as my hands shot out to steady her.

"It's a werewolf!" I replied a little louder than I intended to, a result of the adrenaline rush my body was undergoing at the moment "It will try to kill us, and it can!"

"Hey," a male voice called from a few feet away, and turning around I saw none other than Lon Chaney junior. Splendid. But why did he still look human? Not that I needed a second wolf running after me, but just out of curiosity… "What are all of you doing here?"

"What are you doing?" I demanded, taking a step in his direction. Then everything happened so fast… The stupid werewolf that had finally decided to grow a pair, and get out of its hiding place attacked Caroline, pining her on the ground. Anna, and the Lockwood ran towards them, but I remained motionless, trying to access the situation, and come up with a plan on how to get all of us alive out of there. However, my process of thoughts was cut short when Caroline screamed my name in desperation. She could have asked for Anna, but for some inexplicable reason it was my own name that fell from her lips in that moment of fear. It could have been the fact that my blood turned Blondie into a vampire, or that I couldn't wait for the moment Elena would forgive me, and we would be back to the relationship we used to have before the Founder's Day. Or it could just be me having a human moment, and not wanting to see a young girl getting killed. This way or another, though, without a single moment of hesitancy I lurched forwards, and using all of my force pushed the massive wolf off of Caroline's body. My instinct of survival kicking in, I bared my fangs, and growled back at the beast, already forming a plan attack when the younger Lockwood's voice rang.

"No!" he screamed, and werewolf-Mason's attention was immediately focused on his nephew. He kept growling for a few seconds but this time in a much less aggressive manner, I think. And then he was gone, as if he had never been there at all.

 

Elena's Point of View

"Mmm, I'm finding it hard to resist when you are all wet, and dressed in nothing but a towel," Damon whispered as soon as I had entered my room. My eyes widened when I saw him laying in the middle of my bed, looking as perfect as ever. Anna had called me a few minutes ago, so I already knew he was okay, but having someone tell you, and actually seeing it with your own two eyes are two completely different things. I didn't hold back my urge to rush towards his side, and curl against his firm body. His arms immediately wrapped around me, protecting me from everything that could potentially hurt me, and I sighed in relief. This had been an incredibly long, and strenuous day, and I was more than happy that it was finally coming to an end. Especially an overall happy end. Stefan had apparently decided to skip the party, thinking that Caroline would be perfectly fine on her own. Of course, he was terribly mistaken, Caroline's attack to Matt showing as much. I had never expected Stefan to act so irresponsibly, but what really mattered was that he was alive -sort of-, and unharmed. Caroline was shaken from her second in a time span of seven days almost-death, but to my mind she was dealing with it exceptionally well. Anna was also safe, and probably doing things that I didn't want to thing about with my brother across the hall. And Damon was right beside me, as healthy as he could get, even after putting his own life at risk in order to protect Caroline. I couldn't deny that this was a great improvement compared to his last week's opinion to kill Caroline. Honestly, I have no idea what more he could ever do to fix this situation. Probably, nothing.

"Thank you," I whispered, craning my neck to stare into his eyes.

"What for?"

"Helping Caroline," I explained, and he averted his gaze from me. "I know that it was difficult for you to decide to save her, and I'm sorry if I made it even more difficult for you to prove that you were actually regretting your last week's actions."

"You don't have to apologize," he shrugged me away, but I stubbornly nodded my head.

"Yes, I do. Because even though we'd already talked about how long your journey to changing the way you're reacting to everyday situations would be, I still expected you to behave like a twenty four years old human. And that was utterly unfair, because you're neither twenty four years old, nor human. All the time you've spent on this world, all the experiences you've had throughout your entire life have molded your personality, your behavior, your physical reactions. No one should expect from you to completely change who you are. What I'm asking is that you try to be more caring, and thoughtful about others. But I love you. No matter what."

"I love you, too," he breathed, pressing a kiss on my forehead, and materializing as if out of thin air a thick leather brown book. I narrowed my eyes as I sat up, and carefully placed it into my lap.

"You didn't dig deep enough," he offered as in some sort of explanation?

"Petrova?" I read the title of the book aloud "I saw this on one of the shelves in Isobel's office."

"Katherine originally came from Europe," Damon went on, following my lead, and resting his back against the pillows "Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova, to be exact," he clarified in a perfect accent.

"How did you know that?" I asked, carefully opening the book in a random page. There were lists of all the members of the Petrova family, along with numerous sketches.

"Back then I saw it engraved in an old heirloom. Men snoop, too, you know," he said wiggling his eyebrows, and I chuckled.

"I bet you enjoy snooping around a lot, don't you?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper, and within moments, the book was resting on my night-table, and I was lying on my back with Damon's body blanketing my own.

His warm breath fanned over my skin as he trailed kisses down the side of my neck, and to my collarbone. I closed my eyes, when his hand touched the side of my ankle, climbing upwards in a painfully slow pace.

"And do you know where I particularly enjoy snooping around?" he whispered, now having reached my knee. "Under your towel, baby," he replied in a hoarse voice, letting his fingers graze over my thigh, before pushing a finger deep inside of me. I moaned loudly, and he had to cover my mouth with his own to ensure that Jenna wouldn't come running in here to see what the hell was going on. Damon soon added a second finger, and increased his pace, our tongues never stopping their passionate dance.

Moments turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours.

And without realizing it, I found our sweaty bodies pressed against each other, swallow breathes escaping us, as we grinned at each other, with matching expressions of pure bliss on our faces.

After many days, I finally felt that I was doing the right thing. I was with the man I loved, and as long as we were together, and united, we could pull through everything life decided to throw our way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?
> 
> What's up with Stefan?
> 
> Did you like Elena visiting Caroline while she's technically locked into her own house? Oh, and I know it wasn't mentioned, but keep in mind that the morning before Tyler's party, Bonnie spelled Caroline's ring.
> 
> Was the way Elena thought, and eventually decided to forgive (in a way) Damon believable? Or was it too weird for you? Personally, I found it rather good, but I'd like to read your opinion, too!
> 
> What was your favorite part in this chapter? Feel free to leave a comment and tell me!
> 
> That was the last chapter I have already written. The next one will hopefully be uploaded during the following seven days.
> 
> I have just created a tumblr account, where I'll be publishing all kinds of stuff!  
> http://stroumfita.tumblr.com/  
> This is the link, in case you are interested in following me!  
>  And this is my twitter: https://twitter.com/#!/ts_eirini
> 
> Take care!


	21. Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out a little later than I expected... Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, even though I'd love to!

Elena's Point Of View

"Damon?"

"Yes, Elena?" he asked, his tone bordering sarcasm, without really bothering to look up from the video game he was currently playing with Jeremy. It was one of those shooting games that I could never enjoy, or actually understand.

"Damon, I am well aware of the fact that this is not your typical Sunday barbeque. For starters, Jenna doesn't feel comfortable enough, yet, to actually invite either one of you over, and I'm more than a hundred percent sure that Mason Lockwood being on the guest list isn't a coincidence. So, spill! What are you up to?"

"Oh, why can't you relax for once in your life, Elena?" Jeremy murmured momentarily glancing up at me "Everything is going to be fine, no one is going to get hurt. We are just going to get some answers from Jenna's high-school best friend."

"With what means?" I demanded, only to be met with the sound of shooting from the TV speakers. Huffing in frustration, I span on my heels, and made my way back to the kitchen.

Jenna, and Anna were preparing the food, keeping communication, and physical contact to a minimum. I really couldn't wait for the end of that day. I could just feel it in my guts that it was going to be one of the terrible ones, the memory of which you wish you could take out of your mind.

"Where did Caroline go?" Jenna asked, worried eyes glancing around the room. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't a fan of the idea of hosting lunch for four humans, three vampires, and a werewolf. But we had tried as hard as we possibly could to explain to her the importance of approaching Mason Lockwood, and at that point she was our only discreet way of accomplishing that.

"She went to the bathroom," I explained, and Anna smirked, probably thinking about Caroline's frequent complaints over the fact that she still had to have trips to the bathroom every now, and then, despite her not-living status.

"So, Anna, what exactly are we going to do today?" I asked as indifferently as I could. Honestly, it was starting to get on my nerves that everyone but me seemed to be on the plan.

"You mean you don't know?" Jenna of all people blurted out, and I felt my jaw dropping straight to the floor.

"You know, too?" I exclaimed, and she shrugged her shoulders as if it was the most logical thing in the world. "Guys, this is getting seriously annoying. If you didn't want me to have a part in this, then you could have… I don't know… thrown me out of my own house for the day! I am telling you that I've never been so pissed before, and the only person that can get me so worked up is Damon!" My train of thoughts was interrupted, when Anna's faint smile lead me to a sudden realization. "Of course it was him!" I whispered more to myself than anyone else. I turned around, fully intending to stomp into the living room to confront him, but it turned out that I didn't even have to go that far.

"Looking for me?" he drawled with a smug smile on his face, as he took a few more steps closer, forcing my back to press against the fridge.

"Why are you acting like a child, and why are you so keen on angering me all the time?" There were mere inches separating our faces, and I could distinctly smell his cologne. The warmth radiating off of him combined with the vibrations from the fridge was doing funny things to my body. And he knew it…

"Because you secretly love it," he whispered into my ear, and pressed a single kiss onto the side of my neck.

Anna's grunts of disgust were muffled by the door bell ringing, and after a lustful gaze Damon retreated, actually giving me room to breath. With trembling hands I straightened my clothes, wondering at the same time how on earth would I ever manage to get through this barbeque thing when being turned on from the first hour. I was brought back to reality when Alaric joined us, followed by none other than Mason Lockwood, and Jeremy who was trailing behind them.

"Good news! I'm coming baring gifts, and namely shot glasses!" Mason all but cried out, causing Jenna to grin, probably for the first time that morning.

"You're here for less than a minute, and I'm already back into the bleachers of the pep rally," she said pumping their hips together, in what I assumed was an old habit.

"Like old times, huh?" he murmured, unaware of the calculative stares Anna, and Damon were giving him. "Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man."

When their laughing seized, Mason looked up, and met my eyes.

"Hey, Elena. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Mason, thank you. This is Anna, Jeremy's girlfriend." He smiled politely at her direction.

"And this is my boyfriend, Damon Salvatore." Mason nodded in response, and leaned over the counter to shake Damon's hand.

"I know. I've heard great things about you." From the corner of my eye I saw Anna, and Alaric exchanging dumbfounded looks, as Damon chuckled lowly.

"Really? That's weird… cause I'm a dick," he replied casually, and Mason laughed as he started pouring shots for all of us.

"So, now that I've met everyone… what brought up this barbeque?" Mason questioned, and I was able to detect a hint of suspiciousness in his voice.

"Well, you've got to thank Rick, since this was his idea," Jenna explained, and Mason glanced questioningly at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's old high school friends. You know, dig up a little dirt." I hadn't imagined that Alaric could lie so convincingly. It sounded like this was the real reason why he wanted to organize this gathering, and perhaps in a way it was. Because in another way, I honestly believed that throughout the day they would all try to expose Mason's true nature. Now what would the actual benefit from this be, I had no idea, especially given the fact that we had already figured out that the Lockwoods were werewolves.

"Oh, I've got dirt. I've got dirt," Mason murmured, and we all sifted our gaze towards the door, where Caroline now stood, clapping her hands together, with a clearly enthusiastic gleam in her eyes.

"We're going to reveal dirtiness about Jenna's high school years?" she exclaimed, and Mason's eyes widened. Could he have recognized her from last night? Did he even remember what happened while he was in wolf form? "Don't get me wrong, Jenna, I sincerely adore you. But you are Elena's guardian, and therefore we are required to find out about you, and laugh at your expense." Jenna wasn't at all offended by Caroline's words, but instead rose her hands in mock surrender.

"I have no secrets, only dirty shame!" We all laughed at this, and Mason motioned at the now filled- with whatever alcoholic beverage he had chosen- shot glasses.

I wasn't the kind of girl to drink on an everyday basis, or get drunk, but I would never turn down a very appealing-looking shot.

"Aren't you Sheriff Forbes' daughter?" Mason asked warily eyeing Caroline, moments before the glass had touched my lips.

"Yeah, Caroline Forbes! Nice to meet you, and don't worry about this," she added, pointing at the bottle of vodka "It is going to stay between the eight of us, and whoever dares to breath a word about our underage drinking… I'm going to kill them in their sleep!" Despite knowing Caroline for the greatest portion of my life, and therefore noticing the humorous tone in her words, I couldn't resist staring at her in surprise, and with a little bit of cautiousness like everyone else did. It felt like the entire room had frozen, until Caroline dramatically rolled her eyes, and sighed in disappointment.

"It was supposed to be a joke!" she complained, and only Mason's lips quirked a little, in what he probably wanted to come out as a smirk, but only looked like a grimace of confusion, and a sign of freaking out. "Oh, for God's sake! I hate it when people can't appreciate my humor!"

"And you've never questioned why it happens so often?" Damon suggested, earning himself a glare from Caroline, and a slap in the arm by me.

"Why don't we just get on with these shots?" Alaric suggested, easing the tension, and raising his glass. We all followed his lead, and murmured "To dirty shame," before downing our drinks.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

I was taking the cake that Damon had brought out of its box, and in the background I could hear everyone trying to guess what Damon had drawn in what was probably the tenth round of Pictionary. I couldn't actually see the sketch, but I was almost a hundred percent sure what it was. And when Mason calmly said "Dances with wolves," and Damon announced that he was the winner of this round, I chuckled. Could he be any more obvious?

"Aunt Jenna, is getting tipsy," my beloved boyfriend sang, as he came to stand closely behind me.

"Will you stop plying her with alcohol?" I asked, letting him know that I wasn't unaware of the numerous times he had refilled her glass.

"Well, I want her to like me. Again!" I shook my head, and decided to drop the subject, since I was familiar enough with Damon's character to understand that he wouldn't change his tactics.

"How is operation Lockwood going?" I inquired, instead, and our bodies grazed, as he once again zeroed the distance between us.

"He's going to be my new BFF," he whispered, delicately dragging his fingertips over my shoulders, and all the way down to my palms. I sucked in a breath, when he interlaced our fingers, and rested them on my lower stomach. We were leaning our heads against each other's, as his thumbs started forming lazy circles over my blouse. Circles that were slowly but steadily moving southern, until his fingers came across the button of my skirt.

"How about we continue this upstairs?" he drawled, and I shivered when his warm breath fanned over my skin.

"We can't just go missing, Damon. Someone will notice," I weakly protested, taking deep breaths to keep myself from lunging at him, and claiming his body into the middle of the kitchen, with half a dozen people into the conjoined living room.

"Then, let them notice!" he growled, pulling me backwards so that I was tightly pressed against him, and I couldn't resist appreciatively moaning at the intimate contact of our lower bodies. "I want you, Elena. In fact I need you, and I know that you're feeling the same way. And please don't tell me you haven't noticed that bad things happen every time we try to stay away from each other."

My mind was swirling, and against my better judgment I slightly nodded. Without missing a beat, Damon moved us to my bedroom, definitely using his vampire speed, and quickly shut the door behind us.

I span around in his arms, and reaching up I cupped the sides of his face. Damon was once again quick to understand my intentions, and leaning down captured my lips in a passionate kiss. It felt like every other time, but it was nowhere near getting old. I doubt that we would ever actually get tired of this thing, of this instant reaction our bodies seemed to have whenever they were at close proximity. Or this was just the silly teenage girl, with the dreams for a romantic, and fairytale-like- happily ever after, talking inside of me. Honestly, as Damon's hands started fumbling with my clothes, I couldn't care less about the course our relationship would take into the future. Eager to help him, I raised my arms, allowing him to lift my shirt off my body, and toss it onto the floor. His lips were instantly back on my skin, placing random kisses, as we both worked on unbuttoning his shirt. Despite the slight despair into our moves, they were pretty much efficient, and in almost no time at all, we were standing naked in front of each other, hands roaming over smooth flesh, ragged breaths mingling, and hearts beating furiously.

I was aware of the small steps we had been taking as our tongues kept battling for dominance. However, it wasn't enough to make me hold back the yelp of surprise, or the soft giggle, when my knees met the corner of my bed, and I collapsed on the soft mattress. Due to the fact that I'd been gripping Damon's shoulders, he, too, lost his balance, and awkwardly landed on top of me, in a mess of tangled limps. To my astonishment he laughed aloud, a beautiful sound that filled the room, and warmed my soul. Damon had admittedly changed a lot during the last months. He wasn't afraid to express his feelings around people that he'd come to consider essential figures of his life, like me, or, Anna, or Alaric. But in spite of this amazing progress, it was only on rare occasions that he would feel, and act so relaxed, so free, like he had no worry in the world, like he had no pain in his heart. I was always on the alert for these moments, so that I would be able to take in every little detail of his expression, of his voice, and store it into a safe spot in my mind. And from that point on, I would have one more beautiful memory to cherish.

"What are you smiling at?" Damon asked bringing me out of my stupor, and through our bond I sensed a little vulnerability, and apprehension. My immediate response was to stroke his cheek, and revel in the contented sigh that escaped him.

"You are a beautiful person, Damon," I murmured choosing to express the seriousness of my statement not through the loudness of my voice, but through the intensity of my feelings that he could sense as if they were his own. "And every time you laugh I feel like my life has brightened a little bit. You should laugh more often, Damon. You deserve to laugh more often."

A new glint appeared in his eyes, as he shook his head from side to side in disbelief.

"If you were any other person, if we didn't share this kind of bond… I would have honestly believed that you were lying right now, Elena. Sometimes… what you say to me, the way you act around me, and even the fact that you're in a relationship with me… feels too good to be true." A deep frown made its way to his forehead, as he ever so lightly traced a lone finger from my temple to the corner of my mouth. "Thank you for putting your faith in me, even when you have every reason not to, and thank you for not giving up on me, just yet."

Our gazes locked, and I smiled as he slowly leaned down, and pressed our lips together.

"I will never give up on you," I murmured against his mouth, and he replied by gently pushing me towards the centre of the bed.

Unlike most of the times we had been together, this one was slow, gentle, but even more intimate. It almost felt like with every single of his thrusts something was tugging at my soul, bringing it closer to Damon's. None of us looked away, both too compelled by what was taking place between us to even risk losing a moment by aimlessly glancing around. One of his arms was resting besides my head, helping him keep his full weight from crashing me. His free hand was dead set on driving me crazy with the occasional flick of a nipple, circling of my clit, or brush against my lips. It always made me wonder how Damon could keep his thoughts organized when we were together, and do anything else apart from enjoying the blissful feelings of our bodies coming together. Like I was doing.

It was when my body started tightening that Damon bit down on his wrist, and brought it close to me. I didn't need further encouragement to brush away the first drops of blood that had ran out of the wound he had created. From that point on, Damon's movements became a little more jerky, although they still didn't resemble the raw, and needy sex we'd recently had.

It didn't take long for Damon to take that jump off the cliff, too, and it was my turn to moan at the incredible tingling that his fangs, and tongue against my tender flesh brought about.

I love you, Damon called out to me, and I smiled as I encircled his torso with my arms, and hugged him close to my chest. I didn't need to say anything, because the sudden jolt my heart gave as soon as his head had touched my body, definitely confirmed that I felt the exact same way for him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

"Where have you two been?" Jenna asked, walking, or rather stumbling inside the kitchen, where we'd only a minute ago come back. My body was still kind of numb after everything that had taken place in my bedroom, but I forced my mind to focus on what was happening around me. It was mortifying enough that at least two people were most probably aware of what had transpired during the forty minutes me, and Damon were gone. I definitely didn't want Jenna to get all suspicious, and start asking questions. That would be awkward, and I didn't want to experience it, in particular when she was affected by alcohol.

"Just hanging out in here," Damon replied for both of us, surprisingly not adding a sexual innuendo in his words "how about we serve the delicious cake I brought?"

I grimaced, realizing that he had turned on his charm, and to my great surprise Jenna fell for it.

"Please, tell me it has lots of chocolate," she whined, quickly –as quickly as she could- approaching me, and actually pushing me out of her way, in order to check out said cake.

From the corner of my eye I saw Damon smirking, and the next moment Jenna was hugging him tightly. Both mine, and Damon's eyebrows flew upwards on our foreheads at the sudden physical contact. Ever since Jenna had found out about Damon's true nature, she'd been keeping her distance from him, and for a while I feared that she would never come to approve of him like before. Sure, she was softening a little towards him lately, but this was definitely a first. I knew that it was mostly the alcohol speaking, or rather acting, but they say that when you're drunk your most real feelings, and thoughts are revealed. So, perhaps it was Jenna's stubbornness that stopped her from closing the gap that had formed between her, and Damon, and not her actual belief that he would hurt me?

The embrace ended as quickly as it had started, and Jenna was back into her chocolate-worshipping mode.

"Elena, get me a knife," she ordered, eyeing the cake, and I swear she looked like a five year old about to blow up the candles to her birthday cake.

I felt Damon's excitement, right before he joined me by the set of silverware.

"Oh, these are fancy," he murmured, delicately tracing them with his fingertips.

"Thanks! My mother's silver set," Jenna explained in a sweet voice, and I frowned when Damon winked at me. What exactly did he have in mind?

"God, if I stare at this a moment longer, I will inhale the whole thing on my own!" Jenna's voice broke my train of thoughts. "Will you, please, hurry, Elena?" With that she left the kitchen, and without hesitation I turned around to face him.

"What are you up to?" I bluntly asked, and he casually shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to put some silver into Mason Lockwood, and prove that he's a werewolf." I silently regarded him for a while, trying to put my finger on what wasn't feeling right. His voice had come out firm, and honest, but his feelings told a completely different story.

"No, there's more to it, isn't it?" I inquired, and Damon looked away, although that couldn't keep the truth from me. I had sensed his insincerity, and anyway I could feel that he wasn't telling me the whole truth. "What are you going to do, Damon?"

"I told you, Elena!" Damon whispered, grabbing a knife from the set, and the cake from the counter.

"Damon, if you're not telling me, it means that I wouldn't agree with your plan, which means that it's dangerous. Damon, please, tell me!"

Damon ignored me, though, and he not only didn't give me a reply, but also walked out of the kitchen. I threw my hands in the air in exasperation, but followed him anyway. There was simply no way I was going to let him out of my sight for the rest of the evening.

"Mason, why don't you start us of?" Damon suggested, placing the plate in front of him, the handle of the knife conveniently, and no way coincidentally pointing at his direction. Mason's moves slowed down for a split second, but he was quickly back to action, spinning the plate around so that he didn't have to touch the knife, and picking up a slice with his bare hands.

"What? I apologize! I'm an animal!" he said laughing, when he noticed that me, Damon, and Alaric were watching him curiously.

Wait to fuel our suspicions, Mason, I thought to myself, before joining the awkward laughter that filled the room.

"So, Mason," Alaric, ever the ice-breaker, started "you, and Jenna never dated?" Mason shook his head negatively.

"She was always lost in the Logan Fell-land."

"Where is Jenna, anyway?" I asked, and everyone in the room mirrored by confused expression.

"She just fell asleep on the couch," Anna informed us, as she, and Caroline joined us.

"Oh, I'm sure you were a catch, too!" Damon said, bringing up the previous subject, with a dangerous sparkle in his blue eyes "Definitely had girls lining up!"

"Huh, I just pegged him for a lone wolf," Anna added, putting special emphasis on the last word. Something that of course didn't go unnoticed by Mason.

"Okay, guys, enough with the innuendos. You're in," he exclaimed eyeing all of us. "You're hilarious."

"Thank you," Damon deadpanned.

"Come on, man, you don't think I know what this barbeque is about?" he addressed Damon alone, but it was Anna who spoke next.

"How do you know about us? Your brother was completely clueless."

"It doesn't matter," he softly replied "I'm not your enemy, Anna."

"You tried to kill me!" Caroline cried out, and Mason's expression turned apologetic.

"That was a mistake. There was a confusion… I couldn't chain up myself in time, and I have no control once I shift."

"Oh, what? No obedience school?" Damon asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I'm serious," Mason stated, standing up from his chair. Everyone followed his lead.

"Let's not spark a century old feud that doesn't apply to us."

"Do you expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?" Anna drawled, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and looking extremely intimidating.

"I lost my brother," Mason explained in the same soft tone that he'd been using for almost the entire day "my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this." He raised his eyebrow questioningly when a few moments later no one had reacted, and then one by one, all the vampires of the room nodded, agreeing to be peaceful from now on with the newest supernatural creature of the town. Alaric, and me, on the other hand, opted to remain silent, given that it wasn't really our place to make any kind of deals with Mason.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Damon's Point of View

Following Mason Lockwood was not a difficult feat, and when I saw him parking at a dark alley close to the Grill, I couldn't help but smirk at how easy this would be for me. I felt for the silver knife in my pocket for one last time, and then casually walked out off the shadows. The others might have been reassured by Mason's promise that he didn't want to hurt us, but I simply wouldn't fall for it. Even if he had actually meant those words, he had said himself that he can't control his actions once he is in wolf form. Why leave someone -that can accidentally kill me- wandering around my town?

"Damon?" Mason asked, surprise coloring his voice "What? More dog jokes?"

"Nah, those got old," I replied, and without further hesitation pushed the knife deep into his chest, right where I knew his heart was nestled. Mason's eyes widened, and groaning in pain, he grabbed my arm, in an effort to keep a standing position. Seriously? I simply shrugged my shoulders, and let him collapse on the concrete. It wasn't my fault he was a werewolf, and therefore my enemy.

Hoping to find any kind of clues about his nature, or other werewolves that might be lurking around, I opened the trunk of his car, and started browsing through the stuff he'd been keeping in there. In the background I could still hear him grunting, so you can possibly imagine my shock when I heard his voice loud, and clear. I slowly turned to face him, and I swear he didn't look as if he'd been stabbed less than a minute ago.

"You know… I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this," he said approaching me. There was not a flinch of pain on his features, there was not a hint of shakiness in his movement. The instinct of survival forced my body away from him, and I greeted my teeth as I prepared myself for all of the possible outcomes, including a fight. In the meantime my head was spinning with thoughts…if silver wasn't deadly to a werewolf, then how could you kill them? Perhaps a wooden stake through the heart worked for them, too? No, no way. There had to be something that could help me get rid of him. I had no idea where to start looking, but I could definitely cross out the option of using silver weaponry.

"Dully noted," I replied with a tight smile on my lips, and watched him as he felt his chest. There wasn't a wound there anymore, so it was safe to assume that werewolves had super healing like vampires.

"I was really looking forward the last call." His eyes lit up dangerously as he came to stand right in front of me. I didn't know what to expect from him, but I refused to budge from my position. "Now you made an enemy," he said darkly, and I felt excitement rise inside of me at the prospect of an on going war with him, which would of course end up by me killing him. It had been a long time since I'd had a good fight, and despite the fact that I was still missing critical information about his nature, I was certain that I could take him. And I would, indeed, take him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

I had agreed with Elena that I'd stop by the Mansion for a few hours, and then head back to her again. This way she would have the chance to spend some time with Barbie, who had been freaking out the entire day, and refused to stay alone for longer than five minutes. It wasn't that unexpected from a newly turned vampire to feel that way, but Blondie's naturally neurotic personality was only making matters worse.

What I never expected to find right next to the front door, of course, was an uninvited guest.

"Bad day?" Katherine drawled, cocking her head to the side as she studied me from head to toe.

"Bad century," I spat at her.

"Then, why are you so pouty today? Did you finally start realizing that Elena will never be able to take my place?"

"I tried to kill a werewolf... I failed… Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self," I offered, choosing to disregard her mention of Elena. No way in hell I'd do relationship-counseling with Katherine. Not that Elena, and I were in need of a counselor, but anyway.

"Well, werewolves aren't easy pray," Katherine replied, and I stopped trying to unlock the door. She had, now, my full attention.

"What do you know about werewolves?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Why don't you invite me inside so that we can talk about this in private?" she suggested, drawing a line with her nails from my collarbone to my stomach. My muscles flexed instinctively at her touch, and even I was dumbfounded, due to the fact I not only didn't remove her hand, but also opened the door widely, in a silent invitation.

I regretted it as soon as her high heels came into contact with the wooden floor, the sharp noise helping me realize that I had willingly chosen to spend time with Katherine. I shook my head to force my mind back to reality, and taking a deep breath followed her into the living room. Perhaps I'll manage to get some information from her… I thought to myself, although I had difficulty putting Katherine, and helpful at the same sentence.

Katherine was already comfortably lounging at the sofa, and her eyes were roaming around the room, catching every little detail. I busied myself with pouring us both glasses of blood, and she smiled appreciatively at me when she tasted it.

"From your private stock, I suppose," she whispered, licking a drop that had remained on the rim of the glass. It was impossible not to follow the movement, and when I realized that I had been staring intently at her lips, I mentally slapped my head. Twice, and sharply.

"So, your recent werewolf sighting must have come as a surprise," she broke the silence a few moments earlier.

"First of all, let's get one thing straight, Katherine," I all but growled, and her expression was something between amusement, and satisfaction "We are not here to talk about how we spent the last century, and a half. You're not my friend, and I'm not enjoying having you around. So, I'll ask you again, and this time I'm expecting an actual answer. What do you know about werewolves?"

"You're being unreasonably harsh to the person whose aid you need, Damon," she commented, and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't pout, it's not attractive upon a woman of your age," I barked out, and she huffed in surprise.

"Ouch. That really hurt my feelings, Damon. But," she stood up, and walked to the nearest bookcase, her fingertips ghosting over the spines of random books "to prove that I am actually interested in helping you, I will look past your rude behavior, and I will give you the answers you need. You asked me what I know about werewolves…" she glanced at me over her shoulder "I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Damon," she said more seriously "it's best to stay clear of them during the full moon. So, don't try to be the hero. You'll end up dead."

"And how do you know this?" For all I knew she was making up all this stuff, because she found it particularly entertaining lying to me. Not like she hadn't done it before…

"Who do you think was responsible for ridding the town of vampires in 1864?" she asked, and I shrugged my shoulders indifferently.

"The Founding Families."

"Spirited by?" Katherine trailed, and that's when I was able to make the connection. How hadn't we thought of that?

"The Lockwoods," I murmured, taking a sip from my glass.

"You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you?" she asked, leaning against the back of an armchair, and staring into my eyes. "During the celebration, one of the vampires approached me, and demanded that he had a word with me. There had been some attacks around that time, and I had assigned him to look into them. It turned out that it wasn't vampires that had killed, or rather torn apart, in ways that we'd never seen before, several folks around town. It was something else." She took a deep breath as she settled next to me sideways, so that she was still able to see me. "From the moment I met George Lockwood I knew he'd be a problem."

"So, you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves?" This couldn't be right, otherwise Lockwood junior wouldn't have been in human form last night.

"The werewolf gene runs into the Lockwood family. Not that they are all wolves," she briskly corrected me.

"How many others are out there? I mean… is it just limited to the Lockwoods?"

She considered her answer for a few seconds.

"No, there are others. Not many… they're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books, and really bad movies."

"My turn to ask a question," she whispered, with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. I was suddenly reminded of the old days, back when I was human, and I was so in love with this playful, carefree aspect of her.

"Why haven't you tried to remove me from the town like you vowed you would?" She scooted closer, and ever so slightly touched my thigh with her hand. "Why not team up with little Anna, and stake me? Or rip me apart?" I fixed my gaze on the fireplace, determined to not let her get to me. But she wouldn't simply give up. Her hand shot out, and she grabbed my chin, turning my head so that our faces were inches apart.

"You want to know why I came back? Well, I have a better question: why did you? For Elena?" I gulped loudly as she negatively shook her head. "No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again. Didn't you?" I hadn't looked, really looked into her eyes for an unbelievably long time. And at that moment I found it impossible to look away. It was almost like she was compelling me. "I know that things didn't go exactly like you had planned, but I'm here now. And with me here, we can be real again. All of the dreams you've had about us during all of the years we've been apart… we can make them come true, Damon. Your dreams will finally turn into reality. Do you not want this?"

Images were blurring in front of my eyes, moments from my human life, followed by moments from my vampire life. And there were two faces that kept re-appearing in those memories. Two so similar, yet so different faces. Katherine. Dangerous, selfish Katherine. And Elena. Warm, loving Elena.

"I thought I told you I wasn't interested in playing games, or discussing anything else apart from werewolves, Katherine," I growled, abruptly standing up from the sofa, and blurring across the room. I had to put distance between us. "So, I think it's time for you to leave."

The change in her demeanor was immediate, and apparent. Gone was the gentleness of her expression, and as she walked closer to me, there was a seductive air around her, and also a certain amount of anger, of frustration.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" she asked, now standing right in front of me.

"Why don't I kill you instead?" she let out a small huffing sound, as if she didn't believe that I would master the strength, and will needed to take her down. When in reality I could. Or I thought I could.

"Come on. Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Damon?" there was practically no space between our bodies, and I was painfully aware of it "We both know you're only capable of one," she whispered, inching her lips closer to mine.

Her scent hit my nostrils, bringing me out of the stupor her alluring voice had put me in. At the last second before our lips met, I turned around to leave, only to find Katherine blocking my way. Damn, she saw right through me. In the blink of an eye, she had me pinned on the floor, and was straddling my waist, one leg resting on each of my sides, and one hand traveling along my chest.

"My sweet, innocent Damon," she breathed close to my ear, momentarily closing her eyes. It was the opening I needed. Grabbing her by the neck, I blurred us to a nearby desk, and laid her down on its shinny surface. Her eyes widened in shock, but closed as soon as I leaned down, and melted my lips against hers. She moaned appreciatively, and mumbled something that sounded like "that's more like it," as she fumbled with the buttons of my shirt. While we fought for dominance, I disguised my anger, and made it appear like hungry passion for her, hoping that she wouldn't realize what was going on. She seemed to fall for my trick, and as I mechanically kissed down her neck I checked to make sure that what I needed was indeed in place. Oblivious to what was happening inside my mind, Katherine sought my mouth again, and I gave in to her demand for a single second. Then, with lightening speed, I directed our bodies towards the bookcase, and on our way there, grabbed one of the vervain syringes Alaric had supplied me with. I forced it deep into her back without second thought, and with almost sickening pleasure watched her body dropping on the carpet, as she gasped for air. After that, she remained motionless.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

I threw Katherine's limp body over my shoulder, and hurried down the stairs. It took me a while to find the chains, but the effort was nothing compared to the satisfaction I felt when she was finally bound on the chair inside the small dungeon-like room. I had done it. I overpowered her, and finally proved to myself that I really didn't care about her anymore. It was good to know this for sure.

"So, what was the last question you didn't answer?" I asked as soon as she came around, and immediately started trying to get free. "That's right, you were about to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?"

"You don't have to do this." Her voice was frail, and her expression pained, but I refused to feel any amount of remorse for her. She wasn't worth it.

"Answer the question," I growled, grabbing the sides of the chair, and glaring down at her.

"I came back for you," she stubbornly repeated, and I chuckled.

"Wrong answer. We're going to play by my rules now, Katherine. How does that sound?"

She tried to move away the moment she saw me coming back holding a generous amount of vervain in my gloved hands.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, when I traced the back of her hand with it. Her skin sizzled, and she flinched.

"So, my rules, dear Katherine, are pretty simple. As long as you keep honestly replying to my questions, I promise I won't hurt you. Much," I added, and Katherine actually swallowed loudly, in what I hoped was pure fear. After everything she'd done to all of us, she deserved to be threatened. "But," I removed the vervain from her hand, and she slumped against the chair, taking deep breaths as her skin healed. "If you don't cooperate with me, expect something like this to happen." The bloodcurdling scream she let out, when the vervain came into contact with her face was so exhilarating, and God, so delightful. It was almost as if my own pain, the emotional pain that she had caused me, was now transferred to her. And despite the fact that I was basically torturing another person, surely not a living, breathing human, but a person nonetheless… it made me feel so much lighter. With every passing fraction of a second, the weight on my heart was alleviated a little bit.

But if I wanted to get any answers from her, I couldn't afford her fainting on me. So, with a disappointed sigh, I took the vervain away from her flesh, and whispered in her ear: "Answer the question."

"What? Are you going to torture me now?" she asked in a trembling, vulnerable voice.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth," I shot back, straightening my body. Her chest filled with air, as she deeply inhaled.

"Later that night, at the Founder's ball…"

"No, no, no, no, no," I quickly interrupted her, threateningly motioning at the vervain in my hands "I don't want to hear any more stories about the past."

"Yes, you do, Damon. That's exactly what you want to hear," she contradicted me once again. "So, like I was saying, later that night George Lockwood approached me. I decided to stop beating about the bush, and told him that I was aware that he knew I was a vampire. His reaction was to act like he had never heard the word before, and attempt to run away. But, he was admittedly more open to negotiation when I revealed that I knew his secret, too. Your friend must have been incredibly stupid, Damon, for ever believing that I would have settled into a town without knowing my enemies." She made a small pause, her eyes glazing over as she thought about the past. "On the other hand, though, he was kind of smart because he instantly realized that I was there to make a deal with him."

"What did you want?" I asked, finding myself incredibly interested in this little story. It was still hard to grasp my mind around the fact that my childhood friend, George, had been a supernatural creature, a werewolf. I had never suspected anything. But this deal between Katherine, and George was really intriguing, too. I needed to know more about it, because it seemed that whatever had happened in 1864 between those two, was affecting her present life.

"You know, we can sit here as long as you want," I broke the silence that had fallen into the small room a few minutes later. "And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it."

"I've been doing all the talking. It's your turn," she replied with a small smile on her lips, and I raised my eyebrow at her effort to bargain, when she was clearly in a weaker position. "Do you pretend to be human, when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?"

"Actually, I am not pretending to be anything, when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to be just myself," I explained, even though I didn't have to.

"Does she know that you love me?" I actually laughed aloud at this.

"I don't love you, Katherine. I might have used those words back when I was human, and we were –in that twisted way- together, but I couldn't comprehend the full meaning of the word love. I was attracted by you, I was also probably in love with you, but I never loved you." I was certain for everything I was saying, there was no doubt in my mind anymore.

"Go ahead, Damon! Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust, keep lying to me, to yourself, to Elena, and everybody else… it will never change the truth. You loved me, and I never compelled those feelings. Your love was real, and so was mine." She sounded so damn sincere, but I knew that she wasn't. And we had more important issues to discuss other than a relationship that had long ago died.

"Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they've all turned into hate."

"Love, hate… such a fine line…" did she seriously have an answer for everything I said? My patience had started running dangerously thin, and Katherine probably noticed it, because she went back to storytelling-mode without my prodding. "Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the Founding Families about us. But he was willing to struck a deal."

"What kind of a deal?"

"A deal to rid the town of vampires," was her response, and I frowned as I fought to understand this whole thing. "The evening before the rounding was supposed to happen, I had a meeting with George. I reminded him that they did a body count, before the church was set at blaze. Once the flames created chaos, I was supposed to crawl to the exit under the quire loft. George would be there to set me free. Nothing could go wrong with this plan, because it was essential everyone believed that I perished in that fire."

The disbelief that was crawling inside of me, as I took in everything she said, was so great that I walked closer to her, and stared at her with wide eyes.

"You knew that they were going to burn the vampires in the church?" I asked for clarification, although it wasn't really needed. That was exactly what she had said, but… even she couldn't be that cruel, and self-centered.

"I practically lit the match," she calmly replied.

"They were your friends, they were your family, and you just sold them out," I exclaimed louder than I had intended.

"Without blinking."

I shook my head in disappointment at her coldness. Even I wouldn't have done such a thing, and I was generally considered

one of the worst dicks around the globe.

"What did George get in return? For giving your freedom?"

"Something he wanted desperately," she quietly replied, stretching her arms as far as she could. She was feeling uncomfortable? She was hurting? Oh, well, no problem at all. After hearing all these, I was even more certain than before that she deserved it.

"So, you sent twenty-six of your friends to their death just to fake your own?" She looked away from me. "No, you were running from something. What was it?"

"Everyone has a past, Damon," she tiredly said "and mine needed to stay far, far away. But thanks to Stefan," she actually spat out his name, and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes in suspicion. Wasn't he supposed to be the love of her eternal life? "my plan nearly failed before it even began. When George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see both of you one last time. But your father used Stefan's feelings against me." I cocked my eyebrow in confusion. "He poisoned his blood. And then the two of you, in your desperate, romantic attempt to save me, nearly ruined everything." How did she have the audacity to talk like that?

"We came for you, we tried to save you," I whispered, hoping that I would manage to control my wild feelings.

"I didn't want to be saved!" Katherine exclaimed, and I leaned down so that I was at the level of her face.

"Well, then Stefan, and I died for nothing! For nothing!" I hollered.

"No, Damon! You died for love!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

"So, are you going to tell me why you came back here, or are you just playing another game?"

"Have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question five times over now." Oh, right… She wanted me back.

"All right, good. Make it six."

"I want what I want, Damon," she shot back, finally meeting my eyes. "And I don't care what I've got to do to get it." I could read the threat between her words. "My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name on that list."

"Come on, Katherine," I replied tauntingly "if you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now."

"Still can," she said confidently, and I chuckled in response. "If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig, and you know it." My reaction was immediate. Before she could even realize what was happening, I had put on the gloves, again, grabbed a much greater amount of vervain, and pressed it all over her face.

"That's what you get for threatening my Elena, Katherine. Do it again, and I swear I'll tie you up, and cover your entire body with vervain. I'll even record the whole thing, to be able to hear over, and over again your screams as you slowly died," I growled as she cried out in pain. About a minute later I pulled back, and admired my amazing work. Her face was covered in wounds, that were unfortunately quickly closing.

"You're nothing but idle threats, Damon," Katherine drawled in a sickeningly sweet voice "I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did." Katherine was dreading dangerous waters, now, because, God, there was nothing I wanted more in that moment than drive a stake through her cold black heart. Her voice was equally cold, and black with her heart, when she spoke again. And also firm, and menacing.

"I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove her from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches, and then I will kill her, while you watch."

This time there was no questioning in what I would do.

"You should have never thought for one moment that I would not kill you," I angrily murmured, as I snapped a leg from one of the spare wooden chairs that were lying around the room, and blurred towards her, the sharp point of the leg-stake aligned with her heart. But then, Katherine was pushing me away with incredible force, and while I struggled to come around from the shock of hitting the hard stone wall, Katherine broke the chains that were tied around her limbs.

"I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last one hundred years," she whispered as she slowly walked closer to where my body was slumped on the ground. I was too startled to make any sort of move. "Your brother caught me by surprise once, I wasn't going to let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Damon."

"But, then… why didn't you break free earlier?"

"I told you. I've missed you, Damon. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

I was still trying to wrap my mind around everything that had happened during the last three minutes, when I sensed something inside of me sifting. It was like Elena's blood that was running through my system was becoming more powerful, louder, and that could only mean one thing…

My suspicions were confirmed, when the unmistakable sound of the front door opening echoed around the house, and Elena's soft steps reached my sensitive ears.

"Hello?" she tentatively asked "Damon?"

I started rising up, but Katherine being older, and consequently faster, stabbed me in the stomach with the stake, before I had even reached the door. My body doubled in pain, which of course only forced the stake deeper inside my body. But ignoring the almost unbearable agony, removing the stake, and blurring to the living room, suddenly seemed like the easiest things in the world, when Elena's terror hit me through our bond.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Elena's Point of View

"Hey," I whispered into the phone, as I anxiously paced up, and down my bedroom. "Just checking in. Did you forget that you were supposed to come over here over an hour ago?" It wasn't simply the fact that Damon was epically late that had me worried. No, it was mainly the mixed emotions he had been emanating the entire evening. He never seemed to settle in one, but instead his rage kept turning into confusion, his love, into determination. I didn't know what to make of it, I couldn't understand where he was, or what was going on. "Call me when you can," I quickly added, when I noticed Caroline entering the room, with an enormous bowl of chips in her arms.

"Was that Damon?" she asked as she plopped down on the bed, and rested her back against the head-post.

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried."

"I'm sure he's fine," she easily shrugged away my concern, but my instinct told me not to listen to her. "God, I cannot stop eating. Last night Damon, and I talked a little, and he said that it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. Well, food, and alcohol, both, but it's not like I can afford being drunk day after day. Not when my mom is the Sheriff. We don't spent a lot of time together, but she would eventually notice it."

"How are you really doing, Caroline?" I could tell that she was struggling with her new species, and I really wanted to help her get used to everything.

"I don't know…" she whispered "It's just horrible… fighting the urge for blood, every minute of every day."

"It probably seems so hard just because you're at the beginning," I offered, sitting next to her. "It will get better. I mean…Damon doesn't have this problem, and he's been feeding directly from humans until recently." I was more than puzzled, when she raised her eyebrow, and stared at me incredulously.

"Okay, I have no idea what Damon has told you, Elena, but trust me. He craves human blood, like real blood, not from blood bags, and he hates the fact that you're a constant temptation." Wouldn't Damon have shared this with me? Wouldn't I have felt it through our bond?

"He said that?" I asked trying to clear this out.

"Hm, the desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me it's there." I took a deep breath as I added one more thing in the list of issues I had to address soon. "That's why I had to break up with Matt," Caroline concluded, and for a brief second our eyes met. And there was something in her gaze… Her usual openness was missing, and her behavior felt kind of forced. But then she smiled reassuringly at me, and I knew that it had to be just a figment of imagination. Right?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I exhaled loudly, as I tore my eyes from the movie Caroline had begged we watched, and glanced at my cell phone. One hour had passed since my last message at Damon's voicemail, and he still hadn't called. Not to mention that he had finally chosen to focus on one specific emotion: rage. Damon was blinded by rage, and this could never turn out well.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world, if I abandoned you, and went to Damon's?" Her head abruptly shot up in my direction, and she blindly paused the movie.

"You want to leave?" she asked with an almost horror stricken look in her eyes, and I couldn't help but flinch.

"It's just that he hasn't called back to me, and I'm starting to get this bad feeling." That was the closest description I could give her to why, and how I knew that Damon was more likely in danger. We had decided that others shouldn't find out about our blood bond. Yes, Jeremy, and Anna were probably aware of it, given that they had one of their own, but it was a topic that we didn't feel comfortable talking about.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena," Caroline hurriedly said, and I shook my head, as I stood up from the couch.

"If you need anything, Anna is upstairs, and she'll help you out," I murmured.

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clinging girlfriend." That stopped me dead on my tracks, and I faced her with shock in my expression.

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned." Why was Caroline acting like this? "You understand. Right?"

"Hm, how about I drive you?" she suggested, and I quickly nodded my agreement, not wanting to spent any more time aimlessly talking, when Damon could be at risk.

"Thanks for this, I appreciate it," I said as we got out of town, and we were about five minutes from the Salvatore Mansion.

"Here we come! To the rescue!" she sang in an annoyingly sarcastic voice.

"Why are you being so snippy?" I eventually blurted out, too fed up with her attitude.

"That's my own drama," she dryly commented. "I'm sure you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull outs from. What is the ratio success vampire-human coupling? I am guessing no."

"Okay, Caroline," I drawled, glancing out of the window. The sun had started going down, but we'd probably make it to Damon before sunset.

"Sorry," Caroline apologized a few moments earlier.

Deciding that it would be best if I focused on something else, I turned on the volume of the radio.

"I love this song," I stated, and from the corner of my eye I saw Caroline pressing a button near the steering wheel, leaning forward, and… asking 'what's playing?'. Oookay…

When a female voice replied "Playing: We radiate by Goldfrapp," I realized that Caroline wasn't going crazy, and sighed in relief. It was muffled by the sound of the tire bursting, though.

"Oh, crap," Caroline, muttered, parking the car at the edge of the road, and unfastening my seatbelt, I wondered what force was struggling so hard to keep me, and Damon apart that evening.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

"Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever," I angrily said, this time pacing up, and down the side of Caroline's car. The sun had long set, and I couldn't wait anymore to find out what was wrong with Damon. The fact that I felt like Caroline was purposefully trying to further delay me, wasn't exactly helping.

"I know, it's weird. And they said they'd be here by now," she calmly replied. Too calmly for my liking.

Couldn't she understand why I was worrying so much?

"Yeah… I'm just going to call Jenna," I declared. Perhaps she could give me a ride.

"No, just… Let me try the tow people again," Caroline cried out "and I'll use my angry voice." Was she actually joking right now?

"Can't we just walk from here?" I suggested, and she stepped in front of me.

"No, I can't just leave my car!"

"We'll come back for it!" I reassured her, but she didn't like this, either.

"Just give me a minute, Elena."

"Caroline, what part of I'm worried about Damon didn't sink in?" I demanded in an impatient tone, and Caroline's eyes were angry when she looked at me.

"What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?" I could be an incredibly patient person, but even my patience had limits. And God, had I reached those limits.

"Okay, look. I know that you're upset over Matt, but will you stop projecting it over me, and Damon, please?"

"I'm not projecting anything," she loudly exclaimed. "You're a human, he's a vampire. You're going to be seventy, and in diapers, and he's still going to be smoking hot. And… you'll never have his children, Elena! And you're too maternal to not have children!"

"Where is this coming from?" I spoke the question directly from my mind. The Caroline I knew would have never talked to me like that. Not even in her greatest freaking out ever!

"I'm just trying to be your friend." Seriously?

"Well, then do me a favor, and stop trying!" I demanded in a tone that I hoped wasn't giving her no room for further complaints. "There's your tow," I added, motioning at the vehicle that was approaching us, and walked past her. Well, at least I would have walked past her, if she hadn't firmly grabbed my arm, and kept me in place.

"No, Elena, don't!" she begged me.

"Caroline, you're hurting me!"

"Don't leave me alone," she asked in a small voice.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked back. This was too weird. Even for Caroline. Even for vampire-Caroline.

"Hey, there. Did you call for a flat tire?" the tow driver asked, and Caroline reluctantly dropped my arm.

"She did," I replied, and without another glance at her, made my way to the Salvatore Mansion, where I could feel Damon seething in rage.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

I hesitantly entered the house, which seemed eerily vacant. "Hello?" I carefully asked no one in particular "Damon?" I could tell that he was somewhere around, but why wasn't he already next to me? Surely, he had heard me, not to mention sensed me. My breath hitched on my throat when I realized that there was someone standing right behind me. I slowly turned around, knowing very well, that the person I would come face to face with wouldn't be Damon. But the thought that I would feel as if I was staring at my reflection on the mirror, hadn't even crossed my mind. Well, not exactly my reflection, since the woman in front of me was dressed in a way that complimented the curves of her body, and wore her hair in perfect curls that made her look like some kind of run-away model. But the face, if you forgot for one second the heavy make up, was exactly the same as mine. And it was so creepy…

"You must be Elena," Katherine said, cocking her head to the side as her eyes scanned my entire form.

"How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?" I wondered allowed, while Katherine examined me, as if I was some kind of experiment. Our close proximity, combined with her sharp look, and her notoriety for randomly killing humans, had the hair on the back of my neck raised, and my heartbeat skyrocketing.

"You're asking the wrong questions…" she murmured, trailing a finger across my collarbone, and walking around me.

"Elena!" Damon's anguished voice came through the hall, and one moment later he came into view, but surprisingly -given the circumstances- kept his distance from me.

I could feel that Katherine was gone, but I glanced over my shoulder, anyway.

She was indeed gone.

And Damon was still across the room, a terrifying hardness in his expression, and a chilliness in his emotions.

Something was terribly wrong.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

I noticed Caroline the second I had entered the Grill, but attempted to ignore her. Fruitlessly.

"Elena," she called my name, and I span around to face her.

"Hey." My reply was short, and angry, nothing compared to my usual behavior. But I had every single right to act that way.

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Caroline," I cut in on her rumbling "Everything you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear. You know?"

"So, you're not mad at me?" she warily asked, and I shook my head.

"You were just being a good friend. In your own way."

"Like in my own case, horrible way." I gave her a small smile before walking away, but Caroline's voice stopped me.

"Elena. I really am sorry." And there was so much sincerity in her voice, that I simply couldn't not believe her.

It wasn't with the best mood that I sat down by Damon's side, and picked up the menu.

"I'm starving," he complained lowly.

"Well, spending half of the day with your jealous ex will do that to you," I dryly commented. I was being a bitch, and I knew it, but what else could I do?

"Listen, I know that you're upset, but we have to take her seriously. Today was all about the lengths she could go to." I had never before heard Damon speaking in such a surrendered tone. And in those few seconds, I realized that I hated this behavior on him. He wasn't supposed to be like this, and it was all Katherine's fault.

"If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her."

"Elena, you caught her off guard!" Damon loudly exclaimed, and a few people turning to look at us, startled by his voice. I stared at him incredulously, but the only thing he did was keep talking. Thankfully, more quietly. "It doesn't mean that you're safe."

"I'm not afraid of her," I declared, although if I wanted to be completely honest with myself there was a part of me that wanted to flee out of the room at the mere mention of her name.

"Well, you should be," Damon all but growled, as he leaned closer to my face. I hated when he was being like this, I hated when he was acting so cold, and distant. I felt like he had raised a wall between us, a tall impenetrable stony wall.

"If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now," I murmured praying to God that my voice wouldn't tremble. Because it was so so difficult even considering the possibility of losing Damon.

"And if today taught me anything is that Katherine is used to getting her way," Damon deadpanned.

"You're not actually saying that we should do what she says?" I asked, touching his arm with my hand.

"Listen, Elena," Damon replied gently but firmly removing my hand. I fought back my tears for his action. "You don't know Katherine like I do. She's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone."

"Yeah, I know. I get it. Okay?" I interrupted him "She's dangerous. But every day that we're together is dangerous." And indeed, our relationship had brought both of us to the brink of death long before Katherine arrived into town. "Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?"

"Because this is the reality of our situation!"

"Well, reality sucks!" I snapped back at him. I took several deep breaths in a weak attempt to calm down my frenzied heart. "This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us." This was the point were Damon was supposed to take me in his arms, and soothingly whisper in my ear that no one could ever break us apart. He was supposed to smile down at me, and reassure me that we would overcome any obstacle we would face, that together we could conquer everything, anything.

Instead, Damon sighed tiredly, and fixed his icy blue gaze on me.

"She already has, Elena."

I refused to meet his eyes after that. It was far, far too painful after all the words that had come out of his mouth. Tears were streaming down my face by the time I climbed inside a cab, and mumbled the address of my house. I was lucky enough to have a discreet driver that opted to allow me to weep in silence. I am not even sure I would have been able to reply to him, anyway. How could I explain any of these to anyone? It seemed so crazy that such an amazing day had taken such a dangerous spin, and sent us straight to destruction. I didn't want to admit that this evening had been real, but I had no other choice.

The lights at the house were all turned off, and I hurried to my bedroom, in order to avoid meeting anyone. Making as little noise as possible, I locked the door behind me, and slid against the wall. I was immediately hit with a flashback from the night of my first date with Damon. Much like tonight, I had been crying in the darkness of my room, when Damon appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and kissed my sadness away. A pained sob escaped me, as realization hit me: Damon wouldn't be here tonight. Katherine had personally taken care of that.

I hugged my legs closer to my body, and rested my head against my knees. I tried to hold on to all of the good memories I'd shared with Damon, but they only increased my suffering.

Several moments later, I opened my eyes, and saw Damon sitting across from me on the floor, perfectly imitating my position.

"You shouldn't be here," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Anna is not here, and the others are asleep. Are you okay?" The deep emotions radiating off him brought a new round of tears to me, and I quickly crawled, until I was kneeling between his legs.

Our arms wrapped around each other at the exact same time, and he had such a strong grip on me that I'm sure I'd have bruises tomorrow. But I didn't care. All that mattered was that Damon was there, with me, and that we didn't have to pretend anymore.

"I hated that fight," I whispered next to his ear.

"I know, me too. It felt too real," he replied in a shaking voice, and I pulled back just enough to be able to see his eyes.

"I'm afraid," I admitted, as he stroked my cheek "I'm afraid that we won't be able to fight through this, that we're really going to lose us."

"Elena, I promise you," Damon said in a firm voice "that this is never going to happen. We are going to find a way to deal with Katherine, we'll just have to be a little patient, and really careful until that time comes."

That was the response I'd been dreaming about, that was the response that I needed, to gather whatever courage I could find in my soul, and fight Katherine. Our lips locked in a kiss full of longing, and love, and so many more things I didn't even have words to describe.

"Did you see Caroline?" I asked when he stopped the kiss to allow us both to catch our breath, and he nodded. "We were right. Katherine got to her. She was hanging on to our every single word."

"Then it won't be long until Katherine gets a play-by-play."

"I wish I was wrong, but… I know Caroline too well," I murmured, thinking back to this evening "It was so obvious that something was up today."

"You're not wrong," Damon reassured me. "It's pure Katherine. She's always finding somebody to do her dirty work."

I nodded in understanding, as I thought over our plan more thoroughly.

"Are we going to tell anyone else that our fight wasn't real? Surely they'll notice that we won't be together anymore."

"The only way Katherine is going to believe it, is if everybody believes it. It's the best way to get her think she's getting what she wants," he quickly replied, and I sensed that he'd already considered this.

"All this," I whispered in disbelief "just to get you back?" Damon chuckled in response, and intertwined our fingers.

"That's not why she's here, okay? No matter what she says, I know her. If Katherine is even capable of caring about anyone else other than herself, which I seriously doubt, that person is not me. She's not here because she loves me. She's here for another reason. And Elena? Regardless of everything else, never forget that you are the only one that I love." He rested our connected hands above his heart. "And nothing is ever going to change that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got you, didn't I? But don't worry! Damon is hardly the kind of person to give up, and he would never obey to Katherine! Especially when she wants him to break up with Elena!
> 
> What did you think of this chapter? Like it/ Hate it/ Don't really care about it?
> 
> Oh, short notes: 1. in between this, and the previous chapter, Caroline was really jealous around Matt, and they broke up. 2. I tried hard, but I'm still not 100% sure what Mason said right before the "now you made an enemy". It sounds something like: "I was really looking forward the last call"… If anyone is certain about the exact words, let me know, and I will correct it.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not making any promises about when I'll update again! I'll try to do it sometime soon!
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter, and tumblr!
> 
> https://twitter.com/#!/ts_eirini (Just remember to tell me that you're from archiveofourown so that I will accept your follow request)
> 
> http://stroumfita.tumblr.com/
> 
> P.S. Happy New Year!


	22. O blessed, blessed night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small parts of the dialogues in this chapter have been taken from the movie Charlie St. Cloud. It's an incredible one, that you should definitely watch, if you haven't already!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, (or Charlie St. Cloud) even though I'd love to!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard,

Being in night, all this is but a dream,

Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

My eyelids slowly opened, and I couldn't help but frown at the dark scenery that surrounded the moving car. Wait, what car?

I sat up straighter on my seat, and glanced to my left side, only to see Damon smiling smugly at me.

"Rise, and shine, sleepyhead," he drawled, reaching to the radio, and turning on the volume. The sound of some old rock song filled the vehicle, as I struggled for words.

"You know, if you were a fish, you would have created a hell of bubbles right now," Damon commented, and I fixed him with a glare, before closing my mouth.

"It seems that you aren't really going to talk today, so how about we try the blink technique? I ask you a question, and you blink once for a yes, and twice for a no. Okay?" Blink.

"Ah! You blinked! I'm almost surprised at your uncharacteristic choice to not be stubborn."

"Of course I blinked, Damon!" I cried out in exasperation "I'm a human being, we tend to blink every few seconds!"

"She's talking!" Damon exclaimed, feigning shock, and I smacked his arm.

"What's wrong with you? How can you be so relaxed? And where the hell are we?" I shot one question after the other, knowing that Damon being Damon would do his hardest to keep from answering me.

"Calm down, Elena. It's not the end of the world," Damon sighed, glancing out of the window.

"But it could be, Damon. Mere hours ago Katherine threatened everyone that I love, and you figured that the best thing we could do was take a road trip? We need to get back. Pull over."

Damon simply stared at me, an annoying smirk plastered on his lips. This was one of the worst moments he could have possibly picked to act all immature, and spontaneous.

"I mean it, Damon, pull over," I repeated, causing him to groan, and reluctantly park the car at the side of the road.

"Ugh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep," he muttered under his breath, as I unbuckled my seat-belt, and shifted so that I was facing him.

"Explain," I ordered, folding my arms in front of my chest, and glaring at him.

"I just figured you needed another five-minutes time-out," he replied with a shrug, and I shook my head from side to side at his words.

"No, if that were the truth, we wouldn't have put up that show at the Grill. You would have immediately grabbed me, and hit the road. So what is it?"

I narrowed my eyes when he gently cupped the side of my face with his hand. I refused to let him 'sex his way' out of this. The choice he had made could have a dramatic impact on every single person I cared about, and I couldn't let this happen. But first I needed to know where we were.

"Tell me where we are, Damon," I murmured, ignoring his wandering fingertips.

"What if I told you," he started saying, his voice barely a whisper, his ocean blue eyes sparkling dangerously into the night "that I haven't put us, or anyone else in any kind of danger with my decision?" I opened my mouth to respond, but Damon quickly touched my lips with his index finger, indicating that I should stay silent. I took a deep breath. "What if I told you, that this," he moved his hand in a circle around us "isn't real. That this is simply a part of a reality we created, that nobody else has access to? What if I told you that whatever happens here, only you, and me will know, and nobody else?"

"Then, I would tell you that this kind of things don't happen in the real world, Damon," I murmured thinking back to all of the movies I'd seen with alternate realities. The prospect was fascinating, but I couldn't accept that it could transform into possibility.

"Are you referring to the real world we live in? The one where werewolves, witches, vampires, dopplegangers, and humans coexist?" he questioned, his voice dripping with sarcasm, and one eyebrow raised miles up to his forehead. Well, he did have a point there…., I unwillingly admitted to myself, and a soft smile appeared on his lips, as the signs of surrender made their way to my face.

"Okay, maybe, and I say maybe, I believe you. But you're not going to get away with such a vague explanation," I warned, and he nodded, as he uttered under his breath something that sounded worryingly close to 'wouldn't dream of it, Mrs. I-Want-To-Know-Every-Little-Detail'.

"My mental powers aren't limited to compulsion, Elena. I can also have access to anyone's memories, to his entire subconscious. I can basically see anyone's thoughts, and alter them, or use them to create new images in his head. On the condition that he's not on vervain, of course," he added, running one finger over my bare neck. Realization hit me abruptly under his cool touch.

"Are you in my head right now?" I asked, and he nodded in response.

"Actually, I have entered your subconscious, Elena. Whenever you go to sleep, the door between your conscious, and subconscious opens. After taking off your vervain necklace, I was able to peer into your mind. You were currently dreaming, so I… jumped into your dream."

"You are trying to say that I was dreaming of this?" I motioned out of the window, and Damon smirked.

"Do you really not recognize this place, Elena?" I immediately shook my head. "Look harder," he suggested, and I refrained from rolling my eyes before gazing at the surrounding nature. It seemed that there was no sign of civilization for miles around us. The only thing I could see –after I squinted to fight against the darkness, of course- was endless fields, and trees.

"We're somewhere in the countryside," I offered "I can't really tell where, since it's pitch black outside."

The second the words had left my lips, everything around us was washed in dazzling sunlight, and I instinctively lifted my arm to protect my eyes from the sudden, and intense brightness. When I felt comfortable enough to examine the landscape under the new light - no pun intended- I found it impossible to hold back the grin that made its way to my face.

Of course I knew this place. How could I ever forget it? This was where it had downed on me what a fundamental part Damon had grown to have in my life. This was where I had saved him from a painful death. And this was where Damon had allowed himself for the first time after a very long period to stop, and think, instead of impulsively going on a killing mission.

This was Georgia.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

"I gather you're happy I intervened in your dream?" Damon murmured, reaching out, and pulling me on his lap. It took me a few moments until I could make myself comfortable, one leg on each side of his body, and my hands on his shoulders. I feigned indifference, thanking God for our blood bond not working in the dream world, and shrugged. Damon raised an eyebrow in surprise, and gently pushed my jacket off my shoulders.

"I'm sure I could have managed pretty well on my own. I have a vivid imagination, Mr. Salvatore," I whispered, dragging my fingers down his chest, and slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh really?" he exclaimed, bringing his hand at the back of my head, and threading his fingers in my loose hair. "I am curious, Mrs. Gilbert. Could your vivid imagination ever visualize something like this…?" My lips parted when he closed the distance between us, and softly kissed the corners of my mouth, one after the other. Our eyes met, and I was mesmerized by the passion nestled in his blue orbs.

"Or something like this…?" He covered my lips with his own, and after several butterfly-like kisses, he probed my mouth open. His moves were agonizingly leisurely, and I could feel a loud moan building at the back of my throat. His hand came up to cup my breast, and my back arched as his kisses trailed from my lips to my shoulder, where he lightly nibbled on my skin.

"Or something like this…?" his voice was low as he unbuttoned my jeans, and tried to push his hand inside. In an effort to help him, I stood up on my knees, and he gave me a short appreciative smile. That was the last thing I noticed before my eyes filled with tears. In my sudden stir, I had apparently misjudged the space, since the top of my head had crashed against the hard roof of the car. It hurt like hell.

"Ouch," I cried out in pain, and Damon looked up at me with a worried expression on his face. Without further hesitation, he gently got a hold of my chin, and turned my face to the side, so that he could inspect my injured head. I sucked in a deep breath, when I felt his lips closing in on my hurting flesh, but contrary to what I had been expecting, the pain vanished the second he touched my skin. He lingered there a little longer than necessary, and then, pulling back, and stared into my eyes.

"Does it feel better now?" he whispered, and I nodded in response.

"You did that?" I asked, and he smirked.

"Controlling a dream does have its perks," he replied, and my eyes widened in understanding. It would take me some time before I finally got used to this whole dream-thing. It felt like it would be like our blood-bond all over again.

I let out a sigh as I leaned forwards, and rested my head at the hollow of his neck. Instinctively, he wound his arms around me, and I couldn't hold back a smile. Even though we were in a dream, he still smelt like my Damon, he still gave me the feeling of absolute safety just by being close to me, he still made my heart flutter in my chest.

It was actually pretty hard to tell that all this was taking place within our minds. The landscape around us was extremely detailed, and only if you looked particularly hard, would you notice that the edges weren't defined, but rather blurry, as if mist had started building there. It even felt real. My emotions, my thoughts, the process of their creation was no different from when I was awake.

After pondering all these, I easily came to the conclusion that I wasn't angry with Damon's choice. No, I was in fact delighted, because once again, in the midst of all the craziness, that had taken what seemed like permanent residency in our lives, he had found a way for us to spend time together. This was a gift, one of the most valuable gifts he could ever think of, and I suddenly felt sad, and disappointed at myself. I would never be able to do something of the same magnitude for him, because I was a human. A mere human that simply loved him with all of her power, with all of her being.

"Could you take us somewhere more comfortable?" I suggested, twisting my neck, so that I could stare into his eyes.

"Why?" he whined, his pout making him even more adorable. "Don't you like it here?" he added, placing his hands on my waist, and pulling me in immediate contact with his lower half. I gasped feeling him tightly pressed against me, and he smirked as one of his hands moved to the curve of my ass, and squeezed it.

"I love it here," I murmured shifting, so that our faces were separated by no more than a few inches, and pecking his lips. "But it's not comfortable," I paused to moan, when he lifted his pelvis, and rubbed my core "and I won't be able to go through with my plan."

"And what is your plan?" he asked breathlessly, and I put on a smirk of my own. His moves seized as I started kissing my way towards his ear. "To worship you," I breathed softly, and with a loud groan, he grabbed the back of my neck, and crashed our lips together.

I was so lost in the sensations we were creating that I didn't even notice the change of scenery around us. It was probably long minutes later that I opened my eyes, and was met with the dark colors of the dusk, and an endless ocean. This was definitely a foreign setting for me. There was no way in hell I would have forgotten ever being in such a beautiful place. Everything was so amazing, and serene. The only sounds reaching my ears were the soft murmur of the waves, and Damon's ragged breaths.

Damon…

I fixed my stare back at him, and I was taken aback by the look in his eyes. He seemed… hesitant? Anxious? Almost like he was expecting some sort of acknowledgement. And the truth was… this was exactly what he was waiting to hear from me. I had asked him to take us somewhere else, and even though initially it had appeared as if he was laughing at my request, he did in fact take it into account. And furthermore, he didn't randomly pick up a place. No, he once again put special thought into this, and chose such a destination that would please me, and satisfy me as much as possible.

I gingerly planted a kiss on his right cheek, and smoothed the frown that had formed between his eyebrows as a response to my action.

"I love this," I simply stated, kissing his jaw "but, please, tell me there is a huge bed around here."

His eyes immediately lit up, and he picked me up. I quickly wrapped my legs around his body, and kissed him passionately, as he pushed my back against what was probably a pillar. When I felt his hands sneaking under my shirt, though, I pulled at his hair, forcing his head back, and our gazes to lock.

"Bedroom. Now." I said firmly, and with a nod, he made sure I was perfectly steadied in his arms, and walked us inside a bedroom. From the extremely few moments I spent observing the room, I could tell that it was very elegantly decorated. The main colors were crème, and brown, and the most astonishing piece was undoubtedly the bed. It was an enormous bed, covered with dark brown spreading, and several pillows, while a tall wooden pillar stood at each corner. It looked extremely comfortable, and when Damon placed me in its middle, I realized that my assumption was one hundred percent true.

I waited while Damon shrugged off his jacket, and climbed on top of me, before I rolled us over, and straddled his waist.

"Let me do everything tonight, will you?" I whispered, caressing the side of his face, and he nodded.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

"What are you doing?" Damon asked when I stood up from the bed, and wrapped a sheet around my naked form.

"I never got the chance to admire the view," I explained, motioning at the open window, and he chuckled.

"Did your handsome boyfriend have something to do with that?"

"Maybe he got me a little distracted," I offered, watching him smirk from the corner of my eyes.

"Baby, 'a little' is the understatement of the century. It's been three hours since we've been here." His words caught me off guard, and I froze by the foot of the bed.

"Has it really been so long?" I whispered, and Damon let out a sigh, before blurring to stand in front of me.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Elena. It's not time for you to wake up, yet." I huffed in annoyance.

"No? What, we have thirty minutes, or one hour left to be together? How much longer until we're back to the reality where Katherine is controlling every aspect of our life, Damon?"

"Hey, hey!" Damon exclaimed, grabbing my arms, and peering into my eyes. "Where is this coming from, Elena? I thought you would be happy with this… arrangement I came up with."

"Of course I'm happy about this, Damon. What I'm trying to say is that I hate that Katherine is having her way at destroying our lives."

"No, she's not," he shot back. "She's not winning, Elena, we're not going to let her win. This, us being apart, isn't real. This is our plan. This is us throwing ashes into her eyes. We are the ones winning," I shook my head, and fixed my gaze into the dark blue sky. "But if it bothers you so much, Elena, we're going to find another way." I abruptly turned took at him again.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we will confront Katherine. Make her understand once and for all that she can't always have what she wants."

"No, no, that's too dangerous," I cried out. From what I could tell, Katherine wasn't one to go back on her threats.

"But if it makes you feel better…"

"My happiness isn't worth endangering everyone's lives, Damon."

We stared at each other for several long moments, until Damon extended his hand in my direction. Without saying anything, I accepted it, and let him lead me outside. There was a wide patio there, with an unobstructed view of the sea. I leaned against the white banister, and Damon rested his forearms on it.

There wasn't a hint of clouds in the sky, and the full moon was reflected on the perfectly still surface of the ocean. The silence would have been eerie, if it wasn't so relaxing. I hadn't felt so peaceful in a very long time. There was always something distracting me, something frustrating me, or keeping me worried. I had missed this. This tranquility.

Suddenly I was aware of Damon's eyes fixed on my face, and I self-consciously put a crisp of my hair behind my ear.  
"What?" I whispered, warily glancing at him.

His alabaster skin was illuminated by the silver rays, and to my amazement his eyes looked more grey than blue at that point.

"I would give anything to be able to see this expression on your face permanently," he murmured, straightening his back, and rubbing his hand up and down my arm. "So content, so at ease… you're only seventeen years old, Elena. Your life should be simple, you shouldn't have to go through this craziness."

"I would like that for you, too," I said, and Damon's look was one of confusion. "I would like to see you happy, without that wounded edge that the betrayals in your life have added in your personality."

"This is who I am now, Elena. I might manage to keep channeling my old self, but I can't simply delete the bad memories of my life. And with those bad memories come feelings of disappointment, and bitterness. It's inevitable, and I don't even want to avoid it. Because all of these experiences have lead me here, have shaped the Damon you met."

"I know, and I'm in no way asking you to change. I just wish… I wish…" my eyes widened when I realized that what I was about to say could in fact come true. "I wish I could meet you back when you were happy," I concluded, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Sure, let me grab the time machine, and we can travel in the 1850's," he replied sarcasm coloring his voice, but I vehemently shook my head, as I grabbed his free hand in my own.

"No, think about it, Damon. We don't need a time machine. Do you remember what you told me earlier in the car? You can create images in somebody else's mind, and given that you have memories from that time, the time when you were happy, all we need to do is have you create a dream… a dream that will in reality be your life in 1850's, even back when your mother was still alive." I spoke the last words in a whisper. Could it be true? Could we get a chance to go back at that time? What would that mean? What exactly would we be able to do? Would we simply be able to watch certain events taking place in front of us, or would we also be able to participate in them, interact with others?

"Oh, no, no, no. I know that look. Don't get any crazy ideas," Damon said in a warning tone, his expression surprisingly stern. "If, and I say, if I agree to this, I guarantee that it will be nothing like what you are imagining in your head right now. We won't be rewriting history, we won't be changing anything, we won't be talking to anyone. Elena, you have to realize that even my power has certain limits. Yes, I could recreate our trip to Georgia, and this gorgeous villa in Bahamas, but can you tell me what did these two have in common?" I shook my head once, figuring that this was probably a question that he was supposed to answer. "The common thing, Elena, is that the only part I actually recreated was the material one! I pictured the Georgia landscape, and it came into life in your mind. I pictured the villa, and it came into life in your mind. I didn't create you, or me, or any other person. I can't do that. That goes beyond my power. I can let you see other people as a part of my memory, but they won't be able to see us, or talk to us, or whatever you have seen in movies, and read in books. Because if I did that, then the expressions I was going to put on their faces, the words I was going to put in their mouths wouldn't be real, wouldn't be the ones that they would have chosen. They would be a figment of my imagination."

"Okay, okay," I quietly said, not wanting to upset him anymore. "I understand."

"Fine," Damon said, breaking the tense silence that had fallen between us. I looked up at him, knowing that my surprise was apparent on my expression. "We'll go. I have a few memories that are strong enough, that I think I can relive for you. But I won't do anything more than that, Elena." I struggled to keep my excitement in check as I stretched to peck him on the lips.

"I don't want you to do anything more," I whispered, and Damon sighed, before reluctantly returning my kisses.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

"Wow." We were standing in the middle of the green forest, tall trees surrounding us, and preventing the greatest part of the sunlight from reaching the ground. "Where are we?"

"In Mystic Falls," Damon replied with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "We're in fact only a few miles away from the Salvatore Mansion. This is part of the route we used to take when me, and Mother went horse-riding," he explained, walking around, and experimentally touching the barks of the trees.

I followed him deeper into the woods, awed by the beauty around me. Mystic Falls had still lovely landscapes up to my day, but this was different… In the twenty-first century the atmosphere wasn't so clear, the leaves weren't so green, the grass wasn't so soft.

"We would leave early in the morning, when Giuseppe went to town for business," Damon recounted in a soft, almost dreamy voice "Stefan never came with us, Mother thought he was too young to ride a horse. We would ride around the forest for a few hours, and then follow this path…" he came to an abrupt halt as we reached a clearing in the otherwise particularly dense forest. "We would sit right there," he pointed at the fallen bark of a tree that had in some weird way managed to stay hidden from the sun. "And talk."

With those two words, two forms slowly materialized at the other side of the clearing. At first they were almost transparent, but after a few moments you could easily make out their facial features, and expressions.

I refused to over-think the situation, I refused to even attempt to logically explain what was going on. This was too surreal, my brain would never accept that it was real.

Still, staring at the ten-year-old boy, with the curly black hair, and the blue eyes, I could tell with one hundred percent certainty that he was Damon Salvatore. Damon Salvatore, the man, the vampire I had met last September, and that was currently standing next to me.

There were some differences of course… obviously the height, but the face, too. The younger version of him had a more chubby look, his pale cheeks hosting almost identical cute red spots. His hair was longer than what I had ever seen on him.

But there were also too many similarities, similarities that I could never ignore, not even in my wildest dreams. Like the way he drew his eyebrows together when he didn't seem to understand something, or the sideways smirk he so often wore.

My attention shifted to the woman sitting by his side, when she let out a loud laughter. A laughter that to my great astonishment sounded exactly like Damon's particularly rare one. The two of them actually shared a lot of characteristics, the color of their hair, and eyes being the most obvious ones. Her complexion was slightly darker, however, her cheekbones, and jaw less defined, more feminine.

"I miss this," Damon's tortured whisper broke my train of thoughts. I turned to look at him, and my heart clenched at his pained expression. "I miss spending time with my mother, Elena, and sometimes… sometimes I wish I had never turned into a vampire, because missing someone for such a long time is unbearable, Elena…"

"Damon…"

"I miss feeling safe, the way only a mother can make you feel," he confessed in a trembling voice, and I chose to stay silent. "Look at me, Elena," he pointed at the young-Damon "look at me," he all but screamed, grabbing my shoulders, and forcing me to focus my gaze to the figures from his memories. "You wanted to see me happy, right, Elena? This was the reason for this dream-trip down memory lane, wasn't it? So watch me, Elena… watch me as a human because that was the only period of my life that I was ever truly happy. I've been a vampire for over a century, I've travelled around the world, I've met thousands of people, I've experienced anything you could ever imagine, and I have met you. You literally brought the light back into my life, Elena, and I will forever be grateful for this.

But there's only so much even your uniquely pure soul can give back to me…

Ever since Katherine turned me, I've never felt closer to happiness than in all of the moments we have spent together. But I can't quite grasp it in my hands, Elena. No matter what I do, no matter how much I love you, and no matter how much you love me back, I will never be entirely satisfied, it keeps slipping right through my fingers.

Because I'm not human!" his voice echoed around me, and I didn't try to hold back my tears. "And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world!"

His hold on me loosened, and spanning around, I had barely enough time to grab his body, before it collapsed on the hard forest floor. Our combined weight, however, along with the inexistent control of his moves forced us both on our knees, his head resting against my shoulder. I gently cradled him into my arms, stroking his shaking from his sobs back, as tears trailed down my own face.

Even without our bond, I could tell how much pain Damon was going through at the point. In all the time we'd been together I had figured out that if it were his choice, had he been given a second chance, he wouldn't turn into a vampire, but I had never fully grasped how much it actually hurt him. The worst part was that this was in fact my fault. It was this memory that had triggered his emotional outburst, that had stirred all these feelings that he'd apparently fought to put aside. And I had been the one who forced him to relive this. I was so selfish that I didn't even notice how reluctant he was when I suggested we revisited his memories. No, all I had cared about was satisfying my stupid endless curiosity.

Laughter filled the forest again, and Damon's body tensed under my touch.

This was a terrible idea, I thought to myself, as goosebumps appeared on my skin.

The sound wasn't comforting, or sweet, it was haunting. I suddenly felt like I was surrounded by ghosts, like I was playing in some horror movie. The only thing missing was the eerie piano music.

"Make it go away, Damon," I whispered, gently kissing the side of his neck. "Make it all go away."

He didn't utter a word, but when the scenery around us started dissolving into a grayish once, I knew that he'd heard me.

"I didn't want to lash out at you like that," Damon said pulling back, and holding my face with his hands "I didn't mean to hurt you in any way…but if I kept these buried inside of me for any longer, I would have exploded, Elena."

"I know, hey, I know," I reassured him, caressing the back of his hand with my thumb. "This is why I am here, Damon. I am not only here for all those times when you're in a good mood, and we're having fun. I'm also here for all those moments when you feel like giving up, for all those moments when you have lost all hope. If I'm allowed to have a breakdown, and have you take care of me, then you are also allowed to have your own breakdown."

"Thank you, thank you so much," he whispered, leaning closer, and hungrily kissing my lips. I replied with equal fervor, but an abrupt movement in my peripheral vision caught my attention, just before I closed my eyes to completely lose myself in our love. I gasped against his mouth, and Damon's eyes snapped opened, a curious expression in them.

"What is it?" he demanded as the tall figure I had spotted mere seconds ago moved closer.

"Damon, I thought you said you couldn't add people in the dream you're compelling," I murmured, and he raised his eyebrow as he slightly nodded.

"Yes, I said that, because it is the truth. I can't do that." I gulped.

"Then, how can you explain this?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper, motioning at the woman that was now standing less than a foot behind Damon.

It was like I was watching the scene in slow motion. Damon glanced over his shoulder, and his jaw dropped. I could only partially see his face, but it was enough to tell that surprise was written all over his features.

"Hello, Damon, Elena," the woman greeted us in a confident voice, and it was my jaw's turn to meet the floor. I took in her long curly black hair that were falling down her back, her striking blue eyes, and her period purple dress, all the while struggling to determine what was going on. Was it really her?

"Mother?" Damon exclaimed, and her warm smile was the confirmation we both needed.

No, our eyes weren't fooling us.

This was Damon's mother.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

"It is nice to see you again in person, Damon," she took a step closer, and Damon immediately shot up to his feet, raising an arm ahead of him to stop her.

"I… I don't understand…" he was at a loss for words.

"I could already tell that from your facial expression, sweetheart," she replied matter of factly, and winked at me. Despite my confusion, and nervousness, I stood upright, and managed a half smile at her direction, figuring that being polite wouldn't hurt anyone. "Now, aren't you going to officially introduce me to your beautiful lady?" she asked, pointing at me.

Damon's reaction was immediate. He moved so that he was standing directly in front of me, and crossed his arms on his chest.

"No one is going to be introduced to anyone until you tell me how, and why you're here."

"Damon, it's okay. I'm sure she means no harm," I intervened, and Damon scoffed in response to my words.

"No harm? Elena, the only way I can think of to explain her presence in a dream I am compelling, is if there is another vampire involved. A vampire that somehow managed to go undetected by me, and enter this dream. Can't you see that this is pure Katherine?" I shook my head, despite the fact that nobody could actually see me. I could understand why Damon had come to this conclusion, but something inside of me told me that he wasn't right. My instincts were screaming at me that even though Damon's mother shouldn't logically have appeared here, she wasn't a danger to either of us.

"Enough with this nonsense," her firm tone was hard to miss. "I can prove that your theory is faulty, Damon. If what you're saying is true, and some vampire has compelled my presence in this dream, he can't have had access to my mind, and knowledge. Right?"

"Yeah, so?" Damon asked shrugging his shoulders.

"So how is it that I know that when you were little you never went to sleep if I hadn't come by your room to kiss you goodnight, and tuck you in your bed? How is it that I know that after my death you started counting the days until you were eighteen years old, and you could leave your father's house? How is it that I know that the reason why you didn't actually go through with your plan, and leave was because you were waiting for Stefan to be out of age, so that he could follow you? How is it that I know that once in a year you visit my grave, a bouquet of red tulips - my favorite flowers- in your hand? How is it that I know that even though you never had a close relationship with your father, you are still holding a grudge against your brother for killing him?"

Silence followed her words, and I realized that I had been holding my breath during her speech. How could she have known all of these things? Things that had taken place not only before, but also after her death, things that only Damon could have known, and hadn't even shared with me.

I hesitantly took a step forwards, and wrapped my hand around Damon's forearm. He remained stiff, staring with an unreadable expression in his eyes at his mother.

"How is it possible?" he muttered under his breath.

"I am not here to hurt you," she said, this time looking at me "I understand that I am asking you both to take a huge leap of faith, but we've only be meaning to help you. You have both been through so many difficult situations, and you've lost significant figures of your life at a very young age. Your souls have been marked by these losses, and you're holding yourselves back. You were supposed to mourn us, and move on, not feel like a part of you died with us, and that therefore you can never again be truly happy." My eyes narrowed as I realized that she was no longer referring only to Damon. Did she know about me, too? Why? How? "So, we thought that if you got to meet us for one last time… you would find the closure you need. That after you wake up from this dream, you will be able to let us go, and move on with your lives, knowing the truth… And the truth is, that even though it will most always seem otherwise, we are always with you." I couldn't grasp the meaning behind her words, but they were still powerful enough to bring tears in my eyes. Glancing at Damon, I took notice of his clenched jaw, and when his mother took a few steps forward, and gently cupped the side of his face with her fingers, his lips trembled, and his eyes closed.

"I have never left your side, my Damon. I've always been there with you, and I always will." Her arms rounded Damon's body, and to my utter disbelief he allowed her to hug him closer to her body. Tears blurred my vision as the two of them tightly embraced each other, exchanging whispered words that my human ears couldn't make out.

"I could never leave you alone, my boy," she added, as she pulled back from him, and smiled softly. "But you are wrong, you know… you don't need me, anymore, to be happy. I understand that in your mind you have connected me with your human life, and with your happiness… but true happiness, my son, can only be found through love. Not motherly love, but the kind of love you are sharing with Elena." Her free hand grasped mine, and I gasped at her surprisingly warm touch.

"You have each other, now," she whispered, carefully turning our bodies, so that my gaze locked with Damon's. He actually looked fragile. I've always tried to make him confront his emotions, but seeing him so vulnerable was foreign. "And each other is all you need to leave your past behind you, and move forward to the bright future that awaits of you." My chest constricted as images filled my mind. Images that her words had created, images of us surviving Katherine's wrath, and bringing into life the plans we had made during the last months. I wanted this for us, I wanted our story to have its own happy ending. But could I let hope into my heart?

"But perhaps, Elena, you can't accept that I'm telling the truth," she suggested "Perhaps you need to hear it from someone else, too,", and I frowned as both me and Damon shifted so that we were looking at the direction she had just pointed.

I felt all blood leaving my body as my eyes connected with two other pairs that I wasn't supposed to see ever again. My hold on Damon's finger's loosened, as I silently sobbed, struggling to open my mouth, not really knowing if the sounds I'd make would be actual words, or incoherent screams.

"Mom, Dad?" I finally breathed, and they nodded, before approaching me, and trapping me within their arms. I squeezed my eyes tightly, as tears ran uncontrollably down my face. I couldn't believe that they were standing next to me. That the two people, whose deaths I had basically caused, were here, hugging me, forgiving me…. How could they do that? How could they forgive me? I would never forgive myself, I would forever carry the guilt into my heart.

"Sssh, pumpkin, everything is okay," my father whispered into my ear, and I vehemently shook my head from side to side as I pulled back to stare at them.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," I cried out through my tears. "I shouldn't have lied to you, I shouldn't have gone to that party. If I had been at the family night, like I was supposed to, the accident would have never happened. You wouldn't have died."

"Elena, Elena, listen to me," my mother said in a soft voice, grasping the sides of my face, and holding me still. "What happened that night wasn't your fault. It was raining, the road was slippery, it was no one's fault. No one could have predicted that the car would fall off the bridge, no one could have stopped it. No one should have stopped it. Ever since you were a little girl, I've always been telling you that life is precious, and that you should take advantage of every single moment. You never asked me why, but the truth is, Elena, that life is valuable only because it always comes to an end. It's inevitable, it's the natural order of things. Every person that is born in our world, will someday die. No one can change that, and you couldn't have saved us. This way or the other, both me and your dad would have died that day, Elena, because it was our time to die."

"It's not fair," I murmured, sniffing, and she smiled at me "it's not fair that you died, and I am still here."

"Life is not fair, Elena," my dad intervened, placing his hand on my shoulder. "It's not unfair, either. It's just not something you can understand by the rules of logic, you can't rationalize it, no matter how much you try. Things happen in a certain order, people are born, people die, people are loved, people are betrayed, and you are one of those people. You can't determine what's going to come your way, you can't alter what has already been thrown into your life. The only thing you can, and should do, is accept it, and move on."

"I know what really happened down, there, daddy," I breathed "I know that Stefan could have saved you, you could have survived."

"Listen to me, Elena," he said squeezing my skin "Not even for a split second have I regretted that choice. No father could ever survive knowing that he could have saved his daughter."

"I'm not even your real daughter!" I exclaimed taking a step backwards, and throwing my arms in the air. "I always remember you going to great lengths to ensure that I had the best life possible, dying for me was too much. How? How can I ever go on with my life when I know that you have sacrificed everything for me? Everything… including your own lives?"

My dad flinched at my loud outburst, and my mom's smile was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't care if this wasn't the womb that carried you for nine months, Elena," she started, her brown eyes glistening with tears "all I know is that the first time I held you in my arms, back when you were shorter that my forearm… that was the happiest moment in my life. That was the first time I felt like a mom, and I loved it. I loved you, more than my own life, and if it were my decision, Elena… I would die every day if it meant that you would get to live, to grow old, to build your own life. You are our daughter," she concluded, and my dad wrapped an arm around her body for support "and no DNA test can ever change that."

Silence fell upon us, and I stared at them, drinking in the sight of them embraced, both wearing serene expressions on their faces. I put all of my will power in capturing every little detail of that scene. My mom's long caramel hair falling across my father's shoulder. His typical sweater worn over a perfectly ironed shirt. My mother's wedding ring on her slender finger. And their eyes… I had seen several living people whose eyes were almost unbearably darker, colder than those of my parents. My parents were… dead, I flinched at the thought, but surprisingly they looked peaceful, relaxed, and alive.

"I miss you," I murmured after a few seconds, and they both nodded.

"We miss you, too, honey, but you shouldn't worry about us."

"We're okay, Elena," my mom added, intertwining our fingers. "And we are always by your side when you need us, even though you will never know. We'd give anything for you to see us, what we've become, where we are. If only to help you realize that we're not in pain, or in any sort of agony."

"But no one ever gets to see what could have been," my father went on, when her voice broke.

"I'm sorry that you are missing so many things. I'm sorry that you had to go," I whispered, a fresh tear escaping my eye.

"It was time," dad said softly, brushing it away. "And this, us meeting all together again… I mean, it's beyond anything we ever imagined, Elena. We should all be grateful that we were given this chance."

"But the pain hasn't gone away. I don't think it'll ever will," I admitted "It still hurts as bad as the day you died."

"You hurt because you're alive, Elena," mom replied. "But I need you to promise me that you will never stop fighting. That you will never give up on living. That you will never stop smiling, regardless of how hard your life is going to be."

"I promise," I vowed, my chest tightening, as she leaped forwards, and hugged me close to her body.

"This is all I've ever wanted for you, baby. To be happy," she murmured, placing a kiss on my forehead "and somehow I feel like this young man over there will make sure you'll keep your promise."

A blush crept up to my face, as realization hit me abruptly. I had been so immersed in the interaction with my parents, that I had completely forgotten Damon and his own mother were standing not too far away from us. Following her slightly mischievous gaze, I peered over my shoulder, and met Damon's slightly uneasy expression.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us to your boyfriend, 'Lena?" dad suggested, and I sucked in a deep breath, before turning around, and extending my hand to Damon. He gulped audibly, before grasping it with his own, and stepping closer to us. His mother also approached our group, and came to stand by my father's side.

"Mom, dad, this is Damon," why was my voice trembling? "Damon, this is my father, Grayson, and my mother, Miranda."

It didn't matter that this was a dream. It didn't matter that I was introducing my undead boyfriend to my dead parents in the presence of his also dead mother. My heart was still beating wildly in my chest, my palms were still sweating heavily. And Damon's fingers squeezing my own, was still the only thing that could give me the strength I needed to go through this.

As if there was only the two of us, and no one else around, I looked up at him. He met my stare dead on, and we smiled in unison as the same thought formed in our minds. Suddenly, everything made sense again.

We would survive this. As long as we were united, we would survive anything.

We hadn't spoken a single word, we hadn't even had the aid of our bond.

This silent communication was a reminder – not that we needed one- of how strong our love was.

With our confidence reinforced, we simultaneously faced our parents again.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gilbert," Damon stated in a firm tone, exchanging a handshake with my pleasantly surprised dad. I was more than glad to see my beloved, strong Damon back. The one that wouldn't be intimidated by his girlfriend's parents, but would instead try to charm them. "Congratulating you on raising such a wonderful person like Elena, would definitely not be enough. But nevertheless, congratulations."

"Why thank you, Damon," my father uttered in awe, exchanging a look with my mom.

I only barely refrained from smirking when Damon's attention focused on my clueless mother. She had no idea what was coming her way.

"I cannot express how delighted I am in meeting the stunning, kind, and clever Elena's mother." My mother's eyebrow's flew up to her forehead when Damon picked up her hand, and lightly brushed his lips against her knuckles. "Enchanted," he said, his voice barely a whisper, and my father chuckled in response.

"Quite a gentleman you have there, Elizabeth," he murmured leaning closer to Damon's mother, and she shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I had already warned you, Gray, multiple times actually. It's not my fault you weren't willing to accept that men with manners like my boy's still exist."

"You know each other?" I asked before I could control myself, and my mother nodded.

"We have been spending time with Elizabeth, recently. She's a wonderful person, and I can see she has inherited this to Damon."

"Thank you," Damon smiled in her direction. "Now, I believe it's high time you officially met my mother, Elena. Elena, this is my mother, Elizabeth. Mother, this is Elena Gilbert."

I took a step forward meaning to offer my hand to the smiling woman in front of me, and I was more than a little taken aback when she pulled me in a tight embrace.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to Damon," she whispered so softly only I could hear her words. "Thank you, for giving meaning to my son's life again."

"I love him. Thank you for giving birth to the only man I would ever want to spend my life with," I breathed, and she practically beamed at me.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

"Our time together is almost over," Elizabeth suddenly said, and the change in my mood was immediate. I had almost forgotten that we were in a dream that would eventually have to end. I met my mom's eyes, and she smiled encouragingly at me. Our meeting had only lasted a few hours, but it still pained me to think that we'd never get to be together again, that I'd never get to talk to my parents again, that I'd never get to see them smiling again.

"How much longer?" I asked no one in particular, and to my surprise the answer came from Damon.

"Not much." I nodded, inhaling through my nose as I prepared myself for what would most definitely be a very emotional departure.

Our group parted, so that each family could have its privacy, and I smiled when my parents dragged me in another warm hug.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," I murmured staring from the one to the other, and my father slowly shook his head.

"No, you don't, Elena. There are so many experiences that you have yet to gather, and deep down you know that you would choose those over us. And this is what you should do."

"Remember that we love you, Elena," my mother added, unshed tears pooling in her eyes "and whenever you want to talk to us, we will be there to listen. And if you close your eyes, and focus really hard, you will be able to feel us… right in here," she gently pressed her hand over my chest, where my heart was furiously beating.

"Thank you, for everything," I chocked out "you are the best parents anyone could have asked for."

"Can we have a word with Elena?" Elizabeth's voice interrupted our silence, and after wiping my tears away, I span around to face her. She seemed like she still had her emotions in check, although I couldn't say the same for Damon. His jaw was clenched, and it was obvious that we was fighting with everything he had not to break down.

"I don't know you that well, Elena, but if my son loves you, then that means you have an exceptional personality. I have watched the two of you interacting over the last few months, and I cannot even begin to describe how elated I am at seeing Damon smiling, laughing like the way he used to many years ago."

"I will never be that person again, mother," Damon interrupted her, a disappointed expression on his face. "I have changed so much, I'm not even human anymore."

Elizabeth shook her head in disapproval.

"After spending more than a century and a half on the earth, this is the conclusion that you have come to, Damon? That vampires are abominations, creatures cursed to darkness?"

I sucked in a deep breath, glancing at Damon who had now fixed his gaze to the ground. We had never actually discussed this topic, but it wasn't hard to imagine what his opinion was. "I know that you have very low self esteem, so let me ask you a question," she took a hold of my hand, and brought me to stand next to her "when you turn Elena will you be seeing her as a soulless vile blood-sucking creature?" I gasped at her choice of words, but in a matter of seconds I realized that she had only be meaning to get a reaction out of him. Damon's eyes were glaring as they focused on his mother's face.

"Elena is the best person I've ever met in my entire life, she could never be soulless, or vile."

"Elizabeth," my dad called in a warning tone from the distance, and she waved an arm in his direction.

"I don't have much time left here, so listen carefully, Damon, because I'm going to say it once, and I hope my following words will be forever etched into your memory. You are not to blame for being a vampire. You weren't the one that created this species, and trust me when I say that the ones responsible have been dealt with. But werewolves, witches, vampires, humans, no one is perfect. Your species isn't what really matters, but rather they way you've chosen to live. If you think that vampires are the only race capable of creating monsters, then I'm sorry, but you're an idiot, Damon. I can name numerous representatives of all of those species that fall into the category of beasts."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Damon exclaimed loudly "I have killed countless humans, I have fed on them, and I have used them as my own personal puppets. I will always carry their faces in my conscience. I will never be able to forgive myself for everything that I've done."

"You have made mistakes, Damon," his mother shot back, imitating his tone "all of us have. Stop judging yourself with human measures. From the moment you were turned into a vampire, the fact that you natural instinct is to kill has to be taken into account. You used to be cruel, yes, but you're changing, you're remedying yourself. It started happening from the very first moment when you saw Elena. She was the first person to believe in you in many years, and she's the one that is going to free the human you again."

"That's not going to happen," Damon all but vowed, and I felt like slapping him. Yes, he had done some horrible things, and yes, he would probably never be completely back to his human self, but why couldn't he couldn't he accept that he wasn't the worst person in the world?

"Oh, it will, Damon," she replied and for the first time, I saw her eyes watering "As time goes by you will find yourself doing more and more selfless actions. You will go as far as endangering your own safety to protect someone that you will care deeply about. You will confront death itself because of your big caring heart. As your mother I'm hoping that at least at that point you will finally be able to forgive yourself, and for the first time in your life realize what an amazing person you are."

Cold chills had been running down my back during the last part of her speech. What was she talking about? Did she have knowledge of what was going to happen in the future? Did that mean that Damon would die? When? Why?

"Why are you saying these things?" Damon cried out, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slim body, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Because they're the truth," she simply replied, leaning forwards and planting a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, my wonderful Damon. Take care," with that, she unclasped his fingers from the strong hold they had on her, and turned to look at me.

"If I know one thing about my son, Elena, is that he is passionate about the things he loves. Rest assured that he will always keep struggling to ensure your happiness, and well being."

"I know that, and I feel the same way about him, too. I would do everything within my power, if it meant protecting him from all sorts of harm."

"Good," she smiled "this is why it is important for you to remember this: sometimes sickness, and health lie in the same vessel."

"What?" I mumbled in confusion. "This doesn't make any sense…"

"It will in time. Just promise me that you won't forget, Elena. It's crucial. Promise."

"I promise," I reluctantly breathed, and she exhaled loudly, taking a step back from me.

My parents were instantly by her side, and my eyes filled with tears once more as I realized that this was it. I felt Damon's hard body touching my back, his arms finding their home around my body, and I rested my hands against his arms.

"Take care of my daughter, Damon Salvatore," my dad said in an uncharacteristically deep voice, and I felt Damon nodding.

"I always will."

"We are always there," my mother whispered as their figures started fading away "whenever you need us, just close your eyes, focus, and you will feel us in your hearts."

The last thing I saw was the smiles on their faces, before I tightly closed my eyes, not wanting to find myself staring into empty space. In some weird way, I could tell the moment they were truly gone. It was like all these hours warm sunlight had been washing my skin, and now a huge cloud had trapped the beautiful rays.

Damon's mouth pressed to my right temple, and I quickly raised my hand to tangle my fingers into his hair. We stood like that for a few seconds, offering silent comfort to each other for as long as we possibly could.

Then the dreaded moment came, when his lips moved against my skin, and spoke the words I wasn't ready, and probably would never be ready, to hear.

"It's time to wake up, Elena."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinion! I have a few chapters ready, and if there's someone out there reading, and enjoying this story, I will update! So, just leave me a comment!


End file.
